Perseus and the Monster Force
by TheseusLives
Summary: ON HIATUS. The most ancient of laws was to never mix the pantheons of the gods. His Greek father is Poseidon and his Roman mother is Lupa. Raised by Daedalus, this unique half-blood immortal child will change the fate of two prophecies. Can he and his family save the world. An alternate universe story. Percy x Thalia
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: This is an alternative universe (AU) story that is a combination of the Greek and Roman pantheons. The hero in this story is named Perseus, but he will be quite different from Percy Jackson, except for his sea green eyes and raven black hair. This will not be a Percabeth story, although Annabeth will be in the story as well as all the other characters. Perseus will be an immortal, but not a god, at least not at first. He will be a mix of the pantheons, Greek and Roman. The first and second great prophecies will come into play here, except half-blood of the eldest gods will mean a child of Rome and Greece. A half-Greek and half-Roman immortal child; this will change Percy from the original stories. I won't go into more detail, but this story will be different and I plan on making it full of action, so stay tuned more to come.**_

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Yosemite National Park, California_

A wolf the size of a grizzly bear ran through the forest. The night was young, but the wolf ran as if her life depended upon her speed or was it the little bundle that she held in her jaws protectively. She stopped running and panted quietly next to a large stone wall. The grey stone of the wall rose at a ninety degree angle from the forest floor. The wolf laid down her bundle; the small blankets it was made of began to move until the small hand of an infant was exposed. The wolf sniffed the hand before her golden eyes began to glow. The glow of her eyes extended to cover her body, until the light grew blindingly bright. The light ceased and in the place of the wolf stood a beautiful woman with gold eyes and shining black hair. She wore the silver outfit of a hunter, but she wasn't a hunter of Diana or Artemis. No, she was Lupa; the Mother of Rome.

Lupa reached down and picked up the child. The baby grabbed her finger and squeezed tightly causing the woman to pull out of the child's grip in pain. She used her other hand to pull back the blankets to look at the child. The baby's skin was tanned, which was odd for an infant. He had black hair that matched Lupas'. He opened his eyes making the Mother of Rome smile at the sight. The baby had the most beautiful sea green eyes; the eyes of his father. Lupa sighed before frowning as she looked at the rock wall behind her. She concentrated on the wall until a Greek symbol appeared; a triangle, the delta symbol.

Suddenly, a breeze whipped through the forest; the smell of sea salt evident in the cool air. A mist of water appeared before her. The water began to condense into the form of a man. He was well over six feet tall. His skin was tan with wrinkle lines around his eyes and mouth, like he smiled all the time. He had short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. On his feet were weather beaten and worn sandals made of a light tanned leather. His sea green eyes shone brightly matching those of the child.

"Poseidon," Lupa said. The name wasn't easy for her to say; Greek names were never easy. Lupa tried to frown at the sea god, but she couldn't. She still cared deeply for him, even though he had helped her break the most ancient of laws.

The sea god smiled at the Roman goddess. "Lupa, are you sure about this?" he asked worriedly.

Lupa sighed. "He can't stay with me. The pack would never accept a child, let alone a forbidden one," Lupa explained.

Poseidon's bright green eyes darkened. "He's my son too," he said.

Lupa's golden eyes darkened. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "He's our child. That's the problem. We made a mistake and I won't let this child pay the price," Lupa explained.

"What happened to the tough Roman goddess?" Poseidon said with just a hint of amusement.

Lupa growled. "She'll kick your salty butt, but my son… our son needs a home. He won't have that with me and certainly not with you and that terrible wife of yours," she exclaimed.

Poseidon nodded. Something about Lupa always warmed his blood and made him feel more alive than any woman he'd ever known before. It was most likely her wild side, the sea god mused. "I know," Poseidon said. "He'll hate both of us for leaving him."

Lupa looked down at the ground sadly. She hated feeling this way; she felt so weak. She took a few deep breaths before looking up to the man or god she loved. "We made a mistake. We have to own up to it," she said.

"I don't like it. He's one of her sons. How do you know he'll take care of him?" Poseidon asked desperately.

Lupa smiled at his concern. "He mourns for his own lost child. He's not beholden to his mother. He will help the boy grow and learn. He will make him strong," Lupa said.

"I really hope you're right," Poseidon said as he looked at the bundle in the goddess's arms

Lupa gave him a warm smile. Her pearly white canines shined in the moonlight. "I know I am," she said. "Would you like to hold him?"

Poseidon stepped closer until he was only a foot away from the Mother of Rome. Lupa placed the child wrapped in blankets into the god's waiting arms. Poseidon held the child carefully. The baby reached up and tugged on the god's beard. The strength of the child was amazing. Poseidon carefully pried the baby's hand from his beard. "That's one tough grip there son," he said.

Lupa's smile widened at the sight of her son with his father. "He has the strength of Rome," Lupa boasted.

Poseidon's crooked grin spread across his face. "He has the good looks of a Greek," Poseidon replied proudly. Lupa shook her head in amusement. "What did you name him?"

Lupa frowned at the question. "I haven't," she answered.

Poseidon's smile never left his face as he looked into his sons eyes; the eyes of the sea. "Don't worry; let his adoptive father name him. It seems only right," Poseidon reassured the goddess.

Lupa nodded. "Do you know how to bring him here?" Lupa questioned.

Poseidon leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek. "I love you son," he whispered. He turned back to the goddess with tears in his eyes. It was hard for the goddess to look at him. "I do."

Poseidon placed the child back into Lupa's arms. The sea god walked up to the stone wall and placed his hand over the delta symbol. His hand began to glow as he channeled his power through the stone. As the god of earthquakes he could use seismic waves to feel through rock and earth. He stretched out with his mind until he found the man he was looking for. He turned back toward Lupa. "He'll be here soon," Poseidon said.

"We better go," Lupa said.

Poseidon stepped closer to the goddess and rubbed his thumb across the baby's cheek. "Obey your new father child. I will be there when you need me," Poseidon said. He looked into Lupa's golden eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "I'll always love you my goddess." He smiled at her before disappearing into a fine mist.

Lupa had her eyes closed after he kissed her. When she opened them he was gone. She looked down at her son and sighed. "Grow up strong and proud, like a true Roman," she said. She kissed the child's forehead before laying him down on the ground just below the delta symbol. She stepped back away from her son; her body began to glow before she morphed into the giant wolf once again. The stone wall began to shift as the delta symbol began to glow. Lupa ran off into the woods.

The stone wall opened up into an entrance that was as tall as a man and twice as wide. A dark haired man with grey eyes stepped out of the entrance. He looked around until he heard the child whimper. He looked down at the bundle with wide eyes. He picked up the child and looked into the bundle. He gasped at the sight of the boy's sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" he whispered. He looked around for a note or something, but nothing was there. "Well, I can't leave you out here all alone, can I?" The baby smiled making the man smile in return. The child's smile reminded the man of his lost son.

The man sighed before stepping through the entrance. Before the doorway closed the man looked at the child once again. "I will call you Perseus," he said. "My name is Daedalus, and I'll be your father."

**_AN: I may not be updating this story very often until I get the others finished, but the poll results on my profile showed 50% in favor of a new story and not a sequel, so here it is._**


	2. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: I'm very happy that people like this story. I hope everyone continues to read as it progresses.**_

Chapter 2: Nicknames

**Third Person POV**

_The Labyrinth - Daedalus's Workshop – 1 year later_

Daedalus sat in front his desk; a large makeshift supercomputer stood in front of him. The great inventor grabbed the microphone.

"Begin recording," he said.

"Tenth journal entry, subject Perseus Jackson, my adopted son," Daedalus said. He looked back toward a dark room off the main corridor of the workshop. On the door was the name Perseus.

"As mentioned before I chose the name Jackson for both my son and I based on my friend and fellow son of Athena, Andrew Jackson. I thought that the name fit because Perseus has that wild side that my friend and brother Andrew always displayed."

Daedalus smiled at the thought of his son. He thanked the gods even though most didn't know he still lived that he was given another chance; one final chance to raise a child as his own. To make amends for the terrible deeds he had done.

"To continue with my third journal entry, it is clear that Perseus is an immortal child. Golden ichor flows through his veins." Daedalus sighed. "I have mixed feelings about that. He will be able to live with me for eternity, but who are his real parents? They must be gods or immortals of some type. I will not let them take my son away from me."

Daedalus punched a few keys on his computer; a video image of the inside of Perseus's room came up on the display. The dark haired child was asleep in his crib.

"He looks so peaceful, but unfortunately it will never last." Daedalus frowned at the thought. "The world is a dangerous place for my son; I can't protect him forever."

Daedalus turned off the video display. He laced his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "That's why I will teach him and train him to be the best. I'll teach him to think on his feet and use his mind as a weapon and a tool. I will teach and train his body to be skilled with a blade and powerful without one. I swear this on the river Styx." Thunder boomed even in the Labyrinth at the oath the inventor had just announced.

* * *

><p><em>Four years later<em>

"Perseus," Daedalus yelled at the five year old boy. The dark haired boy ran away from his father at a speed unheard of for child his age. "Perseus get back here."

The boy continued to run. He loved his father, but sometimes he needed space. He needed time alone. Sometimes he felt trapped in the workshop or during his many lessons. He just needed to get away for a little while. For most people it would be suicide to run off into the never ending Labyrinth, but not for Perseus. Daedalus had trained him to know his way around the maze. Although Perseus never really needed the training; his senses were so acute that he could always smell the workshop or his father. He was a born tracker. He could see through the mist and for the most part monsters stayed away from him; a fact that gave great relief to his father, but not to Perseus. He was itching to use the training his father had given him. Even as a five year old the boy was powerful and skilled. He had the strength of a child at least twice his age and skills to match.

Perseus stopped his run. He looked at the wall of the Labyrinth; his senses rang like alarm bells in his head. Something was going on outside the walls of the Labyrinth. Someone or something was in trouble.

Perseus walked to the wall of the maze. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes a blue triangle; the delta symbol glowed on the wall of the cave. Perseus looked around to make sure his father wasn't nearby. He touched the symbol and a portion of the wall opened up. Perseus touched the wrist band on his left wrist; suddenly a celestial bronze shield appeared on his arm. He closed his right hand into a fist; the celestial bronze ring on his finger turned into a three foot long sword. Perseus stepped through the doorway and for the first time in five years he was out into the world above.

Perseus exited into a dark forest of pine trees. He looked around for the whimpering sound, but then his senses came alive. The forest was dark, but Perseus could see in the darkness like it was daylight. More importantly he could see any animal because they would glow red in his vision because of their body heat. A smell of death and that of a strange animal clouded his senses. Suddenly, his ears caught the feint sound of whimpering. He recognized it as an animal in distress.

Not caring about his safety the young boy ran toward the sound. He reached the edge of the forest. A large clearing stretched out in front of him. Perseus stopped in his tracks. In the center of the clearing was a grizzly bear. It towered over another much smaller creature. It was a strange looking dog; a puppy actually. The puppy was large; about the size of Perseus himself. The bear stalked toward the helpless dog. A strange sensation took over the son of Daedalus. A low growl emanated from the boy's throat. The bear turned instinctively toward the possible threat. The bear growled and bared its large teeth at the boy, but Perseus wasn't afraid. Perseus bared his own teeth. The boy's canines were about twice the length as a normal child his age. A fact not lost on Daedalus, but he had never been able to work out the answer, yet.

The bear stood in front of the puppy. He was protecting his prey. Perseus spun the sword in his hand mocking the bear to attack. The bear growled before charging the boy. Perseus smiled his canine teeth shining brightly in the moonlight. The giant bear would have run over the boy, but Perseus jumped straight into the air completing a perfect somersault up and over the beast. He landed softly on the ground. He turned quickly avoiding the dagger-like claws of the bear. Perseus slashed with his sword, but the celestial bronze passed through the creature harmlessly.

"Damn, I forgot about that," Perseus yelled. He dove and rolled out of the way as the bear tried to pounce on him. Perseus's sword glowed and turned back into his ring. He held his shield. The magic of the shield would protect him, even against an animal like a bear. The bear charged again, but Perseus jumped up and over, but this time the boy tucked his shield under his butt and landed hard on top of the bear's head. A loud clang rang out through the forest. Then Perseus slid down the back of the bear and landed on his feet. He ran toward the dog; it was huddled in a ball cowering in fear.

Perseus stood his ground and turned toward the bear using his body to protect the dog. The bear turned toward the boy. The bear glared at Perseus and stalked toward him warily. If the bear acted on anything more than instinct he would have wondered how a small boy could move so fast or jump so high. The bear charged; the sound of an arrow flying through the air made Perseus look around. The steel arrow sunk deep into the neck of the bear. The bear fell to the ground bellowing in pain. The bear stood up carefully it was only a few feet from the boy. Another arrow flew striking the bear in left side of its head. The bear fell to the ground dead only a few steps from Perseus and the dog.

Perseus looked around until he saw the familiar outline of a man standing in the woods. The man stepped out of the shadows. Perseus sighed at the sight of his father. Daedalus frowned; his face showed mixed emotions; anger, worry, but most of all, relief. He sighed before rushing forward and engulfing his son in a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again," Daedalus scolded. Perseus felt something wet on his neck; his father was crying.

"Don't cry daddy," Perseus said.

Daedalus let go of his son. He kept him at arm's reach as he checked his son for any injuries. The boy was dirty, but he looked perfectly unharmed. Thank the gods you're alright," he said.

"I'm fine daddy, but is the puppy okay?" Perseus asked.

Daedalus looked behind the boy at the large puppy. Daedalus reached down to touch the charcoal colored fur of the dog. The dog whimpered at first before looking up at the man. The dog's eyes burned red with hellfire, a Hellhound. Daedalus pulled out his sword and prepared to dispatch the monster.

Perseus stood between the Hellhound and his father. "Do not hurt him," Perseus said in voice that sounded many years older.

Daedalus lowered his sword. "Son, he is a monster," Daedalus explained.

"He is a baby; he won't hurt me," Perseus said as he reached down and ran his small hand through the monster's fur. The dog didn't even try to hurt the boy, in fact the monster rubbed its head against the boy's side lovingly.

Daedalus sighed. "I won't hurt him son," he reassured.

Perseus smiled at his father. "Can I keep him?" Perseus asked.

Daedalus looked at the small Hellhound and back toward his son. The boy's sea green eyes swirled with happiness. Daedalus knew that his son longed for a friend. He ran his hand through his hair. "You can, but she is your responsibility," Daedalus said sternly.

Perseus nodded. "I'll take care of him," he replied.

Daedalus picked up the small Hellhound. He looked over the creature for any injuries, but the monster looked fine.

"What should I name him daddy?" Perseus asked.

"He is a she," Daedalus informed.

"A girl," Perseus said with a disgusted look on his face.

Daedalus chuckled at his son's face. "There'll come a time when you'll like girls," he explained.

Perseus shook his head. "No way," he protested.

Daedalus's smile widened. "Think of a name," Daedalus said.

Perseus racked his young brain. He thought back to all the stories his father told him; stories about history and heroes. He looked at the young Hellhound with its fire-like eyes. A memory of a story his father told him about a fire popped into the boy's thoughts. "Mrs. O'Leary," he said.

Daedalus looked at his son strangely. "Mrs. O'Leary why that name?"

Perseus smiled like the answer was obvious. "I named her after the lady whose cow burned down the city."

Daedalus stared at his son for a moment before he started to laugh loudly. He calmed down and looked at his son in amusement. "That's a great name son." Daedalus picked up the Hellhound and looked into her fiery eyes. "Hear that we'll call you Mrs. O'Leary." The Hellhound reached up and licked Daedalus's cheek.

"See daddy; she likes her name." Perseus smiled up at his father.

Daedalus's smile widened at the look on Perseus's face. "I think she does, but we should probably give her a nickname too."

Perseus looked at his father curiously. "Nickname?"

Daedalus nodded. "I got it; we'll call her Molly for short."

Perseus grinned at the sound of the name, but then his faced changed to a curious expression. "Do I get a nickname?"

Daedalus looked at his son's green eyes and thought over a short name for his son. "A nickname for Perseus, hmm." Daedalus touched his chin as he ran through possibilities. "How about Percy?"

Perseus stared at his father in wonder before a broad smile spread across his face. The boy's eyes lit up in happiness. "Percy; I like it."

"Good, we better get home. I'm sure Mrs. O'Leary needs something to eat." Daedalus held onto the dog with one hand and Percy's small hand with the other as they walked back to the Labyrinth.

The events of that day may not have seemed significant at the time, but it would lead to many changes in Percy's life and in the future of many others.

_**AN: So Mrs. O'Leary is now part of the family or Molly. I think it was pretty obvious that she would be part of this story. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	3. A Strange Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 3: A Strange Conversation

_The Labyrinth - Daedalus's Workshop – 1 year later_

"Begin recording," Daedalus's voice rang out through the workshop.

"Percy is six years old; it's been six years since I found him." Daedalus cleared his throat as he looked toward Percy's room with a smile on his face. "I couldn't imagine going back to a life without my son."

"Mrs. O'Leary or Molly as we call her has grown incredibly, even for a Hellhound. She is roughly two years old by my calculations. She's the size of a Siberian tiger now." A rough and clearly audible snoring came from Percy's room. It wasn't the sound of the boy, but the beloved pet that lay on the floor near the foot of the boy's bed.

"I'm happy that he has a friend and I feel better with Molly at his side, but even so, I have completed the construction of my son's guardian. An automaton that is more powerful than any built since the great Talos, himself."

Daedalus looked toward an alcove in the wall of the workshop. He flicked a switch on his computer and the opening in the wall lit up. Inside the alcove stood a ten foot tall man made of a strange mix of mortal steel and celestial bronze. This metal monster could hurt mortals, monsters, gods and demigods. It would be a perfect protector for the boy. The automaton had six arms, each with a different weapon.

"Phelan activate, code sequence delta gamma beta delta." The robot's eyes opened; they were red like the tail lights of a car. The robot stepped forward and approached the immortal demigod before it.

"By your command," Phelan said.

Daedalus's smile grew. "What is your primary duty?"

"To protect Perseus and his family," Phelan replied.

Daedalus nodded. "What is your secondary duty?"

The robot's red eyes flared for a moment. "To teach Perseus," Phelan said.

"What will you teach him?" Daedalus clarified.

"I am programmed to teach him science, math, languages, tactics, martial arts, history, ethics and civics," Phelan replied. Daedalus nodded in approval.

"Good; you are not needed now. Enter sleep mode until my son awakes," Daedalus ordered. The robot walked into the alcove and turned around to look out into the workshop. Suddenly, his red eyes dimmed and all life within the robot faded.

Daedalus turned back to his computer. "Phelan's initial awakening and programming are complete. He is ready to commence his duties."

A sound like that of a horse echoed down the corridor into the workshop. Daedalus looked toward the direction of the sound. He smiled at the thought of the creature making the noise.

"I found the young Unicorn a week ago; I knew she would be a great friend for Percy. He named her Leora, which means light. She is a beautiful white Unicorn with a shining silver and platinum horn. She has incredible blue eyes like the color of a clear sky. She seems to be a good addition to the family, as Percy calls it. That boy loves animals, even the ones that most people would call monsters. It's strange, but it's like he can sense them or even communicate. I've asked him about it, but he just says that he has a feeling about them. I know he's not telling me everything." Daedalus sighed in frustration. "I'll just have to wait until he's ready to tell me."

Daedalus punched a few buttons on his computer. An image of a six year old boy appeared on the screen. He had messy black hair, a deep tan, and incredible sea green eyes. Daedalus smiled at the image of his son.

"I've tried to figure out his immortal parents. The eye color would point to Poseidon. Could Percy be a child of Poseidon and Amphitrite? I don't think so; his skin color makes me believe that his mother is a terrestrial goddess or immortal being. However, I cannot figure out who she might be. He has enhanced reflexes, speed and strength. He is much more powerful than a normal demigod, but that is to be expected with Poseidon as his father."

Daedalus punched a few more buttons and a list appeared on the screen. "I have started his training in the use of son of Poseidon powers. "He can control water to a degree, but the process seems to drain him of energy quickly. He can cause some minor earthquakes. That power seems to come to him easily. It might be because we live underground in the Labyrinth. Tonight, we will go to the surface to practice his storm bringer powers. We have to be careful. Monsters are attracted to him, but few have actually attacked. I don't know why; I hope someday to find out."

"Daddy," Percy's voice rang out from his room.

"End recording," Daedalus said. He walked to his son's door and opened it. "Are you okay son?"

"Are we going out?" Percy asked. Molly was still asleep at the base of his bed.

"Yes son; get cleaned up and dressed. We'll leave in an hour," Daedalus said.

"Can we take Molly and Leora with us? Percy asked.

"Sure we can, if they want to go," Daedalus said. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail; it made the sound of a machine gun. "I guess she wants to go." Daedalus smiled. Percy jumped on the Hellhound's back and laughed as the giant canine jumped around playfully. Daedalus reached around the side of the Hellhound and pulled his son off the monster's back. "No time to rough house; go get cleaned up."

Percy pouted. "Come on dad," he whined.

"No come on dad me; go get cleaned up or we're not going out," Daedalus warned.

Percy raised his hands in the air. "Okay, I'm going," Percy said before running into the bathroom.

Daedalus grinned after his son. He patted Molly on the head the Hellhound sat on her haunches and wagged her tail playfully. "That's a good girl," Daedalus said.

_An hour later…._

A strange group walked through the Labyrinth. A Hellhound the size of a tiger stalked through the maze leading the weird group. Behind the Hellhound was a tall robot; on his shoulders was a six year old boy with a brilliant smile on his face. The boy's pearly white teeth shined in the dim light of the maze.

Behind the group was a white Unicorn; she was the color of freshly fallen snow. She stayed several feet behind the group. She watched them closely; she was clearly wary of them.

Daedalus turned to look back at the Unicorn. He walked back toward her. He reached forward and touched the side of her head. "We won't hurt you; I swear on the Styx," he said as thunder sounded all around them even in the Labyrinth.

Leora nodded her head, careful not to hit the man in front of her with her sharp horn.

Daedalus smiled at her response. "Let's catch up with the others," Daedalus said as he jogged toward Percy and the others. Leora followed him closely. They caught up to the others quickly. Percy was no longer on Phelan's back. He was on the ground staring at the wall in a trance. Suddenly, a blue triangle appeared on the wall. Percy touched it carefully. The wall opened up to show a large field of grass that led to a crystal clear lake. The sky was blue and clear of clouds; the sun was high in the sky.

"Good job my boy," Daedalus said as he joined his son at the exit. "Let's go do some training."

"We're going to have fun too," Percy said. Daedalus nodded.

The group walked out of the Labyrinth. The temperature was warm, but a mountain breeze kept everyone cool. Leora walked around the pasture grazing on the bright green grass. Molly lounged under a tree in the shade. If you didn't see her lay down you would have never known where she was; she blended into the shadows, so seamlessly.

Phelan stood guard watching the forest that surrounded the clearing and the lake.

Daedalus and Percy sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Stretch out your mind towards the sky above and to the lake in front of us; use the water to focus your strength," Daedalus instructed.

Percy closed his sea green eyes as he focused his mind as his father instructed. Clouds began to form out of thin air. The lake grew darker; white caps began to form as waves rocked the surface of the water.

Daedalus smiled at the effect his son had on the sky and water. "Good, now make the clouds disappear and calm the water," Daedalus said.

Percy's eyes closed tighter and his face scrunch up in concentration. The clouds began to break apart and the waves stopped. The lake was crystal clear and calm once again. The clouds in the sky were gone and the color of the sky became a more vibrant shade of cobalt blue.

The two trained for several more hours until the sun neared the horizon.

"Great work son," Daedalus complimented.

Percy opened his eyes and smiled at his father. "Thanks dad," he said. Percy's senses began to tingle. Something was in the woods surrounding the field.

Daedalus could see the concern in his son's eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Percy stood up quickly twisting the ring on his finger before his celestial bronze sword appeared in his hand. "Someone is out there," Percy said as he used his sword to point into the forest.

Phelan ran toward Daedalus and his son. He stood in front of them protectively as a weapon appeared in each of his six hands.

Mrs. O'Leary began to growl as she ran to join her family. Leora looked around and sniffed the air nervously. She saw the worried expressions on her new family's faces. She galloped toward them.

Daedalus didn't know what was going on, but he said the first thing that came to mind, "Monsters."

Suddenly, out of the woods stormed ten Hellhounds. All ten were three times the size of Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy bared his teeth; his large canines protruded from his mouth as a low growl escaped his lips. Daedalus watched his son; he was intrigued at the boy's behavior.

Percy concentrated on the Hellhounds before them. The creatures stalked forward slowly. They never took their eyes off of Percy. As Percy concentrated on the Hellhounds, he could faintly hear voices in his head.

_What is he?_

_He doesn't smell normal?_

_He has a Hellhound as a pet._

_Should we kill him?_

"Stop it," Percy yelled.

The Hellhounds stopped moving, but Daedalus turned to look at his son with a concerned look on his face. "Percy, are you okay?" he asked.

Percy put his hands over his ears while he shook his head furiously. "Too many voices in my head," he complained.

Daedalus turned back to the Hellhounds. They had stopped walking and they were now looking at Percy curiously. Daedalus turned back to his son. "Percy you can hear the Hellhounds. You're talking to them with your mind," Daedalus explained, his voice filled with wonder and a little fear.

Percy took his hands off his ears. He looked at his father before understanding the information he had relayed. He could speak to Hellhounds. He concentrated more until he heard a female voice in his head.

_I'm here brother_, the voice said. Percy turned his head, until something made him look to his right. Mrs. O'Leary or Molly stood at his side with her fiery red eyes locked on his. _You spoke to me?_ Percy asked. Molly nodded.

_I will protect you, _Molly said.

Percy smiled at her. _Thank you_, Percy thought.

Percy turned toward the Hellhounds that surrounded his family. _We do not wish to fight you, but we will, if you threaten us,_ Percy said through his mind.

The Hellhounds backed off slightly; all except for a large male. He was the size of a garbage truck. He stared at Percy. The creature's red eyes focused on the sea green eyes of the boy. _Who are you?_

_My name is Percy Jackson; adopted son of Daedalus, and this is my family, _Percy said as he gestured to the group around him.

_A strange family, but we do not fight immortals, _the lead Hellhound said before he turned around and ran off into the woods in pursuit of his pack.

Daedalus turned to his son in disbelief. "What did you say to them?" Daedalus asked.

"I told them who I was and that you all are my family," Percy explained. He took a deep breath and continued. "I told them that I didn't want to fight, but I would to protect my family."

Daedalus looked at the forest to make sure that the Hellhounds were gone. "They left just like that?" Daedalus asked.

Percy looked at his father curiously. "They said that they didn't attack immortals," Percy said.

Daedalus looked at his son skeptically. "That's strange; they have no problem attacking the Hunters of Artemis," Daedalus said.

"I don't know what to say; he just acted like he didn't want to fight," Percy said. He looked at his father with a concerned expression. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Daedalus smiled at his son. "Of course not," he said. He looked at Phelan, but the automaton just watched them curiously. "We need to go home; it's getting pretty late." Daedalus said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. He led the boy back to the entrance to the Labyrinth. They were followed by Molly and Leora, but Phelan stood still looking into the forest. His sensors told him that the lead Hellhound was out there watching. This fact made the robot nervous; a feeling that he shouldn't have. He was a machine, but his artificial intelligence was such that he could feel. At that moment he felt apprehensive. Why didn't those monsters attack? What did Percy do to make them leave? Did he do anything at all? Those questions surged through the robot's circuits, but the solution was unattainable. That didn't make the robot feel well.

"Phelan, come on," Percy said. The robot turned and ran to his family. Once through the entrance to the maze the stone wall closed up behind them.

Once the odd group had left, the Hellhound stepped out of the woods. A woman stood at the monster's side. She wore all black and her green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

_My lady, why didn't you let us attack?_ the Hellhound asked.

"That boy is special; I must learn more about him. An immortal child with the great inventor; I sense an Olympian's involvement. I wish to see this child grow up. He may be important to our lord's plans," the woman said.

The Hellhound huffed. _As you wish Lady Hecate, _the Hellhound said. The goddess smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Hellhound turned and raced back into the forest, but stopped and turned to look at the rock wall that held the entrance to the Labyrinth. What kind of boy talks to Hellhounds with his mind?

AN: _**A little more preview to Percy's powers. He can speak to Hellhounds. Of course, he should be able to speak with horses and sea creatures. We also saw the beginnings of an expansion of Percy's family. Mrs. O'Leary (aka Molly), Leora (unicorn) and Phelan (automaton), as the title suggests this is only the start to his family, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	4. A Wolf in Boy's Clothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 3: A Wolf in Boy's Clothing

_The Labyrinth - Daedalus's Workshop_

The workshop was dark as the door on the far side of the room slowly opened. A seven year old boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes slowly walked out the doorway; he closed the door behind him quietly. Percy looked at the door on the other side of the workshop. It was closed and there was no visible light under it. Percy walked out of the workshop and down a long corridor. He entered a cavernous room that looked like an airplane hangar. Machines of different sizes and shapes occupied half the space while the other half of the room was clearly used for living space.

A large plush dog bed the size of a king size bed sat against one wall. It was covered in pillows and celestial bronze chews toys. Molly sat in the middle of the bed; she had grown to the size of a large male polar bear. When she saw Percy, she raced over and circled him protectively, like a sheep dog guarding its flock.

"It's okay girl; how would you like to go out for a walk?" Percy asked. Molly stopped circling him. She gave him a curious look. Percy stared at her for moment as they communicated telepathically. "Yes, dad doesn't know." Molly growled. "Don't worry; I'm taking you and Leora." At the sound of her name the white unicorn stepped out from behind her walled stable. She had been recently cleaned; her white hair shined in the light of the room. Percy smiled at how beautiful she was.

"I don't think your father would like you sneaking around," a metallic voice said.

Percy turned to see Phelan, the robot standing near the entrance to the room. "I thought I snuck passed you," Percy said in disbelief.

"I'm an automaton; my senses are too precise for your skills," Phelan said.

Percy sighed in annoyance. "You're not going to let me go, are you?" Percy asked.

"I am here to protect you," Phelan explained.

"So, you can't stop me, if I want to go outside?" Percy asked.

Phelan stared at the boy with his glowing red eyes. "I cannot order you to obey me, but I advise you to stay here," Phelan said.

A devious grin spread across Percy's face. Phelan shook his head in exasperation. "You'll have to come with me then," Percy said. Phelan glared at the boy. Percy smiled at the robot's frustration. "Let's go, Leora are you ready?"

The unicorn stepped toward the boy. She nodded her head as she stomped her foot at the same time. Percy's smile widened at her enthusiasm.

A few minutes later the four of them walked out of their protective sanctuary within the Labyrinth. Percy led the group as he used his instincts to feel his way through the great maze. He finally reached a dead end in the Labyrinth.

"Why have we stopped?" Phelan asked.

"Watch," Percy replied as he walked up to the wall and placed his hand against the cold stone. A blue glow flashed under the palm of his hand. Percy pushed and the wall slid open into a large opening. The sun was lower in the sky; it had to be late in the afternoon. Percy looked toward Phelan with a curious expression on his face. "Where are we?"

Phelan's red eyes flashed several times until they finally stopped a few seconds later. "Long Island, New York," he replied.

Percy looked around the area; there were several trees that surrounded the clearing that they stood in. He looked at the opening they had just walked out of; it was a large rock outcrop that protruded from the ground. He stepped further into the clearing followed by his three companions. Percy sniffed the air; a unique smell wafted in the light breeze coming from the forest. The son of Daedalus stopped and looked into the forest. Someone was coming; four beings of some kind to be exact. He knew they weren't monsters, but he could feel the presence of powerful creatures following them.

"What is it Master Percy?" Phelan asked.

"People are coming; monsters are chasing them," Percy said.

Phelan looked at Leora. "Leora, turn on your defenses," Phelan said.

Leora's silver and platinum horn began to glow as a beautiful set of armor covered her body. The armor was light and would allow the unicorn incredible dexterity. The horn continued to glow until it was encased in a celestial bronze spear point. Leora looked into the forest, her sky blue eyes shined in the late afternoon light.

Molly stepped close to Percy's side. Her red eyes began to glow as she stared into the dark shadows made by the trees.

"It's okay Molly," Percy reassured.

Phelan's six hands began to glow as a different weapon appeared in each hand. He walked in front of his companions placing himself between them and the possible enemy.

Suddenly, out of a large bush fell a boy; he looked like he was eight or nine years old. Percy's nostrils flared. This wasn't a boy. The boy or whatever it was stood up. One of its legs was on the ground. Percy's eyes widened at the sight. One of the boy's legs was covered in fur with a hoof, instead of a foot.

"Satyr," Phelan said.

The satyr turned and froze with fear and surprise at the group that stood before him.

"Grover where are you?" A teenage girl's voice rang out through the clearing. A girl around fourteen stepped out of the woods. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore all black. She sighed in frustration when she saw Grover on the ground. However, she jumped back to the edge of the forest when she saw the four people in front of her. A shield appeared in her hand with the picture of Medusa on it and a spear formed in the other. "Who are you?"

Phelan stared at the shield, but it had no effect on the automaton. "Who are you?" he asked.

Two more people walked out of the woods. A boy about twelve years old with blonde hair and a seven year old girl with dirty blonde hair and startling grey eyes. They both stood on either side of the dark haired girl.

"I'm Thalia," the dark haired girl said.

Grover finally stood up as he tried to put his fake leg back on. "I'm Grover," the satyr said.

Phelan looked at the two blonde kids. The boy looked up at the robot. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm Luke," he said. "This is Annabeth." He pointed at the young girl.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked curiously. She wasn't fearful; her voice was filled with curiosity.

"I am Phelan, protector of my master and his family," Phelan said.

Thalia looked at the robot skeptically. "Your master?" she asked.

Percy stepped beside the robot. Thalia stared at him in wonder. Luke and Annabeth were surprised as well.

Percy paid little attention to the three kids; his attention was on the satyr. "You smell like a donkey," Percy said.

Grover narrowed his eyes at the comment, but his friends all began to laugh. "That's not funny; I'm a goat not a donkey," Grover explained.

"Sure you are goat boy," Thalia said as she patted him on the back. She looked at Percy trying to figure out who or what he was. "What's your name kid?"

Percy's green eyes flashed at the question. "Perseus, but my friends call me Percy," he said.

Leora and Molly walked up to their brother. The three demigods and the satyr stepped back warily.

"A Hellhound, watch out," Luke said as he stepped in front of Annabeth protectively.

Thalia raised her spear, but Percy had enough. "Molly will not hurt you," he said, as sunlight flashed off his large white canines.

Thalia pulled Grover behind her as she placed her shield in front of her. Percy stared at the shield, but the picture of the monstrous Medusa had no impact on the immortal child. "What are you?" Thalia asked.

"We're not here to hurt you. You all stumbled upon us. Besides, I can sense the monsters following you," Percy explained.

"What monsters?" Luke asked, but it was clear to Percy that he knew that they were being tracked.

Percy growled at the older boy. "They smell like the underworld. I'd say you've got Hellhounds and Kindly Ones on your trail," Percy said.

Annabeth pushed her way around Luke. "How do you know that?" she asked anxiously.

"I can sense them, can't you?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head. "What about the satyr?"

Grover bleated nervously. "I…I can smell… th-them," he stammered.

"Luke, what do we do?" Annabeth asked. It was clear by the tone of her voice that she was scared, but she put on a brave façade.

"We'll have to run to camp. It's not far, right Grover?" Luke asked.

Grover looked toward the other horizon. "Only about a mile away," he replied.

Thalia huffed. "I'm tired of running," Thalia said.

Percy smiled at the girl's spirit. He looked around at Leora and Molly. He could read their minds. They were ready to help. He stared at Phelan, but the robot shook his head. "We'll help you," Percy said.

Thalia looked at him skeptically. "How can you help?" she asked.

Molly growled at her tone and Leora slammed her foot on the ground throwing grass and dirt into the air. Percy smiled at the support of his family. "We can more than take care of ourselves," Percy said.

"Thalia, you can't be serious. You can't take on that many monsters," Luke pleaded.

"I'm tired of running. You three can go; I'll hold them off for you," Thalia said.

"You can't do that," Annabeth said.

"I can, now go," Thalia urged. Luke hesitated, but Thalia glared at him. "Luke make sure they get to camp." Luke shook his head in despair. He grabbed Annabeth by the arm as Grover led them toward the camp.

"Thalia, you need to come too," Grover said.

"I'll go after I kick some monster butt," Thalia said. Grover nodded before leading Annabeth and Grover away.

Percy walked up to Thalia. The girl kept her eyes on the forest. "You're pretty brave," Percy said.

Thalia looked down at the boy. "How old are you kid?" she asked.

Percy smiled. "Seven," he said.

Thalia shook her head. "You look older; you'd better get going too," she said.

Percy laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. I said that we'd help you and I meant it," Percy explained.

Thalia frowned. "It's your funeral," she said.

Percy laughed. Suddenly, Molly growled at the dark shadows in the forest. Out stepped three ugly hags with leathery wings, red eyes and jagged yellow teeth. Behind them were a group of Hellhounds and a huge Cyclops who was almost as tall as the trees.

"Time to die, child of Zeus," the middle hag said.

Percy looked at Thalia in surprise. "Daughter of Zeus, huh?" he asked. Thalia nodded. Percy wrinkled his nose. "That explains the smell of ozone."

Thalia smiled. "Who are you?" she asked.

The middle hag stepped forward as she extended her wings behind her back. "I'm Alecto; a Fury, the servant of Hades," she said.

Thalia gulped. "Hades sent you after me," she asked.

Alecto smiled. Her mouth opened showing her jagged yellow teeth before her face morphed into a fiendish smile. "Zeus broke the oath and you get to pay the price," Alecto said.

Thalia huffed. "It's not my fault I was born," she yelled.

"You heroes always say the same things. It's not my fault. How can you do this to me? I'm just a kid," Alecto mocked.

Thalia's face turned red with anger. Her grip on her spear tightened. She placed her copy of Aegis in front of her protectively. "I'm not going down without a fight," Thalia warned.

Alecto's evil grin widened at Thalia's threat. "We wouldn't have it any other way," Alecto replied. Her two sisters glared at the daughter of Zeus. The Cyclops stepped closer; his giant club was slung over his shoulder. His red eye narrowed at her. The Hellhounds lined up on either side of the Furies. "You have no place to go, child."

Percy stepped beside Thalia. Alecto stared at the boy suspiciously. Percy smirked at the slight look of worry in her eyes. "My family and I have different plans for the girl," Percy said.

Alecto's red eyes flashed with anger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Percy shook his head and pointed his sword at the Fury. "Only one question per customer," Percy scolded. Alecto growled.

Phelan stepped forward out of the shadows along with Molly and Leora. The Fury's red eyes grew twice their normal size. "That's your family?" Alecto asked.

"Yes, my name is Perseus Jackson," Percy announced. "This is Molly." He pointed toward Mrs. O'Leary. "This is Leora." He gestured toward the Unicorn. "This is my guardian, Phelan." When he pointed toward Phelan the Fury's forehead creased with worry. "I think you're the ones in danger."

Alecto huffed. She shook away her trepidation and charged forward with her sisters at her side. Phelan jumped forward and landed between Percy and the Furies. His six arms danced through the air with his weapons at the ready. The Furies backed off before lunging forward with their spears and whips. Phelan was ready. He began to parry their attacks with his assortment of swords, axes, hammers and daggers.

The ten Hellhounds rushed toward Thalia and Percy. Percy whistled loudly. Molly and Leora crashed into the side of the mass of Hellhounds. Molly fought the two largest monsters while Leora took on two of the smaller ones. That left six Hellhounds to face Percy and Thalia.

Thalia lifted her spear and a massive lightning bolt struck the first Hellhound burning the creature to ash. A second Hellhound charged her; she turned and pointed her shield at the creature. Normally, the duplicate of Aegis would make almost any monster back away in fear, but it was too late for this monster. Before it could react it had already struck the shield sending the creature and Thalia flying through the air and crashing into a group of trees. The Hellhound was dazed long enough for Thalia to drive her spear through its chest. The monster turned to black ash before melting into the ground. Thalia stood up; her shield was several yards away from her and her left leg hurt terribly.

The last four Hellhounds had completely avoided Percy; the son of Daedalus was not happy. The monsters stalked towards the daughter of Zeus, but stopped when they heard an inhuman growl from behind them. They turned to see Percy hunched over with his sword in his hand and his teeth bared showing his large white canines.

The Hellhounds completely forgot about Thalia. They were completely fixated on the boy in front of them. They smelt the air, but the scent of this boy made them nervous. He wasn't a half-blood. He smelt like a god, but his scent was still strange. The monsters walked toward Percy carefully. The first monster charged him, but Percy spun out of the way and at the same time he slashed his sword almost like he was dancing with the creature. His celestial bronze sword struck the Hellhound turning the creature to dust in seconds. Two other Hellhounds charged at the same time from different directions. Percy waited for the right time before jumping straight into the air. His body flew a good twenty feet in the air before the boy completed a somersault landing in front of Thalia. The two Hellhounds ran directly into each other. Percy gave Thalia a mischievous smirk before darting toward the two dazed monsters. He ran between them before spinning in a circle while slashing his sword at the throats of the creatures. The monster's throats were cut and they were already dissolving into nothingness before they could understand what happened.

Percy ran back to Thalia and stood in front of her protectively. Thalia just stared at the boy in shock at his speed and skill. The last Hellhound stood in front of them. His red eyes flared with hellfire, but Percy could smell the fear wafting off the creature. Suddenly, a large club struck the Hellhound flattening it into the ground.

"Stay away from my meal," the Cyclops said. The giant loomed over Percy and Thalia. The creature swung its club towards the daughter of Zeus, but Percy knocked her out of the way. However, the club struck the ground where Thalia stood knocking Percy off his feet. Percy sat on the ground; the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked up to see the creature holding Thalia in his hand.

"Get… off me," Thalia yelled.

Percy didn't know what to do. He looked around. Molly was still fighting the two Hellhounds and Leora was still struggling to take out the other two. Phelan and the three Furies were locked in a deadly stalemate. Thalia screamed as the creature brought her closer to his jagged yellow teeth. Percy screamed at the monster, but as the anger boiled through him, he could feel something click within his mind and body. It was like a switch had been turned on. His senses peaked and new instincts flowed through him. A sudden pain in his spine and his mouth caused him to scream once again, but instead of a human-like yell, he howled like a wolf. The Cyclops lowered Thalia from his mouth before turning toward the sound of the howl.

Percy was on the ground writhing in pain. He felt like his body was being stretched in all directions. His seven year old body began to glow with power, but that didn't stop the agonizing pain as his muscles burned beneath his skin. The sound of cracking and shifting of bones and the stretching of muscle and ligaments echoed through the clearing. All the fighting had stopped as everyone watched the boy whose body was literally tearing itself apart. The golden glow around his body intensified until everyone turned away. The light even hurt the eyes of the automaton. The light finally stopped after a few seconds. Percy's screams had subsided as well. Everyone in the clearing looked at the location that Percy stood just moments before. They all gasped at the sight before them. Instead of the black haired boy there was a beautiful wolf. The creature was the size of rhinoceros. His black fur shined late afternoon light. He had large black claws that seemed to be tipped with a strange golden metal. The wolf looked toward Thalia and the Cyclops. Thalia froze at the sight. The wolf's eyes were a mesmerizing sea green color. They were Percy's eyes.

"Perseus?" Thalia asked. The wolf looked at her strangely. The creature turned his head sideways trying to figure out the creatures around it.

"Just a stupid wolf," the Cyclops said before pulling Thalia closer to its mouth. Thalia screamed.

A terrible howl echoed through the clearing. The noise was so loud that everyone had to cover their eyes, even the Cyclops. The monster dropped Thalia. She fell to the ground hitting her head in the process. The howl stopped. The Cyclops turned to the wolf. "Bad doggie," he said.

Percy bared his huge white teeth. The Cyclops raised his club to strike the wolf, but it was already too late. Percy lunged forward at a speed that no animal could ever reach. He was faster than the fastest cheetah. A black blur of fur, teeth and claws shot toward the Cyclops. The sound of claws striking skin and the scream of a monster in pain rang through the clearing, the forest and the valley below. The black blur landed near Thalia. The Cyclops looked down at the wolf with a terrified expression on its face. The Cyclops had several sets of claw marks on its back, but the worse wound was the giant hole in the creature's throat. Percy had ripped the creature's throat out with his deadly teeth. The Cyclops finally realized its fate right before he dissolved into golden dust.

The Hellhounds that were fighting Leora and Molly backed away; look of sheer terror on their faces. Percy growled at them before the Hellhounds ran off with their tails between their legs.

The Furies glared at the wolf, but when they looked into the creature's eyes they backed down. Phelan was about to press his advantage before the three hags jumped into the air and extended their wings to fly off into the distance.

Alecto flew in the air over the group. Her eyes never left those of the wolf. "I don't know who you are Perseus Jackson, but my master will learn of your interference here today. You will rue this day," she exclaimed.

Percy bared his teeth again and growled at the Fury. Alecto shivered at the wolf's voice before flying off to catch up with her sisters.

Percy turned toward the unconscious demigod behind him. Thalia's head was bleeding, but she was breathing and looked unharmed except for the large gash on her leg. Leora and Molly stepped carefully toward the wolf. They could sense it was Percy, but his wolf form scared them.

Phelan walked toward the wolf or boy that he was sworn to protect. His sensors were overloaded with data and more importantly, questions.

"Master Percy?" Phelan asked. The wolf looked at the robot before nodding. "Thank the gods." Percy nudged Thalia's side with his snout, but she was still unconscious. Phelan stepped forward and carefully picked up the demigod. "We will take her to this camp the satyr talked about." Phelan walked down the hill followed by Molly, Leora and Percy in his wolf form. As they walked down the hill Phelan couldn't help but think that he was going to be a pile of scrap metal when Daedalus found out what happened. His red eyes dimmed at the thought.

_**AN: Some people speculated that Percy could turn into a wolf like his mother, but what other powers does he have? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	5. Birds of a Feather

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 5: Birds of a Feather

_Camp Half Blood_

Phelan carried Thalia down the hill to the border of Camp Half Blood. Percy in wolf form followed him as Molly and Leora trailed behind them. They reached the magical border of the camp. Just across the border was a Centaur. He had black hair with streaks of grey in it and a beard to match. His lower half was the body of a beautiful white stallion.

"Hello, my name is Chiron, please put down the girl," Chiron said. It was clear he was a little unnerved by the strange group before him, but Thalia's steady breathing reassured him that this group was not their enemy.

Phelan lowered the daughter of Zeus to the ground. Annabeth and Luke ran across the border to meet their friend. Chiron couldn't stop them.

"Thalia," Luke said as he knelt beside the girl that he secretly loved. Annabeth knelt on the other side. She tried to make Thalia wake up, but she wouldn't.

"What happened to her?" Annabeth asked.

"She was attacked by the Cyclops. My master saved her," Phelan said.

Annabeth looked around for the dark haired boy; her gaze settled on the large wolf. Her eyes grew big as she stared into the familiar sea green eyes. "He's the wolf," she exclaimed.

Phelan smiled down at the intelligence the girl displayed. "Yes, he's the wolf," Phelan replied.

Percy walked forward. He looked into the eyes of the Centaur. Chiron froze in shock as the wolf's thoughts entered his mind.

"The boy's name is Percy," Chiron said.

"Yes, he's my master," Phelan said. The robot looked around at the camp. It was a place his master would love, but he knew they couldn't stay. He looked into the eyes of the wolf and smiled. "We must return; your father will be worried about you."

"His father?" Chiron questioned.

"Yes, Percy's father is Daedalus," Phelan said.

At the name all of the color drained out of Chiron's face. "He's alive?" Chiron asked.

"Of course he's alive. I wouldn't be here without him," Phelan explained. The wolf stepped up to Phelan and looked into the glowing red eyes of the automaton. "Percy, can you change back?"

The wolf nodded. Suddenly, a golden glow filled the area near the border of camp. When the light faded a dark haired boy in jeans and a blue shirt stood before them. He looked up at the Centaur and smiled; his white canine teeth glistened in the dim light. "Good to meet you Chiron. I am Perseus Jackson, but you may call me Percy," Percy said as he raised his hand. Chiron took the boy's hand in his. Chiron could feel the strength and power when he touched the boy's hand.

"You're immortal," Chiron said.

Annabeth and Luke both looked at the boy before them and then back to Chiron. Percy looked down at the three demigods on the ground. "She will be fine. It was just a bump on the head," Percy said.

Luke stood and walked to the boy. "Thank you," he said.

Percy smiled. "You're welcome," he replied.

Annabeth stood up and walked to Percy. "Your father is Daedalus?" she asked.

"Yes," Percy responded.

"He's a son of Athena; he's my brother," she said excitedly.

Percy looked at her in surprise. "Wow, I have a seven year old aunt," Percy exclaimed. That earned a chuckle from Chiron and Luke. Annabeth glared at the son of Hermes.

"Can I meet him?" Annabeth questioned hopefully.

Percy frowned. "I'm sorry, my father doesn't like visitors, plus our home isn't safe for most people," Percy explained.

"Where is that?" Annabeth asked curiously. Percy realized that this girl could ask questions all night, if he didn't hurry up and leave.

Percy looked up at the night sky. "Look at the time. Phelan, we should get back now," Percy said.

Annabeth frowned. She didn't like people who didn't answer her questions. "Hey, you didn't answer my question," she griped.

Percy smiled at her fiendishly before giving Luke and Chiron a small nod. "I guess I didn't," he said before running off with his friends hot on his heels. Annabeth huffed in frustration.

The four ran back to the entrance to the Labyrinth and entered. They were careful to make sure no one followed them, especially that nosy daughter of Athena.

They walked back through the Labyrinth, but stopped at the sound of a bird chirping. They walked toward the sound until they saw a small creature huddled on the ground. It appeared that the creature had fallen from an entrance in the ceiling of the maze. Percy knelt beside the bird; it was the size of a puppy. Percy picked it up. He gasped at the feel of it. The lower half had fur like a cat while the head and wings had feathers. He looked closely at the creature and realized that it had four legs. The front two had feathers like a bird with talons and the back two had furry legs with the feet of a lion. The bird had a tail like a lion as well. The bird's head looked like an eagle's head.

"Griffin," Phelan said.

Percy looked back at his guardian. "Griffin," he repeated. Percy held the bird carefully. The creature nuzzled into the boy's chest.

Phelan studied the Griffin closely. "She looks healthy," Phelan said.

"It's a girl?" Percy asked. Phelan nodded. "I'll name her Aldara or Al for short."

Percy stood holding the little Griffin protectively. He walked back into the long corridor followed by Phelan and the others. After an hour of walking they reached the workshop. They entered to find Daedalus sitting in his desk chair waiting for them.

Percy looked at his father and smiled as he held up the little Griffin. Daedalus's eyes softened as he saw the smile on his son's face and the small animal that he held. "Dad, can we keep her?" Percy asked.

Daedalus nodded his head with an amused smile on his face. "Yes, but you're all still in trouble. Leora and Molly go to your room. The Hellhound and the Unicorn left the workshop with their heads lowered sadly. "Phelan, I'm disappointed in you."

"I know sir; I warned him not to go…" Phelan began.

"Dad, I wanted to get out of here. Phelan came with me. I'm fine, nothing happened to me," Percy said as he gave Phelan a look that said not to talk about the fight with the Furies or the Cyclops.

Daedalus smiled. "Phelan, is that correct?" Daedalus asked.

Phelan looked at Percy sadly. "I cannot lie to you sir. We did fight a few monsters, but nothing we couldn't handle," Phelan said. Percy smiled at the robot. He told the truth, but not all the details.

Daedalus sighed. He trusted Phelan. He knew that the robot would look out for his son. "Phelan go to your charging station," Daedalus ordered. The automaton walked into his cubicle; the wall closed behind him.

Daedalus walked to his son and knelt in front of him. "What happened son?" he asked. Percy held up the Griffin; Daedalus took the animal from his son and held it close to his body. He looked up at Percy. "You're not off the hook."

Percy sighed. "We ran across some demigods; they were in trouble. We fought a few monsters and helped them reach their camp," Percy said. Daedalus watched his son closely; he knew there was more to tell.

"What else happened?" Daedalus questioned.

"I turned into a wolf," Percy said worriedly.

Daedalus fell back on his butt. The Griffin gave an annoyed squeak. "A wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool… and painful," Percy admitted.

Daedalus looked at his son's body to make sure he was okay. "Are you hurt?" Daedalus asked.

Percy shook his head. "I feel fine. It was much easier to change back," Percy reassured.

Daedalus looked down at the Griffin. It was clear that the old inventor was lost in thought. "I don't know what to say," Daedalus admitted.

Percy stared at his father in wonder. "You know everything," Percy said.

Daedalus smiled at his son. "I know a lot of things, but you're still a mystery to me son," Daedalus conceded.

Percy sat on the ground and crossed his legs. A sad look crossed his faced. He breathed heavily as if a great weight was on his chest. "I'm a freak. I'm a monster, aren't I?" Percy asked.

"You're not a monster," Daedalus said. Daedalus wrapped one arm around his son while holding the Griffin with the other. Daedalus looked into his son's green eyes. Percy was so mature for his age; sometimes Daedalus forgot that he was still a boy. "You're very special, like all immortals."

Percy gave his father a small smile. He ran his small hand over the feathered head of the Griffin. The bird pushed against the boy's hand directing the caress to a particular place on the left side of the bird's neck. One of the lion paws began to twitch as Percy rubbed the spot. Percy chuckled at the bird. Daedalus smiled at his son and the new addition to their family.

* * *

><p><em>The Underworld – The Palace of Hades<em>

Alecto stood before the throne of the lord of the dead. Her two sisters stood behind her. A dark mist entered the room and settled on the throne before coalescing into the oldest son of Kronos.

Hades looked down at the Fury. His dark eyes flashed with hellfire. "You failed me Alecto," he said.

Alecto looked up at her boss. "The demigods had help. A boy and a group of creatures," Alecto said.

"You let a boy and a few animals defeat you," Hades said with barely controlled rage.

Alecto looked down at the ground. "The boy is immortal. He turned into a wolf," she said.

Hades narrowed his eyes. "A wolf you say?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Alecto confirmed.

"He had an automaton, a Hellhound and a Unicorn with him," Alecto explained.

Hades touched his chin. His brow furrowed in thought. "Clearly a strange group," he began. "How big was the wolf that he turned into?"

Alecto's red eyes seemed to lighten as she remembered the fight. "As big as a Rhino."

"An immortal child that can turn into a wolf," he said. He looked back at his servant. "How old was this boy?"

"Seven or eight," she said.

"Interesting," Hades said. He snapped his fingers and a black shadow entered the room. Out of the shadow stepped the dark skinned god of death, Thanatos. "I want you to keep an eye out for an immortal child as you conduct your travels."

Thanatos bowed to his master. "What does he look like?" he asked.

Hades turned to Alecto and nodded. "He is seven or eight. He has dark hair with green eyes. He travels with a few monsters," Alecto informed.

Thanatos nodded. "I will look for the child," He turned to leave, but stopped. He turned back around to address the lord of the underworld. "What do I do when I find the boy?"

Hades sat forward on his throne. "Bring him to me," Hades said.

"Yes, my lord," Thanatos bowed before disappearing into the nearest shadow.

Alecto cleared her throat. "What should we do?" Alecto asked as she gestured toward her sisters.

"The daughter of Zeus is at the camp now. Her father will protect her from my wrath," Hades said. He sat back on his throne and placed his hands behind his head. "We'll bide our time. She will come out sooner or later." Dark shadows erupted from Hades's eyes. The throne room darkened as his power grew. "We'll be ready when she does."

_**AN: A new member of the family and a little Hades. You can't beat that, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	6. An Equine Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 6: An Equine Crush

_Labyrinth – Daedalus's Workshop – Three Years Later_

Daedalus sat at his computer. He punched in the command and began his audio journal.

"Percy is ten years old today. He has grown into an exceptional young man," Daedalus began. He punched another set of key and an image of a small lizard appeared. The creature was a light green color and had yellow eyes with black slits. "Percy found Peleus as he watched over Camp Half Blood. I'm not happy that he looks over the place, but he has helped to destroy countless monsters that were allayed against the demigod camp."

Daedalus sighed. He was proud, but afraid for his son. "The young dragon was found as he and our family trained in Alaska. It's a place where he and the others can hone their skills as they grow up. It's far from the authority of the gods and our family has fought many monsters," he said.

Phelan stepped out of his alcove. "Master, may I participate in this journal entry?" Phelan asked.

Daedalus smiled at his son's guardian. "Certainly, my friend," Daedalus agreed.

"The monsters that have plagued Camp Half Blood were clearly after the daughter of Zeus. However, the demigoddess joined the Hunters of Artemis before her sixteenth birthday. That event occurred two years ago. Young Perseus still watches the camp, but the attacks have decreased since Thalia joined Lady Artemis," Phelan explained.

"Thank you Phelan," Daedalus said.

"You're welcome Master," Phelan replied as he stepped back into his alcove.

Daedalus looked around to make sure that no one was listening, especially Phelan. "It appears that darkness is growing. I fear that this darkness is related to the great prophecy. It has been seventy years, but the gods are still wary," he said. Daedalus looked at the door on the far side of the workshop. The name on the door spelled in ancient Greek was Perseus. "I have discovered that although Percy has golden ichor flowing through his veins, he is not fully immortal. He is still growing and until he reaches his full powers he will be vulnerable. He could be killed." Daedalus looked at the ground sadly before returning to look at the computer screen. "Percy and our family have trained to fight as one. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Our family knows to watch over Percy. He has a fate that is unknown, but I fear it is linked somehow to the lives of demigods."

A noise from behind Daedalus startled the inventor. He logged off his computer. He turned to see a ten year old boy with sea green eyes staring at him. The boy's body was athletic and he was a little taller than average for his age.

"Dad, you're up late," Percy said.

Daedalus grinned at his son. "You caught me. I was working on a research project," Daedalus said.

Percy's eyes lit up. Daedalus was proud of his son. The boy's instincts wouldn't lead you to believe that he was intellectual, but the boy was very smart, deceptively smart. Daedalus was proud of his son. The boy liked to tinker with his father's inventions. A fact not lost on the immortal son of Athena.

"What kind of project?" Percy asked excitedly.

"I've been studying Peleus. He's a very interesting Drakon," Daedalus explained.

Percy touched his chin as his brow furrowed in thought. The gesture made the ten year old boy look a lot older. "How so?" he asked.

"My scans show that he is only a few months old, but he is growing at a very fast rate," Daedalus began. He turned and looked at his notebook on his desk. "At this rate he will be full grown in two years. Typically, a Drakon doesn't reach adulthood until age ten."

"Have you figured out why?" Percy asked.

"I believe I have. This is a very special Drakon. I tested his blood and he has a mix of two lineages. His mother was a Lydian Drakon and his father…" Daedalus said, and then stopped. He looked around the workshop and gestured for Percy to come closer. Daedalus reached down and whispered, "His father is Ladon." At the name Percy's eyes grew so big they nearly popped out of his head.

"How is that possible?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure the gods had something to do with it," Daedalus said.

"Ladon is in the Garden of the Hesperides. How could someone get a Lydian Drakon to him?" Percy asked.

Daedalus was proud of his son. "If I didn't know better I would think you were a son of Athena. You have so many questions," he said.

Percy chuckled. "However, I'm a lot less annoying than children of Athena," Percy said mischievously.

Daedalus gave his son a fake glare. "I'm a son of Athena," Daedalus said trying to sound hurt and angry.

Percy laughed louder. "You're a terrible actor dad," Percy said.

"Am I," Daedalus said as he lunged forward and began to tickle Percy's ribs. Percy laughed uncontrollably as his father tickled him. Daedalus finally stopped before his son fell to the floor. "I know your weakness."

Percy finally controlled his breath. He gave his father a feral glare. Then a guttural growl emanated from the boy's throat. Daedalus stepped back intimidated by the boy's ferocity. Percy's eyes lightened before he began to laugh. "See, I'm a much better actor than you," Percy yelled before he turned and ran out of the workshop. Daedalus just stood there stunned at how he was just played by a ten year old boy. He shook his head in amusement.

Percy ran down the corridor and into the main living quarters of his family. Peleus was curled in a ball as smoke poured out of his nostrils. Percy walked over to the Drakon. Peleus looked up as he sensed the boy's presence. Percy ran forward and jumped on the Drakon's back. Peleus had grown a lot in the few months he had been with Percy and his family. The Drakon was now twenty feet long. Percy crawled up the Drakon's back before hugging the creature around the neck. A bird squawked from the other side of the room before flying toward the boy and the Drakon. Percy and Peleus stopped as they watched Aldara the Griffin fly toward them. The bird hit the boy and the Drakon at full speed. The three rolled across the floor. Percy fell to the side. He began to laugh as the Drakon and Griffin began to roll around the room play fighting.

Aldara and Peleus, that is enough," the two creatures stopped wrestling at the sound of their names. They turned and looked warily at Phelan. The robot stood in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face. "What did I tell both of you about fighting in your room?" Percy laughed as he read the minds of the two monsters. "What's so funny?"

"They called you metal head," Percy said. The Drakon and the Griffin both crawled off to their beds. Percy laughed at the look on Phelan's face.

"Why are you in here causing trouble?" Phelan asked.

Percy lifted his hands in the air with his palms raised. "Me cause trouble?" Percy asked.

"I think that's all you can do," Phelan said.

Percy's green eyes glowed before his body began to glow as well. When the glow faded a giant wolf bigger than a Rhinoceros stood in Percy's place. The wolf looked at the robot with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The wolf opened his mouth and said, "I can do this too," Percy the wolf said in a deep gravelly voice.

"I can't get over the fact you can talk in that form," Phelan said.

"Like a giant wolf that can talk is weirder than our family," Percy said.

Phelan smiled. "That's certainly correct," Phelan said.

The wolf began to glow before he turned back into the ten year old boy. "I want to go explore for a while," Percy said.

"I know I can't stop you, but I'm going with you," Phelan said. Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "Where are we going?"

"There is this forest in upstate New York. It's in a park called the Adirondacks," Percy said.

Phelan thought it over. It was certainly safer than their usual treks to Alaska. "Okay, but everyone is going," Phelan informed.

"Al, go tell everyone to get ready," Percy yelled. Aldara the Griffin rose from her bed before flying off to find the others. Percy turned to Peleus. "Come on boy, we're going out." The Drakon blew a small flame from his nostrils before joining Percy and Phelan.

A few minutes later Aldara returned and landed near Percy and Peleus. A few moments later Molly and Leora arrived. The Hellhound was now the size of a dump truck and the unicorn was still as white as snow, but her horn was now twice as long as it was just a few years ago.

Percy smiled at his family. The six beings walked through the Labyrinth toward the location where Percy had found the exit to upstate New York. They reached a room in the Labyrinth made of white marble. Percy walked to the far wall and placed his palm against the wall. The wall began to glow until it disappeared. Percy and his family looked out over a beautiful forest. The trees rose a hundred feet into the air and the air was a bit cool, but not cold. Percy and his family stepped into the forest. The wall closed behind them.

"Let's go explore," Percy urged as he stepped forward with his family close behind. The strange group walked through the forest quietly. They had learned through their exploration of Alaska to walk quietly and to use all their senses, especially Percy. The boy had become an incredible tracker and his senses were beyond compare. Percy stopped and raised his hand in a silent signal for the others to follow his lead.

He crept forward until he reached the edge of the forest. Just on the other side of the trees was a large clearing full of yellow and red wildflowers. Percy marveled at the beauty of the place. Suddenly, the clearing darkened. Percy looked into the sky and frowned, only the clearing grew darker. The rest of the forest was still bathed in sun light. A dark shadow grew into the field until a man stepped out of the shadows. His skin was dark, almost as black as midnight. His eyes were a deep brown color. He wore celestial bronze armor and black wings extended from his back.

The man looked into the forest and his eyes seemed to be pulled toward Percy's. "I see you son of Daedalus," the man said.

Percy stepped through the trees with Phelan at his side, but he mentally alerted the others to stay hidden in the trees. Percy and Phelan walked towards the strange man. "Who are you?" Percy asked warily.

The man looked at Percy and smiled. His white teeth seemed glow in the darkness of the shadows that surrounded the clearing. "I am Thanatos, the god of death," he said.

Phelan stepped in front of Percy protectively. "What do you want here?" Phelan asked.

Thanatos's eyes narrowed. "My master wants the boy," he informed.

"What does Hades want with him?" Phelan asked. Fear filled Percy's eyes when he heard the name of the god of the underworld.

"My master wishes to speak to the boy," Thanatos said. Suddenly, the shadows around the god exploded. A three headed Hellhound that was twice as big as Mrs. O'Leary stood beside the god. "Good boy Cerberus, don't make this harder than it has to be."

Percy's green eyes glowed with anger. Cerberus stared at the boy. Percy could read the monster's mind. It was wary of him, but it would also serve its master, if need be.

Suddenly, the rest of Percy's family stepped through the trees. Thanato's eyes widened at the sight of them.

Percy smiled at the god. "I have friends too," he said.

Thanatos pulled out his sword and pointed it at the boy. "How dare you disobey a summons from Hades," he said.

Percy laughed. "Why don't you take your pet and go back to your master?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Not without you boy," Thanatos said. Cerberus growled and lunged for the boy, but Molly attacked him from the side. Molly bit into Cerberus's shoulder. A loud rip and drops of blood soaked the ground. Cerberus smacked Molly with his massive paw knocking her into a group of trees.

Phelan pulled out all of his weapons. "Stay back, he's mine," Percy growled. The boy's green eyes glowed until his body was engulfed into a bright light. When the light faded Percy stood before them in wolf form. Thanatos stared at the wolf in wonder.

Cerberus limped toward the wolf. The wolf growled and showed his massive canines. Percy turned and looked at Thanatos. "Your dog will pay for hurting Molly," Percy said. Thanatos was frozen in shock. The boy turned into a massive wolf and the wolf was able to talk.

Cerberus charged, but Percy was gone. The wolf's speed was beyond belief. Percy knew the stories of Cerberus. He was the King of the Hellhounds. His strength was unmatched by almost any creature, although Herakles had beat him.

Cerberus turned to try and find the wolf, but Percy was already gone. The wolf darted around the Hellhound in a blur of motion. Cerberus turned to try and catch the blur with a sudden lunge. However, that's what Percy was waiting for he turned on a dime and swiped his paw across the back of the Hellhound's head. Cerberus howled in pain as the wolf's claws tipped in Imperial gold cut deeply into the creature's neck. The Hellhound turned to attack, but the wolf slashed again with its claws into the hind leg of the Hellhound. A loud snap echoed through the clearing. The wolf appeared alongside Phelan in an instant.

Cerberus glared at the wolf; the Hellhound tried to walk, but its back leg was broken.

"Stay back Cerberus; I would hate to destroy you," Percy said. The Hellhound slumped to the ground. He knew that it was hopeless to continue.

"You dare to injure my Master's pet," Thanatos said.

The wolf smiled at the god. "I most certainly do," Percy said with a grin. It was an odd sight on a giant wolf.

"I'll be back Perseus. I don't give up so easily," Thanatos said. He touched Cerberus and the two disappeared into the shadows.

Molly came limping out of the trees, her right leg was slightly injured, but besides that she looked no worse for wear. The wolf turned toward the Hellhound and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright girl," Percy said.

A sudden tan blur flew passed the group. The wolf's nostrils flared. Phelan looked at Percy curiously. "What is it?" Phelan asked.

"I smell horse; a very strange horse," Percy said.

"Strange in what way?" Phelan asked.

"He smells immortal and he's being chased," Percy said.

"Does he need help?" Phelan asked. As if in answer to the question, a loud scream echoed through the forest. It was the sound of an animal in distress. Phelan turned toward Percy curiously.

"I sense another godly presence, plus several other less powerful ones," Percy said. "Come on, let's go, but be careful.

The group ran forward until they reached a beach near a large lake. They stopped abruptly at the sight before them. A large tan horse with black mane and tail stood trapped within a celestial bronze net. The horse was surrounded by girls in silver hunter outfits. An auburn haired girl stood in the center. She looked to be a year or two older than Percy. The hunters were too engrossed in their struggles to hold the horse; they hadn't even seen Percy and his family.

Percy stepped forward and growled loudly. The hunters turned with their bows in hand. Percy could see the fear in their eyes as they looked at Percy and his family. The auburn haired girl raised her hand when she saw the strange group behind her. She waved her hand and a girl with jet black spiky hair and electric blue eyes stepped out from behind the other girls. When she saw Percy's family an amused smirk crossed her lips. She whispered something to the auburn haired girl. The girl frowned.

"Where is the boy named Perseus?" the auburn haired girl asked.

The wolf stepped forward. The girl froze at the sight of the wolf. A few silver and grey timber wolves appeared at her side. They growled at Perseus, but the giant wolf snarled and the other wolves hid behind the girl.

"I am Perseus," the wolf said. The girl stared at him in wonder.

"You're a wolf," she said.

The wolf smiled, which showed off his massive canines. "The last time I checked," he said sarcastically.

"Why have you disturbed our hunt?" the girl's voice and her use of the word hunt finally convinced Percy about the identity of this girl.

"Lady Artemis," he bowed slightly. "Since when did you start to hunt horses?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I don't answers questions from a boy," she declared.

"I'm not a boy now. I'm a wolf remember?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

Thalia looked at the wolf, and then toward her mistress. The boy had courage; she had to give him credit for that.

Artemis huffed. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"My family and I were exploring," Percy explained.

"Why are you interrupting our hunt?" Artemis asked again.

"I saw this horse run at incredible speeds and then I felt your presence. I was curious," Percy said.

"As the mortals say, curiosity killed the cat," Artemis said with wry smile.

The wolf chuckled, but the sound made everyone present shiver. "Good thing I'm not a cat," Percy said.

Artemis huffed at the boy's sarcastic mouth. "This is Arion; he is a son of Poseidon and Demeter. His parents wish to see him, but he is rather _wild_," Artemis explained.

The wolf grinned. "I like wild. He doesn't look like he wants to go with you," Percy observed.

"Do not interfere, or you and your family will become our prey," Artemis threatened.

Percy howled. The timber wolves around Artemis ran away at the sound. Artemis glared after them. "I've already fought off Cerberus tonight and scared off Thanatos; don't make me add you to the list," Percy said. He walked up to Artemis. The Hunters prepared their arrows, but Artemis waved them off. He walked up to the horse and looked into its eyes.

"Hello Arion," Percy greeted. Arion spoke within the wolf's mind. The wolf laughed again; Artemis flinched at the sound. "He has some pretty choice words for you and your _girls_."

A dark haired girl stepped up to Artemis. She gave the wolf a feral sneer. "Thou cannot listen to this boy," the girl said with an old English accent.

"Zoe, I do not wish to fight this wolf or his family," Artemis said. Zoe bowed and stepped back.

"Thalia, come forward." At Thalia's name Percy's ears perked up. Thalia stepped forward which earned a piercing gaze from the wolf.

"Yes, my lady," Thalia replied.

"What do you think we should do?" Artemis questioned.

Thalia bowed to her mistress before she looked at the wolf. "Percy and his family are not our enemies. They saved me and my friends. They have protected Camp Half Blood over the past several years. Let him talk to Arion, perhaps he can get the horse to agree to speak to his parents," Thalia said.

Artemis smiled at Thalia's idea. "A sound idea," Artemis complimented. She turned toward Percy with a frown on her face. "Can you do it?"

The wolf grinned. He walked closer to the horse. The wolf and Arion stared at each other for a moment. A wicked grin crossed Percy's face. "Leora, come here please." The unicorn stepped forward. Artemis and her hunters just stared at the creature; they were stunned at the beauty of this horse. When Arion saw her his brown eyes doubled in size. "Please tell my friend here that everything will be okay."

Leora and Arion spoke within their minds for several seconds. Leora and Arion stared into each other's eyes adoringly. Percy smiled. His plan had worked. Arion looked toward Percy and nodded.

"Lady Artemis, you have deal. Arion will visit with his parents, and then he wishes to return here. In no more than two days," Percy said.

"He agreed just like that?" Artemis asked.

Percy smiled. "Well, he agreed on one condition," Percy said.

"What condition?" Artemis asked curiously.

"He wants a date with Leora," Percy said.

Artemis laughed and Thalia smiled at the wolf. "Males are so stupid," Artemis said.

Percy growled. Artemis looked at the wolf warily. Percy's eyes glowed before his body was engulfed in a bright light. The light faded and the ten year old boy stood before them. Artemis and her hunters stared at the boy in shock before they began to glare at him. Their glares only made the son of Daedalus smile more.

"It was nice to meet you Lady Artemis and your hunters," Percy said. He looked at Thalia and nodded. "I'm glad that you're doing well Thalia."

Thalia smiled, but that quickly disappeared at the glare she received from Zoe. Percy chuckled.

"Why are thou laughing?" Zoe said.

Percy smirked. "First of all I find it funny that you all hate boy's so much and second your accent is hilarious," Percy said.

Artemis stepped between Percy and Zoe. "I think you've over stayed your welcome," Artemis said.

Percy sighed. "As you wish my lady," Percy said. He looked at Phelan. "Phelan, it appears that we must go home. A short exploration; I guess we'll stick with Alaska from now on." Percy ran off into the wilderness followed by his family. Arion stomped his foot as Leora ran off.

Artemis and Zoe both stared at each other in disbelief. "Alaska," Zoe repeated.

Artemis frowned. "They train and explore in Alaska," Artemis said in surprise.

Thalia looked at them strangely. "What's wrong with Alaska?" she inquired.

Artemis looked at her newest hunter. "My dear little sister, Alaska is the land beyond the gods. It appears that your _friend_ is either foolishly brave or more powerful than we thought,"

_**AN: So, Arion has a crush on Leora. That's one way to shut-up that dirty mouthed horse. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	7. Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 7: Raven

_Labyrinth – Daedalus's Workshop – Two Years Later_

"Percy is twelve years old. Not in years within the Labyrinth, but years in the outside world. My workshop and immediate surroundings are not affected by the time distortion between the rest of the Labyrinth and the outside world. A perk of being the great maze's creator," Daedalus relayed.

Daedalus punched a few keys on his computer. The large monitor in the center of the super computer showed the inside of the main warehouse of the workshop. The beds and nests of Daedalus and Percy's family were organized around the huge space. Daedalus focused the camera on the tan horse with the black mane. Daedalus smiled as the horse walked around his table in a confident strut. A white Unicorn on the other side of the room watched him closely. Daedalus laughed at the sight.

"Arion has made a good addition, although his constant flirting with Leora gets on her nerves and others as well. Leora cares for Arion, but the immortal horse is rather high strung or some might say, well, he has a big libido," Daedalus explained awkwardly.

Daedalus rolled his eyes at Arion's antics before he shut off the camera feed into the warehouse.

Daedalus looked back the door on the far side of his workshop; it was Percy's room.

"Percy has been growing more powerful. I'm certain now that his father is Poseidon. However, I'm not sure about his mother. His tracking abilities and hunting skills would point to Artemis, but she's a maiden goddess," Daedalus said. Therefore, Daedalus was stumped, but the old inventor wondered if his mother could point to the reason why he was mortal even though he had the blood of a god.

Daedalus punched up the blood results for his son. The blood was definitely golden ichor, but there were some subtle differences. For one, Percy's blood had a much smaller energy signature than the blood of a god or an immortal for that matter. His blood also contained a very common protein marker; one that was found in the blood of mortals only.

Daedalus ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. He sighed before looking at a final display that said,

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Daedalus studied the prophecy closely. He had a bad feeling that this prophecy could be about Percy, but how could that be? If he was a child of two gods, then how could he be a half-blood? If he's not a demigod, then how could he be a hero? However, the words that scared Daedalus the most were hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap and a single choice shall end his days. Daedalus couldn't lose his son. Percy was a mortal, so could he be a half-blood of some other type? The Fates had given him a second chance at being a father and a mentor. He wouldn't squander it.

"I won't let you die," he said to no one before he shut off the computer.

* * *

><p><em>Alaska – three days later<em>

Percy walked through the dense rainforest of southeast Alaska. He was on the Island of Prince of Wales; Molly, Arion, Leora and Phelan followed him. Overhead high above them flew Aldara and Peleus. The group had been given the name the Monster Force by the demigods of Camp Half Blood. Percy wasn't happy about it at first, but he had grown to understand the name. It wasn't given as a slight; in fact it was given to the group because of the way they fought monsters and protected camp when Thalia had lived there. Since Thalia left the attacks on the camp had slowed dramatically, but just in case the gods placed a protective barrier around the camp. It kept all monsters out, but it would let in any demigod or any being the camp deemed safe. Percy had never been in the camp. He had only seen it from afar.

Percy sniffed the air. The fresh scent of spruce and cedar trees filled the air. The sky was cloudy and a light rain fell to the ground. Percy smiled at the sensation of being in the wilderness. Alaska may be beyond the gods, but Percy felt at home here. This wild place with all its beauty and danger made the boy feel alive. He loved his father, but the Labyrinth was quite confining to such a free spirit as the boy.

Percy stopped walking. The others came to a stop behind him. Percy's body began to glow, until a giant wolf stood in his place.

Phelan was about to say something before Percy darted off into the forest. He ran at such a speed that only Arion could out run him, but in the forest, Percy was too maneuverable for the immortal horse to catch. Percy ran through the forest the feel of the air blowing through his fur and in his face was exhilarating. He couldn't stop. The feel of freedom was like a drug to the boy; he could never get enough.

Percy raced through the forest; he jumped over felled trees and around underbrush on the forest floor. No obstacle could impede his run. He could sense weak spots in the forest floor and jumped over them to keep from falling to his death. His speed and grace was unmatched by any wolf or monster for that matter. He came to a halt at the edge of the forest. He felt a strange presence; one that he never felt before. This entity was powerful, but foreign. The creature could be a god, but it wasn't like any god he had felt before. Percy stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. A small log cabin stood in the middle of the field. Percy eyed it warily, but for some reason his senses were vague and blurry.

The sound of a bird squawking broke Percy away from the daze he was in. A coal black Raven landed in front of the cabin. The bird had a wingspan of twenty feet. Percy had never heard of a Raven that large before. The bird stared into Percy's eyes. The bird's cold black eyes unnerved the son of Daedalus.

The bird opened his mouth and said, "Welcome to my home young one."

Percy just stared at the bird in awe. "You spoke," he said dumbly.

The Raven laughed strangely. "That is a strange question coming from the mouth of a wolf," the bird said in amusement.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Maybe we should discuss that in our other forms," the Raven said. A black aura appeared around the bird. The bird disappeared into a black shadow and then a boy about fifteen years old stepped out. He was a Native American boy with jet black hair, but his eyes showed that he was more, his eyes were completely black.

Percy stared at the boy for a moment before he willed his body to change. A golden light appeared around the wolf until a twelve year old boy stood in the clearing.

The Native American boy smiled. "That is much better Perseus, or should I call you Percy?" the boy asked.

"Percy is fine," Percy replied. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Raven," the boy said.

"Okay Raven, what are you?" Percy asked warily.

Raven laughed at the worried expression on Percy's face. "No need to fear me Percy. I'm a friend to you and your family. I have watched your exploits here in the great land," Raven said.

Percy remembered his studies about Alaska. The name Alaska meant the great land. "Are you some kind of native god?"

Raven smiled. His white teeth shined in the sunlight. "You are indeed a smart child," Raven said. "Yes, I am a spirit of the northwest. The natives here call me Raven. I have two personas like your gods have. You see your Olympians have their Greek and Roman forms. We have coexisted for over a hundred years with your gods. They stay in the cities of the northwest, while we stay in the wild places such as the forest."

"You said two personas like the Romans and Greeks?"

Raven smiled at the question. "I have two forms," he said as he transformed from the boy into an old man dressed in native clothes and headdress. "In this form I am called Grandfather Raven." The old man transformed back into the boy. "In this form I am Raven the Trickster."

"Why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to meet you. I sense a connection between you and the wild places. They are a part of you. That is very special for someone from your pantheon. I wish to be your friend."

Percy looked at Raven warily. "Is this a trick?"

Raven smiled at the question. "I swear by the great spirit that I am sincere."

"I would be happy to be your friend, but there is something else you wanted to discuss?" He gave Raven a curious glare.

Raven grinned at the boy's incite. "Yes, there is a stirring here in the northwest, both in your land and here in Alaska. The enemy of Greece and Rome is rising."

"What enemy?" Percy asked worriedly.

Raven looked down at the ground. His black eyes shined in the light. "I don't know, but I believe your gods know or at least suspect something. Your father is wise, maybe he knows something," Raven suggested.

"My father has not mentioned any such danger to me."

Raven nodded. "He tried to protect you, but I can sense that you shall play an important role in the coming strife."

"What can I do to prepare?" Percy asked.

"Train your mind and body in the ways of battle, but never forget what makes you strong," Raven instructed.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

Raven stepped close to Percy and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Percy could feel the power of the god or spirit in front of him. "You are a free spirit; a wild force of nature. Never forget what makes you strong," Raven said as he let go of Percy's shoulder.

Percy heard the snap of a twig behind him. He turned and was met by Phelan and the rest of his family. Percy turned to look at Raven, but the spirit was gone and so was the log cabin that stood in the middle of the clearing. Percy eyed the spot curiously.

"Is something wrong Master Percy?" Phelan asked.

Percy turned to look at his protector. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something," Percy replied.

The fluttering of wings broke Percy away from his thoughts of Raven. He looked up to see Peleus and Aldara land in the field. They both smiled at their brother.

"Should we go home?" Phelan asked.

Percy looked at his family with a happy smile on his face. "Yes, I feel a little tired," Percy said. He walked back into the forest followed by his family. He was lost in thought as he made his way back to the entrance of the great maze.

Once Percy and his family had left the Raven landed on the ground. A moment later a bald eagle that was twice the size of the Raven landed.

"Are you sure it is wise to befriend the boy?" the Eagle asked.

"You worry too much my friend. Percy will be needed both in our domain and in that of the Olympians. He must know of both worlds, if he is to be prepared," Raven explained.

"A wise plan Raven, but I will be watching the boy and his family. If needed we shall fight to preserve our lands," Eagle said before he extended his wings and flew off into the grey Alaskan sky.

Raven looked up in the sky as Eagle faded into the horizon. "I'll do what I have to do as well, brother," Raven said before he flapped his wings and flew off into the afternoon sky.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This was my introduction to some Native American folklore of the northwest. This story will center on the Olympians and the spirits of the northwest with Percy in the middle. The war with Kronos and with Gaea will both take center stage in the story, but with a twist. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 8: Secrets

_Mount Olympus – Throne Room – Two Weeks Later_

Artemis sat on her throne. The rest of the room was empty, except for Hestia. Hestia sat near her hearth as she stoked the flames higher. Artemis unsheathed one of her hunting knives and held in her hand. She studied the blade as she waited for Poseidon. She had asked for this meeting with him to discuss the son of Daedalus. She would have spoken to her father, but she knew Zeus would be too paranoid. He would try to capture the boy or worse, destroy him. Artemis second choice would have been Athena, but she knew that the goddess of wisdom had cursed Daedalus and therefore she would not have been sympathetic toward the old inventor's adopted son.

The doors to the throne room opened and in stepped the sea god. He was dressed in his usual Hawaiian shirt and Khaki shorts. His worn sandals tapped against the marble floor of the throne room as he walked. He walked to his throne and sat down.

Poseidon turned toward his niece with a curious expression on his face. "Why have you asked me here?" he questioned.

Artemis looked around. It wasn't like her to be paranoid. She looked at Hestia, but the goddess was fixated on the hearth. "I want to talk about Perseus," she said.

Poseidon's eyes widened slightly before a neutral expression spread across his face. The gesture was not lost on the goddess of the hunt. "I don't know who you're talking about," Poseidon said carefully.

Artemis glared at her uncle. "I didn't miss that look of surprise in your eyes. You know of the boy." Artemis pressed.

Poseidon sighed in defeat. "I know of him," he conceded.

Artemis smiled victoriously. "He is quite powerful," she began. She looked over at Hestia, but the goddess made no attempt to look their way. "He travels with a group of monsters and mythic creatures.

Poseidon gave her an interested look. "Does he seem well?" Poseidon asked.

Artemis was surprised by the question. "Why do you care?" she asked curiously.

Poseidon looked over at Hestia. The goddess of the home and hearth stared at the other two gods in the room. Poseidon stood up and walked to the hearth. Artemis followed.

"Hestia, since you've heard some of our conversation you must follow us," Poseidon said.

Hestia was surprised by her brother's forcefulness. He wasn't usually this way with her or any other goddess, except for Athena. "Why should I go?" she asked.

Poseidon ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I know you're interested and I need to explain things to both of you in private," Poseidon replied as he looked a Hestia and then at Artemis. "It's very important."

Hestia looked into her little brother's eyes. She could see the concern and something else, it was fear. She had never seen fear in her brother's eyes before.

Artemis looked at her uncle, she could sense his nervousness by the way he stood. His eyes darted around the room. Was Poseidon scared? What could scare the second most powerful god?

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"To my temple here on Olympus; I have a special room that's impervious to all types of eavesdropping equipment," Poseidon explained. The two goddesses nodded. "Take my hand." Each goddess held one of Poseidon's hands before they disappeared into a golden light. They reappeared a few seconds later in a sea green room with a couch and two arm chairs. Poseidon sat in one of the chairs and Artemis in the other. Hestia sat on the couch and watched her brother curiously.

Poseidon looked at his hands. He was nervous. This was a big secret. He knew that Hestia was trustworthy; however, he wasn't sure about Artemis. He knew it was a good sign that she didn't go to Zeus or gods forbid Athena. He knew it was risky, but he had to take the chance. He was worried about his son and he wanted, no he needed to tell his secret. He knew that Lupa wouldn't say anything.

"Perseus is my son," Poseidon said. Hestia stared at her brother in disbelief. Artemis smiled; she had been right. Perseus was a son of the sea god.

"I assumed as much because of his eyes. They are so much like your own," Artemis explained.

Hestia smiled at the thought of a young boy having her brother's eyes. She knew the boy would be handsome and kind, like Poseidon. "I assume he's not Amphitrite's child," she concluded.

Poseidon shook his head. "No, my wife and I haven't been on good terms since Triton was born," Poseidon replied.

Artemis looked at her uncle curiously. "Who's the boy's mother?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon looked at the two goddesses before him. He gulped. "She's not a Greek goddess," he said.

Artemis and Hestia stared at him in shock. "What do you mean not a Greek?" Artemis asked warily.

Poseidon stared at the ground he couldn't look at his sister or niece. "We fell in love. She was so different than other goddesses. She's kind, but she has this wild and free side. She loves the wilderness and all animals. She has these golden brown eyes that I love…" Poseidon said before he was cut-off by Artemis.

"We get it. You fell in love with her," Artemis said. She had no use for love and especially with a man.

Hestia glared at her niece for the outburst. Hestia was a maiden goddess as well, but it had nothing to do with hating males. She looked at her brother sympathetically. "Who is she?" Hestia asked.

"Lupa," he replied. Artemis and Hestia froze in shock. Poseidon had a child with the mother of Rome.

"What? You fell in love with the mother of Rome?" Artemis yelled as she stood up in anger.

Hestia gave her niece a harsh glare. Artemis looked down at the ground before she plopped back down in her chair. Hestia looked at her brother. Poseidon ran his hands through his hair before he pulled at the roots in frustration. "Don't worry brother; I won't judge you," Hestia consoled.

Poseidon looked up at his sister. His eyes were filled with tears. Artemis looked at her uncle; his tears made her heart fill with guilt. He really did love Lupa.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Artemis said. Hestia smiled at her niece.

"I still love her. Lupa knew I couldn't keep the child in Atlantis. Amphitrite would never allow it. She knew her pack wouldn't allow him to stay with them either. She devised a plan to get Daedalus to find and adopt the child. She knew that his heart ached for a second chance to raise a child. A chance to make amends for what he did," Poseidon explained.

"A wise plan," Hestia admitted.

Artemis nodded. "Lupa is a smart one," she agreed. "So, Percy is a godling then?"

Poseidon shook his head. "He has golden ichor for blood, but he's not immortal, at least not yet," he tried to explain.

Artemis and Hestia looked at him strangely. "How can that be?" Hestia asked.

"He's the child of two gods. He should at least be immortal," Artemis reasoned.

"Lupa thought the Fates had something to do with it. He was a child of an eldest god, but he was also a type of half-blood. He has the blood of a Roman goddess and the blood of a Greek god. Lupa was afraid that he was the child of the prophecy," Poseidon explained.

Artemis shook her head. "That can't be. The prophecy is about a hero, not a godling," she protested.

Hestia's fiery eyes burned into the wall as she though through the issue. "He's not a godling, but he's not a demigod," Hestia repeated. She looked at Poseidon. "You said it yourself that he is a half-blood of sorts. Why couldn't he be a hero? He's outside the ancient laws and he's helped save demigods, including the daughter of Zeus."

"How do you know about that?" Poseidon asked. His sea green eyes stared into the fiery eyes of his sister. Fire versus water; neither would flinch.

"I have watched the child. I first watched Thalia, but then I saw the boy. He intrigued me. I followed him as much as I could. It was helpful that he guarded Camp Half Blood," Hestia explained.

"If he is the child of the prophecy, then all our lives and the fate of Olympus is in his hands," Artemis said ominously.

Poseidon nodded. "That is why my brother must not know of this. He would try to hurt the boy. Perseus has been raised well by Daedalus; I don't wish to see him killed."

"Uncle, I heard him say that he and his family train in the wilderness of Alaska," Artemis said.

Poseidon's eyes doubled in size. "In Alaska, why is he there?" he asked.

Hestia smiled. "Daedalus must suspect that the boy is the child of the prophecy. He seeks to protect him, while training him to be strong," Hestia suggested.

"It would make sense. He could certainly find enough monsters to fight in Alaska," Artemis agreed.

"I don't like it. He travels with monsters and now he trains in Alaska of all places," Poseidon protested. He stood up and paced the floor.

"He can turn into a giant wolf; I think he can take care of himself," Artemis said.

Hestia chuckled. "Just like his mother," Hestia added playfully.

Poseidon smiled at the idea. "He's quite powerful, but so are our enemies," Poseidon said.

Hestia frowned. "You know something, don't you?" Hestia asked worriedly.

Poseidon sighed loudly. "I suspect that our father is rising again," Poseidon replied.

Artemis and Hestia both paled at the idea. "How do you know?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon continued to pace in front of the two goddesses. "I can sense a stirring in Tartarus," Poseidon began. "Hades is too obsessed with going after Zeus for breaking the oath. He hasn't noticed the stirring yet. However, I can feel the tremors in the earth; they're not created by me."

Hestia frowned at the thought of her father free from his imprisonment. "He's in pieces in the pit. How can he reform?" Hestia questioned. Artemis stared at Poseidon for an answer.

"He still has many followers. I even suspect that a few demigods at Camp Half Blood support him. We haven't done a very good job of recognizing our children and my brother has slighted many of the minor gods," Poseidon explained.

Hestia sighed in frustration. "I warned him," Hestia said sadly.

"I have and so has Athena, but his paranoia is as strong as ever," Artemis conceded.

"What can we do?" Hestia asked.

Poseidon stopped pacing. He looked into the eyes of both goddesses. "The winter solstice is in a few weeks. That will be our chance to persuade him," Poseidon suggested.

Artemis stared at the floor. "I doubt he will listen, but we must try," she said.

"I agree," Hestia said.

"Thank you both for keeping my secret. I love my son, but he is safer away from all this mess," Poseidon said.

Artemis nodded. Hestia stared at her bother with her fiery eyes. "I'm afraid that he'll eventually have to be a part of it. If a war is brewing then he is the perfect weapon to assist us. If the Titans rise, we'll need all the help we can get," Hestia explained. Poseidon eyed his sister sadly before he nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half Blood – the night before the winter solstice<em>

It was long passed curfew. The moon was high in the night sky. Three figures sat on top of Zeus's fist. They looked back towards camp, but their faces were obscured by the shadows.

"We'll need to leave here soon," the figure in the middle said as he looked to the person on the left.

"The plan is set; the Olympians will be on Olympus at the winter solstice. It is the perfect time to steal the weapons," The figure on the left said.

The figure on the right looked at the other two. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? Once we do this there will be no going back," he questioned.

The boy in the middle shifted. "The Olympians have made their own mess. They will learn their lesson the hard way. They should respect the other gods," he said.

The boy on the right nodded. "They should claim their children," he added.

The figure on the left turned to his friends. "My father deserves this. For all the things he did to me. I want revenge. I want retribution," he spat.

"What about your friends?" the boy in the middle asked.

The boy on the left laughed. "I have no friends. She joined the hunters and the daughter of Athena is too loyal to her mother. Maybe someday she'll join us, but for now, we can only count on each other. Our task and plans are set. Our master will reward us well," He said before he stood up and led the other two boys back down to the camp.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Temple Pallas Athena<em>

The goddess of wisdom walked through the hallways of her temple until she approached a large celestial bronze door. Athena shrank to human size, but the door was still twice her height. She held out her hand; a celestial bronze key appeared in her palm. She unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly. The ancient door creaked open until there was just enough room for the goddess to step through. She looked down the dark tunnel before a flashlight appeared in her hand. The tunnel extended for well over a hundred yards before it disappeared around a corner.

Athena looked back into her temple before she sighed in resignation. She knew her duty, so she began the long trek down the tunnel. After walking for several minutes she stopped at the end of the tunnel. A blue triangle or the delta symbol glowed in the side of the wall. She stared at the symbol and its implications. She placed her palm over the symbol until it began to glow. The wall opened up. A musky smell escaped from the opening. At first it smelled like death, but she knew this wasn't an entrance to the underworld. It was the entrance to a place that could be far worse than the domain of her eccentric uncle.

Athena stepped through into the Labyrinth. Even a god could get lost here, but not Athena. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a familiar presence, a presence that she hadn't felt in many years. Her eyes opened as she felt the familiar tug in her stomach. She wasn't far from her destination. She followed the tunnels and the sensation within her mind. The sensation led her forward. Her destination wasn't far away.

Athena stopped when she heard the sound of growling and squawking; she looked around worriedly. The Labyrinth was known for its monsters. She moved forward slowly; the original Aegis (shield) was in her hand and a spear in the other. Her body glowed before her celestial bronze armor covered her body. She turned a corner and came face to face with a rock wall with an owl and the omega symbol on it. She looked at the two symbols and frowned. She placed her hand over the two symbols: they began to glow. The wall slid open to reveal the inside of a huge room. Athena marveled at its size. It was as big as an airplane hangar. On one side of room were many different machines, some she recognized, but others were completely foreign. On the other side looked like living quarters for several animals.

Athena walked toward the living area. She was curious about the inhabitants. She passed all of the machines. She knew they were inventions of Daedalus. His name brought good and bad memories. At one time he had been her favorite son. He was certainly the smartest of all her children, but he had changed after the death of Icarus. He had become angry and petty. He had killed his own nephew because of his jealousy. Perdix had been blessed by her and Daedalus killed him. The boy hadn't meant to be so boastful of his achievements or the fact that Icarus had died because of one of Daedalus's machines. She had cursed Daedalus with the Mark of Athena. He would be plagued by monsters and no god would ever help him. He was an outcast to all other demigods as well.

Athena was so lost in thought of her son that she didn't notice the shadows moving around her. A noise broke her away from her thoughts. She turned around, but nothing was behind her.

"We don't like trespassers," a boy's voice said.

Athena turned around quickly. She held Aegis in front of her protectively. She stared wide eyed at a boy that looked to be about twelve years old. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes that seemed to flow like water. His skin was tanned like he had been in the sun for many hours. He wore a blue shirt with faded jeans.

"Perseus," she said.

The boy stared at her before he gave her a low growl. His long white canines shined in the light of the room. Athena studied the boy carefully, but he wasn't what she expected.

"How do you know me?" Percy asked. He looked at the woman before him. She gave off an aura of power, but her grey eyes startled him. She stared at him like she was trying to determine the best way to defeat him in battle. Percy's mouth hung open as an idea crossed his mind. "Athena."

The goddess smiled. The boy had figured it out, maybe he was more than just a sea spawn. Percy frowned at her smile. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the goddess. Athena's smile turned to a frown. "You dare challenge a goddess," she said.

Percy smiled at her tone. "I do, but I'm not the only one," he said as he pointed behind her. Athena looked behind her and gasped. Standing at her back was a ten foot automaton with six arms that held several types of weapons. "This is Phelan, my guardian." A growl from her side drew her attention. She looked to see a hellhound that was the size of a garbage truck. The dog's fiery red eyes glowed threateningly. A puff of smoke made Athena turn away from the hellhound; she nearly dropped her spear when she saw a forty foot dragon glaring at her. Smoke poured from the dragon's nostrils.

"You and your pets don't scare me," Athena said.

Percy grinned at her bravery. He waved his hand. A beautiful white unicorn stepped out of the shadows followed by a huge tan stallion with black mane. From Percy's other side stepped a Griffin; the monster was the size of a small car. "This is my family," Percy explained.

"Percy, what's going on here?" a man's voice echoed through the cavernous room. Percy smiled when he saw his father walk towards them. Athena turned and frowned when she saw her estranged son. "Mother."

"I'm not your mother anymore," Athena said angrily.

Daedalus looked at the ground sadly. Percy's face turned red with anger. A deep growl erupted from his throat. Athena turned back to the boy just as Percy dropped his sword on the ground. Athena stared in awe as the boy began to glow. When the light faded a giant wolf stood before her. When she looked into its eyes she realized they were sea green. The wolf was the boy. "I should rip your throat out," the wolf roared.

Athena stepped back in surprise; she placed her shield between herself and the wolf. She looked at Percy, but she froze in shock. The wolf looked at the shield. It had no effect on him. Percy stalked toward her. Athena could feel the anger emanating from the beast. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she realized she was trapped. She was surrounded by monsters.

"That's enough Perseus," Daedalus yelled. The wolf looked down at the ground and the rest of Percy's family backed away. Daedalus walked towards his mother. Athena lowered her shield and spear. "Why are you here Athena?"

Athena pried her eyes away from Percy. "The weapons of the big three have been stolen," she said.

_**AN: This will begin the start of the Titan war with a few twists. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	9. Demiguards

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 9: Demi-guards

_The Labyrinth – Daedalus's workshop - warehouse_

"How could that happen?" Daedalus asked in astonishment.

Athena sighed. "I don't know. The big three blame each other for the thefts. They believe that one of the brothers is plotting a takeover," she explained.

The wolf began to glow once again before he turned into the twelve year old boy. "Why come here? We don't have the weapons," Percy questioned.

Athena nodded as she looked from Daedalus to the boy. "I know that. I came to ask for your help Perseus," Athena said.

Percy laughed. "Why would I help you?" Percy asked in amusement.

Athena frowned at the boy's tone. "Do not disrespect me boy," Athena warned, but the growls from the monsters that surrounded her made her change her tone. "You don't want a war of the gods. It would destroy the mortal world."

Percy looked at his father. He could tell that Daedalus was processing all the information he'd heard. "You think someone is trying to cause a war. None of the big three had anything to do with the theft," he hypothesized.

Athena smiled at first, but the smile disappeared when she remembered who she was talking to. "Yes, that is what I believe," she said. She turned from Daedalus and looked at Percy carefully. "My father has called a quest. Thalia will lead the search for the weapons and the truth."

Percy's eye flashed at Thalia's name. "A quest requires three," he said.

Athena nodded. "My daughter Annabeth and the satyr Grover will accompany her," Athena revealed.

"How do I fit into this?" Percy asked warily.

"You and your family will be needed to protect those on the quest," Athena explained.

"My family and I do not work for Olympus," Percy growled. Athena stepped back at the boy's angry tone. "I think it's time you leave."

She walked towards the door to the warehouse. "I know you're Poseidon's son," Athena said. Daedalus gave his mother a shocked and worried expression.

"So what?" Percy asked dismissively.

Athena's eyes narrowed at the boy's tone. "Poseidon broke the oath. He wasn't supposed to sire anymore demigods. I'm sure my father would like to know of your existence," Athena said.

"Athena, you wouldn't dare hurt my son," Daedalus said.

Athena's grey eyes darkened at her estranged son's tone of voice. "I do what needs to be done," Athena replied.

Percy laughed. "You can tell Zeus; I don't care. I have nothing to do with Poseidon. Besides, I'm not a demigod," Percy said as he took out his sword and cut his hand. Golden ichor fell to the floor. Athena's mouth hung open at the sight.

"You're an immortal child," Athena said in awe.

"More or less," Daedalus said as he stepped between his son and his mother. "Athena, please don't tell Zeus. Please leave Percy and our family alone," Daedalus said sincerely.

"We need help," Athena said. Daedalus stared at his mother in shock. It wasn't like her to admit something like that. "You said that he's more or less an immortal child. What did you mean?"

Daedalus sighed. "He has the blood of an immortal, but he is still a mortal child. I don't know why, but he is," Daedalus explained.

"You can still help us Perseus. You can protect my daughter and the others. Help them find the answers and the weapons that they seek," Athena said.

"I don't believe Thalia or Annabeth would be happy if I interfered," Percy said.

"Probably not, but you can hide. You can help them when they aren't looking. You can race ahead of them and help them without their knowledge," Athena instructed.

"Why would I do this?" Percy asked once again.

Athena tried to think of a better answer one that would compel Perseus to help her. "You saved Thalia and her friends before. You and your family protected the camp. If a war breaks out amongst the gods, the demigods would fight each other. Many would die," Athena explained.

Percy looked into the grey eyes of the goddess; he knew she was telling the truth. He could hear her heart beat calmly in her chest. "We will help," Percy said.

"Son, it will be dangerous," Daedalus said.

Percy smiled at his father's concern. "Not any more dangerous than Alaska," Percy replied.

Athena stared at the boy in shock. "Alaska?" she questioned.

Percy laughed loudly. "That is where my family and I train," Percy explained.

Athena was frozen in shock. She had definitely underestimated the boy and his family. She turned toward Daedalus and sighed. "This doesn't change what you did," Athena said.

Daedalus nodded. "I better not lose my son because he helped you," Daedalus warned.

Athena stepped close to her son. "That sounded like a threat," she said.

Daedalus's face turned red with anger. "That was a promise," he replied. He calmed down as he looked at Percy. "I think it's time you left."

Athena turned and stepped out the door. When the door closed, she leaned against the door and sighed. Daedalus really loved the boy. He had clearly raised him well. Maybe Athena could lift her son's curse. Daedalus was no longer the petty and jealous demigod that she remembered. He had changed. He was so much like the Daedalus she had loved before; the Daedalus that made her so proud. Being a father was clearly good for him. She promised herself that she would lift the curse, if Percy succeeded in mission. Athena looked around at her surroundings before she walked back into the Labyrinth.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Half Blood<em>

The three left Half Blood Hill and entered the camp van. Argus with his hundreds of eyes drove them to the bus station. Thalia looked out the window. A blur of black fur caught her attention, but she ignored. It was some monster in the woods. Normally as a hunter she would jump at the chance to chase down and kill the monster, but today she had more pressing concerns.

"Thalia, you s-sure you w-want me along," Grover stuttered nervously.

"You're one of few people I trust at that camp," Thalia said. Annabeth huffed from Grover's other side. "Do you have something to say?"

Annabeth glared at the daughter of Zeus. "You chose to leave," she said simply.

Thalia sighed. "I've gone over this. I couldn't stay there, not after what he did," she explained.

"Luke wouldn't hurt you. He's not like that," Annabeth defended.

Thalia laughed. "He's a two timing boy," Thalia yelled. Argus looked back at his three passengers warily.

Annabeth scoffed. "He wouldn't do that. He loved you Thalia and you broke his heart. You didn't deserve him," Annabeth said angrily.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you do?" Thalia asked incredulously. "You're just the annoying little sister to him. That's all you'll ever be."

Annabeth turned as she reached for her knife. Grover bleated in fear. "I…I think we should put a-aside this for later… maybe after the q-quest," Grover pleaded.

Thalia looked into the scared brown eyes of her friend. "I'm sorry Grover," Thalia said as she turned to look out the window once again.

Annabeth huffed before she turned away from Grover and Thalia. She couldn't believe that Thalia broke Luke's heart and that she left all of them at camp. Thalia had betrayed her. She promised they would always be a family. She was a liar and Annabeth would never forgive her. At least Luke was still there for her; at least he cared for her.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later<em>

The two demigods and the satyr sat at the back of the Greyhound bus. It was a long trip across the country to Los Angeles. Grover sat in between the two demigods. He was the buffer between the two and he hated it. He knew a lot had happened at camp to destroy the friendship between Thalia and Annabeth. They had been inseparable at camp. Thalia the older sister and Luke the older brother to Annabeth, but then Luke and Thalia started to date. Grover could see the jealous glances that Annabeth gave Thalia, but he overlooked them because the two girls had always been so close. Grover also knew that Luke had cheated on Thalia with Silena Beauregard. A fact that most of the camp knew, but Annabeth never believed, no matter how many people told her it was true. For a daughter of Athena, she was really blind when it came to Luke Castellan.

Grover shifted uncomfortably between the two demigods. His nose caught the scent of death. He looked around nervously.

Thalia could feel Grover shifting nervously beside her. She looked at the satyr and his pale complexion made her nervous. "What's wrong goat boy?" she asked worriedly.

Grover looked at Thalia, his eyes were full of fear. "I smell monsters," he said.

Thalia looked around frantically, until she caught sight of three old ladies with leather jackets on. When she looked at them, they immediately turned around. Their eyes glowed red.

Suddenly, the bus was hit on the side and sent careening into a telephone pole on the other side of the road. The three old ladies were thrown from their seats before they crashed into the wall of the bus. The bus passengers began to exit the bus through the emergency doors. Thalia, Grover and Annabeth left in a hurry through the rear emergency exit. They all ran for the nearby woods to escape the monsters.

_On the bus_

The inside of the bus was ruined. The three old ladies sat on the floor. No one had tried to help them because they didn't see them through the mist.

"Hey there ladies," a boy's voice caught their attention. They turned toward the main entrance to the bus. Percy stood at the entrance with a wicked grin on his face. "Miss me."

Alecto growled as she jumped to her feet. Her two sisters followed her lead. The three old ladies morphed into three withered hags with bat like wings, jagged yellow teeth and glowing red eyes. Percy smiled at their true forms. "You," Alecto yelled.

Alecto pulled out her whip and reared back to throw it, but when she pulled the whip didn't move. She turned around to see the glowing red eyes of Phelan, the automaton. She screeched in surprise before Phelan pulled the whip and threw her against the back of the bus. Alecto tried to fly out the open window, but stopped when the window was ripped open and Molly stalked through the gaping hole in the side of the bus.

Alecto was trapped now between Phelan and Molly. Alecto's sisters stood and pulled out their weapons. They pointed the blades at Percy. "Leave our sister or the boy dies," they said in unison. The wall behind the two sisters broke open to reveal the face of a huge green dragon. His nostrils flared before smoke billowed free and into the bus. Alecto's sister choked. A flash of light behind them drew their attention. They turned around to see a giant black wolf instead of the boy. The wolf jumped on the nearest sister and ripped her to shreds. The other sister stared in shock at the wolf. She turned to run, but Peleus caught her between his massive jaws. He squeezed tightly before the Fury turned to dust.

The wolf stalked toward Alecto. The last Fury stared at him with fear in her red eyes. "Tell my uncle that he better leave those three alone," the wolf warned as he pointed towards the emergency exit that Thalia and the others had left through with his snout.

"Should we send her to Hades the easy way?" Phelan questioned.

The wolf grinned, but the sight sent a cold shiver down Alecto's spine. "No, she may fly back to her master," the wolf said. Phelan let her go. She extended her wings and flew out the broken side of the bus and hurried on her way to the underworld.

"I would have preferred the easy way," Phelan said.

The wolf began to glow once again before he turned into the twelve year old boy. Percy looked around worriedly. "We better go before Thalia and the others spot us," Percy said before he and the rest of his family ran out of the broken bus and into the woods. They were careful to look out for the demigods and the satyr. They couldn't afford to let the three see them.

* * *

><p><em>In the woods far away from the bus<em>

"We should have stayed in eyesight of the bus," Annabeth complained.

"Those were Furies on that bus; we couldn't fight them in front of the mortals," Thalia explained incredulously.

"Whatever," Annabeth huffed.

"Hey look, another road," Grover said as he pointed to a two lane road just up the hill from the woods.

The three demigods climbed up the hill before they walked down the road.

"Look a store," Grover said. "I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other worriedly. "Grover, it might be another trap," Annabeth said.

Grover kept walking. He stopped to look at the large sign by the side of the road. "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium," he read.

"I don't think they'll have food," Annabeth said.

Thalia's stomach growled. She blushed at the sound. "They might have some vending machines," she said before she ran to catch up with Grover.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Annabeth said before she jogged to catch up to her quest mates.

_**AN: The quest has begun. It must be nice to have someone looking out for you on a deadly quest to stop a war of the gods.**_


	10. A Name I Won't Soon Forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 10: A Name I Won't Soon Forget

_Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium_

Percy and his family watched the two demigods and the satyr walk toward the old rickety store. Percy sniffed the air. "I smell reptiles and something else," he said.

Phelan's red eyes began to glow as he scanned the store for heat signatures. "I see a humanoid, it looks like a woman, but the other signature is strange," Phelan analyzed.

Percy watched his guardian closely. "In what way?" he asked.

"It looked like a human of some type before it grew to something much larger. I can't get a good reading on it," Phelan said.

"Is the mist playing with your sensors?" Percy asked.

Phelan's red eyes dimmed. "I don't think so, it's like this creature stepped in and out of reality," Phelan explained.

Percy didn't like that hypothesis. He looked around at his family. "We need to be careful," Percy said. He sniffed the air; the scent of reptiles was overpowering, but there was another scent, the smell of rotting human flesh. Percy shivered at the thought. "We need to get in there and help them."

Percy locked the front entrance of the store before led his family into a back entrance of the store. He could hear the two demigods and the satyr in the main room. He sighed when he didn't hear anymore voices. We need to find these monsters before that daughter of Athena starts nosing around.

Percy walked into the garden area in the outside portion of the store. Phelan and the others followed close behind. "We should split up to cover more ground," Phelan suggested.

"Good idea," Percy agreed. He looked around at his family. "Phelan take Arion, Leora and Peleus. I'll go with Molly and Aldara."

* * *

><p><em>Phelan and his group<em>

Percy's guardian walked through the maze-like corridors of the garden area of the store. Stone statues littered the place. Phelan looked at the strange faces of the statues. Most looked terrified and others wore surprised looks on their faces.

Phelan's mind raced with possibilities. He knew all the Greek and Roman monsters. He looked at the stone statues again and warning alarms rang out within his computerized brain. "Medusa," he said. He looked toward his companions. "Close your eyes, now." The dragon, the horse and the unicorn all closed their eyes.

"Who do we have here?" a female voice said. "A fine stallion, a beautiful unicorn and a terrifying dragon, it's not polite to not let your host see into your eyes."

Phelan's eyes were open the entire time, but he stood in the shadows. He dimmed his red eyes, so the Gorgon wouldn't see him.

Medusa rubbed her hand along Arion's mane. "You are a beautiful stallion Arion," she said. Arion whinnied softly. "I was your father's girlfriend at one time. Please open your eyes, so I may see the eyes of my love's son." Arion's eyes began to open.

"Leave him alone, you snake," Phelan said. He stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were open and they flare red with anger. Medusa stared at the automaton with her magical glare, but it had no effect on the robot. "I'm an automaton; your powers have no effect on me."

Medusa unraveled the headdress that covered her head. Green vipers and small cobras slithered around her head, but Phelan was not afraid.

He rushed forwards with weapons in each of his six hands. Medusa slid under a sword swipe, but she wasn't fast enough to evade the axe that cut off her head. The Gorgon's head rolled across the floor before her body turned to dust.

"You can open your eyes now," Phelan said. He motioned toward the head. "Peleus, you have the honor."

Peleus stepped forward; everyone moved out of his way. The dragon barely fit into the courtyard, and even then he would knock over a stone statue every once and a while. The dragon looked down at the head of Medusa before his nostrils flared with smoke pouring out. He opened his mouth and a plume of flame washed over the head and reduced it to a charred ember on the ground.

A terrible scream echoed through the building sending a shiver down everyone's spine, even Phelan's metal body. It was a sound that none of them had ever heard before. Peleus and the others looked at Phelan worriedly.

Phelan stared at his family. His red eyes dimmed in realization. "Percy," he said before he ran out into the outer area of the courtyard.

* * *

><p><em>Percy and his group<em>

Percy walked to the back door of the store and bolted it from the outside. He gave a final nod to Phelan before he walked to the outer area of the courtyard followed by Aldara and Molly.

The smell of rotting human flesh was like a slap in the face. Percy covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He tried not to gag at the pungent odor. They walked quietly through the maze of statues and topiary bushes. Percy led the way through the garden labyrinth. They rounded a corner and came face to face with a man. He was dressed only in a torn pair of pants. His body was covered in dirt and what looked like blood. At his feet were the remains of an animal. Percy stepped closer, but stopped when he caught the smell; the scent of rotting human flesh. He looked at the man's hands and realized he was holding a human body part, more specifically, a human leg.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned. Molly growled at the man, while Aldara screeched in horror.

The man ripped a piece of skin and muscle away from the leg before swallowing it whole. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of the man's face and eyes. The man had greyish brown hair that was matted with dirt and blood. The man's face was covered in blood and gore. His teeth were yellow and his canines were stained with blood. The man stared at Percy and his family. His eyes were yellow with a tinge of red around the edges.

"I said who are you?" Percy asked loudly.

The man dropped the leg. He looked up at the sky and the moon shown down on the creature. The man's head tilted back and he screamed; a blood curdling scream. Percy and his family stepped back from the man. However, it was too late. The man's hair turned white and began to grow in the length. Hair began to sprout from his chest, arms and legs. His body shifted as bones cracked and moved under his skin. The man's face shifted and enlarged as massive fangs sprouted from his open mouth. The man grew in size, but he still remained on two legs. The man or creature shifted and changed until he stood well over twelve feet in height with long white hair and bright yellow eyes with red slits for pupils. He gave off the stench of rotting human flesh. He had large feet with claws the size of a human hand. His arms grew longer and stretched to the ground like a gorilla. Three inch claws sprouted from each of the creature's finger tips.

Percy felt Phelan and the others approach, but he couldn't take his eyes off the monster before him. This monster didn't smell like any creature he had seen or sensed before. No, this monster was more powerful and it seemed like a force of nature. Percy had only felt a presence like that one time before. It was similar to when he would meet up with Raven, but this creature was much worse. Percy could feel the evil and the hunger that stretched out toward him and his family.

The man reared back with his mouth towards the sky, but this time when he screamed, it yelled, "Wendigo."

Percy froze at the name. It was one of the most dangerous creatures of Native American lore. Raven had mentioned him, but it was a creature of the northeast, especially in north and in Canada. What was it doing here in the country side of New Jersey?

"Spread out; this monster is incredibly dangerous," Percy said softly, but he knew that his family heard him.

Phelan looked at the monster, but it didn't register with any of his programming. "Werewolf?" he asked.

Percy laughed at the term. "I'm more a werewolf than that thing. That's the Wendigo. It's an ancient curse of the wilderness. It is a curse placed upon those humans that taste human flesh. They become susceptible to the demon and it transforms them into this creature when the moon is full.

"So, it's like a werewolf," Phelan suggested again.

Percy rolled his eyes at his guardian. "Not a wolf; a demon," he clarified.

The Wendigo screamed again, but this time the yell seemed to come from every direction. The sound made everyone freeze in their tracks. The creature stared at Percy before a long red tongue curled out of its mouth.

Percy's body began to glow before a giant wolf stood in his place. The Wendigo stared at the wolf before it charged. It moved at such speed that Percy was barely able to move out of the way. The creature slammed into Phelan sending the automaton flying across the courtyard into a large collection of stone garden gnomes.

Percy stood to the side; he couldn't see Phelan. He prayed that his guardian was still in one piece. Percy looked around at his family. "Arion take Leora and get out of here," Percy said. He heard Arion protest in his mind. He would have to wash the old horse's mouth out with soap later for the bad language. "Go now." Arion led Leora out of the courtyard.

Movement from the other side of the ruined statues alerted Percy to an attack. The Wendigo ran forward and swiped his claws towards Percy's face. Percy ducked under the slash and came up with his own slash of imperial gold tipped wolf claws. The claws passed right through the monster. Percy cursed to himself. The creature was immune to the weapons of the gods. If imperial gold wouldn't work, neither would celestial bronze. Percy ran out of the way.

The Wendigo turned to attack the wolf from the rear, but a plume of flame cut-off Percy from the monster's attack. Peleus moved toward the monster with a continuous plume of flame shooting from his open mouth. The Wendigo dropped below the fire and raced toward the dragon at unheard of speed. The monster slashed with his claws cutting a long gash in the chest of the dragon. Peleus reared back in pain; he crashed through three large statues. The stone statues landed on top of the dragon pinning him to the ground. The Wendigo moved to finish off the dragon, but a screech filled the air as Aldara flew toward the monster. She crashed into the beast and both creatures crashed through the brick wall the surrounded the courtyard. Aldara was unconscious under a pile of bricks, but the Wendigo looked as good as new.

Percy and Molly stalked out the hole in the wall made by the two creatures. The Wendigo's yellow eyes glowed with hate as he glared at the Hellhound and the wolf. Percy flinched under the intensity of its glaze. Percy looked at Molly. "Molly run; we need to draw him away from the others," Percy yelled. The Hellhound raced off into the woods across the street from the store. Percy was just behind her as he made sure the monster followed them.

The Wendigo ran so fast that Molly and Percy could barely keep ahead of it. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the monster caught up to them. They raced through the woods until they reached an old steel mill; they jumped over the chain link fence and ran toward the main building.

Percy and Molly stepped into the main building and looked around. This was the smelting plant. Percy looked up at the scaffolding, but what caught his eye was the large pile of steel scraps on the ground stacked in a heap. Long rods of steed rebar and other sharp pieces of metal stuck out from the pile. Percy looked up over the pile of steel and saw a set of metal walkways hung from the ceiling. He didn't like the idea, but he knew the only way to stop a Wendigo was to pierce its heart with steel or pure silver; even then the creature wouldn't die. A Wendigo can only die if you kill its human host during the daytime when the host was in human form. It was too early in the evening and they wouldn't survive long enough to make it till morning.

Percy mentally sent his plan to Molly. The Hellhound was less than pleased. "Just stay in the shadows girl, until the time comes," Percy said before his body glowed and he turned back into a boy. He ran to the ladder as Molly disappeared into the shadows. He climbed up the ladder until he reached the steel walkway that hung over the scrap metal pile. He looked down at the stack of metal forty feet below him.

The door to the building burst open; the rusted steel doors flew off their hinges and landed on the ground a few feet away. The Wendigo charged into the main room of the smelter. The creature's nostrils flared and his yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

Percy looked down at the creature. His heart raced in his chest. He had finally met a monster that could best his family in strength and speed. His only hope was to outsmart it. "Hey Wendy, up here ugly," Percy yelled.

"Wendigo," the creature yelled. The name sent a shiver down Percy's spine. The monster looked up at the son of Daedalus. Its yellow eyes locked onto the boy. The creature's long tongue came out of its mouth as it moistened its terrible lips and teeth with drool. The creature ran to the ladder and climbed it slowly. The monster was too big for the ladder, so it had to used its large arms to pull itself up. Percy stood in the center of the walkway. The creature finally made it to platform. It growled in frustration before it settled on the steel walkway. The metal creaked under the weight of the creature. Percy could feel the walkway shake as the creature took a step.

The monster stopped when it was only a few feet from Percy. The Wendigo lunged to tackle Percy, but out of the shadows sprang Molly. She hit the creature and knocked it over the side of the walkway. Molly disappeared into the shadows again as the Wendigo lost its balance and fell over the walkway. The creature grabbed the rail and held tight. The railing began to shake and walkway began to groan louder than before. The railing snapped and the monster fell toward the pile of scrap metal below. The sound of tearing flesh and a horrible scream echoed through the old building. Percy looked down and saw the Wendigo impaled in multiple locations by pieces of steel rebar and other pieces of scrap metal. The creature was unconscious, but Percy could tell it was very much alive.

Percy walked towards the ladder, but as he reached the connecting platform a loud groan echoed through the building. He looked up just as the steel beam that connected the walkway to the ceiling snapped; sending Percy and the walkway toward the ground below.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger. How will our hero survive and if he does, will he face more creatures like the Wendigo? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	11. Raven's ReQuest

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: Percy isn't all powerful in this story, but he is more than a match for most Greek and Roman monsters because of his heritage. We will learn more about Native American myths and legends as this story continues. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11: Raven's Re-Quest

Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

Thalia, Grover and Annabeth entered the old store.

"I'm hungry; do you think they have enchiladas?" Grover asked expectantly.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the questions. "I doubt it goat boy," she replied.

"You'll be lucky if we find an old vending machine in this dump," Annabeth added.

Grover's face dropped at the prospect. "Maybe we'll find some old tin cans. The old ones taste so much better," Grover exclaimed.

Thalia smiled at her friend. Grover was always thinking with his stomach.

Annabeth saw the smile on Thalia's face. She scowled before she turned away from her former friend. "Grover, don't worry about the food. We need to find a way west," Annabeth scolded.

"Leave him alone. You know Grover. He's always gets hungry when he's scared or nervous," Thalia defended. Grover's cheeks reddened.

Annabeth huffed. "I don't care. He annoys me sometimes," she said angrily. Grover's face fell at her words.

Thalia scowled at the daughter of Athena. "You're annoying me, so shut up," Thalia yelled.

The demigods stood just a foot a part with their fists clenched in anger. Grover stood to the side. He looked between the two frantically. "Please don't fight. We have to find a way west," He explained, but the two demigods didn't look at him. They just glared at each other. "Please help me."

The tone of Grover's voice was so sullen and scared. They both turned to their friend. When they saw the fear in his eyes and sadness etched into his expression they both dropped their heads in guilt.

"I'm sorry Grover," Thalia said.

Annabeth looked at Thalia before she turned to Grover. She sighed. "I'm sorry too. Maybe there's some food behind the counter," Annabeth suggested.

The two demigods and the satyr never heard the doors lock from the outside. They walked toward the back room, but stopped at the sound of whimpering. To Thalia it sounded like a small child; one that was scared and alone. She was the first one in the back room, but Annabeth and Grover were soon behind her. Thalia looked around the room until she spotted movement under an old steel desk. She bent down and saw a girl about seven or eight years old. She had dark brown hair and with light brown eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying for some reason.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Thalia asked softly. The young girl looked up at Thalia. She flinched at first, but the look on Thalia's face made her calm down immediately. Thalia smiled at her. The aura of the hunters could do that to women or in this case a young girl. "I won't hurt you."

The girl moved out from the under the desk, but she stopped when Grover and Annabeth walked into the room. The girl looked back at Thalia with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. They're my… _friends_," she said, but she hesitated when she looked at Annabeth.

The little girl crawled out from under the desk. Thalia helped her stand up. The girl shook with fear. Thalia looked around and saw a small jacket on the floor. She picked it and handed it to the girl. "Is this yours?" she asked. The little girl nodded and took the jacket.

Grover leaned down before his cap fell off. His small horns stuck out from his head. The young girl moved quickly behind Thalia's leg and held on for dear life. "Monster," she exclaimed.

Grover huffed at the comment. "I'm a satyr not a monster," he replied.

The young girl looked down at his legs, but instead of regular legs he had furry ones and hooves.

"You… you," the young girl tried to say.

Grover sighed. "Yes, I'm a satyr. I'm part goat," he explained.

The little girl nodded. A scream echoed through the store. The sound shook the small building and the noise pierced the soul of everyone in the room. The young girl began to cry as she grabbed onto Thalia's leg tightly. "Mon…sters… hurt Bobby… and…. my mommy," the girl said.

Annabeth leaned down. "Who's Bobby?" she asked frantically.

The little girl looked into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. Grover leaned down beside her as well. "Bobby is… was… my step daddy," she explained.

Annabeth nodded. "What monsters?" she questioned. Thalia gave her a stern look, but Annabeth continued. "Please tell us."

"Bobby saw this lady. She took off her glasses and he turned to a statue. My momma screamed and ran into the courtyard. We came found this strange man," the girl began. She shook in fear as she remembered. "He smelled bad."

"What happened to your mommy?" Grover asked. Thalia glared at him.

Tears began to flow down the little girl's face. "The man… he was a mon… monster… he changed and attacked mommy," the girl said. Thalia knelt on the ground and held the young girl in her arms. "She told me to run away."

"We need to get out of here," Grover said before he ran out of the back room. Thalia stood up with the girl in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia scowled at her former friend. "I'm not leaving her here," Thalia said.

Annabeth frowned. "If monsters are out there then she's safer in here," Annabeth protested.

Thalia frowned at the idea. "I'm not leaving her," Thalia said. The tone of her voice showed that the argument was over. Thalia led the way into the main room of the old store. She held the little girl in her arms. "Grover check out the back door," she said. "Annabeth"

"I got it," Annabeth said as she walked to the front door. Grover and Annabeth both turned the door knobs at the same time. They both began to rattle the door. "It's locked."

"Mine too," Grover added.

The sound of monsters in the courtyard and the crashing of statues echoed through the small store. "What's going on out there?" Grover asked frantically.

Annabeth looked at Thalia. For the first time this trip Thalia saw fear in Annabeth's eyes. An old memory crept back into Thalia's mind. The memory of a little blonde girl scared and alone, it was the day Thalia and Luke had found Annabeth. She shook the memory away. She couldn't let herself forget that Annabeth threw their friendship away for Luke.

"What do we do?" Grover asked. His goat legs shook as he listened to the terrible noises just on the other side of the door he stood in front of.

"We stay away from that wall and door. We try to get out the front door," Thalia said, before she walked over toward the front door next to Annabeth.

"It's locked from the outside," Annabeth said.

Thalia kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn," she said. The young girl shivered in her arms.

"We'll have to wait it out," Annabeth said.

Grover shook in fear at the thought. "What about those noises outside?" he asked worriedly.

Thalia sighed. "We're safer in here then outside. We have no idea what monsters await us," she explained.

Annabeth frowned. "The first monster sounds like Medusa," she said.

A loud thump drew their attention toward the backdoor. Grover had feinted on the floor. "Oh great, Goat Boy has done it again," Thalia said. Annabeth couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Old Steel Mill – Smelter Building<em>

Percy hung from the steel platform that extended from the ceiling above. His hands hurt as a piece of sharp steel dug into his palm. Golden ichor, the blood of the gods flowed down his wrist and forearm. At this moment it was hard for Percy not to think about his life. He had the blood of the gods, but he wasn't immortal. The Fates were cruel and it wasn't just toward demigods. Percy tried to shift his hands away from the sharp metal, but the blood on his hands made him slip, but before he could fall two strong arms grasped his wrists and pulled him up and onto the platform.

Percy looked up into the dark and powerful eyes of Raven. Raven took the form of an older teenage boy, but Percy could tell that he was much more than what he showed on the outside.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Percy asked curiously.

Raven smiled down at his young friend. "Saving your butt, kid," Raven replied.

Percy rolled his eyes. "How are you in the east? You're a spirit of the west and north," Percy questioned.

Raven sighed. "Always so full of questions my young friend. Yes, I can go to other parts of the country, especially when a friend is in need," he explained.

"Thank you," Percy said.

Raven smiled. "About time kid, I don't like to be kept waiting," Raven said, but there wasn't any anger in his tone, only amusement and mischief.

"We fought the Wendigo," Percy said as he motioned toward the still form of the beast below, but when he looked the creature was gone. "Where is he?"

Raven chuckled. "Don't worry. I transported him back to Canada and into the wilderness there," Raven explained.

"How did he get here?" Percy asked curiously.

Raven's amused demeanor vanished. "That is something that I'll have to discover," Raven replied.

"What's going on?" Percy asked worriedly.

Raven sighed. "I'm not totally sure, but it appears that my family and relatives have decided to choose sides in your upcoming war," Raven said.

Percy's eyes widened at the thought. "What war?" he asked.

"You know about the prophecy. You spoke to Athena," Raven said.

Percy looked at his friend in wonder. "How do you know about that?" Percy questioned.

"I know a lot more than people expect. I think you need to get closer to those kids," Raven said.

Percy looked at the spirit carefully. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Raven grinned. "Congratulations, you need to join the quest," Raven said mischievously.

"What?" Percy asked rather loudly.

Raven chuckled. "Percy, you need to join the quest. Don't worry, they'll make room for you," Raven said. Percy heard noise down on the ground; Molly stalked around the scrap metal pile. Percy turned to look at Raven, but the spirit was gone.

"Damn," he said. Molly looked up and Percy could see the relief in her eyes. Percy climbed down the ladder before his hellhound attacked him with licks and a crushing embrace. "Down girl; you're going to crush me to death." Molly let go to allow her brother to stand.

Percy looked up at the broken scaffolding and the crushed walkway on the ground. Molly sniffed around the steel scrap pile. "Don't worry girl, the monster is long gone," he said. Percy could sense the sigh of relief from the Hellhound. "We better get back to our family."

Percy and Molly ran through the woods. Even in his human form Percy was just as fast as the Hellhound. They reached the old store and made their way to the courtyard. The broken brick was there, but Aldara was now licking her wounds. The bird's mood lightened as she saw Percy and Molly. Out of the massive hole walked Phelan and Peleus. Phelan had a few dents here or there, but he was actively working on the massive gash across the dragon's chest.

"Thank the gods you're okay," Phelan said.

Percy smiled at his guardian's concern. "How's Peleus?" he asked.

Phelan frowned. "The bleeding stopped, but he was lucky. It could have been a lot worse," Phelan explained. The dragon walked to the brick pile and sat down beside Aldara. The dragon's spirits seemed to rise as he sat down beside his best friend.

Arion and Leora appeared out of woods when they saw their family. Percy let out a breath he didn't know he held when he saw the two. Arion looked relieved when he saw his younger brother and the others.

Percy walked up to Phelan. "You look like crap," Percy observed.

Phelan's red eyes darkened. "Thanks, I feel like I was run over by a truck," Phelan said.

Percy chuckled. "A big white furry truck," Percy added. Percy went on to explain the fight with Wendigo and his conversation with Raven.

Phelan didn't seem happy about any of it. "You could have been killed," Phelan exclaimed.

"I know, but I couldn't let him hurt you. Besides, I'm fine and so is Molly," Percy replied.

"What about this quest? Do you think they'll let you join?" Phelan asked.

Percy smiled. "One way to find out," he said. He looked at his family and frowned. "You'll need to hide and if I join, then you'll need to shadow our movements, but don't interfere unless it's necessary."

Phelan laughed. "When isn't it necessary?' he asked.

Percy scowled at the question. "I can take care of myself," he defended.

Phelan raised his hands. "Sure you can," he said as he led the others into the forest.

Percy shook his head in frustration. He walked back into the courtyard. He stood in front of the back door to the store and unlocked it. He heard movement from inside the building. He opened the door slowly; he looked around and saw Grover on the floor unconscious. The satyr said something about food before he began to snore. Percy chuckled at the sight. A sudden movement from the other side of the room drew his attention away from the satyr. Thalia stood on the other side of the room. A young girl was on the ground behind her. The daughter of Zeus held her bow in her hands with an arrow notched and ready to release. Her eyes widened at the sight of Percy. Percy was about to say something when he felt the cold touch of a blade against his throat. A slender hand appeared in front of him. Where did that come from, Percy thought?

"Don't move," Annabeth warned after she removed her baseball cap; she materialized behind Percy with her dagger held at his throat.

Percy didn't move a muscle. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

Annabeth froze at the sound of the voice. It was a voice she knew. "Perseus," she said.

"Yeah, could you move the dagger please?" he asked.

Annabeth removed the dagger quickly. Percy turned around and he could see her cheeks flush scarlet. "Sorry, we thought you were a monster," she said.

Percy laughed. "In a way, I guess I am," he said. Annabeth smiled because he wasn't mad at her.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Thalia asked. Her tone was harsh, but Percy could tell that she was glad he was here.

"It appears that you needed some help," Percy said. He looked at the sleeping form of Grover. "Medusa can be tough."

"Where is she?' Annabeth asked as she held her dagger in defense.

"No worries, she's back in Tartarus," he said. Annabeth and the others sighed in relief.

The little girl stepped out from Thalia's legs. Percy smiled at her. "Who're you little one?" Percy asked.

"Who… who are you?" she asked

"My name is Perseus, but my friends call me Percy. Would you like to be my friend?" Percy asked.

Thalia and Annabeth just stared at the immortal boy. They never knew he liked kids. The little girl nodded her head. She stepped toward the strange boy. "My name is Nyssa," she said. Annabeth and Thalia both gaped at the girl. They had tried to get her to say her name for an hour with no luck.

"Nice to meet you Nyssa, that's a pretty name," Percy said. Nyssa smiled at him like he was a long lost friend.

Grover groaned before he sat up. "Hey what…" he began, but stopped when he saw Percy. "Percy"

The son of Daedalus smiled at the satyr. "Grover, sleeping on the job, huh?" he asked.

Grover's faced turned a deep red. "Well, it must have been because of the hunger," he replied.

Percy smiled at him. "Sure it was, I believe you," he said sarcastically. Annabeth and Thalia both chuckled.

Grover frowned at their laughter. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you out, plus I want to join the quest," Percy said.

The two demigods and the satyr looked at him slack jawed. "What?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled. "I want to join the quest," he repeated.

"We already have three," Annabeth said, but she had a hint of sadness in her voice. Percy ignored it; he could never understand girls.

"Yes, we have three. We don't need you boy," Thalia said harshly.

Percy didn't flinch, but his smile widened. "I think Medusa would have disagreed with you," Percy said.

"Leave us," Thalia huffed.

"Well, I guess I can if Grover comes with me," Percy said mischievously.

Annabeth and Thalia both looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"You already have three demigods here," Percy explained. Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other strangely. Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed their faces. They turned toward Nyssa. "Yep and by the smell of her, she's a daughter of Hephaestus." Nyssa lifted her arm to smell her arm pit, which made Percy's grin widen.

"How can you tell her parent by smell?" Grover asked curiously.

"You mean that you can't smell it?" Percy questioned. Grover's face fell. Percy sighed. "I can tell she's a demigod, but the scent of fire and of the forge seems to hover around her. I can't really explain it, but I know."

"We can't take her with us," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"I could take her," Grover said.

Thalia frowned. "You're on the quest with us," she protested.

Grover looked at the ground. "I think you'd be better off with Percy, plus he's not a demigod either," Grover defended.

Percy smiled at the satyr. "How are you going to protect her on the way to camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Follow me," Percy said. Percy held Nyssa's hand as they stepped out of the old store followed by the two demigods and Grover. They stood in front of the store before Percy whistled. Out of the forest across the street stepped Phelan followed by Percy's family. Nyssa squeezed Percy's hand at the sight. Percy leaned down. He looked into the little girl's brown eyes. "This is my family. They won't hurt you or Grover. They'll make sure to get you to camp safely."

Nyssa looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. A voice in her head told her to trust him. "I believe you," she said.

"Phelan, this is Nyssa and you already know Grover," Percy said.

Phelan nodded. He looked at the little girl and smiled. Nyssa stared up at the automaton in fascination. "Hello little one," he said.

Nyssa smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Do you like horses?' Phelan asked.

Nyssa nodded. Out of the woods stepped Leora. The unicorn shined in the moonlight. Nyssa stared at the unicorn in awe. A broad smile stretched across her face. "Can I ride the horse?" she asked as she looked up at Phelan.

Phelan smiled. "You sure can," he replied. He reached down and picked up Nyssa and placed her on the back of Leora. Nyssa held onto the unicorn's mane and hugged her tightly. Percy smiled at the happiness that he felt from the girl and from Leora.

"See, she'll be fine," Grover said.

"Grover, you're leaving us," Thalia said.

Grover looked sad. "I'm not sure about this quest Thalia, plus I can't handle anymore fighting between you and Annabeth. The two demigods looked at the ground with guilty expressions on their faces.

Percy cleared his throat. "I don't care if they fight. It might be entertaining," Percy said with a wry smile on his face. The demigods glared at him, but Percy could tell that Grover was happy to be leaving the quest. 'Don't worry G-man, I'll watch out for them."

Grover grinned. "Blah haha," he said. Percy smiled at his friend. Grover looked at Annabeth and Thalia. "Good luck and I'm sorry." Grover walked with the others. Phelan gave Percy a knowing stare before he stepped into the woods followed by the rest of Percy's family.

Percy turned back toward the two female demigods. They both stared at him expectantly. What have you gotten me into Raven? He thought. Percy stepped back into the store, but he swore he heard the sound of a raven squawking as it flew away, followed by laughter.

_**AN: Poor Percy, he's on a quest with a fighting Annabeth and Thalia. What could be worse? I guess another bout with the Wendigo. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	12. The Wiley Trickster

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: Everyone, thanks for the reviews. Many people have asked me for pairings in this story and I did say at the beginning this isn't a Percabeth story. Percy is too smart and confident to need a daughter of Athena to help him out, but it might also be that his adopted father is Daedalus too. He's too young for a pairing now, but I do see the possibilities for him in the future. She has to be powerful, so an immortal or goddess most likely. I'll probably do a poll later in the story as Percy matures.**_

Chapter 12: The Wiley Trickster

_Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium_

Percy looked between Annabeth and Thalia. The two girls avoided each other's gaze. Percy sighed. "As fun as this is I'm going inside to make a call," Percy said in relief as he walked back into the store. Thalia and Annabeth just stared after him.

Percy walked to the office in the back and grabbed the phone off the wall. He dialed zero and waited for the operator.

"Directory assistance please," he said as Annabeth and Thalia stepped into the office.

Annabeth stared at him curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Percy raised his hand to silence her. Annabeth gave him an annoyed glare. "We need a cab delivered to…" Percy said before he stopped to look around at the room until his eyes locked on an advertisement for the store. "Thirteen-twenty-six rural road twelve, yes its Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium." He hung up the phone.

Thalia and Annabeth just stared at him in wonder. "A cab," Thalia said.

Percy smiled. "Sure, how else are we going to get to the train station that's six miles down the street? I can run, but you two could never keep up," Percy said.

Annabeth's face reddened and Thalia clenched her fist in anger. "Are you saying that you're better than us?" Thalia asked menacingly.

Percy's smile widened. His green eyes seemed to glow in the soft light of the office. "I can turn into a wolf. Are you going to fly there?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Thalia's face paled at the thought of flying. "I'm a hunter; we can run fast. Don't forget Dog Boy,"

Percy chuckled at the name. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

Thalia's face turned red with anger again. Her electric blue eyes sparked with lightning. "Don't push me boy," she threatened.

"Thalia, stop being a bitch," Annabeth said. Thalia turned on the daughter of Athena. Percy for once was a little scared that the hunter would hurt the younger girl.

"Say it again Owl Head and you'll be eating shield," Thalia said angrily.

Percy pushed the two away from each other. "Now stop it. We've got bigger problems," he scolded before his body began to glow. When the light faded a giant black wolf with sea green eyes stood between them. "Next time I won't be so polite." Thalia and Annabeth backed up at the sight of the wolf. The sound of his gravelly voice made the two flinch in fear. Percy began to glow again before he stood before them as a twelve year old boy. "Good, the cab should be here soon." Percy stormed passed the two and out of the office.

Percy sat on the stairs to the store and waited for the cab to arrive. He felt movement behind him. He sniffed the air; the smell of lemons filled his senses. He sighed. "Hello Annabeth," he said with just a hint of exacerbation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Annabeth asked carefully.

Percy frowned. "One question," Percy repeated like he heard wrong.

"Well, a… maybe more," Annabeth conceded.

Percy sighed loudly. "I guess… it's what you do best," he said.

It was her turn to frown now. She sat down beside the son of Daedalus. She crossed her arms and glared at the boy. "Why do you hate me?" Annabeth asked. "Does it have to do with Poseidon?"

Percy just smiled evilly. He shook his head in amusement. Two questions in less than five seconds. Percy's face grew serious as he thought about her questions. "I don't hate you and I don't even know if Poseidon is my father," Percy replied.

Annabeth let out a deep breath. She had been holding her breath waiting for his answer. "I'm glad you don't hate me," she admitted. Her cheeks turned red after she spoke.

Percy didn't understand why. It was another item to put on a list of weird things that he had observed about girls. He felt more relaxed around Thalia and the hunters. They hated males equally. He never had a problem figuring out what they felt. "Where's Thalia?" he questioned.

Annabeth frowned at the hunter's name. "She's over there," Annabeth huffed before she pointed toward the tree at the edge of the parking lot.

Thalia sat under the tree as she studied the string of her bow. Percy smiled at the sight. "Good, I thought she might have gotten into some trouble," Percy said.

Annabeth frowned at Percy's concern. "Don't worry about her. You can't rely on her," she said angrily.

Percy just glared at the daughter of Athena. "From what I hear, it was you and that son of Hermes that abandoned her," Percy said in defense of Thalia.

Annabeth stood up quickly. "You don't know what you're talking about. She's the one that left us," Annabeth yelled as she stormed into the store.

Percy shook his head. "For a daughter of Athena, she's pretty blind," Percy said to himself.

A yellow cab pulled into the parking lot. Percy stood and approached the vehicle. He yelled for Thalia and Annabeth. The three entered the vehicle. Percy looked at the store one last time. He thought of his father and family. "Let's move," he said as the cab drove off toward the train station.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

Poseidon sat on his throne. He had just finished a meeting with Hestia and Artemis. The two maiden goddesses wanted to discuss Percy and his future. They were worried that the boy had something to do with the theft of the lightning bolt. Poseidon had eased their concern by swearing on the Styx that he hadn't stolen it. Plus, he told them that he'd never see Percy since he was an infant. The goddesses believed him. One thing that most gods knew, except for Zeus, was that Poseidon wasn't a liar. He was one of the most trustworthy and caring of the gods. Even with his terrible temper, he would never let that get in the way of family.

Poseidon's trident was stolen too, along with Hades's helm. Why did Zeus have to be so paranoid? Someone else was causing this problem. They wanted the three gods to fight over their lost weapons. Hades was just as bad. His past grudges against Zeus blinded him from the truth.

A golden light appeared in the throne room. Athena materialized in front of her throne. She looked around and frowned at the sight of Poseidon.

"What're you doing here?" she asked harshly.

Poseidon flinched at her tone. "I'm thinking about the mess I'm in," Poseidon said sadly.

Athena had never seen him this way before. Usually, he was teasing her about something or insulting her, but now he just looked sad and defeated. She almost felt sorry for him. She mentally chastised herself for thinking that way.

"I know you didn't take them," Athena said. She was surprised at the sympathetic tone of her voice.

Poseidon stared at her warily. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked skeptically.

Athena sighed. "I'm not being nice. I know you didn't take the weapons," Athena clarified.

"Too bad that you didn't tell Zeus," Poseidon said.

Athena rolled her eyes at the sea god's tone of voice. "I tried, but he won't listen. If you didn't take it, then he's convinced Hades did. Either way, he won't listen," Athena explained. Poseidon nodded. "I know Hades didn't take them either."

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "Do you know who took them?" he asked seriously.

"I wish I did, I know someone is trying to cause a war. They're going to succeed unless the demigods do something about it," Athena warned.

"Your daughter and Zeus's kid," Poseidon said.

"Yes, they've begun their journey," Athena said.

"Are they taking the satyr?" Poseidon asked. He didn't sound very interested.

Athena smiled mischievously. "Actually, I asked someone to replace the satyr," Athena said with a knowing stare.

Poseidon twitched nervously at the goddess's gaze. "What did you do?" he asked warily.

"I asked Perseus to help them."

Poseidon's face turned red. "What?" he shouted.

Athena smiled at her rival's reaction. "I asked Daedalus's son to help them," she said innocently, but Poseidon knew it was an act. "What's the matter? Why so concerned?"

Poseidon sighed. "How did you find out?"

Athena's smiled widened before it disappeared. She looked around the room nervously. "Let's go to my temple." Poseidon nodded before he disappeared into a fine sea mist. Athena flashed out a moment later.

The two gods stood in the temple. Poseidon eyed the goddess expectantly. "I know he's your son. Who's his mother?"

"How did you figure it out?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'm the wisdom goddess Barnacle Beard."

"Alright Owl Head, what're you going to do?"

Athena looked into the beautiful sea green eyes of her rival. She couldn't believe she thought they were beautiful, but she had to admit they were. "I… don't know."

Poseidon's mouth hung open in surprise. "You don't know." He couldn't understand her hesitation. "I thought you'd tell Zeus the first chance you got."

"I thought about that, but I couldn't." Athena wouldn't look at her rival. She didn't know why she felt this way.

"I don't understand, Percy is my child, you should hate him."

Athena looked up into the intense gaze of the god of the sea. "I know, but my son loves him. He's the boy's father, not you."

Poseidon dropped his gaze to the floor with a guilty expression on his face. "We gave him up; he hates me."

Athena never saw this side of her rival before. He felt guilt over his son's life. "You said we; who's the boy's mother?"

Poseidon looked taken aback by the question. "I can't say."

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Can't or won't?"

Poseidon grinned evilly. "Both"

Athena's face turned red with anger. "I guess I'll go tell my father." She stepped toward the door of her temple.

"No, wait." Poseidon knew he had lost. He couldn't risk Zeus finding out. He knew his brother and his terrible paranoia. "His mother is a goddess."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Of course she is, go on."

"She's not Greek."

Athena's eyes widened in shock, and then changed to a suspicious glare. "What?"

Poseidon sighed in defeat. "She's a Roman goddess." Athena's face paled.

"Lupa," Athena said in shock. She never expected this. "You had a child with the Mother of Rome?"

Poseidon smiled at his rival's shock and dismay. "Yes, I love her. We knew it was wrong, but it just happened," Poseidon explained.

Athena laughed. "You're just like my father. You can never stay faithful to your wife."

"My wife can't stay faithful to me either," Poseidon growled. A glowing celestial bronze sword appeared in his hand. Athena was so startled that she nearly fell to the ground. "My marriage to Amphitrite is nothing like Zeus and Hera's marriage. You shouldn't judge me based on my brother." Poseidon's sword disappeared. He was too tired and worried about his son to fight Athena. No matter how much he'd like to knock her down a few pegs.

Athena regained her composure. She looked down at the ground. She felt guilt over what she said. She never knew the details of her uncle's marriage, but now she felt sorry for him. "Poseidon… I'm… I'm sorry… for what I said."

Poseidon just stared at his rival in wonder. It took him a few moments to register what she said. "Apology accepted," he replied.

Athena smiled. "Percy is needed on this quest," Athena explained.

"He's not a demigod."

"He's neither a god nor an immortal. He's something else; a being set a part from everyone else by the Fates.

Poseidon knew Athena was correct. Percy was special and very powerful. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. He's needed to find the weapons and stop a war of the gods."

"Annabeth is on this quest as well. She is very smart and will help him." She gave Poseidon a reassuring smile. "We need to have faith in them, like they have in us."

Poseidon fell to the ground and sat cross-legged on the marble floor. "My son hates me. I left him and never bothered to see him. He has no faith in me."

* * *

><p><em>A dark forest near Mount Tam<em>

Hecate stood in the forest. She paced the forest floor awaiting the arrival of her ally. She didn't know how Kronos convinced him to join them, but somehow he had. Movement in the bushes alerted the goddess to someone or something walking toward her. The movement stopped before a grey coyote jumped out of a nearby bush. Hecate stared at the creature in shock before the shadows around the beast began to move toward the coyote as the creature was engulfed in darkness. The shadows and darkness faded. A teenager with grey hair and yellow eyes stood before her. He had the dark skin of a Native American.

Hecate bowed toward the boy. The boy smiled wickedly. "Lady Hecate, so good to see you," the boy said.

"Coyote, it's been a long time," Hecate replied.

"Yes, it appears your master grows impatient," Coyote said.

"Medusa and your beast failed," Hecate explained.

The boy laughed. "Medusa failed; she's back in your underworld." Coyote paced slowly in front of the goddess. "Wendigo is not defeated. He will bide his time and return to take vengeance on the boy and his family."

Hecate chuckled. "How can you be so sure?"

Coyote's smile faded. "Remember who you speak to. I don't take kindly to insults or criticism from an underling like you."

"Underling," Hecate yelled.

Coyote waved his hand. Roots shot from the ground and tied themselves around the goddess's legs. She tried her magic on the vines, but they wouldn't die. "Behave yourself goddess or you'll learn the hard way not to cross me."

Hecate stopped moving. "I apologize," she said, but she didn't look sorry.

"You don't look sorry," Coyote observed. "I think I'll hold onto you for a while.

Hecate cursed under her breath. "What about Raven?"

Coyote's eyes narrowed at the name of his ancient rival. "I will deal with my brother," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"Our brother Eagle will help me," Coyote said.

"Why would he help you?"

"He believes that Raven has been brainwashed by the Greeks and Romans. He feels that our brother betrayed him."

"He doesn't suspect you?"

Coyote laughed loudly. "Of course not, Eagle is proud, but easily manipulated. He will do what I suggest." Coyote stopped pacing and looked into the eyes of the goddess. "Raven and his champion won't know what hit them."

_**AN: Coyote has been introduced. Coyote, Raven and Eagle are brother spirits. Raven and Coyote are both known as tricksters, but even they can be misled. Stay tuned more to come. I made a correction to this, I replaced trident with sword because his weapon has been stolen. I guess everyone can guess the name of the sword.**_


	13. The Winged Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 13: The Winged Devil 

_Amtrak Train – heading west_

Percy sat in the train compartment. Thalia sat beside him, but a good six feet away. Annabeth sat across them with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared between the two of them.

Percy jumped to his feet startling the two demigods. He walked towards the door of their cabin and opened it. He stepped out in the hallway before he turned to address them. "You two can give me the cold shoulder and the evil glares, but I don't have to take it. You demigods might consider my family a bunch of monsters and immortal creatures, but they aren't rude to each other, neither do they act like spoiled brats," Percy said before he slammed the door behind him.

Percy strode down the corridor of the train. He walked into an empty train car. The train car was open to the sky with a large glass canopy roof. He sat down in a large plush lounge chair and stared up into the sky. It was passed midnight and the moon was high in the sky. Percy stared at the glowing ball and the stars that surrounded it. He could feel the pull of the moon and the strength that surged through his body at night. He was powerful during the day, but his senses, speed and strength doubled at night. His father told him it was because of the moon and the pull it had on the sea and on creatures like wolves.

Annabeth and Thalia sat across from each other. Annabeth pulled a book out of her bag; she never gave Thalia a single glance.

Thalia stood and walked out of the door. She couldn't be in the same room with Annabeth. She made her choice to back up Luke, without even questioning him. Thalia knew that Annabeth had a crush on the son of Hermes, but she hoped that she would be loyal to her as well. She sighed heavily as she walked down the hallway of the train car. She opened the door in front of her marked, Observation car. She looked inside, but stopped when she saw Percy lying on a lounge chair looking up through the glass roof toward the night sky above.

Thalia walked toward the son of Daedalus and sat down on a chair across from him.

"You don't have to be quiet. I could feel and smell your presence from the other side of the door," Percy said.

"Must be the wolf in you," Thalia said.

Percy laughed. "The wolf in me," he repeated.

"Yeah, you're like a werewolf, or something, right?" she asked.

Percy laughed at the question. "Yeah, I fight glittery vampires and run around without a shirt on and cause little girls to pass out," Percy said sarcastically.

Thalia glared at him; she clenched her fist as her anger rose. "Don't make fun of me," she roared.

"I'm not making fun of you," Percy said, but he could barely hold in his amusement. "I'm not like a werewolf." Percy pulled out his sword and cut a small gash in his hand. Golden ichor dripped from the cut onto the carpet of the train car.

Thalia's mouth hung open in surprise. "You're a god," she said.

Percy smiled. "Fortunately, I'm not a god," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked curiously.

"If I was a god I wouldn't be on this quest. The ancient laws don't apply to me. I have the blood of an immortal, but I'm not immortal."

Thalia's face paled as she realized a possibility. "Are you a half-blood?"

Percy smiled. "I'm not a demigod; both my parents are gods."

Thalia's brow furrowed with confusion. "If your parents were both gods, then you should at least be immortal."

"My father, Daedalus told me that for some reason the Fates chose me to be different. He always said that it was a good thing. It set me apart from others, but I can tell it worries him."

"You love your father don't you?" Percy could see the jealous look in her eyes.

"He's not my birth father, but I love him just the same."

Thalia nodded. "I wish I had someone like that."

"You never had a family before?"

Thalia laughed, but it was hollow. Percy grimaced at the sadness and emptiness the sound displayed. "My mother was a drunk. She lost my baby brother when he was two, so I left." A lone tear traveled down her cheek. "I found Luke and Annabeth; I thought we would be a family, but I was wrong."

Percy's green eyes darkened. "I heard what Luke did to you."

Thalia wiped the tear away. "It doesn't matter."

Percy frowned. "Sure it does; it matters to me."

Thalia looked up into the eyes of the boy that sat across from her. "Why do you care?"

Percy smiled. "I know what it's like to feel alone sometimes. I never met my real mother or father."

"You have a family, so you're not alone."

Percy smiled. "The hunt is your family now. So, you're not alone either."

Thalia sat lost in her own thoughts. Percy was right; she wasn't along anymore. She had a family now, a family that cared for her.

It was quiet between the two for several minutes. Thalia looked at the son of Daedalus. She had been wrong about him. She thought that he was a jerk and didn't care for anyone but himself. Instead, he listened to her and actually helped her come to terms with her feelings. There was a lot more to Perseus Jackson than she originally thought.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly.

Percy didn't make fun of her; he only smiled. "You're welcome," he said kindly. He stood up. "We should get back to our cabin."

Thalia followed his lead. "I guess," she replied before she followed him out of the train car toward the cabin they shared with Annabeth. It was going to be a long night she thought.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later as the train traveled through New Jersey…<em>

A loud scream echoed through the train. A scream like no one had ever heard before. Percy bolted up in his bed on the long couch. He looked up; Annabeth and Thalia were both asleep in the two beds on the other side of the cabin. Didn't they hear that scream? Percy stood and looked around the room; everything in the room seemed to be in its place, but Percy had a strange feeling. Something deep within his mind told him that something was amiss. He quietly left the cabin and walked toward the observation car. He slid open the train car door and stepped inside. He looked up into the night sky. The moon was lower in the sky as it made its decent toward the horizon. The sun would be up in a few hours.

Suddenly, a dark shape flew over the observation car casting a long shadow in the moonlight. Percy looked up, but he couldn't see anything. What was that he thought? He walked out of the train car and looked for a way onto the roof. He had a bad feeling about that shadow. He found a hatch in the ceiling in the hallway. He pulled a chair out of the observation car and climbed through the ceiling hatch. He stood on the roof of the train car. He was happy that the roof had grooves in the metal that gave him some traction to stand. He looked up into the night sky. A wale rang out in the night. It was a noise so strange and unnerving that it could rival the scream of the Wendigo.

Percy thanked the gods that the train moved slowly through the countryside. It would have been impossible to keep his footing on the roof of the train car if they were racing at full speed.

A dark shape soared through the night sky. It watched as the train snaked its way through the countryside. The creature's red eyes locked on a shape on the roof of the train. A surge of primal hunger made the beast dive toward the figure below.

Percy felt a strange sensation. The hairs on his arms stood up. He turned just in time to see a dark mass fly toward him. He ducked out of the way. A loud bang hit the top of the train car. The train car shook with the impact, but it didn't derail. Percy stood and looked up at the dark shape before him. He froze in shock as the creature's red eyes glowed in the night.

"What are you?" Percy asked.

The creature screamed. The sound sent a shiver down the boy's spine. Percy adjusted his eyesight so he could see at night. What he saw froze him in place. The creature stood about twelve feet in height. Its body was strangely humanoid, but covered in short fur like a bat. The creature had leathery bat-like wings that extended out just below its shoulder blades. The creature walked on two feet, but they weren't feet, they were cloven hooves. The creature had two arms with hands that looked like eagle talons. The monster had a human looking face, but the long protruding bat fangs and the glowing red eyes marred those features.

He looked back at the creature. The monster stood and watched him. What is it doing, he thought?

"What do you want?" Percy asked. He was unnerved by the creature's lack of action.

The monster looked up into the night sky. The creature looked for something in the sky. Suddenly, its red eyes glowed. The creature opened its mouth revealing its two large fangs and rows upon rows of jagged teeth. Percy gulped at the sight. Percy took out his imperial gold sword and held it out with the point facing the creature.

"Stay back," Percy said. He felt fear; it was like the time he faced the Wendigo. Percy realized what that meant, but it was too late. The creature extended its wings and flew straight at him. Percy sliced with his sword, but the blade passed right through the creature's tough hide. Percy dropped to the ground, but one of the monster's hooves kicked him in the side. Percy felt a rib crack as the monster hit him.

Percy turned around on his back before he sat up. He looked around, but he couldn't find the creature. He stretched out with his senses; he felt the air move nearby. He turned in that direction and saw the bat monster fly toward him. He put away his sword before his body began to glow. He turned into his wolf form and stood on top of the train car. He knew that his claws wouldn't work on the beast because imperial gold wouldn't work on it.

The wolf looked straight at the monster as the creature descended upon him. At the last moment the wolf swiped with the back of his paw like a fist. The wolf hit the creature hard in the head. The monster landed roughly onto the top of the train car. The creature stood up quickly. Percy didn't see the forked tailed tipped with a long spike until he felt the gash across his side. The wolf stood, but stopped as pain surged through his body. He howled at the pain. He looked at the creature. The monster stood near the back of the train, while Percy stood in the middle.

Percy felt a strange change in the train. He fell to the top of the train car and lay as flat as he could in wolf form. The train began to pick up speed. The monster didn't react fast enough and lost its balance. It fell on top of the last train car and slid toward the edge. Before the creature could fall off the train it grabbed a hand rail with its talons.

The wolf stood careful not to lose its balance. The pain of the long gash on his side made his vision blur. He felt a strange sensation like before, something was wrong. He turned to look toward the front of the train. He strained his eyes to look farther ahead. His eyes widened as he saw a tunnel approaching fast. The wolf was about to change back into the boy when a scream from the back of the train drew his attention. He looked back and saw the creature climbing up onto the last train car.

The green eyes of the wolf narrowed at the sight of the creature. Percy turned back toward the front of the train. He knew they were only a few hundred yards from the tunnel. He felt the train shake. He turned and watched as the monster moved toward him carefully. A sudden idea appeared in Percy's mind; the image of the tunnel.

Percy growled at the monster before he began to run toward the front of the train. He ran as fast as he could without losing his balance as the train raced ahead at full speed. Percy felt a change in the air; he knew the monster took flight and was chasing him. The wolf knew that he couldn't stop; he ran toward the front of the train without looking back.

The monster flew toward the wolf. His red eyes locked on the canine with a feral hunger. He wanted to taste the wolf's blood. The smell of the wolf's blood was like a drug, it overloaded the monster's senses.

The wolf raced toward the front of the train. The train thundered toward the tunnel. The monster flew toward the wolf. Three moving objects and one unmovable one, Percy thought; one of them had to give. Time seemed to slow for Percy. He could feel his four legs push forward while holding onto the roof of the train cars as they passed under foot. He could feel the air change behind him as the monster closed. He could feel the power of the train below him. He kept his eyes locked on the tunnel ahead. He could sense the monster closing; he hoped his plan would work.

Percy had to time his reaction perfectly. He saw a rail on the side of the train engine. He jumped for the rail as his body began to glow. He could feel the monster only feet away. The darkness of the tunnel was close on a few yards ahead. The wolf changed into the boy and sailed over the edge of the train engine. Percy grasped the rail and held on tightly as he pulled his body flat against the side of the train.

The monster watched as the wolf jumped and began to glow. The monster turned away from the light just in time to see the stone wall of the tunnel as the monster crashed into it. The sounds of breaking bones and crushed cartilage echoed through the valley below. The monster bounced off the rock wall and hit the train car before bouncing off the train and into the forest below. The sound of breaking branches were the last sound Percy heard before the darkness of the tunnel engulfed him.

The train exited the tunnel after what seemed like an hour for the boy. Percy carefully climbed up the side of the train. He crawled toward the train car that held his cabin. His broken rib and the long gash in his side burned with pain. He made it to the hatch and tumbled through it landing on his side. He yelled in pain as the broken rib punctured his lung. He coughed up golden blood onto the brown carpet. His vision was blurry and his head throbbed. He crawled toward his cabin and collapsed against the door with a loud bang.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I had a little writer's block trying to figure out what monster to use. I'll give a shout out in the next chapter to the person that guesses the identity of the monster. One hint, the title of this chapter gives you a lot of help.**_


	14. More to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: The monster was the Jersey Devil, I know some commented that the Jersey Devil was supposed to have a horse-like head, but I wanted it to have a little more human/bat-like feel to it, so I reimagined it, but since there haven't been any real photos of the creature, it could have a human-like head. A big shout out to Bigrig56 for guessing the identity of the monster first. Congratulations to everyone else who guessed the monster as well. Now on to the next chapter.**_

Chapter 14: More to Come

_Amtrak Train – heading west_

Thalia and Annabeth lay sleeping in their beds when they were awakened by noises from on top of the train car.

"What in Hades is going on up there?" Annabeth asked as she sat up in her bed.

Thalia rubbed her eyes as she felt the train shake like it hit a bump on the tracks. Thalia looked at the couch on the far side of the room, but Percy wasn't on it.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked. Annabeth looked around frantically. She jumped from her bed and walked into the bathroom that was attached to their cabin.

"He's not in there," She said as she stepped back into the main room.

"We should go look for him," Thalia said.

Something hit the outside of their door. It sounded like something or someone had fallen against the door. The two girls looked at each other before they pulled out their weapons. Thalia aimed her bow at the door as Annabeth stepped forward with her dagger in hand. She opened the door carefully before a body landed on the floor in front of her.

The two girls gasped at the sight of the unconscious boy. He was bleeding golden ichor from a long gash in his side.

"He's a god," Annabeth said.

Thalia rushed to Percy's side. "No he's not," she said before she pulled him into the room. She placed several towels on the couch before placing Percy on it. "Are you going to help me?"

Annabeth pulled out her first aid kit from her pack as well as ambrosia and nectar. Thalia pulled off the boy's shirt. Both girls turned red at the sight of the boy's well developed abs. Thalia cleared her throat as she bandaged the gash. She touched his bruised ribs and felt a cracked one. She had learned much from her time with hunters; she bandaged his bruised ribs and added some magical ointment that the hunters used to speed up the healing process for his broken rib. They finished their work on the son of Daedalus an hour later. Percy slept soundly on the couch as the two girls sat on the bench across from him.

"What do you think happened to him?" Annabeth asked.

"Based on those sounds we heard, I'd say he fought some type of monster on the roof of the train," Thalia said.

Annabeth looked at Percy like he was crazy. "That's crazy; he could have been killed," Annabeth replied.

Thalia frowned at the thought. "We'll just have to yell at him when he wakes up," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled, but she frowned as she remembered her fight with Thalia. "Can we talk?" Annabeth asked. Percy's words repeating over in her head.

Thalia was a little shocked. She knew that Annabeth was stubborn, so she never expected this. "I guess."

Annabeth turned to look at the older girl that she always considered like a big sister. "I don't know what happened between you and Luke, but I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry that I got so mad at you. When Luke and I fought, and then you and I fought over that I just couldn't handle being at camp anymore. The prophecy loomed over my head and I guess, the pressure got to me. I needed a way out and when Artemis offered, I accepted."

Annabeth listened; she felt bad for hurting her friend, but she also felt that Thalia had abandoned her when she joined the hunt. "I was mad at first with what you said about Luke, but I know he's changed, I just didn't want to admit it. I would have come around, but then you joined the hunt. I felt that you abandoned me; that you broke your promise that we'd always be a family." Annabeth's grey eyes darkened as she spoke.

Thalia frowned. Annabeth's words struck home. She hadn't thought about her friend's feelings. "I guess I never thought about how you'd feel. I was mad at Luke, and then at you for supporting him. I joined the hunt to escape; I never thought about how you felt. I'm sorry I was so selfish."

Annabeth looked up into the blue eyes of her friend. "I'm sorry I got so mad and pushed you away," she said. "I miss you."

Thalia pulled her friend into a hug as both girls tried not to cry.

"Don't hold back your feelings. There's nothing wrong with crying. It shows that you feel and let's out the pain and guilt," Percy said from across the room.

The two girls broke apart to look at the son of Daedalus. "You little eavesdropper, how long have you been awake?" Thalia said angrily, but Percy could hear the relief in her voice.

Percy tried to laugh, but he winced in pain. "Not too long, but you both talk so loud, it's hard not hear everything," he said sarcastically.

Thalia and Annabeth stood up and loomed over the boy. Percy never flinched. "How dare you almost get yourself killed," Thalia yelled.

Annabeth smiled at Thalia's reaction. "What were you thinking Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her with an amused smirk before he began to laugh loudly. He grimaced and stopped laughing as his lungs began to burn. He began to cough violently. A searing pain shot through his ribs as he curled up in a ball on the couch. The two girls were at his side in an instant. "Damn that hurts," he gasped. His breathing was rushed and all the color drained out of his face.

"You've got to stay calm," Thalia warned.

Percy choked for a second before he finally caught his breath. "That's not very easy when I'm getting yelled at by two pissed off demigods," Percy replied sarcastically.

Annabeth and Thalia both smirked at him. "Well, next time don't get yourself beat up," Annabeth said incredulously.

"Well, next time I'll let the giant bat creature derail the train and kill all of us," Percy said annoyed.

Annabeth and Thalia both stared at him with surprised looks on their faces. "What kind of monster was it?" Thalia asked.

Percy frowned as he remembered the encounter. "I don't know; it wasn't a Greek monster," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Like I said, it was unlike any creature I've heard about," Percy began. His eyes lit up in realization. "I take that back." He looked out the window; the sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. "Where are we?"

Thalia looked at Annabeth expectantly. "By my calculations, we just left New Jersey," Annabeth informed.

Percy smiled. "It wasn't a Greek monster, but it was similar to a local legend. I think it was the Jersey Devil," he explained.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip as she thought that over. "Could monsters like that exist?" she asked.

Thalia nodded. "The hunters fought Sasquatch or Big Foot in the west, so I guess it's possible," Thalia said.

Annabeth and Percy both looked at her strangely. "You fought Big Foot?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia laughed. "Gods no, Zoe told me about a fight the hunters had with a group of Big Foot about a hundred years ago," she explained.

Percy knew there were other monsters besides those from Greek mythology. The Wendigo and now the Jersey Devil proved that.

Annabeth frowned. "I don't get it," she said.

"Get what?" Percy asked.

"Why would the Jersey Devil attack a train?" Annabeth asked.

"Who knows, maybe the train spooked him and it investigated and Percy was stupid enough to go on the roof and get attacked," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

Percy's face reddened. "Hey, I'm right here you know," he said.

Thalia laughed before Annabeth joined her.

Percy watched them curiously. "You two seem to be getting along," he observed.

The two girls stopped laughing. "We decided to forgive and move on," Annabeth said before Thalia smiled at her.

Percy sighed. "Good, because I was tired of the cold stares that you gave each other," Percy said. The two girls looked at him with narrowed eyes and stern expressions on their faces. "Yep, those are the ones."

"Shut-up Kelp Head," Thalia said.

Percy smirked. "Better than Seaweed Brain," he grumbled as he closed his eyes.

Thalia and Annabeth smiled before they left their cabin to go to the food car. "I guess we'll bring him something back," Annabeth said. The two girls looked back at the son of Daedalus; the boy was curled up in a ball like a dog.

"Have a good rest Dog Boy," Thalia said before she closed the cabin door.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

Percy opened his eyes. He saw sunlight peeking through a dense forest of evergreen trees. The ground around him was moist, but he was completely dry. A little perk of being a son of Poseidon.

Percy sat up slowly, but his ribs and chest didn't hurt anymore. He could breathe normally. "Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"You're on the train, but your mind is in Alaska, the Tongass forest to be exact," a familiar voice said.

Percy turned around and there was Raven leaning against a large tree trunk. A mischievous grin spread across his face, but Percy could tell that something bothered him.

"What's going on Raven?" Percy asked.

Raven's grin disappeared. "It appears the coming war is worse than I thought," he informed.

"How so?" Percy asked.

"The Titan Kronos is preparing to rise. He has many allies and it appears that my brother, Coyote has joined him," Raven said. His frown deepened as he spoke his brother's name.

Percy coughed. "Why would he join the Titan?" Percy asked in shock.

"I'm not completely sure, but the last two monster attacks were not of Greek origin. You know the Wendigo is of Native American origin," Raven said.

"That bat creature on the train; I've never heard of any creature like that," Percy admitted.

Raven's dark eyes looked dull. "That was the Jersey Devil as you already guessed; it is an ancient curse that a native shaman placed on a man and his family. The story goes that the creature was born to the man's wife. It attacked the woman and her mid-wife when she gave birth. The creature escaped into the Pinelands of New Jersey. That was over two hundred and fifty years ago," Raven explained.

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought the creature had a horse head or something," he said.

Raven laughed. "No my boy, that is what the mortals want you to think. The creature was a human child transformed into that hideous creature. Usually, the monster attacks individuals in the wilderness, but I suspect that my brother somehow influenced the creature to attack you. I'm sorry I couldn't help," Raven replied.

"These creatures are immune to celestial bronze and imperial gold," Percy said.

Raven smiled. "Yes, but I have something that they are not immune to," Raven explained as he pulled out a large native tomahawk; the blade shined in the light. "This tomahawk's blade is made of a mix of silver and mortal steel. This weapon can hurt these creatures. In your hands it will allow you to hold your own against them. However, they have an advantage over other monsters; they aren't of your realms. They can match or exceed your power. Use this weapon, but above all use the cunning and the problem solving skills your father instilled within you."

Percy nodded. "I won't let you down," Percy promised.

Raven's grin grew. "You are my champion. You are the hope to end this coming war and to help restore balance to the wild lands. That is all I can hope for," Raven said before he began to glow. He turned into the large black bird that was named after him and flew up through trees into the sky above.

Percy watched him fly away before he looked down at the weapon he had received. "I won't let you down," he repeated.

_**AN: A short chapter. A little filler, but it helps Percy understand what is coming and the reason these new creatures are attacking him. Raven gave him the tomahawk, but will it be enough in Percy's fight against the Native American monsters? What is Kronos up to? Who are his allies? Stay tuned these and more questions will be answered in the next chapters. ALERT: I'm looking for another Native American creature for Percy to fight in the next chapter. The train will travel through Pennsylvania, Ohio and Indiana next, so any ideas on a creature for our heroes to face? Give me your ideas and I will pick the best one to include in the next chapter, thanks for reading. Also, don't forget my other story; No Stopping Fate: Reading Divided Soul. I've been updating it daily and those who like that story please take a look. I have made some small changes and I will include a few more chapters at the end as well as an added bonus. Thanks to all my readers.**_


	15. Monster Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 15: Monster Surprises

_Amtrak Train – heading west_

Percy awoke from his dream; he looked around the room, but Annabeth and Thalia weren't there. He felt something in his hand; it was an arrowhead. He looked at the artifact closely. He squeezed it in his palm and prayed. Suddenly, his hand began to glow until he held the tomahawk in his hand. He gripped the handle of the weapon and prayed once again, it turned back into the arrowhead. Percy placed it in his pocket; he knew that the weapon would be needed soon enough.

He walked to the window of the train. He watched as the sun began to rise above the horizon. He kept a watchful eye on the landscape around the train. They passed through small towns and villages as they travelled through Pennsylvania. Percy knew that the monsters were out there. The only question was whether the monster was a Greek or something much worse. Percy already knew the answer to that question.

The door to the cabin opened. In stepped Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia held a small plate with a sandwich and chips on it. Annabeth held a bottle of water. Percy sat on the couch and took the food happily. "Thanks," he said.

A few minutes later after he scarfed down his food the three kids sat comfortably as they looked out the window.

"How're you feeling?" Annabeth asked. Thalia sighed. She wanted to ask that, but she wouldn't show concern about a boy, even one who'd saved her life. However, that didn't keep her from showing concern when he had been unconscious and injured.

Percy smiled. "Like I was attacked by the Jersey Devil," he said.

Thalia and Annabeth both shook their heads. "How do you know it really was that creature?" Annabeth asked.

"I haven't told you everything that I know," Percy admitted.

Thalia glared at him. "Just like a man, keeping secrets," Thalia said annoyed.

"A man that saved your butt, you mean," Percy replied sarcastically.

Thalia's face turned red. "I thought you were different; I guess I was wrong," she said angrily

Percy sighed. "I didn't tell you everything because I didn't know all the answers," he admitted.

"What didn't you know?" Annabeth asked. She was tired of the argument.

"Back at the old store," Percy began. "My family and I fought Medusa."

"What?" Thalia yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth asked.

"It would have only scared you," Percy said. "That wasn't all we fought."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the son of Daedalus. "What else did you fight?"

"We fought the Wendigo," Percy replied.

"The what?" Annabeth asked.

"I never heard of that," Thalia asked.

"Not surprising, it's a Native American monster," Percy explained.

Thalia's anger subsided. "Why would a monster like that be after us?" she questioned.

"Our enemy is Kronos and his minions," Percy explained.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at Percy slack jawed.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't know if he should tell her or Thalia for that matter, but he was tired of keeping secrets. "Your mother came to the Labyrinth," Percy said.

Annabeth stared at Percy in shock. "My mother?" she asked in disbelief. It was clear to Percy that Annabeth had never met her mother.

"Yes, she asked me to help you and Thalia," Percy replied.

Thalia's glare subsided. She was more curious than angry now. "Lady Athena asked you to help us get the Big Three weapons back. What does that have to do with the Native American monsters?" Thalia asked.

"I have a friend; I guess you could call him a mentor. He's a Native American spirit; his name is Raven," Percy said.

"Raven, he's the creator spirit," Annabeth explained. Percy nodded.

"Also, a spirit of mischief," Percy began. "He told me that his brother Coyote has joined the Titan. He thinks that Kronos will help him save the wild places."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "That's crazy. Kronos doesn't care about the wild; he's not Pan," Annabeth said.

"I agree, but he's convinced Coyote," Percy replied.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked. Percy could tell by her expression that she hated not knowing the answer.

"We continue on with the quest. We go to the underworld to find the god who turned," Thalia said.

Percy paled at the thought. "That's where we're going?" Percy asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Well, Hades has been after me for a very long time. I'm not sure why," Percy admitted worriedly.

Thalia grimaced. "He's been after me for a while too. He doesn't like his brother's kids," Thalia explained.

"So, we have to go to his domain, and he wants us dead," Percy said sarcastically. "What a lovely quest."

Thalia laughed at his tone. "Ready to back out now?" she asked.

"I promised Lady Athena and my dad that I would help and I don't go back on my promises," Percy replied.

Thalia and Annabeth both smiled. "Good, we need your help," Annabeth said. She was definitely smart enough to understand that.

Thalia didn't say anything, but Annabeth gave her a stern glare. "Okay, we need your help," Thalia confessed grudgingly.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "I'm glad you agree Thals," Percy said. Thalia rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I can't stay cooped up in her; want to go to the observation car?"

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other for a moment before they both nodded. ""Let's go," Thalia said before she walked toward the door and opened it.

The three heroes walked through the hallway of the train car until they reached the door to the observation car. They stepped inside. Thalia smiled as the late afternoon light still brightened the inside of the car. No one was inside, but Thalia realized that it had to do with the temperature; it was at least ten degrees cooler in this car than the rest of the train.

Percy rushed to the window and sat in one of the plush seats. He could see Lake Erie come into focus as the train moved into Ohio. Percy smiled at the sight of so much water.

Thalia and Annabeth sat on either side of him. "You really like water don't you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled at her. "Almost as much as I like the wilderness," he replied.

Thalia grinned. She knew what that felt like. She was a hunter; they loved the wilderness as well.

"The water is like a wilderness in its own right," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. "I guess, but my family and I were either in the Labyrinth or in the wilderness. My father as a son of Athena doesn't really go near the water," Percy explained.

Annabeth frowned; she wished her mother and Poseidon would make peace. She had always been drawn to the water, but she was smart enough to stay away from it, especially the ocean.

Percy smiled. "I wish Athena and my father could make peace," he said.

Annabeth watched him curiously. "What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at the daughter of Athena to see if she was lying or joking with him, but he realized that she really didn't know. "You don't know do you?" Percy asked.

"Know what?" Annabeth asked. She looked at Percy anxiously.

"You know that after Icarus died my father moved around from kingdom to kingdom. Minos never gave up he tried and tried to find him. However, my father had many students they helped him defeat the old king. Once Minos was dead my father settled in Athens with some of his family; other children of Athena. He had a nephew Perdix; the boy was very smart, but he was completely tactless. My father hated himself for the death of Icarus. Perdix made a comment about it and my father went a little crazy and caused the death of the boy," Percy explained.

Annabeth sat in silence. Her hero had killed his own nephew. "I can't believe it," she said.

"My father was cursed by Athena with the mark; an owl shaped mark on his neck. He became an outcast and went back into the Labyrinth. That is the reason Athena hates him," Percy finished.

Annabeth sat in silence. She couldn't believe that her hero did that. She moved to one of the lounge chair and lay down. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Percy felt sorry for her; he knew that she idolized his father.

"Percy, what is Alaska like?" Thalia asked as she tried to lighten the mood in the train car. She could feel the unease in the room. She gave Annabeth a worried glance before she looked back at Percy.

"Alaska, the name means, Great Land," Percy began. He smiled as he thought about his favorite place. "There are a lot of monsters there, but many are peaceful, like the Hyperborean Giants, but others give great sport for my family." A sadistic smile spread across his face.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You like to hunt monsters?" she asked.

"As much as the Hunt likes to," Percy replied.

"Your family could be considered monsters," Thalia said.

Percy smiled. "Some of the campers thought that way too," Percy replied.

"I meant no offense," Thalia said.

Percy grinned. "I know," Percy said. He turned and looked out the window. The shadow of a four legged animal was cast along the ground. Percy looked up at the glass ceiling of the observation car. Thalia followed his gaze. "We've got company."

Thalia and Percy jumped to their feet. Annabeth looked up in surprise. "What's going on?" she yelled.

"Be quiet, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth just stared at him in wonder. Percy blushed once he realized what he called her.

"I'd hate to break up this romantic moment, but we've got an unknown monster on the roof of the train," Thalia said sarcastically. Percy glared at her.

Percy rubbed his side. The gash had healed, but it still hurt when he stretched. "Why do they always have to be on the roof?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Thalia smiled. "You just have rotten luck, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

Percy looked at her strangely. "That's a new one," he said. Thalia smiled mischievously.

"Shut-up Dog Breath," she replied.

"Lightning Rod," Percy said with a grin.

"Flea Bag," Thalia replied.

"Arrow Head," Percy continued.

"Fur Ball," Thalia said.

"Guys, shut-up," Annabeth yelled. Thalia and Percy both stopped and looked at the daughter of Athena in shock. "We've got a monster to fight, remember?"

Thalia and Percy looked at each other with red faces. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked.

Percy gave them both a thoughtful look. "I hate to say it, but one of us will have to go up there," he said before he pointed toward the roof.

"He's right; we need to know what we're up against," Annabeth said.

"Who's going up?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth pulled three straws out of her backpack that she always carried with her. "We can draw straws," she suggested.

Percy raised his hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll go," he said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but I'm the best one to go," Percy said, but he didn't sound thrilled.

"Be careful," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded. Percy stepped out of the observation car and climbed up the service ladder to the roof hatch. He opened the hatch and crawled onto the roof. The train moved at a slow pace, which made Percy feel a little better. He didn't have to hold on for dear life like the last time.

He heard a grunting noise behind him. He turned quickly and saw a strange hairless creature. It looked like a bear; a very large bear. The creature was completely hairless and its skin was dark grey and wrinkled. The creature's head looked too large for its body. It had long teeth that extended out of its mouth and its eyes glowed red like neon lights.

"What in Hades are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, a vision of the creature swept across his mind and the name of the creature appeared. Percy smiled; this had to be part of the blessing from Raven. "You're a Gici Awas, the Hairless Bear," Percy said. The creature roared loudly at its name. "I guess you don't like your name."

The bear lunged toward Percy with its claws, but Percy was too quick. He dodged the blow before the bear's claws dug into the metal of the roof. Percy sighed, but the bear flipped the back of his paw striking the son of Daedalus in the side. Percy flew through the air toward the front of the car before he hit the glass roof of the observation car. Percy looked down through the cracked glass. Thalia and Annabeth stared up at him in horror. He tried to moved, but the glass shattered below him. He fell through the glass roof and landed onto one of the leather lounge chairs.

Thalia and Annabeth were huddled on the floor to keep the glass from cutting them. Percy sat up wearily. "Damn that hurt," he said.

Annabeth and Thalia rushed to his side. Percy had cuts on his face and hands from the glass, but nothing serious. "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed. Thalia and Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "I climbed on the roof of a moving train, got smacked by a naked bear and fell through a glass roof. I think I'm doing great," He yelled sarcastically at the end of his tirade.

"Sorry for asking," Annabeth replied.

Thalia helped Percy stand up. "You said a naked bear?" Thalia asked.

Percy grinned. "The Hairless Bear to be exact," he replied. "It's of Native American origin, it likes to eat humans and it can't be killed by celestial bronze."

"How do we kill it?" Annabeth asked.

"Silver or mortal steel weapons can do the trick," Percy said. Percy took out the arrowhead and squeezed it in his palm. The tomahawk appeared in his hand.

"Pretty cool," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

"What about us?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia pulled out her bow and then the quiver of arrows. She pulled out a handful of steel arrows. "I can help," she said.

"What do I do?" Annabeth asked.

"Stay out of the way," Percy said. Annabeth frowned, but she nodded reluctantly.

Percy looked out the window behind Thalia. His eyes widened in shock. The two demigods turned to see the massive head and neck of an olive green creature stretch out of the lake and toward the train. "Hold on," Annabeth yelled. A large impact hit the train. A vibration like a wave through water ran through the train. The rest of the windows in the observation car exploded as the train tilted over on its side and fell off the tracks. The train slid forward and down a hill toward the lake below. Percy and the two demigods held on tight before the train came to a stop.

Percy stood up carefully. He looked around for Annabeth and Thalia; the two girls were under a few lounge chairs. Percy helped them to their feet.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

Percy froze as he looked toward the water. A group of humps moved through the water before they turned toward Percy and his friends. Percy froze in shock.

Annabeth and Thalia turned toward the lake. They watched as the humps grew closer to the train. A large head erupted out of the water. The creature's yellow eyes scanned the train wreckage until it spotted Percy and the demigods.

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh crap," he said at first. Annabeth and Thalia stood on either side of him with their mouths agape. The green snake-like creature hovered over them. "Hey, Bessie, nice Bessie."

_**AN: Many thanks to Bable631 for the Bessie or the Lake Erie Monster. I also did a little research of my own for the Hairless Bear, and I know I was evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I couldn't put everything in this chapter, stay tuned more to come.**_


	16. Wrecked

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 16: Wrecked

_Ohio – Lake Erie_

The yellow eyes of Bessie stared down upon the two demigods and the son of Daedalus. The creature opened its mouth to reveal jagged shark like teeth. The creature's eyes narrowed before it lunged forward with its mouth agape.

Percy only had seconds to react; he pushed Thalia and Annabeth to the ground as the serpent's head struck the train car behind them. Bessie shook its head as the train car rolled away from the shoreline. Mortals jumped out of the way of the rolling car before it settled against a group of trees.

Bessie reared back into the water, but the creature's head stayed a few feet above the water's surface as it looked for Percy and the two demigods.

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia crouched down behind a crumpled section of track. The rotten scent of the serpent made Percy nauseous. He breathed through his mouth to help with the feeling. A sudden sensation in the back of his mind made him turn and look down the tracks. On the tracks sniffing the ground was the hairless bear. Percy's green eyes narrowed at the site.

Thalia and Annabeth watched Percy closely. They saw him look down the tracks. What they saw made their jaws hang open in surprise.

"That's the bear?" Thalia asked.

Percy frowned. "Yeah, I think it smells us," Percy replied.

"What do we do?" Thalia asked.

Percy could see Annabeth's grey eyes calculating, but she never got the chance to talk. "We split up. You two take out the bear, while I take on old Bessie," Percy said.

Annabeth wanted to protest, but his plan was the same as hers. "I need a weapon," Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled before she pulled out a steel blade from her belt. "It's a hunting knife, but it'll have to do," she said.

Annabeth took the blade gratefully. "It'll work, thanks," Annabeth said before testing the weight of the blade in her hand.

Percy looked back towards the lake. Bessie was swimming in circles. The monster was searching for them. For the moment the creature was ignoring the mortals, but Percy knew it was only a matter of time before it attacked them.

"We need to protect the mortals," Percy said.

"Agreed," Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time.

Percy smiled. "It's good to have both of you agree on something," he said with a mischievous smile. The two girls both rolled their eyes before scurryed off to find the hairless bear.

Percy turned back toward the lake. He peered through wreckage of the train tracks. Bessie continued to swim in circles in the lake searching for them. Percy held the tomahawk in front of his face. The silver and steel blade shined in the low light. "Raven, I hope this works," he said before he stood and ran to the lake.

Bessie saw the son of Daedalus as he ran toward the water. Percy hit the water and used his powers to run across the water's surface, dodging the waves created by the lake monster that followed him.

Bessie angled its head toward Percy; the creature's snake-like body undulated through the water like a cross between a snake and an eel. The monster's yellow eyes glowed as they locked onto the son of Daedalus's back.

Percy ran toward the center of the lake; he knew the monster would follow. He had to get it away from the mortals and his two friends. He hoped that Annabeth and Thalia were doing okay against the bear, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. He had his own problems, namely the sixty foot long creature that was hot on his tracks.

* * *

><p><em>Near the train wreck…<em>

Annabeth and Thalia darted between pieces of wreckage as they approached the giant bear in front of them. "Thalia, you need to have a chance to use your arrows," Annabeth said.

Thalia nodded. "He needs to stay still for a minute," she said.

"I can distract him, it'll give you a chance to shoot him," Annabeth offered.

Thalia shook her head. "You'll have to get too close to him," she protested.

Annabeth sighed. "It's the only way; we have to stop it before it attacks the mortals," Annabeth replied.

"Okay, but you better be careful," Thalia relented.

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "You better be accurate," she said playfully.

"Thalia laughed. "Get out there Owl Head," she said.

Annabeth looked around the piece of debris that they hid behind. She pulled out the hunting knife that the hunter gave her. She stepped out from behind the debris and whistled loudly.

The hairless bear turned toward the daughter of Athena. The creature's long fangs gleamed in the light as drool dripped onto the ground. Annabeth gave the creature a disgusted look. "Hey Baldy, over here," Annabeth yelled. Thalia chuckled at the lame insult.

The bear ran toward Annabeth at full speed. Just before the creature intercepted the daughter of Athena; she put on her Yankees cap and disappeared. The bear lunged forward and struck the ground and rolled into the side of one of the derailed train cars. The car tipped over and crushed the bear beneath it.

Annabeth took off her cap and sent an amused smirk toward the daughter of Zeus. Thalia shook her head. "Lucky shot there Brainiac," Thalia said.

Suddenly, the train car began to creak and move. The two demigods turned to stare in disbelief as the train car broke in half before a pair of razor sharp claws ripped up through the metal of the train car. The hairless bear clawed its way out of the train car. The bear glared at Annabeth; she was frozen in fear at the sheer power of the beast.

An arrow zipped through the air and sunk deeply within the shoulder of the bear. The creature screamed in agony. The bear's scream broke Annabeth out of her shock.

The bear stalked toward Thalia and Annabeth, but stopped as another arrow sunk into its tough hide. The monster moved forward; the arrows seemed to only make the creature angrier. The bear walked slowly towards them.

Annabeth put on her cap and disappeared before the bear's eyes. Thalia kept firing arrow after arrow, but the weapons only slowed the creature down; they didn't stop it. The monster wouldn't stop moving forward. Thalia moved to pull out another arrow, but her hand came up empty. She had fired all of them.

Suddenly, the bear screamed and collapsed on the ground only ten feet from the daughter of Zeus. Thalia saw her hunting knife sticking out of the back of the creature's skull. The air in front of her began to shimmer before Annabeth appeared before Thalia with her Yankees cap in hand. Annabeth smiled victoriously at her friend.

Thalia waved her hand. "I don't want hear it," Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed. "Hear what?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, good work Wise Girl," Thalia conceded before she walked off toward the lake.

"Thalia, where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "To help Percy," she said with a no duh attitude.

Annabeth blushed. She forgot about Percy. She ran to catch up with her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Erie…<em>

Percy dove into the water as the massive head of the lake monster struck where he once stood. The spike-like teeth of the monster barely missed his feet. Percy willed the water to push him forward. He used his ability to feel the water around him. He knew that Bessie was close by and right behind him. He kicked with his feet and used his connection to the water to propel himself forward with speed that would rival the fastest speed boat. Percy could feel himself pull away from the lake monster, but he knew the creature still followed him.

Percy stopped and held the tomahawk in front of his body. He watched as Bessie approached; the creature's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the lake water. Bessie lunged forward with its jaws agape. Percy swung the tomahawk and sliced a long gash in the side of the monster's jaws. Bessie reared back as crimson blood filled the water from the creature's injury. The lake monster sank toward the depths of the lake.

Percy willed the water to pull him to the surface. Percy's head broke the surface of the water. He looked around and saw a few small fires from the direction of the train crash. Percy was exhausted. He floated on the surface for a few moments and tried to catch his breath. He allowed the water to reenergize him. He looked back toward the train wreck and froze in shock. A long undulating outline was visible just under the water's surface. It was Bessie and the monster was heading back to shore.

Percy surfaced until he stood on the lake water once again. He was too tired to run, but there was one possibility. He had never tried this before, but he was too desperate not to. His body began to glow until he stood on the water on all fours in his wolf form. The wolf raised his head and howled. He ran towards the shore on the surface of the water. Percy felt a new sense of connection with the water and his wild side, that of the wolf. He ran at his full wolf speed.

Bessie floated on the surface; the creature's long coiled body was poised to strike and devour all before it. The creature looked along the shoreline, but a glint of silver drew its attention. The monster stared down at a dark haired girl in a silver outfit. She stood next to a blonde girl in an orange shirt.

Thalia and Annabeth stared up in shock as the sea monster hovered above them. The lake monster stared down at them hungrily; the creature's jaw was split open on one side. Blood ran down from the wound and dripped into the lake water. Thalia pushed Annabeth out of the way before Bessie's jaws struck the ground. Thalia hit the creature with her bow, but with one flick of its head she was knocked across the wreck site. She hit the side of a train car hard, before she slid down the car and lay on the ground unconscious.

Bessie turned toward the daughter of Zeus. It readied itself for the kill. A massive howl broke the creature away from its impending meal. A sudden movement from behind the beast drew its attention. Bessie turned and saw a giant black wolf running up the creature's coiled body. Bessie moved to knock the wolf off its back.

Percy felt the movement. He knew that his celestial bronze tipped claws wouldn't cut through the beast's tough hide. The wolf felt something around its neck. He looked down and saw the arrowhead tied on a silver chain. As his green eyes locked with the arrowhead his claws began to glow until they were no longer celestial bronze; they were a mix of silver and steel. The wolf dug its claws into the hide of the lake monster. Bessie let out a high pitched screech; the windows in the train car exploded as the sound reverberated around the wreck site.

Percy continued up the back of the lake monster. Bessie lunged forward with its head, but the wolf slashed with its claws and cut through the creature's eye. The yellow eye exploded with blood and gelatinous goo. The wolf jumped with its mouth open. He plunged towards the neck of the beast. The wolf bit down on the back of the creature's neck and held on tight.

Bessie let out a guttural moan of pain. The wolf squeezed tightly around the back of the creature's neck. Percy could feel the neck bones of the monster in his jaws. He squeezed tighter and tighter until the neck bones cracked beneath his jaws. With one might shake of his jaws the last yellow eye of the lake monster dimmed. The wolf shook its head once again and the neck bones broke apart and severed the creature's spinal cord. The monster's body fell into the lake and sunk to the bottom.

Percy still in wolf form swam to the surface. He swam to shore and collapsed on the beach. His green eyes were barely open, but he watched as Annabeth walked toward him with Thalia. The hunter's head was bandaged and she limped toward him with Annabeth's help. They both sat down beside him. Thalia and Annabeth ran their hands through the wolf's fur. Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep. He sent a final prayer of thanks to Raven before a deep sleep overcame him.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I had to get in some summer activities up here while the weather is good. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	17. Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 17: Dreams and Visions 

The black wolf stood in a meadow of yellow wildflowers. The wolf recognized the place as a meadow that overlooked Denali National Park in Alaska. He had many fond memories of the place where he and his family used to hunt and train. He breathed deeply as the cool, clean air filled his lungs. The sensation made him feel light headed for a moment. He could sense everything around him as he opened his senses to the world. He felt the flutter of a bee's wings at it pulled nectar from a wildflower. He could hear the noises of the mountain goats climbing the foothills of Mount McKinley and the sound of an eagle screeching many miles away.

A sudden squawk broke the wolf away from his meditation. He looked on the ground in front of him; there surrounded by wildflowers was a Raven, but it wasn't an ordinary one. This Raven was twice the size of an eagle. The bird's coal black eyes stared into the bright green eyes of the wolf. The bird began to glow until a twelve year old Native American boy stood before the wolf.

"Percy, beware the dark days ahead," Raven said before the world around the wolf began to shift and morph. The wolf became disoriented and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes for just a moment. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in Alaska; he was in a dark cave with a flickering torch that hung from the wall. The wolf used his incredible senses to listen and search through the darkness for anyone present.

The wolf felt a strange power near a large pit in the middle of the cavern. The wolf's hair stood on end at the evil that emanated from the pit. The wolf felt a presence approach, so he hid behind a large boulder in the corner of the cave. He was completely covered in shadow as two cloaked figures approached.

The two cloaked figures approached the pit and stood at the edge. They knelt on the ground before the pit and one of the figures began to chant in a strange language. A black mist moved up out of the pit until it coalesced into a round black orb that pulsed with power. Two golden eyes appeared in the orb and stared down at the two cloaked figures.

"You have information for me," the black orb said.

"Yes, Lord Kronos," a woman's voice said. It was the same person who'd spoken the strange language. She gestured toward the figure beside her.

"The daughter of Zeus and two others have left on their quest," the other figure said.

Kronos's golden eyes flared. "I know that _child_; they killed Medusa," he said. Kronos's eyes turned toward the woman. "What happened with your ally?"

"My Lord, it appears that the Son of Daedalus interfered. He and his family destroyed Medusa and the minion of Coyote," the woman said.

"Hecate, I expect success. You _child_, are you sure that your friend would bring the weapons to me?" Kronos asked the other cloaked figure.

"Not willingly, but we could trick her into doing it," the male figure said.

"What about the daughter of Zeus?" Kronos asked.

"She betrayed me; I no longer care for her," the male figure said.

"My lord, I'll send more of our minions to take care of the daughter of Zeus," Hecate said.

"What about the satyr?" Kronos questioned.

The male figure shuddered. "He's no longer with them."

"What?" Kronos asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He left and someone else took his place on the quest," the male figure replied with fear evident in his voice.

Darkness seemed to encompass the two people near the edge of the pit. "He-he le…left… and Per-se-us took hi-his place," the male figure stuttered in fear.

"What?" Kronos shouted. His voice shook the cavern. "The son of Daedalus is with them."

"Yes my lord," the male figure said.

Kronos's golden eyes turned toward Hecate. "Hecate, I want that boy destroyed along with the daughter of Zeus. If the other girl doesn't bring me the weapons; I want her dead as well." The ground shook around the pit. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," Hecate replied. The two figures stood and hurried out of the cavern. Kronos's golden eyes followed them before they disappeared into the black orb, and then down into the pit.

The wolf stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes glowed in the low light of the cavern. He stared at the pit. The smell of death filled his nostrils; he became dizzy and the world around him began to spin.

"Percy," Thalia said as she shook the wolf. Annabeth pushed him from the other side.

The wolf's eyes opened. Thalia and Annabeth both fell backwards in surprise. Percy didn't attack. He looked at them strangely before he realized that he had a dream. The wolf began to glow, until a twelve year old boy sat on the wet ground with the two demigods nearby.

Percy wore his blue shirt and jeans, but his shoes were missing.

"Where are your shoes Seaweed Brain?"Annabeth asked amusedly.

Percy looked down at his feet before a deep blush covered his cheeks. "Damn, I hate it when I lose my shoes."

Thalia laughed. Her head still hurt, but it felt good to laugh. "Don't worry Dog Boy, we'll find you some shoes."

Percy looked around the wreckage. "I'd prefer shoes without feet already in them."

Annabeth and Thalia both rolled their eyes. "You two stay here; I'll go find you some shoes," Annabeth said. She went to the baggage car to look for them.

Percy looked at Thalia's bandaged head and her spiky hair that stuck up around it. "You okay Spike?" he asked playfully.

Thalia's face turned red when she touched her hair. She tried to smooth down her hair, but it didn't work. She cursed under her breath. She looked over at Percy and she could tell he was trying to stifle his laugh. "This isn't funny, Dog Breath," she said.

Percy's smile widened. "Don't worry about it; I think your hair looks good," Percy said before his cheeks reddened. Thalia smiled at his remark before her stern hunter expression replaced it.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Annabeth returned with a pair of well-worn Nikes. "Sorry that's all I could find."

Percy smiled thankfully before he took the pair of shoes and put them on. "Pretty good fit, thanks Wise Girl."

Thalia stood up, but winced slightly as pain shot through her head. Annabeth caught her friend before she fell over. "Easy there Thalia."

"Thanks, my head hurt for a moment when I stood up," Thalia said.

"Now where do we go?"Annabeth asked.

Percy's forehead creased in thought. He sniffed the air; the two demigods gave him strange looks. "Chicago is a few miles that way," he said as he pointed toward the northwest.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy smiled. "I can smell the people and more importantly, the deep dish pizza."

Thalia and Annabeth were both going to reply when their stomachs growled in unison. They both blushed at the sound.

"Sounds like you agree," Percy said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's start walking."

The three heroes walked alongside the train tracks as they headed toward the city of Chicago. The trip was long. Thalia was getting pretty tired and so was Annabeth.

"We need a rest," Annabeth said. She knew that Thalia would walk until she dropped because of her hunter pride, but Annabeth held no such reservations.

Percy nodded. "I could use one as well," he said. Percy could tell that Thalia was in pain and that she was exhausted. They sat down about thirty yards from the tracks when the sound of wolves echoed through the trees alongside the railroad tracks. Percy stood up before his tomahawk appeared in his hand. He looked around expecting an attack from a Native American monster of some type, but it never came.

Out of the woods stepped two grey Timberwolves. Thalia smiled when she saw them. Percy could hear people walking as well, but he didn't say anything. He knew these wolves, and therefore he knew the ones that followed them. Out of the woods stepped a small group of hunters with Zoe Nightshade in the lead. They all wore the silver hunters outfit similar to Thalia's. Zoe walked towards the three heroes with the two wolves at her side and the five hunters behind her.

Thalia stood up quickly and bowed. "Zoe, why are you here?" she asked.

Zoe smiled at Thalia and gave a small nod to Annabeth. When she looked at Percy she scowled. Percy smiled at her with his longer than normal canines shining in the moonlight. Zoe's normally copper colored skin paled at the boy's smile. She remembered the black wolf that was his alter ego.

"Our lady asked us to protect thee," Zoe said.

Percy stood and walked up to the hunter. The two wolves growled at him, but when Percy looked into their eyes they whimpered and ran back to the rest of the hunters.

"Boy, thou shall stop scaring my wolves," Zoe said.

Percy smiled. "I meant no offense, but I don't like to be growled at," Percy said with a slight edge to his voice.

Thalia stepped in front of Percy before he started something. "Zoe, I'm glad to see you. We need to get to Chicago and catch the train west. We've been attacked twice already," Thalia explained.

Zoe sent a glare at Percy one more time before she turned to address Thalia. "We will an escort to the city, but first thou should rest."

Thalia nodded. Zoe motioned for the other hunters to setup camp. The hunters shared two tents, while Zoe, Annabeth and Thalia shared another. Zoe sent Percy an amused smirk when he looked around for his own tent. Percy's green eyes narrowed before his body began to glow. A moment later the giant black wolf stood in place of the twelve year old boy. The wolf growled at Zoe, and then at the two wolves. The two grey wolves darted off behind Zoe's tent to escape the glare the black wolf sent them. Zoe scowled at the wolf, but she closed the tent flap quickly when Percy's gaze fell upon her.

The wolf sat on his haunches and looked into the fire. A sudden burst of flame alerted the wolf to the presence of another. He looked on the other side of the fire and saw an eight year old girl. She wore a mousy brown robe. She had dark brown hair and fiery red eyes. The wolf narrowed its own eyes at the child.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked with his gravelly voice.

The girl froze in shock at the sight of the wolf. "I am Hestia, goddess of the home and hearth."

The wolf's eyes widened slightly. "I am Perseus, son of Daedalus. Why are you here, my lady?"

"I have come to meet you," Hestia began. She stoked the fire with a stick and the flames grew higher. "I wanted to meet my nephew."

"So, Poseidon is my father?" the wolf asked.

Hestia tried to read the wolf's expression, but it was impossible. "Yes, Poseidon is your father."

"Why isn't he here? Why did he send you instead?" Percy asked in frustration.

Hestia looked into the fire sadly. "He didn't send me. I came to see you for myself," Hestia explained. She waited for a reaction from the wolf, but he said nothing. "Your father is guilty over leaving you, but he could not take you to Atlantis, just like your mother couldn't take you with her."

The wolf's ears perked up when he heard Hestia talk about his mother. "Who is she?" he asked.

Hestia sighed. "You must keep it a secret, if I tell you," she said.

Percy eyed her closely to see if she was telling the truth. "I swear on my own family, I won't tell," Percy said.

Hestia smiled at the boy's oath. "Your mother is the goddess Lupa."

Percy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

Hestia grinned. Daedalus never told him about the Roman gods, but she knew it was time to tell him.

"She's the Roman goddess of wolves and is known as the mother of Rome," Hestia explained.

The wolf began to glow until the twelve year old boy stood before the goddess. Hestia smiled at the child that looked so much like his father. "My mother is a Roman goddess," he said in awe.

Hestia's grin widened. "Yes, my boy, the Greek gods split personas during their time in Rome. It was quite unusual, but we spent so much time there that we changed," Hestia said as she began to glow. She grew until she was a woman in her late twenties. She wore a white chiton with gold armor over it. Her face was sterner and she exuded a greater sense of authority. "I am Vesta, the Roman goddess of the hearth and home."

Percy bowed to the goddess. "My lady, my mother, where can I find her?" he asked desperately.

Vesta's stern expression changed to a sympathetic one. "She travels the wild places directing Roman demigods to the last vestige of Rome."

A light shone in Percy's eyes. "There's a Roman camp?" Percy reasoned.

Vesta smiled at the boy's intelligence. "Yes, it is located in California, near the city of San Francisco. Your mother is rarely there; she stays with her pack."

Percy looked down at the ground sadly. "Will I ever find her?"

Vesta stepped up to the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Continue your quest. It may seem that you are alone, but your father and your mother will be there when needed."

Percy smiled at the goddess. He was happy to hear that his mother and father were going to look out for him, but he had been trained to rely on himself and his family, and not on the gods. "I cannot rely on the gods, but I appreciate you coming here, my lady."

Vesta smiled. The boy impressed her. He certainly was the son of Daedalus. She stepped into the fire. "Nephew, I will watch over you as well."

"Thank you, my lady," Percy said as the goddess disappeared into a plume of fire. The flames went back to normal. Percy sat in front of the fire and thought about his mother, the goddess of wolves. Percy saw an image in his mind of a large wolf with dark brown fur. Her eyes were yellow with a silverfish tinge to them. "Mom" he whispered before he climbed into his sleeping bag. He fell asleep soon after with a smile on his face as he thought of his mother.

_**AN: Another chapter over, Percy and the gang are on their way to Chicago with Zoe and a few hunters. I wonder what monsters await them in the Windy City. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	18. A Thunderous Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 18: A Thunderous Surprise

Percy felt something poke him in the side. He opened his eyes to see Zoe Nightshade poking him with an arrow. "What are you doing?"

Zoe frowned. "You sleep like the dead, boy," she said. "We are ready to leave."

Percy sat up and looked around. The tents were all packed away and the camp fire had been extinguished. "Don't we get to eat breakfast?"

Zoe laughed. "You missed it, lazy boy," she said.

Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth. They both gave him apologetic looks. Percy growled at the lieutenant of Artemis. The other hunters readied their bows, except for Thalia. "You are truly heartless Zoe Nightshade."

Zoe's face turned red with anger. "Thou dare insult me _boy_."

Percy stepped closer to her; his green eyes glowed with feral power. "I'm not afraid of you or your pack of hunters," Percy exclaimed.

Zoe shook in rage. She raised her hand to slap the son of Daedalus, but a low growl distracted her. She turned toward the nearby group of trees near the tracks. Out of the trees stepped Molly, Phelan, Leora, Arion, Aldara and Peleus. The lieutenant of Artemis froze in shock.

Phelan's red eyes glowed with power. "You will not touch my master."

Zoe lowered her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are here to protect our family member, just like you," Phelan explained as he pointed toward Percy, and then at Thalia.

Zoe turned toward her group of hunters; she gestured for them to lower their weapons. Phelan made a similar gesture to Percy's family. "Thalia and Annabeth will walk with us," she said as she walked toward the two girls.

Percy glared at her, but at the moment he was too excited to see his family to care about the evil looks he got from the hunters, especially from Zoe.

Percy walked over and hugged his protector. Phelan smiled at the boy. Percy was then mobbed by his family. Molly licked his face with her large sandpaper-like tongue. Leora rubbed her head against his side, careful not to injure the boy with her unicorn horn. Arion stood beside her and whinnied. Aldara screeched loudly and Peleus blew a plume of fire into the air.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're all here," Percy said. Percy followed Phelan's gaze; his guardian watched the hunters along with Annabeth walk down the railroad tracks toward Chicago. "We better follow them; make sure they don't get into any more trouble." Phelan smiled before leading the Monster Force after the hunters. Percy grinned; his family cared for others, even those that feared them. Percy took a deep breath as he felt his muscles relax. He pushed any lingering anger toward Zoe out of his mind as he ran to catch up to his family. He felt a lot better about the quest with his family along for the ride.

The strange group of hunters, demigods, monsters and one immortal child walked along the railroad tracks toward the City of Chicago. They were currently walking through a thick forest. The railroad tracks were the only area clear of trees.

As the group continued to walk dark ominous clouds began to move in overhead. Percy looked up into the sky as a strange sensation made the hairs on the back of his arms stand on end.

"Phelan, stop," Percy said, the rest of his family stopped as well.

Zoe sensed that the group behind them stopped and turned to look at Percy and his family. "Why have you stopped, boy?" she asked.

Percy didn't pay any attention to the hateful tone in the hunter's voice. He was fixated on the sky. The dark clouds moved in above them like a swarm of bees. A sudden clap of thunder broke Percy away from his observations. The son of Daedalus had never heard thunder like this before. It moved horizontally in the sky, almost like it was alive.

"Master, what's wrong?" Phelan asked.

"This storm is strange. I don't know why, but I feel it's different somehow," Percy replied.

Annabeth and Thalia walked over to Percy and his family. Zoe and the other hunters trailed behind them. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"This storm isn't right," Percy explained.

Thalia nodded. She closed her eyes and stretched out with her senses. She could feel the electricity of the lightning, but it felt strange. She didn't feel the normal connection to her father when she saw lightning or heard the thunder. This storm wasn't her father's doing. "My father didn't create this storm."

Annabeth's face paled. "If this wasn't Zeus's doing, then what's going on?"

A sudden screech filled the air. The noise shook the trees in the nearby forest and caused the demigods and even the monster's to cringe in pain at the sound.

Percy felt the arrowhead in his pocket begin to heat up. He knew that a Native American monster was nearby, but which one was it. Percy's silent question was answered as a long dark shadow covered them. He looked up into the sky and used his improved senses to see the monster for the first time. It was a bird about the size of a commercial airliner. Its feathers were black, but the underside of the creature had a familiar patch of white feathers that formed a strange pattern, but one that Percy was familiar with. The creature had a bright yellow beak that curved at the end with strange dagger like teeth that protruded from the sides of its mouth. The monster had bright blue eyes that glowed with power. The bird also had talons that were the size of a jet plane's wheels. Percy was frozen in shock at first, before his mind refocused on the familiar white pattern of feathers on the creature's underside. Percy remembered similar birds on the top of totem poles in Alaska. "Thunderbird," he said.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at him strangely, but Phelan was the one to explain the situation.

"It's a Native American legend; a giant bird that was big enough to carry off whales and other large creatures. The Native Americans believed it was the source of thunder and lightning," Phelan said.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"You all need to take cover," Phelan said. By this point Zoe was nearby and heard the entire conversation.

"Hunters to the trees," Zoe said. The hunters along with Thalia and Annabeth rushed to the forest. The hunters took out their bows and readied for the attack.

Phelan grabbed Percy by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Master, we need you."

Percy shook his head before a determined look crossed his face. "The hunter's arrows won't work," he said.

Phelan nodded. "Celestial bronze won't pierce its skin," he said. Percy nodded. "What do we do?"

"Peleus and Aldara will have to fight the monster in the skies," Percy began. He looked at the rest of his family. "You, Molly and I will fight from the ground." A whinny from Leora and Arion drew his attention. "You two go to the forest and help protect the hunters and Annabeth."

"How can we stop something that big?" Phelan asked.

Percy took out his arrowhead and squeezed it before the tomahawk appeared in his hand. "This is the only weapon we have that can work against it," Percy said. He looked at Aldara and Peleus. "Peleus use your fire to singe the creature. Aldara, use your talons to attack its wings. If we can get the beast on the ground we might have a chance." Peleus and Aldara nodded before they extended their wings and flew off into the afternoon sky."

"We need to be careful, those wings can produce tremendous wind velocity and they are the cause of the thunder, plus it was speculated by more recent Native Americans that the thunder the bird created was actually a sonic boom," Percy explained.

Phelan nodded. "Yes and the native peoples believed that it shot lightning from its eyes," Phelan added.

"Great, another thing to look out for," Percy said.

The sound of screaming and thunder in the sky drew everyone's attention. The sky lit up with lightning and fire as Peleus battled the monster. Percy could hear Aldara screech as she fought alongside her best friend.

"I need to get up there and help them," Percy exclaimed.

"You can't fly," Phelan pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want them to get hurt," Percy replied.

Suddenly, the tomahawk in Percy's hands began to glow with a dark aura. The aura surrounded Percy's body before he began to glow with a strange white light. The light was focused on the boy's back.

Phelan backed away from him as the light almost overloaded the automaton's mechanical eyes.

The light finally faded and Percy looked around with a bewildered expression on his face. "What happened?"

Phelan's red eyes glowed as he looked at the objects protruding from his master's back. The robot was speechless as he pointed to them.

Percy turned his head and saw two large black Raven's wings protruding from his back. The hunters and Annabeth were just as stunned. Percy touched the wings with his hand and he could feel the power at work. The power was very familiar; it was the same sensation he got when he held the arrowhead in his hand. "Raven," he said. He smiled up at the sky. "Thank you." A sudden scream of a Raven echoed through the forest. Percy smiled before turning toward Phelan. "Stay here and help the others. I'm going up there to help."

"Be careful Master," Phelan said.

Percy smiled as his long canines gleamed in the dim light of the storm filled afternoon. The boy extended his wings; his wingspan was at least fifteen feet long. He carefully tested the wings before he took off into a run. He began to flap his wings before he exploded into the sky at speeds unheard of for any bird, except for maybe the Thunderbird itself.

Phelan turned back toward the hunters, Annabeth, Leora, Molly and Arion. "We need to wait and attack when we have a chance," he said.

"Do they really stand a chance against that beast?" Zoe asked.

A proud smile crossed Phelan's face. "Do not underestimate my master and family," he replied.

"We have to help them. I don't want to wait here for something to happen," Thalia said impatiently.

Zoe shook her head. "Unless you can fly, we are stuck on the ground," Zoe said sternly.

Thalia knew that she could most likely will the wind to take her, but she was too scared of heights to do it. She felt ashamed. Here she was on the ground with the ability to help her friend, but she was too paralyzed in fear to act. She leaned against the tree with a guilty expression on her face.

Annabeth stepped forward. "This creature will be impervious to celestial bronze," she said.

"Yes, this isn't a Greek monster," Phelan said.

Zoe motioned for her hunters to grab their hunting knives. "These will have to do," she said as she held her dagger in the air.

Phelan suddenly sensed movement in forest. His red eyes glowed as he extended his vision and senses. He could hear breathing in the trees. Something was in there.

"Phelan, what is wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"We're being watched," Phelan replied.

Zoe and the hunters stared off into the woods. They sensed something hunting them. "Prepare," she whispered.

Annabeth stepped up next to Phelan. "Where is it?" she whispered. Phelan pointed to the trees on the other side of the railroad tracks. "What is it?"

"I think we're about to find out," he replied as a golden brown creature jumped out of the forest and into the middle of the train tracks. It was a lion with fangs like sabers. It was the size of a pickup truck and its claws were made of celestial bronze.

"Nemean Lion," Zoe yelled. She extended her bow along with the hunters as they readied for the fight of their lives.

"Two monsters from two different cultures," Phelan began as he looked at the daughter of Athena.

"Something isn't right here," Annabeth finished.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I had a little writer's block plus I needed to do some research on the Thunderbird, believe me it won't be an easy fight next chapter, so stay tuned. Thank you to the guest reviewer that gave me the idea for Percy's Raven wings.**_


	19. Roaring Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 19: Roaring Thunder

Phelan, the hunters and Annabeth stood behind the trees as they watched the lion approach; it was bigger than they first thought. It had to be the size of a bus. The lion's long fangs shined in the light. The creature sniffed the air and at that moment everyone knew it could smell them.

The creature leapt into the clearing just in front of the group. It roared like thunder and was about to leap at the group when Molly jumped out of the shadows and struck the side of the lion head on. The two beasts rolled into the woods knocking over trees as they went.

Phelan's red eyes glowed. He knew that Molly could take care herself, but the Nemean Lion was too powerful for her to kill alone. "Zoe, you'll need to be ready with your hunters. We'll only get one chance to fire arrows into the creature's mouth," he explained. Zoe nodded.

"We will be ready, but how do we get the monster to open his mouth?" she asked.

Phelan's computerized memory raced with information on the Nemean Lion, but he couldn't find anything that could help them. "My memory banks do not include a solution to this problem," he stated.

Annabeth smiled. She knew that they would need something to make the creature open its mouth, almost like it was gagging, or… "Peanut butter, does anyone have any?" she asked anxiously.

Zoe, Thalia and the other hunters just looked at her strangely. "No time for thou to eat," Zoe said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The peanut butter will stick to the roof of his mouth," she said. Everyone watched her with blank expressions on their faces. "Did you ever feed peanut butter to a cat?" No one answered. Annabeth sighed. "The peanut butter will stick to the top of its mouth and then the cat will widen his mouth and try to lick the peanut butter free."

Phelan's red eyes pulsed. "She's right, it's brilliant. We can do that with the lion," he said.

Thalia looked at Zoe and the others. "Do we have any peanut butter?" she asked.

Pheobe pulled out four jars from her pack. Everyone watched her strangely. "I like peanut butter. Do you have a problem with that?" she said as she pulled out her hunting knife. Everyone shook their heads in unison. She handed the jars to Phelan; the robot nodded his thanks.

"Zoe and the hunters, we will need a diversion," Phelan said.

"Hunters prepare to fire," Zoe said before she moved her hand signaling the hunters to fire arrows at the lion.

"Annabeth, you need to stay out of the way," Phelan instructed. Annabeth huffed, but the glare from the robot made her quiet down. She stepped into the woods to join Arion and Leora.

"Molly," Phelan said. The Hellhound appeared out of the shadows; she looked tired, but appeared unharmed. "Help the hunters distract it, but make sure you stay out of the way of their arrows." Molly barked before disappearing into the shadows once again. Phelan held a jar of peanut butter in four of his hands with a sword and axe with the other two. He charged off into battle knowing that his task was the most dangerous of all.

_Percy high above the ground…_

Percy smiled as the wind blew through his hair. His Raven wings powered him higher into the sky. He marveled at how he could flap those large wings without tiring. He held his tomahawk in front of him as he searched for the Thunderbird. He could feel the presences of Aldara and Peleus, so he knew he was close to them. Percy felt a large shadow move over him. He looked up to see a red and black bird that was the size of a jumbo jet. The bird had talons that could easily pick up a van or small bus. The creature opened its beak and the sound of thunder echoed through the sky. The creature had bright blue eyes that sparked with electricity. Percy couldn't keep his eyes off it. The bird moved to strike him, but Aldara hit him from the side just in time to keep the massive talon from crushing the son of Daedalus.

Percy and Aldara flew away from the monster as a plume of flame struck the giant bird in the side. The creature screamed; the sound messed with Percy's inner ear causing him to fly out of control before Aldara pushed him upright once again. Percy shook his head. He turned to see Peleus fly away from the monstrous bird. Percy communicated telepathically with his two family members. It was clear from their words in his mind that the Thunderbird was too powerful for Peleus's fiery breath or Aldara's claws. Percy told them to distract the monster while he prepared to attack. Aldara and Peleus gave their brother worried looks, but they obeyed their brother. They flew off toward the monster. They flew in a zigzag pattern that drew the creature's attention away from the winged immortal child. Percy powered forward with his Raven wings. He flew higher until he was about thirty feet above and behind the monstrous bird.

Percy looked around; he could see Aldara and Peleus flying circle around the bird. He smiled at how graceful his two family members were. He looked down at the giant bird and aimed for an area between the two wings. He dove toward the spot at incredible speed, but he pulled up just in time to land softly on the back of the bird.

Percy stood on the back of the Thunderbird and marveled at its size. He held out the tomahawk ready to slice at one of the bird's wings, but suddenly the bird turned and dove at the same time. Percy lost hold of his weapon as he watched it fall towards the ground. He was now weaponless and stuck on top of the bird. The creature must have sensed something fall off its back because it leveled out of its dive and straightened its trajectory.

Percy looked around for Aldara and Peleus, but they were too far away to help him. He knew that he had one other way to injure the bird, but it would be dangerous. He would have to give up his wings and turn into his wolf form. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated; a golden light engulfed him before he turned into the large black wolf.

The wolf looked at his paws and concentrated on the power of Raven before the sensation flooded his senses. His imperial gold claws turned to mortal steel. The claws were as sharp as razor blades. The wolf smiled at the sight of his new weapons. He stalked up the back of the giant bird and headed for the creature's neck. He would have gone for the wings, but the wolf was out for blood.

The Thunderbird was too occupied with watching the maneuvers of Aldara and Peleus to take notice of the large wolf on its back. The bird turned unexpectedly, but the wolf had made his decision. He charged forward with his front claws extended. He drove the steel claws into the neck of the bird. An ear piercing shriek echoed through the sky as bright red blood spouted from the neck wound of the bird. The sight of the blood drove the instincts of the wolf into overdrive as he began to slash wildly with his claws. Chunk of flesh were ripped from the neck and spine of the bird.

The Thunderbird tried to throw off the wolf, but the son of Lupa wouldn't budge. He kept slashing with his claws until the spine of the bird was exposed. The wolf dove forward and clamped his jaws around the spine of the creature. Lightning shot from the bird's eyes lighting up the sky like fireworks. The wolf could taste the blood of the creature as it clamped down on the bird's spine. The green eyes of the wolf flashed with power until it began to shake its head back and forth until a sickening crack broke through the noise of the bird's screams. The Thunderbird's screams halted before it began to dissolve into water vapor.

The wolf fell through the air towards the ground thousands of feet below. Peleus and Aldara tried to reach him, but the wolf fell too quickly. The wolf closed his eyes and concentrated on the power within. At first he wanted to transform into the boy, but the strange sound of a Raven's cawing broke through the Wolf's panic. He began to glow with a golden aura until a pair of large Raven wings extended from the back of the wolf. The wings began to flap on their own until the wolf took control. He leveled off his descent before gliding and then leveling off his flight. Peleus and Aldara settled alongside their brother. They both wore surprised expressions, but they could sense the happiness of their brother.

_Back to the forest with Phelan and the others…_

The Hunters shot arrow after arrow at the Nemean lion, but the creature's hide was too tough. After the last barrage of arrows ended Molly appeared out of the shadows and struck the lion on the side sending the two monsters further into the open field near the railroad tracks. Molly stood and jumped into the nearest shadow before the lion had time to slash out with its deadly claws.

Phelan took the opportunity and charged the beast. The lion turned at the last moment, but the first jar was already in the air. The first jar struck the creature in the face; it shattered sending peanut butter into the lion's eyes. The lion roared and totally lost sight of the robot. Phelan used the opportunity to throw the last three jars; all three entered the creature's mouth. The lion chomped down on the jars before the peanut butter erupted into the monster's mouth. The lion tried to remove the peanut butter from the top of its mouth, but couldn't. He shook his head, but the sticky substance wouldn't come free. He would have opened his mouth, but he saw Zoe step out from behind a tree with her bowed and arrow pulled back. The lion's eyes shined in the light before he clamped his mouth shut.

Phelan cursed Zoe for giving away her position in her eagerness to finish off the monster. He ran for the trees for cover. He looked back and the lion stood still; he could tell it was using its tongue to remove the peanut butter. The creature just stood still while it worked the sticky material down its throat. Phelan glared at Zoe; the hunter looked away from him in embarrassment. She had let her excitement get the better of her.

Percy, Aldara and Peleus saw the entire exchange from high above. Percy could tell that Phelan was not happy with Zoe. Percy sent mental orders to both family members. The two dove through the air as Percy descended through air watching the scene below unfold. Aldara and Peleus dove straight toward the lion. The lion was completely occupied with stalking the hunters and the others in the forest. He was close to pouncing into the forest when Aldara and Peleus hit him from above driving the lions body into the ground and dazing the creature. Aldara and Peleus flew off immediately. The lion stood on shaky legs as the wolf landed on his back. The wolf immediately wrapped his front paws around the throat of the lion and dug in his now imperial gold claws into the creature's tough fur and hide. The lion's eyes widened and its mouth opened. Thalia was the only one prepared; she shot an arrows straight away. The arrow flew into the Nemean lion's throat. The creature's eyes widened further before its body exploded into a cloud of golden sand and dust. When the dust settled the black wolf stood in the center of the field with a large lion's pelt in its mouth.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update and I know it was a short chapter, but I hope the aerial combat made up for it a little. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	20. Raven, Coyote and Eagle

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

_**AN: I got a review or two complaining about how much I use the wolf instead of Percy himself. The wolf is here to stay, Perseus is the son of Lupa in this story, the wolf is the personification of his Roman half; however, Perseus will fight in his human form as well.**_

Chapter 20: Raven, Coyote and Eagle

The black wolf glared at the hunters, demigods and the members of the Monster Force. Phelan's red eyes pulsed as he analyzed the wolf's stance and demeanor. Phelan could sense the adrenaline pumping through the veins of the wolf. He could feel the elevated hormone levels and the increase in aggression. He knew that Perseus had given into his primal instincts.

"Percy, calm down before you do something that you'll regret," Phelan said. The wolf glared at the robot.

Zoe watched the wolf; she knew what was going on. The creature was close to going berserk. She had seen the same thing in the hunt's wolf pups as they grew up. Zoe stepped out from behind the tree. She didn't want to hurt the boy no matter how much she disliked males. She stepped closer; the wolf turned its head towards her. His green eyes nearly glowed as he looked into the dark lava rock colored eyes of the hunter. Zoe felt the hairs on her skin rise. She could feel the creature's power; it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Perseus, we aren't your enemies," Zoe said soothingly. Thalia and Annabeth stared at the lieutenant of the hunters. Thalia couldn't believe what Zoe was doing. Annabeth thought the girl was crazy. The wolf dropped the lion pelt on the ground; he made one step toward the hunter. The other hunters prepared to raise their bows, but Zoe waved them off. "Remember that you're not a beast. You are much more than that. You can think and reason. Remember who your family is."

The wolf's ears lowered as the images of Daedalus and his family rushed through his mind. He was Percy; the son of Daedalus. He was more than a wolf. He had a family; he had a purpose. He looked behind Zoe and saw Annabeth and Thalia. The two girls smiled at him reassuringly. He shook his head a few times. His heart beat lowered and his aggressive thoughts faded away. He lowered his head in shame. How could he have wanted to hurt his friends and his family? He looked at Phelan. "I'm sorry," he said with the gravelly voice of the wolf. Phelan smiled. The wolf began to glow until the boy stood in the middle of the field. He reached down and picked up the lion's pelt. He gave a nod to Zoe before he stepped passed her. He walked to the woods and handed the pelt to Thalia.

Thalia took the pelt. She looked at it in awe. "Why give it to me?" she asked.

Percy grinned. "You shot, so it's yours," he said before he turned and walked toward Phelan and his family. "We better get moving."

"As you wish," Phelan replied. The rest of the Monster Force followed their young leader. Zoe and the hunters followed them.

"Come on Thals," Annabeth said to her best friend. Thalia looked up from the pelt. She concentrated and the pelt turned into a lion's skin jacket. Thalia smiled proudly before she placed the jacket on.

Annabeth looked back at her friend questioningly. "Nice jacket," she said.

Thalia grinned. "Thanks, we better run to catch up," she said as the two demigods raced to catch the others.

* * *

><p><em>Thousands of miles away to the northwest…<em>

A large dark brown wolf ran through the forest. She was followed by a pack of wolves of different colors; some were black and brown while others were white and grey. The pack of wolves raced behind their leader as they ran north. They exited the group of trees and stood before an immense glacier. The dark brown wolf glared at the sight of the glacier. She looked closer and saw a frozen fortress on the top of the mountain of ice. She gave a few barks to her pack before they ran toward the top of the glacier. A few hours later they stood before the icy fortress. The fortress was tall and intimidating. A golden eagle was emblazoned above the two tall wooden doors. The dark brown wolf narrowed her eyes at the sight. The pack behind her looked around nervously. Their senses were on high alert. The dark brown wolf barked again. The other wolves gave her their attention. She was clearly their leader.

The cawing of a Raven echoed around the icy glacier. A Raven the size of an eagle landed on the ground in front of the wolf. The raven's body began to shift and morph as a swirl of black feathers and shadows moved and swirled in the ice cold air. A few moments later a young boy of eight years old stood before the pack of wolves. His eyes were coal black; he wore an amused grin on his face.

"My lady, I cannot let you enter," the boy said.

"Raven, this is Roman business, stay out of it," the wolf said in annoyance.

Raven's grin grew. "As lovely as ever I see Lupa," he said.

Lupa growled at the Native American deity. Raven's smirk never left his face. "The giant is rising here in the north," Raven began. "I don't appreciate your kind bringing your fight to my home, but I will not let it escalate here."

Lupa's yellow eyes widened at Raven's words. "A giant," she said.

"I believe he is known as Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto," Raven clarified.

Lupa looked at the fortress. "Why now?" she asked.

"There is a war coming to both our lands. Unfortunately, some of my brethren are involved," Raven explained.

The wolf began to glow until a beautiful woman in a silver hunter's outfit stood before the boy. Raven's grin widened at the sight. "Who?" Lupa asked.

"Coyote," Raven answered.

Lupa frowned. "Why is he doing this?" she asked.

"He is tired of your people destroying the wild places. He thinks your enemies would be better," Raven replied.

"He's a fool," Lupa growled.

Raven chuckled. "Something that we agree on," he said. "Look, the giants are only a small part of this. I believe that a force is rallying the giants and the titans."

Lupa's face paled. "Terra," she said.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Mother Earth is beginning to awaken. She wishes to see the end of the god's reign once and for all," Raven said.

"What can be done?" Lupa questioned.

"I will help where I can, but the Romans and Greeks must unite," Raven suggested.

Lupa laughed. "That would be a disaster," she replied.

Raven frowned. "So would the end of the gods," he countered. Lupa's stopped laughing.

"What would you have me do?" Lupa asked.

Raven paced in front of the goddess. His dark eyes shined and flowed like pools of crude oil. "Seek out your son and lead him to Camp Jupiter," Raven said.

Lupa froze at Raven's words. "My son; I have no son," she denied.

Raven frowned at Lupa's denial. Lupa sensed his impatience. She growled at her pack before they ran off back towards the trees a few miles away. "Your son would not be happy to hear that," he said.

"What do you know of my son?" Lupa asked.

Raven grinned. "So… you have a son after all," he teased.

Lupa growled. "No time for your games Raven."

Raven chuckled. "I so love a good game." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Lupa growled at him as she bared her long canines. Raven sighed. "Always so serious you Romans. Perseus was raised by Daedalus."

"Perseus" Lupa smiled at the sound of her son's name. She cleared her throat and glared at the boy before her. "Where is he?"

"He is on a quest with two Greek campers."

Lupa scowled at the word Greek. "What quest?"

Raven's dark eyes shined brighter. "It appears that the big three had their weapons stolen. They sent a quest to find them. Perseus decided to help."

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." Lupa looked at the boy skeptically.

Raven clutched his chest in mock pain. "I did not steal the weapons and it was Athena that asked him to help."

The name of the Greek goddess caught Lupa's attention. "Why?"

"It appears that she was concerned for her daughter and the success of the quest. Rightfully so, I must add."

Lupa didn't like the sound of that. "What's the problem?"

"As I told you Coyote is on the side of Gaea and her children. " Raven ran a hand through his hair. "Perseus and his family can help even the odds of success."

"His family." Lupa stared at Raven questioningly. "What family?"

"Daedalus and your son have adopted a family of… let's say… unusual qualities."

"What do you mean?"

Raven laughed. "I think you would call them monsters."

Lupa almost choked at the term. "Monsters… what is that son of Athena thinking?"

"Perseus can speak to all monsters, but he is drawn to those in need. They've only adopted those creatures that are outside the norm for their _species_."

Lupa sat down on the ground cross-legged. Raven mimicked her position. "Tell me all that you know."

* * *

><p><em>On the outskirts of San Francisco…<em>

A dark haired woman in a black dress sat in front of a fire as she waited for her ally to arrive. Suddenly, a strange bark echoed through the forest before a larger than normal coyote stepped out of the trees. The woman stood at the sight of the creature. The coyote began to glow before a young man in his twenties stood before her. The young man had white hair and yellow eyes. He stared at the goddess in front of him.

"Hecate… why have you summoned me?" Coyote asked.

Hecate smiled. "It appears that your Thunderbird failed," she replied.

The young man scowled at her. "So did your little kitten."

"The Nemean Lion is no kitten," she said loudly.

Coyote grinned; he liked to get under people's skin, especially gods and goddesses. "The boy and his family are strong, plus Raven helps them."

At the name Raven, the goddess's eye widened in surprise. "You were supposed to keep that old bird busy."

Coyote growled at the goddess. "I do what I want to do, or have you forgotten the terms of our agreement."

Hecate looked away from the yellow eyes of the Native American deity. She knew that Coyote should not be played with. "I apologize; I just can't believe that you would let your old rival get the better of you."

Coyote kicked the dirt before him. "That old bird will not get the better of me. I will make sure that the son of Daedalus is put in his place and his family as well."

Hecate grinned evilly. "I'm sure you will."

The boy turned back into the coyote before running off into the woods. The sound of howling could be heard in the distance.

"Coyote, you may be the trickster, but you can still be manipulated by a woman," Hecate said proudly before she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

After she left the sound of an eagle echoed through the forest before a golden eagle twice the size of normal one landed near the dying embers of the camp fire. He began to glow before a boy of ten years old stood in its place. The boy had golden brown hair and warm brown eyes. He smelt the air as he looked around at the abandoned camp. "A goddess and Coyote," he whispered. He stepped around the fire and placed his feet into the footprints of the coyote. "I cannot let you hurt our brother. I may have chosen sides, but I do not abandon my family so easily." The boy began to glow before the golden eagle flew into the air. The sound of an eagle screech filled the sky as darkness consumed the day. A war was coming closer; one that would pit brother against brother and father against son.

_**AN: The Romans will begin to enter the picture more as Perseus's quest continues. What will Coyote do to Perseus and his family? Whose side is Eagle on? Will he help Raven or will he stay with his newfound allies? Many questions, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	21. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 21: Explanations

_Alaska – near the home of Alceonyus_

Lupa and Raven sat cross-legged on the ice. Raven told the Mother of Rome all about her son and his family. Lupa was impressed with her child and the need to see him was almost overwhelming for her.

"He yearns to see you," Raven said. He could feel how much the goddess wanted to see the boy.

Lupa frowned. "The pack won't understand," she replied.

Raven nodded. "The wild is hard to tame and even harder to make understand what's important or vital to its survival."

"It's good to see you again old friend."

Raven grinned. "It is good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Lupa's expression changed; it was more contemplative and serious. "Would Eagle really fight against you?"

Raven's expression darkened. "I wish I knew for sure. Kronos or Saturn can be rather convincing, especially when the person or deity has a bone to pick with the Olympians." Raven tried to mask his worry, but Lupa could still feel it.

"I know that you and your brothers don't like the state of the wild. So much of it has been destroyed and so many creatures lost for all time." Raven nodded. "The Olympians have done nothing to help that." Lupa looked sad about that.

"Pan or Faunus was a good friend of mine, but his fading has led to our current state, but I will never join Saturn. He cannot be trusted. My brothers don't want to listen to reason. They are out for vengeance, but that will only lead to their own destruction." Raven knew what he just said was true, but he hoped that Eagle would see reason.

Lupa frowned at the thought. "I'm sorry it's come to this, brother against brother now."

"I pray to the Great Spirit that Eagle will change his mind, but my older brother was always better at that sort of thing than I."

Lupa smiled at her friend. "Don't cut yourself short. You are stronger than Coyote; you care for others more than yourself. That's why you and Faunus were such good friends."

"Coyote is powerful. He and I have always been at odds, but never to this extent. I'm afraid what he will do in his current state." Raven's black eyes darkened even more.

Lupa stood. "I will go to Camp Jupiter. I can explain the situation, but I cannot promise anything. The level of animosity and distrust remains between Roman and Greek. It will not be thrown away so easily."

Raven wore a grim expression. "A child of Rome and Greece could make all the difference."

Lupa wore a wary expression. "Perseus… you cannot throw him into the middle of this."

"He's already in the middle of this. He thinks of others before himself. You said that was something to be admired. He can be the bridge between Rome and Greece. He can unite them all in this time of desperation."

Lupa shook her head, but she knew her friend was correct. "I don't want to see him hurt."

Raven smiled. "You haven't even seen him in twelve years, but I can see that you're a protective mother. I admire that, but the Fates have a destiny set aside for Perseus. Who are we to stand in the way of that?"

Lupa hated it when her friend was right and she was wrong. "I will do what I can to help, that's all I can promise."

Raven grinned happily. "That's all I can ask for."

"Perseus's family, will they look out for him?" she asked.

Raven nodded. "They will protect him with their lives."

Lupa smiled at the answer. Her white fang's shined in the light. "I must be off. The pack and I have a long run ahead of us."

"May the Great Spirit be with you." Raven said.

Lupa nodded before she began to glow and turned into the dark brown wolf. She gave a short bark before running off toward her pack.

Raven watched her run. He marveled at the goddess's beauty in her wolf form. He looked back at the icy fortress and visibly shivered. The place felt evil. He gave a loud caw before he burst into a puff of feathers and flew away in his bird form. He flew toward the southeast; he needed to keep an eye on Percy.

* * *

><p><em>Near the base of Mount Tamalpais…<em>

A ten year old boy walked through the forest toward the base of the mountain. The boy had golden brown hair and warm brown eyes. The sound of a coyote howling drew his attention. The boy stopped and waited. The coyote stepped out of the woods only a few yards away. The coyote looked at the boy with its yellow eyes. The coyote began to glow until a twelve year old boy with white hair and yellow eyes stood in its place.

"Hello brother," Coyote said.

Eagle glared at his brother. "Fighting against the Olympians is one thing, but fighting children is another."

"Children… they are the spawn of the Olympians," Coyote scoffed. He gave his brother a disbelieving look. "That Perseus is an abomination. I will not let him thwart our plans."

Eagle shook his head vigorously. "Your plans, not mine."

Coyote eyed his brother angrily. "What do you mean?"

"I'm done; I will not help you anymore."

Coyote stepped toward his brother threateningly. "If you're not with us then you're against us." Coyote sent a wave of dark energy toward his brother. Eagle intercepted his brother's attack easily with one hand.

"I know your tricks and your powers, brother." Eagle began to glow until he turned into a golden eagle. The eagle flew off into the air as Coyote glared at the bird.

"Good riddance. I don't need you," Coyote yelled after his brother. He looked at the top of Mount Tamalpais. "My allies and I will destroy Olympus and humanity. They will suffer for what they have done to the wild." His body dissolved into a black liquid before it shifted and molded itself until a grey Coyote stood in the middle of the forest. The creature howled into the sky before running off toward the mountain.

* * *

><p><em>On the outskirts of Chicago…<em>

Percy and the others had walked for several hours and the skyline of Chicago was visible against the horizon.

Percy stopped walking. Phelan stopped beside his young master. "We cannot accompany you and the others into the city," Phelan proclaimed.

Percy nodded reluctantly. "I know," he replied. Phelan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Percy gave his guardian a determined look. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

Phelan's red eyes glowed. "You have made me proud," Phelan stepped away from his young master to join the rest of the family. "Good luck to all of you. Master, I will let your father know of your condition. We will see you again in the west." Phelan and the others ran off into the wilderness.

Zoe watched them go before she turned back to the hunt. "We will rest here for an hour, and then finish the trip into the city," she said.

Thalia stepped toward her. "You're coming with us?" she asked.

"Lady Artemis and the rest of the hunt are on the trail of the thieves as well. Although you have a quest we will make sure to help you," Zoe replied.

"The gods cannot interfere in a quest," Annabeth said.

Zoe smiled. "The hunters are not gods; we can act outside of the ancient laws," she explained.

Percy chuckled. Zoe glared at the boy. "Great, now I'll have to look out for six others," Percy said sarcastically.

"Hunters don't need protection, especially from a boy," Zoe growled.

Percy lifted his hands in mock surrender. "Just kidding Zoe," he said.

Zoe's glare didn't soften. "No time for your stupid games boy," she said harshly.

Percy sat down on a rock and watched as the others sat down in the shade. Annabeth and Thalia sat next to Percy. Zoe glared at Thalia for sitting next to the boy. Percy looked at Zoe before shaking his head. "I don't get her. She's been nothing but mean to me, but then she helped me when I was the wolf."

Thalia chuckled. "Zoe hates… all boys, not… just you," Thalia replied as she tried unsuccessfully to stop from laughing harder.

Percy rolled his eyes at the daughter of Zeus. "I figured that much out myself, so why would she help me?"

Annabeth smiled. "Maybe she felt sorry for the wolf," she suggested. Thalia nodded.

"I'm the wolf," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia both grinned at the exacerbated look on his face.

"Speaking of questions," Annabeth said. She looked between Percy and Thalia. "Why did you give Thalia the lion's pelt?"

"She shot it; it was her kill," Percy said, but the two girls could tell that there was much more to it.

"I couldn't have killed it without you Percy. What's the real reason?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed. He knew it was hopeless to argue with these two stubborn demigods. "I don't like to kill these creatures," he said.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at him in shock. "They're monsters; they kill people," Thalia said.

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but I can talk to them. I can hear their internal voices when they die," he said. The two girls could see the sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to be reminded of that."

"You can talk to monsters?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "I didn't know why for a long time, but I know now. It has to do with the combination of my father's and mother's powers," he said.

"Hold on, I thought you didn't know who your mother was?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy nodded. "I didn't, but the other night Hestia appeared to me when I was by the fire all alone," he said. Thalia and Annabeth listened carefully to the story. "She confirmed that I was a son of Poseidon, but then she told me about the Roman gods."

"Roman gods," Thalia repeated.

"He means Jupiter and the others," Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I know that Brain," she said. That earned a glare from the daughter of Athena.

Percy raised his hands as the two girls continued to glare at each other. "Are you two done killing each other with your eyes?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Shut-up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy's eyes grew big at the name.

"Yeah, shut-up Dog Breath," Thalia said.

Percy cupped his hand in front of his face and breathed out as he tried to smell his own breath. The two girls grinned mischievously at him. "My breath doesn't smell bad."

"Are you going to finish your story?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest before he shot a glare at the two demigods. "Hestia said that the Roman gods are real and that the Roman gods are another aspect of the Greek gods."

"So, the gods have split personalities?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled, but Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's what I asked?" Thalia's cheeks turned pink when she heard that.

Annabeth chuckled. "It's not split personalities. The gods have two aspects. The more laid back versions would be Greek, while the more warlike and serious would be Roman," Annabeth explained.

"In other words they have two personalities," Percy said.

"No, they have two separate personas with different appearances as well," Annabeth tried to clarify, but the blank expressions on Thalia's and Percy's faces showed that they didn't understand. Annabeth sighed in defeat. "They have split personalities."

Thalia and Percy both grinned in triumph. Annabeth glared at the two until their grins faded. "Percy, please continue," Thalia said as she gestured toward the son of Daedalus.

Percy smiled. "She said that my mother was Roman," he said.

Thalia and Annabeth just stared at him in shock. "Which Roman god is she?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy looked around. Zoe and the other hunters were talking adamantly about some story about an ancient hunt. "My mom is Lupa, goddess of wolves and mother of Rome," he said.

_**AN: Another chapter complete. Annabeth and Thalia now know who Percy's mother is. They also know about Roman gods. Will Percy explain about Raven? Please wait and see as the story continues.**_


	22. A So Not Boring Museum

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 22: A So Not Boring Museum!

_Outside Chicago, Illinois_

Annabeth and Thalia both froze in shock. "Your mother is a wolf?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "She's a goddess Thalia," she rebuked.

"A goddess that's a wolf," Thalia replied.

Percy smiled at the banter between his two friends. "Actually, I was more surprised that she is a Roman goddess," he said.

Annabeth smiled before she leaned forward with a grim expression on her face. "No wonder they sent you to Daedalus, Zeus would have a fit if he found out."

Percy paled at the thought. Thalia wore a thoughtful expression. "You might be the child of the great prophecy."

Annabeth shook her head. "The prophecy says half-blood of the eldest gods."

Thalia shook her head in response. "Percy's a half-blood. He's half Greek and half Roman."

Annabeth's grey eyes grew big. "Di immortales," she cursed. She looked at Thalia before turning her thoughtful expression on Percy. "You might be right Thals. Percy could be the child of the prophecy." The two demigods finished talking by looking at the son of Daedalus.

Percy smiled. "I know all about the prophecy," he said.

"You do?" Thalia questioned.

"My dad and Lady Hestia explained it to me," Percy replied.

"So, are you really the hero of the prophecy?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

"I don't know for sure, but my father, Poseidon thinks so," Percy explained. Percy stood and smiled down at his two friends. "Let's get to Chicago; we've got a train to catch." Annabeth and Thalia nodded before they stood and walked with their friend toward Zoe and the other hunters.

Zoe looked up and sneered at the son of Daedalus. "What do thee want boy?" she asked harshly.

Percy stepped closer. The other hunters put their hands on their bows, but Zoe waved them off. Percy walked up until only a foot separated him from the lieutenant of Artemis. "I'm tired of your attitude Zoe. Yes, I'm a male, get over it. I don't need your attitude. My father told me to respect everyone, male or female, it makes no difference to me, but you've changed my mind. I don't respect you Zoe; you let your hatred of men cloud your judgment. I hope Lady Artemis doesn't have the same failing," Percy yelled. He stepped away from the hunters and began the trek toward Chicago.

Zoe ran forward until she stood in front of the boy. "Thou dare say something about Lady Artemis," she spat. "I should run thee through."

Percy just stared at the hunter with eyes like a predator. A low growl escaped his throat. "I did not insult your mistress. I only hoped that she was nothing like you," he replied.

Zoe stood there shaking with anger. She raised her hunting knife in the air to deliver a slash to Percy's face, but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked into the electric blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus.

"Leave him alone Zoe. He did nothing to you, but point out your faults, something that you're more than willing to do to anyone else," Thalia said through gritted teeth.

Zoe froze. Did she really act that way? Thalia's words had struck a nerve. Zoe lowered her knife. She looked back at Percy; his expression was now one of sympathy. It was something that she never thought she would see from a male. Zoe gave Thalia a short nod. "I'm sorry Thalia." Zoe turned toward Percy. Zoe knew it would be one of the hardest things she'd ever do, but she knew it was the right thing. "Perseus, I apologize for my actions."

Percy stood in shock at the hunter's words. He finally closed his mouth before a broad smile stretched across his face. "No worries. So, can we stop the chick flick moment and get on the road?"

Zoe was about to respond with a snide comment at his remark, but the glares from Thalia and Annabeth changed her mind. "Hunters, on to the city," she said. Zoe began to walk toward the city with the hunters behind her.

Percy smiled as he watched the hunters walk off. He turned back toward Thalia and Annabeth with a wry smile on his face. "Thank you lightning rod," he said sarcastically.

Annabeth smirked at the nickname. Thalia glared at the immortal boy. She turned and stalked off toward Zoe and the other hunters. "I should have let her skewer him," Thalia whispered as she walked off. Annabeth and Percy laughed at her comment before they ran to catch up with her and the hunters.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia walked through the streets of Chicago with the hunters trailing behind them. Annabeth looked around at the architecture of the city in wonder. They walked down to the lakeshore, but Annabeth stopped in front of the Field Museum. She smiled as she studied the architecture of the building. Thalia and Percy both grinned at the face their friend was making.

"Thalia, would you like to go to the Shedd Aquarium?" Percy asked pointedly.

Thalia looked at Annabeth first; the daughter of Athena looked at the two of them in shock. "Yeah, the aquarium sounds pretty nice. I think it's right next to this old _boring_ museum," Thalia said.

"This is the Field Museum, it's not boring," Annabeth huffed with her hands on her hips. Thalia and Percy both broke out into fits of laughter. Zoe and the other hunters just shook their heads at the antics of the children of the big three. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," Thalia said.

Percy snorted. "Your face is priceless," he said.

Thalia put her hands on her hips. "This is the Field Museum," she mimicked Annabeth's voice.

By this time Annabeth's cheeks were bright red and she looked like she could cry at any moment. At the sight Percy stopped laughing and looked at the daughter of Athena with concern. Thalia continued to laugh until Percy elbowed her and made her look at Annabeth. Thalia wore a guilty expression.

"Wise Girl, we're sorry," Percy said.

Annabeth looked up at the son of Daedalus and sighed before a bright smile extended across her face. She laughed at the shocked expressions on the faces of her friends. Zoe and the hunters began to laugh as well.

"Serves you both right for making fun of me," Annabeth said. Annabeth looked at the museum behind them and smiled fiendishly. "Just for that we're going to the museum."

Thalia and Percy whined at the idea. "Do we have to?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth grinned mischievously. "Yes you do," she replied.

"Is there time for this?" Zoe asked worriedly.

Annabeth looked at her watch. "The next train doesn't leave for six hours," she explained. She looked up at the museum and smiled. "Let's go."

A few minutes later the three friends and the hunters stood in the main lobby of the museum. Annabeth ran to Sue, the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit enthusiastically. Thalia and Percy walked behind her sulking. "She is so cool," Annabeth said as she looked up at the dinosaur.

"Yeah, a big set of bones, _incredible_," Thalia said dully.

Percy yawned in boredom. "Are you done yet?" he asked.

Annabeth glared at him. "Your father is Daedalus and you're bored. You really are a son of old Barnacle Beard," Annabeth scolded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "My dad taught me to focus on things that I like. He didn't make me learn things that were not important to my training or my interests. Paleontology is not one of them," he said.

Annabeth's eyes grew big when Percy said paleontology. "You said…" she started.

Percy raised his hand with a wry smile on his face. "I'm smarter than I look," he said.

Thalia smiled. "For a boy that is," she added.

"Very funny Lightning Bug," he replied. Thalia glared at him. Annabeth chuckled at her two friends.

Percy looked around at a map of the different collections, but his eyes were drawn to the anthropology section, especially the Native American collections. Before he knew what he was doing Percy walked off toward the anthropology section. Thalia and the others at first didn't notice his absence.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "Zoe, did you see him?"

Zoe looked around for him before she racked her brain to remember the last time she saw him. "He walked toward the anthropology section."

Annabeth had joined Thalia by now. "We should go find him," Annabeth offered.

"She's right, we can't let the boy get himself in trouble," Zoe agreed.

Annabeth and Thalia walked with the hunters toward the anthropology section. Zoe looked at the size of the place and frowned. "Where could he be?" she asked.

Annabeth looked around until her eyes caught sight of the Native American exhibits. "He's in there," she said as she pointed toward the exhibit hall. Annabeth moved quickly toward the hall with the others on her heels. She entered the room and was presented with sculptures, artifacts and representations of different cultures. Annabeth's eyes widened with amazement as she looked around the room. "Incredible"

Percy spotted his friends and waved them over to where he stood in front of a totem pole that stretched almost to the ceiling. At the top of the pole was a representation of Raven and Eagle.

Zoe and the others joined him and looked up at the pole. Annabeth stared at it in awe. "Is that Raven?" she asked.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, this pole was restored, but it's over a hundred years old, not very old for most things, but pretty old for a totem pole. They don't last very long in the elements," he said.

Zoe looked at the boy curiously. "How do thee know this?" she asked.

Percy knew it was time to tell the hunter. "Raven taught me," he said. Annabeth and Thalia smiled at the shocked expression on Zoe's face.

"Raven taught thee," Zoe repeated.

Percy grinned. "I'm his champion," he said proudly.

Zoe stepped back and looked at the boy. It made sense with their fight with the strange giant bird, but she knew Raven. He didn't let just anyone get close to him. It took her and Lady Artemis over a hundred years to finally speak with the old bird. "Why?" she asked simply.

"There is a war coming. One in which the Native American gods will need to take sides. Raven has sided with the gods of Olympus." Percy explained.

"A war with whom?" Zoe asked.

Percy's face darkened. "A fight with the Titans and something even more powerful," he replied.

Zoe was stunned. Would she have to fight her father? "We must tell Lady Artemis," she urged.

Percy stepped toward the hunter. "We will, but we must continue with the quest," he reassured. "Our quest is too important. We can't fail."

Zoe nodded. She felt better about this boy now. If he had earned the trust of Raven, then he must be important and loyal. She looked at the other hunters. They all nodded in support. "We are with thee son of Daedalus."

Percy smiled warmly at the daughter of Atlas. "Thanks Zoe. I really appreciate your help and trust," he said. Zoe gave him a small smile.

The room began to get hot. Thalia looked around as she tried to fan herself. "It's getting hot in here," Thalia observed.

Annabeth looked around curiously. "Did the cooling system breakdown?" she asked.

Percy felt the familiar tingling sensation on the back of his neck. His worried expression wasn't lost on Zoe. "What's wrong Percy?" she asked.

Percy looked around the room frantically. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he replied.

A low growl drew their attention to the other side of the room. Percy looked up at the writing above that section of the room; it was a section on the Aztecs. Sudden movement from behind a large display got his attention. Percy motioned for the others to look at the Aztec section. He placed a finger to his mouth to let them know to be quiet. Zoe and the others nodded.

A flash of red moved passed a section of the glass display case. Sudden screams from the area alerted Percy that this was most definitely the area. A loud roar echoed through the hall as a creature jumped out from behind a display and into the middle of the room. The creature was roughly the size of a pickup truck with red and turquoise blue scales on its body. The creature had the head of a Komodo Dragon with skin and scales that fanned out from the sides of its head, like Cobra. The monster had short stubby legs with six inch claws on each of its six toes and a long tail with a triangle shaped end with three sharp spikes on the end. The monster's eyes were the color of amber and pulsed with a strange power. Smoke began to billow from the monsters nostrils before it let loose a plume of flame the stretched across the room and set fire to the totem pole that they had looked at just moments ago. Percy's green eyes glowed as his mind filled with information on the creature. He looked at the monster and narrowed his eyes before he said, "Hello, Xiuhcoatl."

**_AN: As you will learn in the next chapter Xiuhcoatl (pronounced, shee-oo-ko-ah-tl__)_ is an Aztec mythical serpent and is the spirit form of an Aztec fire deity. Stay tuned more to come.**


	23. Unusual Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 23: Unusual Blood

_Field Museum - Chicago, Illinois_

_Previous chapter…_

A flash of red moved passed a section of the glass display case. Sudden screams from the area alerted Percy that this was most definitely the area. A loud roar echoed through the hall as a creature jumped out from behind a display case and into the middle of the room. The creature was roughly the size of a pickup truck with red and turquoise blue scales on its body. The creature had the head of a Komodo dragon with skin and scales that fanned out from the sides of its head, like Cobra. The monster had short stubby legs with six inch claws on each of its six toes and a long tail with a triangle shaped end with three sharp spikes on the end. The monster's eyes were the color of amber and pulsed with a strange power. Smoke began to billow from the monsters nostrils before it let loose a plume of flame the stretched across the room and set fire to the totem pole that they had looked at just moments ago. Percy's green eyes glowed as his mind filled with information on the creature. He looked at the monster and narrowed his eyes before he said, "Hello, Xiuhcoatl."

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

Annabeth, Thalia and the hunters were frozen at the sight of the creature. When Percy called its name they all watched him curiously.

Percy watched his friends and the hunters; they were all frozen in shock. A strange sensation ran up Percy's arms. He looked back at the creature; its amber colored eyes were now smoldering with orange flames. Percy didn't have time to rush to his friends to break them out of their shock. There was only one thing he could do. He looked frantically around the room until he spotted a water fountain in front of the restrooms. He concentrated on the water within the pipes. A tugging sensation erupted in his stomach as the pipes exploded sending water toward Xiuhcoatl just as the creature let loose with another plume of flame. The water created a wall in front of Percy's friends and the hunters.

Thalia and the others stepped back at the sight of the wall of water. They turned toward Percy and watched in wonder as his green eyes glowed with power as he concentrated on the water. Thalia and the others ran behind Percy and the protection of a set of stone columns and pillars. Percy gave one last push knocking the monster toward the other side of the hall and through the wall. Percy fell to his knees, exhausted from the strain.

Thalia and Annabeth knelt beside their friend. "Your powers wear you out too much," Thalia observed.

Percy nodded. "I don't use them as much as I should," he replied.

Annabeth looked at the whole in the far wall of the hall. "He won't stay down for long. Can you walk?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah," he said. He stood up, but Thalia and Annabeth had to help him at first. "Thanks"

Zoe and the hunters had their bows out tipped with steel arrowheads. "We've only got about ten of these arrows a piece."

Percy looked at the hunter worriedly. "Make them count," he said ominously just before the monster jumped through the whole in the wall. The creature stood in the shambles of the museum hall. The creature looked around the room with its amber eyes. The monster sniffed the air as it looked for the half-bloods and the hunters. Smoke erupted from the creature's nostrils and its tail knocked over several glass display cases as it whipped around behind it frantically.

"Percy, what do you know about that thing?" Annabeth asked.

Percy took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. "It's an Aztec monster; it represented a fire deity of some sort."

"Explains the fiery breath," Thalia said. Percy nodded.

"What are its weaknesses?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy racked his brain for an answer. "Hopefully, the same as the others, mortal steel," he replied.

Zoe motioned for the hunters to take position around the stone columns and pillars. Zoe turned toward Percy and the others. "We might be able to use the wolf," she said.

Percy grimaced, his hands shook from fatigue. He needed more practice with his powers that was clear to him now. "I'm too weak to transform."

Zoe frowned. "Then you're pretty useless to us now. Stay out of the way," she said harshly.

"Zoe, if it wasn't for Percy we'd be dead now, remember?" Thalia asked.

Zoe scowled. "Remember your place hunter," she began. She looked at Percy and sneered. "We might still die." She turned back to the other hunters as Thalia took her place behind a column with her bow in hand.

Annabeth pulled Percy behind a toppled pillar. "So much for nice Zoe," Percy said sarcastically.

Annabeth sighed. "Don't let her get to you," she soothed. "She's a hunter; they don't like boys, remember?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I remember Wise Girl."

"Good," Annabeth replied. She poked Percy in the side of the head. "Don't let it slip through that Seaweed Brain of yours."

Percy chuckled lightly. "I'll try to keep my brains in my head."

Annabeth grinned. She looked back at the monster that stalked the far side of the room. "Let's hope we all stay in one piece."

Zoe peaked around her column. Xiuhcoatl turned toward the movement instinctively. The creature's eyes locked onto the hunter. "Now," Zoe yelled. The hunters began to shoot arrows from the different locations around the hall. The steel tipped arrows struck home into the shoulder and back of the creature, but the injuries didn't faze the monster. Zoe turned toward Percy; the son of Daedalus shrugged his shoulders. "Keep firing."

Annabeth turned toward Percy. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"We need to learn more about Aztec rituals. How did they ward off such a creature?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth nodded. She looked around the room until her eyes fell upon a small computer terminal only a few feet behind them. She ducked below a broken column until she sat on the ground beside the computer. She grabbed the computer and sighed in relief when the screen came up. She typed away on the keyboard until she had hacked into the museum database. She turned quickly as Percy skidded to a halt beside her. "I found the Aztec database," she said.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Annabeth searched the various screens until she came to a file related to Aztec monsters. The one common denominator for the rituals was the use of human sacrifice, more specifically the blood of a victim. Annabeth read through the files before turning to Percy with a smile on her face. "What did you find?" Percy asked. Annabeth's grin widened. "I think I've got the solution." Percy motioned for her to go ahead. "Blood, the Aztecs used the blood of the soldiers they captured in battle to sacrifice to the gods and to ward off evil spirits or monsters," Annabeth explained.

Percy's eyes grew big at the news. "I have to capture someone, and then kill them?" he asked in horror.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course not, but the mortal steel needs to be dipped in blood; powerful blood to be exact."

Percy nodded. "Like my blood," he replied. Annabeth nodded. He looked over at the hunters that struggled to keep the monster at bay. "They won't be able to hold it off for long."

"I know," Annabeth said. She looked for something to help. She smiled when she saw a set of ancient looking bolas on the ground. She crawled along the ground until she reached the weapon. She moved quickly to Percy's side.

Percy looked at the set of bolas curiously; his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Will that thing even work?" he asked.

Annabeth pulled on the ends of the bolas before she tried an experimental swing of the weapon. "It's pretty strong for something this old," she replied.

Percy looked back at the battle that raged in the middle of the exhibit hall. All of the hunters were out of arrows, except for Zoe and Thalia. "We need to hurry." Percy put his hand in his pocket; he pulled out the arrowhead. Annabeth looked at the object in wonder. Percy squeezed the arrowhead before it began to glow in his hand. The glow subsided as Percy held the tomahawk in his hand.

Annabeth reached out and touched the handle of the weapon. "Raven's gift," she said.

Percy grinned. "Cool, huh?"

Annabeth returned the grin as she nodded in agreement. "Get ready. The bolas will draw his attention. I'll let it go right before he's ready to charge." Annabeth began to spin the bolas over her head. The revving sound like a small engine echoed through the exhibit hall. Xiuhcoatl turned its attention away from the hunters and toward the daughter of Athena. Annabeth's grey eyes widened at the sight of the monster's amber eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she focused on the task at hand. Annabeth prayed to her mother to help her with the ancient weapon. The monster tensed its legs as it readied itself to pounce on the demigod. Annabeth's grey eyes flashed before she let loose the bolas. The weapon spun end over end as it flew toward Xiuhcoatl. The monster wore a surprised expression as the bolas struck the creature in the front legs. The ropes and lead balls spun around its legs before they grew taut around the monsters ankles knocking the creature's front legs out from under it.

Percy stood up on the column that he hid behind; all eyes were on him. He held the tomahawk in one hand with his other hand palm up. Percy slashed the tomahawk across his open palm. He winced at the pain as the blood covered the blade of the weapon.

Annabeth stared at the boy's blood. It was an unusual orange-red color, almost like a mix of red and gold. Annabeth wore a thoughtful expression before realization dawned on her. Percy's blood was a true mix of mortal blood and golden ichor, but what did that make him. He was certainly more than a demigod.

Xiuhcoatl watched the boy before it. The creature struggled to break the bolas. Percy knew what was at stake. He jumped down from the column and rushed toward the monster with the tomahawk raised above his head. The creature turned its body toward the boy with its tail extended. Percy's body began to glow before the raven wings appeared on his back. The monster slashed forward with his tail toward the son of Daedalus. Percy's wings moved effortlessly as Percy jumped forward. The creature's tail slashed below the boy's legs. Percy leveled the tomahawk and swept his wings forward as he shot toward the monster, like a falcon after its prey. He struck the back of the creature sinking the blade of the tomahawk deep within the monster's back and into the spinal column. Deep red blood erupted from the wound until the creature began to glow with a reddish aura. A burst of fire and ash exploded all over the exhibit hall setting displays on fire and covering the hunters and Percy's friends in volcanic ash.

Annabeth brushed off her clothes and her hair as she coughed out the ash. Thalia joined her as the two walked toward the location where the monster had been. Zoe and the hunters stepped out from their hiding spots. The volcanic ash slowly subsided. Thalia and the others watched as a figure stepped through the ash. Percy stepped out of the diminishing cloud. His skin was burned in a few places, but his wings seemed fine. He held his tomahawk in one hand while he held the other close to his shirt to stop the bleeding. Annabeth and Thalia rushed toward their friend.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth yelled. Thalia smiled at the nickname.

"Nice shot with the bolas, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth's cheeks reddened at the compliment.

Thalia smiled at the daughter of Athena. "Nice, it was epic. I didn't know you could do that," she said excitedly.

Annabeth ginned. "Neither did I. Beginner's luck I guess," Annabeth replied. Annabeth looked at Percy's hand before she took out a bandage from her pack. "Let me see that hand."

Percy moved his hand from his shirt and extended it toward his friends. Annabeth frowned at the sight of the blood. Thalia's mouth hung open at the color of the blood as Annabeth began to wrap a bandage around it.

Zoe and the hunters joined them. Thalia scowled at her lieutenant. "Not much help, huh?" Thalia asked pointedly.

Zoe took a deep breath before she sighed. "I was wrong, good job Perseus," she said.

Percy smiled, but the smile turned to a grimace as Annabeth tightened the bandage. "Damn that hurts," he said.

"Hush, you big baby," Annabeth said, but Percy could tell that there was no malice in her tone.

Thalia looked between Percy and Annabeth. "This educational stuff can be dangerous. Can we go now?"

Percy and Annabeth began to laugh. "Yeah, let's get out of here before they make us read something," Percy replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_**AN: The end of** **Xiuhcoatl****, stay tuned more to come**._


	24. A Deathly Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 24: A Deathly Visit

_Union Station - Chicago, Illinois_

Annabeth stood in awe in front of Union Station. Her eyes followed every line of the building. Thalia and Percy both smiled at the expression on the daughter of Athena's face. She was in her own world.

"Thy must go with your quest mates," Zoe said.

"What about you and the others?" Thalia asked.

"We shall be waiting in the west," Zoe replied as she walked off into a crowd of people followed by the other hunters.

Percy shook his head. "I can't say that I'll miss her."

Thalia chuckled. "I'm sure the sentiment is mutual." Percy nodded. Thalia watched as Annabeth ran up the stairs and into the train station. "Let's get a move on before we lose her." Thalia and Percy rushed into the train station. They stopped when they saw Annabeth standing in the middle of the lobby. Her eyes darted around the large open lobby. The daughter of Athena marveled at the arches and the curved glass ceiling. She studied every detail of the building. Annabeth made mental notes on the different architectural aspects of the building. She took note of the Greek and Roman influences in the building as well as the clearly American aspects.

Percy went to the ticket window, while Thalia walked toward Annabeth. "Annabeth," Thalia said. Annabeth didn't answer. Thalia walked up to her friend and grabbed her arm. "Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth finally turned around to look at the daughter of Zeus. "What?" Annabeth's eyes narrowed; she wore an irritated expression on her face.

Thalia smiled at look on her friend's face. "Percy has gone to buy the tickets."

"You couldn't wait to tell me that," Annabeth huffed. Thalia squeezed her friend's arm. "Let go!"

Thalia let go of her arm. "I know you like architecture, but we're on a quest. You need to be aware of your surroundings."

Annabeth frowned at the criticism. "I am aware; I'm looking at the building."

Thalia shook her head. "Not the building. You need to stay aware of what's around you and more importantly, who's around you."

"Hey, you both ready to go," Percy said as he met up with the two demigods. He had his bag flung over his shoulder and three train tickets in his hand. Annabeth and Thalia each took a ticket before they followed the son of Daedalus toward the train. They boarded the train and made their way to the cabin that Percy had reserved for them.

Thalia and Annabeth marveled at the size of the cabin. "How did you pay for this?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy smirked. He pulled out a credit card from his pocket. Thalia and Annabeth both looked at it in awe.

Thalia grabbed the card out of Percy's hand. She looked at it as Annabeth watched from beside her. The card was black with a golden picture of a maze on the front of it and the VISA symbol on the bottom right hand corner. Across the top of the card it read, "Labyrinth Card." Thalia and Annabeth looked back at Percy with questioning expressions on their faces.

"The Labyrinth Card, never leave the workshop without it," Percy declared. Thalia rolled her eyes while Annabeth smiled in appreciation. Percy snatched the card from Thalia's hand. "Get your own." He said as he sat down in one of the plush seats in their train compartment. He laced his hand behind his head and propped his feet up on an ottoman that sat on the floor.

Thalia and Annabeth sat across from him on one of the benches. "Okay, mister money bags what are you buying for dinner?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

Percy grinned. "How about we go to the dining car?" he asked. Annabeth and Thalia both looked at him skeptically. Percy's grin widened. "My treat." He waved his credit card in the air. Thalia and Annabeth both stood and left through the door. Annabeth looked back in the room and said, "Seaweed Brain, let's go!"

Percy jumped to his feet and followed her out the door. They reached the dining car and took a seat by one of the large windows. They ordered their food and sat in silence. Percy looked out the window and watched as the countryside moved passed them. He sighed as he watched the train travel through a thick forest. "I miss the wild," he said.

Thalia nodded. "I like to run through the forest with my sisters," she said.

Annabeth watched her two friends. They had the wild in common, whereas she was always stuck at camp. "I'm glad that I got to go on this quest," she said.

Percy and Thalia both studied their friend. "I'm glad you're here too," Thalia replied.

"I hope your both no getting mushy on me," Percy said.

"Watch your mouth Jackson," Thalia warned.

Percy turned his glowing green eyes on the hunter. "Don't worry about my mouth. The wolf's is much more dangerous."

Thalia gritted her teeth. Annabeth glared at her friends. "Will you two stop? We've got enough to worry about. We don't need you two fighting like an old married couple."

Thalia blushed crimson while Percy's mouth hung open at the comment. "I don't like her," he said. Thalia laughed. "I'd rather be eaten by a Hellhound than have anything to do with the Mutt here," she said.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "That can be arranged," he warned.

Thalia narrowed her eyes in response. "Bring it."

"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted. Percy and Thalia both look at the daughter of Athena with shocked expressions on their faces. "No more fighting." Thalia and Percy look at each other before they turned toward Annabeth. They both nodded in agreement. "Good, we got to stick together. We've got a long quest ahead of us."

"Okay Wise Girl, I'm sorry," Percy said. He turned toward Thalia and sighed. "I'm… sorry."

Thalia grinned. She knew it wasn't easy for Percy to say that. She turned to look at Annabeth; she was met by a harsh glare from the daughter of Athena. Thalia gulped before she turned back to Percy. "I'm," she began; her face was morphed into an expression that suggested that she ate something terrible. "sorry Percy."

Percy grinned at Thalia. At least she had the same difficulty, he thought. "No problem," he said. Thalia nodded with a sheepish smile on her face. "Where's our next stop?"

"Las Vegas; we should be there in three days," Annabeth replied.

"Three days!" Thalia said a little louder than she met. The people at the tables around them gave her curious looks. Thalia waved at them. Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth smiled in amusement. Thalia turned back toward her friends. "What are we going to do for three days?"

Percy chuckled. "With our luck, we'll probably be fighting for our lives."

Annabeth frowned. She knew Percy was probably right, but she hated how pessimistic he was. "You could be more optimistic sometimes," Annabeth suggested.

Percy laughed. "We'll fight for our lives and win. How's that?"

"Such the Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said before she shook her head in annoyance. Thalia chuckled. "You're not helping _Grace_." Thalia's eyes narrowed at the use of her last name.

Thalia leaned closer to her friend. "Don't call me that, _Annie_," she warned.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth growled.

Percy was amused, but he knew it was time to step in. He saw the server walking toward them. "Food is here," he said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The food arrived. Percy's eyes lit up at the three orders of burgers and fries. Three milkshakes appeared. Thalia's eyes grew big at the sight of her chocolate shake. Percy had a blueberry shake that was a pastel blue color and Annabeth had a vanilla shake that made her smile in contentment.

Thalia looked from her shake and stared at Percy's blueberry one. "Who eats blueberry shakes?"

Percy grinned. "I do," he replied. He took a sip and his grin widened. "Don't knock it until you tried it." He offered her a taste, but she held her palm out facing his direction as she shook her head in protest. "You're loss." Percy went back to eating. He grabbed his burger and opened his mouth. It was the first time that Thalia and Annabeth had seen his four canine teeth in full view. They both stared at him in shock.

"You're like a vampire," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded.

Percy chuckled. "I eat vampires for dinner," he said with a gravelly voice that sent a shiver down both demigods' spines. He sounded a lot like the wolf at that moment. The two girls turned away from him and back to their food.

The three ate in silence as they enjoyed the first good hot meal they had since they left camp. They finished a few minutes later. Percy's straw made the familiar noise as he finished the last of his shake. He slouched back in his chair and sighed. Thalia smiled at the look on his face. "Did you satisfy the wolf's hunger?" she asked sarcastically.

Percy grinned at the question before a mischievous glint sparkled in his green eyes. "Pretty much, but he'd still like to rip apart a few monsters for dessert."

"Don't worry, he'll get his chance before this quest is over," Annabeth said. Thalia and Percy both wore somber expressions. "Don't get so down. Let's go to the observation car and relax a bit before we go to sleep."

Percy and Thalia both nodded. Thalia and Annabeth both jumped to their feet before they rushed out of the dining car leaving Percy with the check. Percy sighed. He handed his card to the server and waited for her to return.

* * *

><p><em>Observation Car…<em>

Annabeth and Thalia walked into the car, no one was inside. They smiled at each other before they lounged on the reclining chairs in the center of the car. The entire car was made out of glass except for the base of the walls. Thalia marveled at the number of stars that lit up the sky. It reminded her of the adventures she had with the hunters.

Annabeth could read her friend's expression. "You miss the hunt?"

Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry I left you, but yes, I feel like I belong there."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. She felt that way every time she was in a library or when she drew buildings. It was something that made her happy. "I can understand that," she said.

"You're not still mad at me?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Annabeth looked down at the floor sadly. "It hurts that you're not at camp, but I understand why you left. I just can't believe he'd do that to you."

Thalia knew that she was talking about Luke. "He changed; I wish I knew why."

"Me too," Annabeth said. She looked out the window. "What are we going to do when we get to Los Angeles?"

Thalia let out a long breath of air. "We find the entrance to the underworld and have a chat with my uncle."

"Don't worry, you'll see my master soon enough," a voice said from the door to the observation car. Thalia and Annabeth turned toward the door to see a man with skin the color of ebony. He had gold eyes and he was incredibly handsome. The first thought that came to Annabeth was that he looked like an angel, but she knew that couldn't be true. He had black wings that extended from his back, but he had a dark aura that surrounded him.

"Thanatos," Thalia said. Annabeth's grey eyes widened. Annabeth turned to look at the door on the other side of the car. The door opened to reveal two skeleton warriors dressed in world war two army uniforms. They each held a rifle in their hands. Their skin was translucent and their bones seemed to glow in the dim light of the train car.

Thanatos looked around the room. "Where's the boy?" he asked.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each curiously. "What boy?" Thalia asked.

Thanatos's golden eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb daughter of Zeus," he warned. "The son of Daedalus, where is he?"

"Daedalus," Annabeth said the name like it surprised her. "Probably in the Labyrinth."

Thanatos stepped further into the room. "You're a lousy actress daughter of Athena," he replied. Thanatos gestured for the two soldiers to walk into the room. He motioned for them to take their positions in opposite corners of the room so they had the perfect vantage points toward either entrance. "You see Cerberus and the Furies weren't enough to stop the wolf, but I think an old fashioned bullet might do the trick."

"What do you want?" Thalia asked angrily, but Thanatos could see the fear in her electric blue eyes.

"You want to see your uncle. I'm making sure you get there the easy way," Thanatos said as a wry smile spread across his face.

**_AN: Stay tuned more to come_.**


	25. Death's Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 25: Death's Deal

Percy walked from the dining car toward the observation car when the hairs on his arm stood on end. He looked around to find the source of the dangerous feeling that washed over him. He looked at the observation car; the door to the car glowed with a strange light around its edges. Percy stared at it in wonder. Was he seeing things or was that light real, he thought? He closed his eyes and let his senses take over. He could hear talking in the observation room before the words came into focus. He froze when he heard the name Thanatos. His green eyes began to glow as he listened to the conversation. His instincts almost overloaded his mind, but Percy clamped down on the feeling before he turned into the wolf. The wolf was a much better fighter, but he wasn't the least bit subtle. No, Percy needed to do this himself. He couldn't always rely on the wolf. He walked toward the door and touched the handle. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open. He stepped inside with wide eyes when he saw the two skeleton warriors and the god of death before him. Annabeth and Thalia were seated, but Percy could smell their fear.

"Son of Daedalus," Thanatos said. He gave the boy a wry smile. "My master wishes to see you."

When Percy was younger the thought of Hades sent a shiver down his spine, but now, he didn't feel fear, only a slight trepidation. "Let my friends go and I'll go with you," Percy offered.

Thanatos watched the boy closely, but he couldn't sense any deception. "No deals, they will go with you or I will send them to the underworld the easy way," he said before he unsheathed his sword.

Percy eyed the minor god before him. "I thought you only helped people die peacefully and guided their souls to the underworld. When did you start killing people yourself?" Percy asked.

Thanatos looked a little uneasy at the question. "My daughter…" he began, but stopped. "It is no concern of yours."

Percy stepped closer to the god. The skeleton warriors growled as they pointed their guns at Percy. Percy raised his hands and smiled. "I'm not going to attack," he reassured. Percy stared into the golden eyes of Thanatos. "What about your daughter?"

Thanatos was about to yell at the boy, but something in the boy's eyes made the god feel that he could trust this child. He sighed. "Hades has my daughter. His minions have failed to take you, so he made me come after you."

"I'm sorry Thanatos," Percy said.

The god had never received any kindness or sympathy before. "Why are you being nice?"

Percy smiled; his canine teeth shined brightly in the light of the room. He turned and looked at Annabeth and Thalia. The two girls nodded; they knew what he was going to do. "If I come along peacefully, do you promise to bring Thalia and Annabeth with me unharmed?"

Thanatos never knew it could be this easy. "I promise," he said with a surprised expression on his face.

Percy put his hands in his pockets. Thanatos raised his hands and ordered the skeletons to lower their weapons. As the skeletons lowered their guns Percy pulled two throwing knives from his pockets and threw them at the skeletons. The blade cut through the skeleton's hands before the creature's dropped their guns. As the guns hit the floor Percy was engulfed into a golden light. Thanatos stood in shock as the black wolf jumped out of the light as it faded. The wolf moved with such speed that the skeletons had no time to react. The wolf struck the first skeleton knocking the monster through the window and off the train. The other skeleton moved toward Annabeth, but the wolf pinned the creature to the ground. The wolf reached down and grabbed the skeleton by the neck before it tore the creature's head off. The wolf threw the head, and then the rest of the body out the broken window. The wolf turned toward Thanatos with his mouth open showing off his white and dangerous teeth. Thanatos looked terrified; he knew what this creature could do.

"You said that you would come with me," Thanatos said.

The sides of the wolf's mouth curled into an evil looking smirk. "I said that we would go with you. I never said the skeletons would come and I never said in which form I would go with you," the wolf said with his gravelly voice.

Thanatos nodded. His golden eyes were twice their normal size. "Sta…stand around m-me," he stammered.

Annabeth and Thalia stood and smiled at the wolf. They stood around Thanatos like he said. The wolf walked up to Thanatos. The creature was bigger than the last time Thanatos had seen him. The wolf's glowing green eyes looked into the golden eyes of the god of death. "Break your promise and I'll break you," the wolf threatened. Thanatos gulped visibly. The god, the wolf and the two demigods dissolved into the shadows. They appeared in the edge of the river Styx next to a small wooden dock.

Annabeth and Thalia shivered as they looked around at the underworld. The river flowed with the broken promises and shattered dreams of mortals. They could hear the screams of the dead and it sent shivers down their spines. Thanatos walked onto the dock and ran the old celestial bronze bell that hung from a wooden pole on the dock. A mist grew in the center of the river; a few moments later and old wooden gondola appeared through the mist. A man in a charcoal color robe with a hood pushed the boat forward with a long pole. The boat moved toward the dock until it settled against the wooden platform. The ferryman looked up his face was translucent and you could see his glowing white bones beneath the flesh, his eyes were black and devoid of life.

"Charon, we need passage across the river," Thanatos said.

Charon looked up. His translucent skin turned opaque before it became a creamy white color. Sunglasses appeared on his face and his robe disappeared. He was now dressed in an Italian three piece suit. "Thanatos, why do you need my help?"

Thanatos frowned. "Our master would like to see these… a… people," he said as he looked away from the girls and toward the wolf.

Charon looked at Annabeth and Thalia. He nodded, but when his gaze settled upon the wolf his sunglasses almost dropped from his face. "I can't take a wolf on my boat," he said in outrage.

The wolf stepped toward the boat. He leveled his piercing gaze on the ferryman. "Why can't you?" he said.

The wolf's voice made Charon shake with fear. "No offense… a… _sir_," he said quickly. "I don't have enough room on here."

The wolf looked at the small boat before he growled in frustration. He began to glow before the twelve year old boy stood before the ferry boat. Charon's coal black eyes were even bigger now. Thanatos cleared his voice. "Can we get aboard now?" he asked impatiently. Charon nodded. Thanatos, Annabeth and Thalia climbed aboard. Percy looked at the water and frowned. He stepped onboard, but his green eyes never left the black eyes of Charon. "No tricks boatman," Percy said. Charon nodded quickly before he began to move the boat across the river. They reached the other side in record time.

Annabeth and Thalia disembarked. Thanatos turned and looked at Charon, but his gaze fell upon the boy. Percy glared at the god of death. Thanatos looked away quickly and climbed out of the boat. Percy stared at the boatman. "Wait here; we'll be back," Percy said.

Charon chuckled. "No one returns from Hades," he said.

Percy stepped toward the immortal boatman. Percy's eyes glowed green. "Hades won't want me to stay," Percy said, but his voice was that of the wolf. Charon's mouth hung open in shock. "I won't leave without my friends." Charon nodded before the boy climbed out of the boat. Percy turned toward Thanatos with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Lead on Death."

Thanatos nodded before he led the way toward Hades's palace. They passed ghosts and other creatures, but one look from Percy sent them away. They reached the gates where Cerberus guarded the entrance to Hades's palace. The three headed dog paid no attention to Thanatos, but it growled when it saw Thalia and Annabeth. Percy stepped in front of his friends. The guard dog stared at the boy, but when it sniffed the air all three pairs of eyes widened with fear as the dog remembered its fight with the wolf. Cerberus whimpered and crept away from the boy. Thanatos just stared at Percy with a shocked expression.

"He remembers me," Percy said. His voice was now a mix of the wolf's and the boy's. "Lead on."

Thanatos nodded and led the three heroes to the black stone fortress that was Hades's palace. He walked up to the Stygian iron door and grabbed one of the knockers that were in the shape of a Hellhound. He knocked on the door. The sound echoed through the underworld. The door creaked open to reveal the dark and dreary inside. The walls held no pictures or tapestries. The place was lonely and sad. Thanatos led the group to the throne room. He swung open the door and led the group in front of the two thrones; the largest throne held a man in a black Italian suit. His hair was greasy and he had a black goatee. His eyes were two swirling pools of darkness. Thanatos bowed along with Thalia and Annabeth. Percy stood straight and glared at the son of Kronos.

Hades smiled fiendishly at his lieutenant and the two demigods that bowed before him. He looked at Percy and frowned when he saw that the boy didn't bow toward him. "You dare disrespect me in my own realm," Hades spat.

Percy stepped closer to his uncle. "I don't like people, monsters or gods being sent after me and my friends," he said dangerously. Annabeth and Thalia smiled when Percy called them his friends.

Hade's pale face turned red. "Who do you think you are boy?" Hades yelled. Percy's body began to glow again until the giant wolf stood before the god of the dead. Hades nearly fell off his throne at the sight.

The wolf growled viciously. "My human form is known as Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Daedalus, birth son of Poseidon, Greek god of the seas and birth son of Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves and the Mother of Rome. In this form you can call me the Wolf," he said.

Hades's dark eyes widened. The creature before him was the son of his brother and a Roman goddess. "You are an abomination," he yelled as he stood from his throne.

"Yes I am," the Wolf said proudly as he stalked toward Hades. Hades froze when he looked into the wolf's glowing green eyes. He raised his hand and sent a blast of shadow at the wolf, but the creature jumped through it unharmed.

"I am a wolf; I can live in the shadows," the Wolf said. He was now leaning over the god. Hades just stared at the giant white fangs that were now at his eyes level. "I could rip you to shreds, but I have bigger problems than an uncle that holds grudges." The Wolf stepped away from the throne. "You don't have any of the weapons, do you?" the Wolf asked.

Hades took a few deep breaths in order to regain his composure. Never had he ever been shaken to his core in such a way before. He definitely didn't like it, but for the first time he felt admiration for one of his brother's children. "No, my helm is missing," he said.

The Wolf stopped pacing. "I see. Kronos is rising. He has many allies," the Wolf said.

Hades sat on the edge of his throne. "He can't be. I would know," he yelled as he looked around his throne room.

"So, you know everything that happens in Tartarus?" the Wolf asked mockingly.

Hades gritted his teeth. "Damn him. I will see him in the deepest part of the pit," Hades yelled. Hades looked at his nephew curiously. "What allies?"

"The native American god Coyote for one," the Wolf said.

"Coyote," Hades repeated.

"Yes, he wants to punish the Olympians and humans for the way they have treated the earth," the Wolf said.

Hades chuckled. "The fool believes he can trust my father," Hades said.

The Wolf growled. "Kronos can be very persuasive as you know," he replied. Hades nodded.

"What would you have me do?" Hades asked.

"Confirm what I've told you and inform the Olympians. They must be made aware of these happenings. Zeus will not believe until it stares him in the face. We cannot wait for that to happen," the Wolf explained.

Hades just stared at the giant black wolf in front of him. "What about the weapons?" he asked.

The Wolf stared at Annabeth and Thalia. "We are on a quest. We will return the weapons. I will call the Furies when we have recovered them. Make them ready for my signal," the Wolf said.

"What signal?" Hades asked curiously.

"They will know when it is called," the Wolf said. "One more thing," Hades watched the wolf. "I want you to return Thanatos's daughter and leave Thalia and Annabeth alone."

"How dare you order me around?" Hades yelled.

The wolf howled loudly. The glass in the room broke and sounds of Hellhounds howling throughout the underworld echoed through the room. "Don't test me uncle," the Wolf said. "We will return your weapon. Swear on the Styx that you will return the girl and that you will stop your vendetta against Thalia and Annabeth." Hades's dark eyes were narrowed, but he knew the wolf was his only shot at getting back his weapon. Hades nodded before he swore on the Styx as the wolf suggested.

The wolf began to glow again; the boy appeared in his place. He bowed toward Hades with a wicked smile on his face. "We will return your weapons," Percy said. Hades nodded. A little girl with dark brown skin and coal black hair ran out from behind his throne. Thanatos caught the little girl in his arms before he began to cry. He turned to Percy with a thankful smile on his face. Percy turned back toward his uncle. "Thank you my lord." Percy bowed toward his uncle. Hades was a little taken aback by the gesture. He waved his hand; Percy, Thalia and Annabeth disappeared into the nearest shadows.

"Thank you my lord," Thanatos said.

Hades nodded grimly. "I hope that boy gets my weapon," he said.

_**AN: Percy and the girls had a much faster trip to the underworld than anticipated, but now they know that Hades doesn't have the weapons. Hades learned not to cross the wolf. Stay tuned more to come**_


	26. Split Personalities?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 26: Split Personalities?

_Somewhere in Washington…_

Percy, Thalia and Annabeth appeared in a temperate rain forest. They looked around at the tall evergreen trees that towered above the three heroes. Percy stepped closer to one of the trees before he placed his hand on it. Annabeth and Thalia watched their friend curiously.

"We're in Washington," Percy said.

The two girls looked at him strangely. "How do you know?" Thalia asked.

Percy opened his green eyes before he turned to address the daughter of Zeus. "My senses tell me," he replied.

"You must have pretty good senses," Thalia said.

"My dad made me memorize maps and coordinates. He said that I had an internal GPS, so I'll always know where I am," Percy explained.

Annabeth stared at the boy with a strange look on her face. "You memorized every map in the world and the latitude and longitude coordinates?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess it comes in handy," Percy replied.

Annabeth and Thalia both smiled in amusement. "You're something else Jackson," Thalia said. Annabeth nodded. "You were pretty intimidating back in the underworld," Annabeth said. Thalia laughed. "Uncle Hades almost crapped his pants," Thalia added. Annabeth gave her friend a disgusted look.

Percy chuckled. "I don't think so, but you're right, the Wolf isn't somebody that you'd want to tick off." Annabeth looked at him strangely again. "Why do you say the Wolf like he's a separate person?" Annabeth questioned. "Sorry Wise Girl, but the Wolf and I are different. I guess Percy is the Greek and the Wolf is Roman," Percy concluded.

Thalia nodded. "I guess it makes sense. There's never been a child of both Rome and Greece before," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. "You're right, I guess it does make some sense," she began. She looked at Percy thoughtfully. "Someday, the two of you will need to be one."

Percy stared at her with a contemplative look on his face. He touched his hand to his chin as he thought about Annabeth's words. "You might be right, but for now I can only be the person that I am and I'm not the Wolf."

Annabeth regarded her friend strangely. "There you go again talking about the Wolf in the third person," she began. "Percy, you're the Wolf too?"

Percy frowned. "When I'm the wolf I feel like a different being. I feel more on edge and closer to being wild," he explained.

"I think I understand. The hunters have similar issues, but at a lesser degree," Thalia began. Annabeth and Percy listened intently. "Many of us were demigods or regular mortals, but then we joined Artemis. We became much more than what we were, but we still feel a part of both worlds. The world of the wilderness and the hunt, and another world filled with a camp for demigods and the _real_ world."

Percy nodded. "I feel like a human or whatever this form truly is, but when I'm the wolf I feel like a beast, sometimes like a monster," he said. He said monster without any hint of revulsion.

Thalia and Annabeth stepped closer to their friend; they each placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have incredible powers Percy and we know that you are confused about who and what you are," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded. "However, you're our… friend and we… care about you," Thalia concluded with some difficulty.

Percy grinned at his two friends. "It's good to have people who care. My dad and my family care about me," he started. His smile faded. He wore a sad expression that made him look even younger than he was. "However, I wish my father and mother cared enough to at least visit me once or send me a sign that they cared."

A sudden cry filled the woods. The three friends looked around the forest in concern. "What is that?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I never heard that yell before," Thalia replied.

Percy's green eyes began to glow as images and information flowed through his mind. He nearly collapsed when the light in his eyes faded. Thalia and Annabeth caught him. "Are you okay?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded before he balanced himself on his feet. The two girls let go of his arms. "I'm okay," Percy said. He looked around the forest with a worried expression on his face. "Sasquatch."

Thalia and Annabeth both looked at him with wide eyes. "Big Foot," Thalia said in awe.

"Another Native American monster," Annabeth said.

Percy frowned. "Monsters," Percy clarified.

Thalia looked around the forest worriedly. "What do we do?"

"We need to find a defensible position,"Annabeth replied. She looked around the forest before her grey eyes locked onto a thick set of thorn bushes. "Over here." She ran toward the bushes with Thalia and Percy behind her. "We can cut through these bushes and make a barrier around us." She looked deeper into the thorn bushes. A rocky outcrop was on the other side of the bushes it led to a cave. "There's a cave back here. We can use it for shelter."

"We could get trapped in there," Thalia warned.

"Thals, she's right. We're two exposed out her. We can leave some small escape openings in the barrier. That will give us a place to run, if needed." Percy reasoned. Thalia nodded.

"Let's get to work before it gets dark," Annabeth urged.

The three friends began to cut the thorn bushes into pieces before they used them to create a thorny barrier all around them. Percy had used his excellent night vision to explore the opening of the cave and found that the cave was much bigger than they had originally thought. He made a mental note to explore the cave later on.

A few hours later the three teenagers sat in the cave as they took bites of ambrosia and sips of nectar to help heal the numerous cuts and scrapes that were on their skin from the thorns. Thalia had built a small fire at the entrance of the cave as a deterrent to the Sasquatch and for warmth. The cave wasn't as cold as normal caves, but the entrance was still cold from the cool night air outside of the cavern.

"Where do you think they are?" Thalia asked.

Percy took the last bite of his ambrosia. "They'll wait us out before trying something," Percy said.

"I agree; they'll make a move if they think we're able to stay here long term,"Annabeth added.

Thalia nodded. "I agree," she began. Thalia turned to look at Percy. "Perce." Percy looked up at his friend when he heard his name. "Do you want to go explore the cave?" Thalia asked sheepishly. Annabeth tried to hide the smirk on her face, but Thalia saw it. Percy was completely oblivious to the two girls. "Sure, but is it safe for you to come with me?" he asked.

Thalia's blue eyes narrowed. "I'm a hunter," she scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine walking through a cave."

Percy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, no problems here Electro," he said with wry smile.

"Boys," Thalia said mockingly. "I'm so glad that I'm a hunter."

Annabeth shook her head. "Are you two going to explore or stay here and argue like an old married couple?" she asked mockingly.

Thalia and Percy both turned red at their friend's words. "Hunters don't get married," Thalia replied harshly.

Percy nodded. "I'm not getting married," he protested.

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "Go on and explore, you're both giving me a headache."

Percy and Thalia shot the daughter of Athena one final glare before they began their journey into the cave. Thalia pulled a flashlight out of her backpack to illuminate their path. They both walked side by side. Percy's green eyes glowed in the cave. Thalia marveled at how beautiful they were before she internally chastised herself for thinking that way about a boy. She was almost four years older than Percy, but he looked much older than he was.

A sudden rush of air made Percy stop. "You felt that right?" he asked.

Thalia stopped. "Yeah, there's an opening somewhere in the cave," she replied.

Percy pulled something out of his pocket; it was a flare. "I picked this up inside the train." He lit the flare and it burned brightly within the cave. The torch light flickered as the area made the flame move.

"In other words you stole it." Thalia smirked.

"I'd say borrow, but that wouldn't be true."

Thalia smiled. "An honest thief; you'd make a terrible son of Hermes." Thalia became quiet after she said that. She thought about Luke and the heartbreak that went with it.

"I'm sorry," Percy said when he sensed the change in her mood. "It must be hard to be betrayed by someone you cared for."

Thalia glared at the boy for a moment, but something in Percy's eyes made her soften her stare. "I'm sorry; it's hard to think about."

"I wish I could say I understand. I didn't know Poseidon or Lupa, so their betrayal isn't as biting."

Thalia frowned. "They're gods Percy; it wouldn't have been safe to be around you."

Percy shook his head. "They could have sent me a message or something to let me know who they were; that they cared."

A scream from the cave entrance drew their attention. "Annabeth!" they both said at the same time. They turned and ran toward the direction they came. The daughter of Athena was in trouble and their only thought was one thing, Sasquatch. They saw the flickering light from the fire before they reached the entrance to the cave. Annabeth stood at the entrance with her dagger in hand; she jumped when her two friends came into view.

"They tried to get through the barrier, but they didn't make it," Annabeth said. Without warning a brown furry arm reached to grab the daughter of Athena. Annabeth screamed before she drove her blade into the monster's arm, but the celestial bronze passed right through the creature. Thalia grabbed her friend and pulled her out of the way. A light flashed from behind the two girls before a flash of black fur erupted from the cave. The Wolf hit the Sasquatch and sent the beast tumbling to the ground before it landed in a thicket of thorn bushes. The creature screamed in pain and anger.

The Sasquatch stood up and it was the first time that its entire body became visible. The creature was roughly seven feet tall and its body was covered with long and thick hairs that were reddish brown in color. It had the typical large feet and hands associated with the legends about the creature. Its eyes were yellow and it had jagged grey teeth. The Wolf jumped forward and slashed its mortal steel claws across the monster's body. The claws nearly cut the creature in half before the Sasquatch turned into brown sand that flowed across the ground.

The creature's screams had alerted the other Sasquatch to the fight. The barrier of thorn bushes began to move and rattle. The Wolf turned toward the two girls. "Thalia, lead the way to the opening at the back of the cave," the Wolf growled.

"We didn't find it," Thalia replied.

The Wolf looked around as its green eyes glowed like fluorescent beacons. "No time to worry about that, inside!"

Thalia and Annabeth ran into the cave. The wolf jumped into the cave opening before he swiped the roof of the cave with is massive paw. The cave entrance shook for a moment before the stone ceiling collapsed sealing in the Wolf and the two demigods.

Thalia and Annabeth had stopped when they heard the collapse. They were both frozen in shock. The Wolf appeared before them an instant later.

"What happened?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"I closed the entrance, at least for a while," the Wolf replied.

"Why in Hades would you do that?" Thalia yelled. The Wolf stalked closer; his green eyes bored into the blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus. "To save your life," the Wolf said. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Now we have only one choice." The Wolf chuckled darkly. "No, we can die in this cave or FIND THE EXIT!" the Wolf roared. Thalia and Annabeth jumped back from the beast. The Wolf stormed passed them as he ran deeper into the cave.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other in stunned silence. Annabeth sighed. "We better catch up before he tears the whole cave down on top of us."

_**AN: The Wolf has a bad temper don't you think? You just knew that I would have to throw in the Sasquatch. Just wait I have a few more surprises up my sleeve, so stay tuned.**_


	27. Competition?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 27: Competition?

_Somewhere in Washington…_

Annabeth and Thalia rushed through the cave as they dodged rocks in their pursuit of the wolf. They rounded a corner of the cave only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw two large glowing green eyes. At first they almost panicked until they remembered the creature they were following.

"Did you find the exit?" Thalia asked incredulously.

The wolf turned back to glare at the daughter of Zeus. "I stopped because there is a strange smell up ahead," the Wolf said with an annoyed tone to his voice. The sound of a bird echoed through the cave. The wolf narrowed his eyes before he charged forward into the darkened cave.

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other in shock. They turned their flashlights toward the direction that the wolf ran before they took off after the son of Lupa. They rounded another corner in the cave before nearly falling to the ground at the sight before them. An opening at the end of the cave wall appeared before them. The air from outside flowed into the cave causing the two female demigods to almost become light headed at the smell of sea air that wafted from the outside.

They stepped closer to the cave entrance, but stopped when the wolf appeared before them. "Stop," he said. Thalia and Annabeth came to a halt at the sound of the wolf's voice.

"Come on my boy, is that any way to greet your patron?" a young boy's voice asked.

The wolf's green eyes glowed. "Raven, no more games," he said loudly.

A young boy of eight years old stepped into the light of the cave entrance. "You really are no fun in that form," Raven teased.

"Why are you here?" the Wolf said.

"I wanted to help you," Raven began. His eyes moved towards the two demigods and stopped as his black eyes stared at the two girls. "Ah, so here are your friends."

Annabeth and Thalia stepped forward. Thalia remembered the stories that Artemis and Zoe told about Raven. He was very powerful, but mischievous, his pranks were all in fun, unlike those of his brother Coyote. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Raven," Thalia said as she bowed. Annabeth's grey eyes were wide, but she followed her friends lead and bowed as well.

"Don't call me lord, I'm not Zeus. I care very little for titles," Raven said with a wry smile on his face.

The wolf stepped closer to his patron. The creature towered above the small boy, but Raven didn't look scared at all. "Help us how?" the Wolf asked warily.

Raven smiled. He knew the wolf was the paranoid one. He dropped the mischievous smile before he changed form into an old Native American man. He looked to be in his early to late eighties. Thalia and Annabeth had never seen a god choose to look so old before. The old man grinned at the two girls surprised expressions. "I am Raven the creator," he said with a raspy voice. Raven turned to look at the wolf. "Where is my boy, Percy?"

The wolf huffed at the sound of his alter ego's name. "I'm tougher than the boy. I took control to save their lives," the Wolf replied as he gestured toward the two demigods.

Thalia stepped forward. She didn't like people acting like she was helpless. "We can take care of ourselves," Thalia said sternly.

The wolf just chuckled. "So, do you want me to go back and let the Sasquatch into the cave?"

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "No, thank you for saving us," Annabeth said quickly. The wolf just nodded his head.

Raven tried to suppress a smile at the way the wolf acted, but it was a futile gesture. He turned back toward the wolf and smiled. "I would like to speak with Perseus."

The wolf growled before he nodded his large head. The cave filled with a golden light. When the light faded a twelve year old boy stood in the middle of the cave in only his boxer shorts. Percy looked around in embarrassment before he covered himself quickly with his hands. Annabeth and Thalia both blushed at the sight of their half-naked friend. Percy's face was as red as a tomato.

"Where are my clothes?" Percy asked desperately.

The old man laughed. "I can be mischievous too," he said.

"Raven!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth covered her eyes, but before she did, she marveled at how muscled Percy was for a twelve year old. Thalia for her part just smiled and kept her eyes on the boy. The pink on her cheeks betrayed her true feelings. "Nice Bugs Bunny boxers!"

Percy's cheeks turned scarlet now. Raven chuckled before he waved his hand and Percy's clothes magically appeared on his body. Percy sighed in relief before the redness in his cheeks began to subside. "That wasn't funny Raven."

Raven chuckled. "I beg to differ my boy," he replied.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Percy silently thanked her for the interruption. "Raven, you said that you came here to help?" Annabeth questioned.

Raven sighed. "Ah yes, you are at the place you need to be. The beach and then the ocean are just a few yards from the entrance to this cave. You will find Nereus, the old man of the sea there. He will be able to direct you to the weapons, but you must catch him first."

"What does he look like?" Annabeth asked.

"You will smell him before you see him. Unlike Poseidon and his children," Raven began as he looked at Percy. "Nereus smells of the worst aspects of the sea."

"So, we find a stinky immortal and capture him," Thalia said matter-of-factly.

Raven smiled at the way she summed up the situation. "Yes, that is a good way to put it." He looked back at Percy. "However, there is more I need to tell you." Percy gave his patron a worried look. "Yes my boy, it is bad news…" Raven placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "or maybe it could be good news." He smiled when he looked at Thalia.

All three heroes watched the old man curiously. "Go on," Percy urged.

"You three are not the only ones that were granted a quest to find the god's weapons," Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.

"The Romans are out there as well," Raven replied.

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, CA<em>

A tall man in a trench coat stepped out of the train station. His dark sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes. He walked into the nearest alley before he made his way out of the city. An hour later he was on the outskirts of the city. The air was warm and all he could see were hills with low lying shrubs and small trees. He stopped as he felt the presence of people behind him. He turned and came face to face with a young dark haired girl with charcoal colored eyes.

"Zoe," the man said.

Five other girls appeared behind Zoe as the hunter glared at the man before her. The man took off his trench coat and sunglasses to reveal celestial bronze skin and red glowing eyes. Zoe narrowed her eyes at the metal man. "Phelan, where are they?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. They weren't on the train," he admitted.

Zoe sighed. "Did thou find anything?" she asked.

"The train had an accident. The mortals believed the train was struck by lightning. The observation car was basically destroyed," Phelan explained.

"The wolf must have caused this destruction," Zoe said.

Phelan nodded. "I agree. What do we do now?"

A golden light appeared before them. When the light faded the other hunters and Lady Artemis stood before the group. "It is time that we looked together to find the trio," Artemis said. Artemis turned to Zoe. "Zoe prepare the hunt for departure." Zoe nodded before she rushed off to assemble the hunters. Artemis turned back to Phelan. "Where is the rest of your family?"

Phelan bowed toward the goddess. "They are waiting at our home in the Labyrinth for my signal."

Artemis nodded. "Show us the way to the Labyrinth," she said.

Phelan didn't move. "I will not betray my master or family."

Artemis's silver eyes glowed like the moon. "You defy me?" she asked with a hint of anger.

Phelan's red eyes glowed brightly. "I only do what must be done to protect my family. Would you do any different?"

Artemis's eyes softened. "No, I would not." She began to pace in front of the robot. She knew she was taking a risk, but she remembered Percy and his family. The boy was different than any she had met before. She felt he could be trusted. "I swear on the Styx that neither I nor my hunters will attack your family."

Phelan's red eyes dimmed. "Thank you, my lady," he said. "Follow me!"

Artemis motioned for her hunters to follow Phelan as she kept pace with the automaton. They walked for a few hours until they reached a forest. They entered the woods and made their way to a large rock outcrop that stood in the center of a field of yellow wildflowers. Phelan walked to the rock and placed his metal hand over it. A glowing blue triangle appeared; the delta symbol. Phelan touched the symbol and a portion of the rock opened up to reveal a dark entryway into the Labyrinth. Phelan turned toward Artemis and her hunters. "Stay close, it is very easy to lose one's way," he said.

"Listen to Phelan. Stay close to each other," Artemis added.

Phelan stepped into the entrance followed by Artemis and Zoe. Phoebe and the other hunters followed close behind. Phelan led the group through several winding corridors that stretched on forever. Artemis was about to question the robot when Phelan came to a stop. He touched the wall of the corridor. The symbol of an owl within the delta symbol appeared. Phelan's red eyes glowed brightly. He touched the symbol and the wall opened up. The sound of animals echoed through the doorway that had opened. Phelan walked inside followed by the goddess and her hunters. He stopped at a large door that was big enough to drive a dump truck through. He opened the door carefully to reveal a room the size of an airplane hangar. Inside the room was full of areas for animals to sleep in; beds made of straw and other materials. Areas were set aside where food and water could be placed for the animals.

Artemis stared in awe at the size of the room inside the Labyrinth. Phelan smiled at the goddess's expression. This is where my family lives. Some movement from above drew the attention of the goddess and her hunters. They were about to raise their bows, but stopped when Phelan raised his hand.

"Aldara come down," Phelan said softly. A giant bird flew down from the ceiling and landed before the robot and the hunters. It was Aldara, the Griffin. The Griffin screeched at the hunters, but it wasn't threatening.

"She won't attack?" Artemis asked.

Phelan smiled. "Aldara only warns you and your hunters that you are in her home. She usually stays up late while the rest of the family sleeps." Phelan gestured to the other animals that slept around the cavernous room.

Artemis looked around the room as she noticed the Hellhound, the Unicorn, the immortal horse, and the dragon all asleep in their makeshift beds.

"Aldara, we will go see my Master," Phelan informed. The Griffin nodded before she flexed her wings and took off into the air. She landed on her perch near the peak in the ceiling of the room. Phelan walked past the hunters as he led them to the workshop. He opened the door and stepped inside. Artemis and her hunters gasped at the sights before them. Machines and experiments of all sorts were distributed throughout the workshop. The room itself looked like something from a mad scientist's dream. Machines, computers and other strange mechanisms were positioned in random locations. The room hummed with machines.

"I see you brought guests, Phelan," a voice said from behind a large computer screen. A tall man with coal black hair that greyed at the temples stood up. He had familiar grey eyes and he looked to be in his forties, but Artemis knew better. This man was immortal, but she didn't know how. "Lady Artemis, it has been a long time." Daedalus bowed toward the goddess.

"Daedalus, it has been a while," she replied.

"It must be important if you convinced Phelan to bring you here," Daedalus said.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, we are here to discuss Perseus and the quest."

_**AN: A shorter chapter than normal, but I needed to end the piece in the cave and I know everyone was wondering when Daedalus would come back into the story.**_


	28. A Smelly Prisoner

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 28: A Smelly Prisoner

_The Labyrinth – Daedalus' Workshop_

At the name of his son, Daedalus's grey eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with Perseus?" Daedalus turned to look at Phelan, but the robot didn't meet his master's eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with the boy," Artemis said. Zoe shuffled slightly from behind her, but the goddess ignored her. "They were not at the train station."

"Where are they?" Daedalus asked. Artemis could tell that the man was worried about his son.

"I believe they were taken from the train," Artemis replied.

"Taken," Daedalus repeated. "Phelan, I knew this quest was a bad idea."

Phelan's red eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry Master, but the boy was adamant that he would help the daughters of Zeus and Athena."

Daedalus shook his head in despair. "My son's loyalty will be his undoing."

Zoe cleared her throat. Everyone turned toward the hunter. "Thou ought not worry, the boy is powerful."

Artemis gave her lieutenant a surprised expression; she had never heard her friend speak that way about a male before. "We," Artemis said as she looked first at Zoe, and then at the rest of her hunters. "We propose a collaboration of sorts," she looked at the immortal demigod before her expectantly, "a partnership to help find the trio and see to it that they are safely accompanied to their destination."

Daedalus stroked his chin as he thought over the goddess's offer. "Why would you partner with a male and a group of what you call, _monsters_?"

Artemis looked a little uneasy. "My father has closed Olympus, but he is wrong, we must be active in the search for the lost weapons. Evil forces are at play here. It is time to put aside our prejudices and fight together for the greater good."

"Athena visited me to ask Percy to help with the quest. I take it that she is also disobeying her father's orders." Daedalus gave her a knowing smirk.

Artemis held back her smirk. "My older sister is smart enough to know when our father makes a mistake."

Daedalus grinned. "Yes, I'm sure she told him how wrong he was, but alas, the King of the gods is rather paranoid at such times."

Artemis smiled at Daedalus's take on the actions of the King of the gods. "Spoken like a true child of my sister."

Daedalus cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that was a long time ago," Daedalus replied. "My mother disowned me, for a crime, which is unspeakable."

Artemis's silver eyes darkened. She knew about the crime, but she could also see that Daedalus was no longer an arrogant male and that he had suffered much over the past several millennia. "I do not like males as you know, but it appears that you have a second chance, those are hard to come by in this world."

"I take it that you believe Percy is my second chance?" Daedalus asked.

Artemis smiled. "I believe the boy might be the only chance for all us."

Daedalus gripped the ends of his shirt. He had prayed that Percy wouldn't be in such danger, but now his worst fears were confirmed. Percy was truly the child of the prophecy. "I accept this partnership, my lady," Daedalus said before he bowed toward the goddess. He turned to look at the robot. "Phelan, prepare our family for the journey. Let them know of the partnership and our goal."

Phelan nodded quickly before he rushed out of the workshop. Artemis smiled at the machine; he truly was a unique creation. "Phelan is a remarkable machine," she admitted.

Daedalus nodded. "I don't know what I would have done without him. He helped me raise Percy. I love that boy, but he's a handful."

Zoe chuckled lightly from behind her mistress. Artemis ignored the unusual outburst from her lieutenant. "Yes, from what I can tell, he certainly is."

* * *

><p><em>Raven's Cave…<em>

"Romans," Annabeth repeated.

Raven smiled at the way Annabeth's grey eyes lightened as she tried to puzzle through a particularly difficult problem. "Yes, the Greek gods have changed much over time. They spent over a millennia in Rome; Greece was the only place they spent a greater amount of time." Thalia, Annabeth and Percy all listened intently to the god before them. "The Greek gods went to other places like France, Spain and England, before they arrived in America. However, the Roman persona always stayed with them. You see the Olympians are split between two personas, the Greeks and the Romans."

"So, the gods are scizo," Percy said sarcastically. Thalia and Annabeth both rolled their eyes at the comment.

Raven chuckled. "In a way they are. The Romans were more militaristic and serious, whereas the Greeks were more laid back and de-centralized."

"So, Percy really is a son of a Greek and a Roman god,"Annabeth reasoned.

Raven nodded. "Yes, he is the son of Poseidon and the son of Lupa," Raven began. Percy's green eyes burned with a thirst for knowledge of himself. The two sides of the Olympians try to stay apart, especially their children. The last time Roman demigods and Greek demigods got together was the start of the American Civil War."

Annabeth paled at the thought. "The civil war nearly destroyed this country," she said.

Raven looked down sadly. "It was a terrible period of time for both the Olympians and the native peoples."

"Where are the Roman demigods?" Annabeth asked.

Raven looked up into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. "California… not too far from where your father lives."

At the mention of her father Annabeth's expression soured. Thalia knew why, but Percy didn't. The son of Daedalus eyed his friend curiously. "You need to be more specific than that," Annabeth said with a harsher tone than she meant.

Raven ignored the girls change in attitude. He knew that her father was a sore subject. "San Francisco… in the Berkeley Hills outside the city… near the Caldecott tunnel."

Annabeth nodded. She knew the place. "Where are we now?" she questioned.

Raven smiled. "Where you need to be."

Percy chuckled. Everyone looked at him. "As quizzical as ever Raven." Raven shrugged his shoulders. Thalia and Annabeth both crossed their arms in front of their chests as they glared at Percy and Raven. "I think you better tell us."

Raven sighed. "You demigods are no fun," he commented. "Oh well, you are or were in Oregon Caves National Monument."

"What do you mean, we were there?" Annabeth questioned.

"I used my power to bring you here, now you are near Harris Beach. You'll find Nereus there; the old man of the sea is pretty unpredictable, so be prepared for anything," Raven said as he began to walk toward the entrance. "Good luck!" He turned into a large raven in a puff of feathers before he flew out of the cave.

"Is he always that way?" Thalia asked.

Percy laughed. "He can be serious sometimes, but mostly he acts like that."

"We better get going," Annabeth said. Percy wanted to ask her about her dad, but one glare from Thalia changed his mind.

"Yeah, let's go," Percy replied as he followed Annabeth out of the cave with Thalia close behind them.

The three stepped out of the cave, but stopped when a rush of salty sea air blew into their faces. Thalia covered her eyes and Annabeth looked down at the ground, but Percy just closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The power of the ocean filled his senses. At this moment Percy knew he was a son of the sea god. The ocean was like the forest to the young immortal boy. He was equally connected to the two wild places. He began to walk toward the sandy beach. Thalia and Annabeth struggled to keep up with Percy's pace. The boy was running toward the sea. He stopped when his feet touched the water. The Pacific Ocean rushed forward to touch the boy's feet. Thalia and Annabeth watched the waves rush toward their friend, like a lost puppy chasing after its master.

Percy stood in the ocean surf with his eyes glued on the horizon. A broad smile stretched across his face. The water became a more vibrant green when it touched the immortal child's body.

"Percy," Thalia said.

Percy turned toward his friend reluctantly. "Yes," he replied.

"Seaweed Brain, we need to find Nereus," Annabeth said impatiently.

"Okay Wise Girl, it's been a while since I've touched the sea," he said.

Thalia nodded. "We understand, but we have a quest," she reminded.

Percy nodded before he stepped out of the sea and took a deep breath. A pungent smell filled his nostrils. He made a disgusted face.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"I think, I've found Nereus,"Percy replied. "He stinks alright."

Annabeth and Thalia grinned at Percy's tone before they followed their friend down the beach and hopefully toward the Old Man of the Sea. They walked for thirty minutes until they spotted an old man sitting on the shore. He wore tattered clothes and his skin was brown and leathery from years in the sun. He had a short white beard that was scraggly and unkempt. His hair was equally a mess with pieces of dirt and seaweed knotted in his white locks. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Percy could tell that the old man was asleep. The wind changed direction and wafted the old man's scent toward the three friends. All three stopped in their tracks. Annabeth and Thalia both held their noses as their eyes filled with unshed tears from the sheer stink of the old man. Percy placed his hand on his legs as he bent over trying to avoid throwing up at the noxious smell that the old man emitted. Percy had been sprayed by a skunk before, but this man's odor would have scared even the most hardened monster or smelly adversary away.

Percy tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it over his mouth. He could breathe a little easier now. Annabeth and Thalia followed his lead. After they had recovered they crept toward the old man. The ancient immortal was completely oblivious to the three figures creeping towards him. Percy motioned for Annabeth and Thalia to cut-off any chance that the old man had to escape further in land. Percy knew that he was the only one that could keep the old man from escaping into the sea.

Percy gave a short nod to Thalia and Annabeth before he walked toward Nereus. Just before he reached the old man, Nereus opened his eyes and turned into a large sea otter. He darted through Percy's legs and toward the ocean. Thalia and Annabeth screamed for Percy to chase the creature before it dove into the sea and disappeared. Thalia and Annabeth had raced to the ocean. They both kicked the sand before they turned to glare at the son of Daedalus. However, they both wore surprised expressions when Percy was nowhere to be seen.

About a hundred yards out in the ocean a man's head popped out of the water, it was Nereus. He smiled mischievously at the two demigods. "You lose demigods," he yelled. Annabeth and Thalia both turned around and looked at the smelly immortal. "Where is your boyfriend?"

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared above the old man. He looked up just in time to see the boy he was teasing fall out of the sky before he grabbed the old man and pulled him out of the water. Nereus didn't know what was going on until he heard the beating wings. He looked up at the boy and marveled at the sight before him. The boy had a pair of Raven wings protruding from his back. Percy smiled down at the old man. "You might escape me on land, but as you can see, I'm full of surprises," Percy said. Nereus sighed in defeat before Percy landed on the ground with his hands wrapped around the old man's arms. "Now we have some questions for you."

Thalia stepped forward with her spear at the ready, while Annabeth walked up to the old man with her hands on her hips. "So, you beat us, huh?" she asked playfully. Percy smiled at the question.

Nereus took a deep breath. "I may have spoken too soon," he admitted as he sent a glare toward the son of Daedalus.

"We have questions for you," Annabeth said.

Nereus shook his head. "Only one answer per capture," he replied.

"Hey, that's not fair," Thalia said.

Nereus laughed. "Life isn't fair, sweet heart," he said. Thalia's electric blue eyes flashed with lightning. "Call me that again and I'll have you roasting like a pig on spit," she threatened. Nereus gulped visibly.

"Ask your question," Nereus said.

Annabeth smiled. "Where are the missing weapons of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" she asked.

Nereus chuckled. "Their three greatest enemies have the weapons. One is in Alaska near the bay of ice, another is in Hawaii with the ice and snow, and the last is in the sea of monsters with the three singing sisters," he said. Annabeth and Thalia were both pale as they thought of the three locations.

"What will we find there?" Percy asked.

Nereus grinned. "Only one question," he replied. Percy gripped the old man's shirt tightly. "I won't let you go," Percy said. Nereus began to glow before he disappeared from Percy's grasp. "Where did he go?"

"There!" Annabeth yelled as she pointed toward a small red crab that scurried towards the water. Percy raced to catch it, but it was lost in the surf as the waves rushed toward the shore.

"Damn," Percy said. He turned back toward his two friends. "What do we do now?"

Annabeth bit her bottom lip for a moment. "We're already in Oregon, so we head north, to Alaska," she replied.

_**AN: I guess everyone figure out who the three adversaries will be. As you can tell this story merges the Titans and the Giants into one war. When will Percy and the others meet the Romans? I assume everyone knows what they will find in Alaska, so stay tuned.**_


	29. A New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 29: A New Ally

_Portland, Oregon – waterfront…_

"Why are we by the water?" Thalia asked irritably. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude.

"Percy can't fly because your dad will blast him out of the sky," Annabeth replied.

"He wouldn't if I was with him," Thalia argued.

Annabeth looked at Percy thoughtfully. "She makes a good point."

Percy sighed before he ran his hand through his black hair. "Alaska has more coastline than the entire United States combined and we don't know where we're going, except that it's near a glacier. A plane would get us to Alaska, but then we'd be stuck trying to find other transportation, most likely a boat anyway."

Thalia crossed her arms in frustration; she knew Percy was right. Annabeth just smiled at the son of Daedalus. "Spoken like a son of Daedalus," she said impressed.

Percy's cheeks turned pink. "I know Alaska well, a plane is good when you know the destination, but a boat is better when you have to search, especially when we're looking for ice."

"Okay, Dog Breath, we'll do it your way," Thalia huffed. Percy smirked at the stupid nickname.

Percy walked towards the harbor before he stopped at a boat and trailer sales facility. "How're we going to buy a boat?" Thalia questioned.

Percy smiled. He pulled out his credit card. Thalia and Annabeth looked at him curiously. "You can't be serious?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's smile widened. "This card has unlimited funds," he replied. Thalia and Annabeth stared at him in shock. "Don't you have to be at least eighteen before you could buy a boat?" Annabeth asked. Percy's grin widened. "They will call the card number and my dad's computer will vouch for me," Percy explained.

"What?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed. "My dad's artificial intelligence computer does a dead on impersonation of my dad. He's plenty convincing," Percy explained further. Thalia and Annabeth just nodded.

Percy walked into the sales office and immediately a woman about twenty-five appeared before them. She was blonde and blue eyed, and wore a pink summer dress. Percy thought that she could be a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Percy Jackson and these are my friends Annabeth and Thalia. We're looking for a good boat for long distance sailing," Percy said.

The woman just stared at him. "You're a little young to buy a boat, aren't you?" she asked. Thalia and Annabeth both glared at the son of Lupa. "The boat's for my dad. Here's our credit card, his number is on the back," Percy explained.

The woman took the card and walked to her desk. She dialed in the number and began a long conversation on the phone. The whole time Percy and his friends watched. A few minutes later the woman returned with a broad smile on her face. "Your father is such a dear. Your story checks out. I'll make sure to help you personally. Please let your father know, my name is Brandi Bedford," Brandi said. Annabeth and Thalia both gagged slightly at the flirtatious tone in the woman's voice.

Percy grinned. "Thank you, I'll make sure to let my dad know."

Three hours later the trio stood in front of a 50 foot long yacht sailboat. Percy shook Brandi's hand before she gave him the keys. Brandi smiled as she looked at the sailboat that was docked at the marina near the sales facility. "Say hello to your dad for me," she said. Percy smiled. "I will, thanks for all the help, Brandi," he replied. Brandi smiled before she waved to Annabeth and Thalia who stood on the dock looking at the boat. Brandi walked away to leave the three friends to contemplate the purchase they just made.

"Wow, a Bavaria 50, this is so cool," Percy said. Annabeth and Thalia just stared at the boy. Percy pulled out the ship specifications checklist. "A white hull with a grey stripe and eight fixed hull windows, four on each side. A cast iron keel, twin rudders and emergency tiller. Two steering pedestals, instrument console and helmsman seat. Three cabins, three heads and two separate cabin showers. A five hundred and sixty gallon freshwater tank, manual and electric bilge pump, and a warm water boiler. Twenty-two inch television with multi-media package, surround sound and satellite system. A full galley with a refrigerator, a two burner stove with oven, and a double stainless steel sink. It has a Volvo Penta Saildrive engine with seventy-five horse power. Wow, this baby is loaded."

Annabeth and Thalia both stared at the son of Daedalus like he was crazy. "You sure know a lot about boats," Annabeth said.

Percy grinned as he rubbed his hand along the rail of sailboat. "Son of Poseidon thing, I guess."

Thalia and Annabeth nodded. "I guess we better get onboard then," Annabeth said. Percy smiled before he jumped onboard. Annabeth followed behind him before Thalia stepped onto the deck with shaky legs. "I don't know about this," Thalia said.

Percy grinned at Thalia's unease. "Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm onboard Thals," Percy reassured. Thalia nodded before she sat down on a bench seat far away from the railing of the ship. "I think I'll sit here," she said. Percy reached into his bag and pulled out a white pill. "Take it," Percy said. Thalia took the pill and looked at it strangely. "What is it?" she asked warily. Percy's grin widened even more. "A sea sickness pill," he replied as he handed one to Annabeth as well. The two girls took the pills and swallowed them quickly.

Percy untied the boat and turned on the diesel engine before he powered the boat away from the marina and out to sea. Once they reached a certain distance from shore, Percy lowered the keel and raised his hands. The ropes and pulleys began to move on their own before the three sails rose to their full heights. The sails caught the wind and the boat powered forward. Percy turned off the diesel motor as he began to maneuver the boat north towards Alaska.

Thalia and Annabeth just sat on the bench seats with their mouths agape as they stared at Percy. His eyes shined like the water they sailed through. The two girls marveled at his powers and how happy he was at sea.

"I've never seen him this happy before," Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled. "I have," she said. Annabeth gave her a curious look. "In the forest when he's with his family."

Annabeth nodded. "Makes sense, he's the son of Lupa and Poseidon," she replied.

Thalia's face darkened. "I worry about him," she admitted quietly.

Annabeth was shocked that her friend admitted that. "Why?"

"The great prophecy," Thalia replied.

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "You've read it?"

Thalia nodded before she looked down at the ground in shame. "It was one of the reasons I chose to join the hunt. I didn't want to be the child of the prophecy."

"Now you feel guilty because Percy could be that child," Annabeth reasoned. Thalia wouldn't look up at her friend, but she nodded her head. "It's not your fault. Percy wouldn't want you to feel guilty. He doesn't blame you."

"I know that's why I feel so guilty," Thalia explained. "Guilt won't help him or you," Annabeth said. Thalia finally nodded in acceptance. "We just need to be his friends and help him as much as possible." A small smile crossed Thalia's lips. "I can do that… I mean… we can do that," Thalia said. Annabeth's smile grew before she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her toward the smiling son of Daedalus.

* * *

><p><em>Portland, Oregon…<em>

Daedalus, his family, the goddess of the hunt and her hunters stepped out of an old building along the waterfront in Portland.

Artemis looked around curiously. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Daedalus took out his phone. "Percy and the others were here just thirty minutes ago," Daedalus explained.

"Where are they?" Artemis asked.

Phelan looked toward the horizon before his red eyes flashed. He pointed toward the horizon. "They're on that boat," he said.

Artemis and the others followed his hand. "Where are they going?" she asked.

"I might be able to answer that," a voice said. The hunters and Percy's family turned toward the sound of the person's voice. A ten year old boy stood before them; he had golden brown hair and warm brown eyes that glowed with power. The hunters drew their bows and aimed at the boy. The boy frowned at their display of hostility. "That's no way to greet a friend."

Daedalus stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I am Eagle, brother to Raven and Coyote. I am known as the messenger of the Great Spirit," Eagle replied.

Daedalus and Artemis stared at the Native American deity in front of them. "Why are you here?" Artemis questioned. Eagle smiled at the goddess. She was in her twelve year old form, which made Eagle feel at ease. "I know where the boy and two girls went," Eagle explained.

"Where did they go?" Daedalus asked.

Eagle moved his hand and a stone erupted from the pavement. He sat down on the rock before he looked into the eyes of the son of Athena. "They met with Nereus and he told them where the weapons are. The first destination is Alaska, near a glacier."

"Why are you helping us?" Artemis asked. "I thought you were helping Coyote."

Eagle's smile faded. "My brother works with Kronos and unfortunately with the Titan's mother," Eagle explained. Artemis's eyes widened when she realized that their enemy was Gaea and Kronos. "Yes, a very dangerous enemy we have. Coyote is blinded over what he feels has been the injustice perpetrated on the wild by mortals. He feels that the Greek and Roman gods have forsaken their duty. He is blinded by revenge."

"You don't agree with him?" Daedalus questioned.

Eagle looked at the ground sadly. "At first I thought he was right, but I watched Kronos and his allies. All they want is revenge and then I found out my brother was just as blood thirsty as them. I couldn't watch children be killed. I couldn't be a part of that."

"Can you come with us?" Artemis asked.

Eagle shook his head. "I cannot," he replied. "I must meet with Raven. We must prepare to fight our brother."

Artemis nodded. "I understand and we thank you for the information."

Eagle smiled at the goddess. "Help them in Alaska. They will find many dangers there. A child of Gaea awaits them, plus many other dangers."

Artemis looked down at the ground. "I cannot go there. It is outside the realm of the gods."

Eagle stood and walked toward the goddess. Zoe and the hunters moved toward him, but Artemis motioned for them to step back. Eagle placed his hand on the goddess's forehead. A golden light covered her body. "You have my permission to enter Alaska and any other destination that is needed in the realm of the Great Spirit."

Artemis smiled at Eagle. "Thank you my lord," she said.

"It is my pleasure," Eagle replied. He stepped back from the goddess before he began to glow. When the light faded a large golden eagle stood perched on the rock. He extended his wings before he flew off toward the north. Artemis and the hunters watched him fly away.

"We can take the Labyrinth to Alaska. My family and I know the state well," Daedalus explained.

Artemis nodded. "Zoe and my hunters prepare," she ordered.

Daedalus turned toward Phelan and the rest of his family. "He touched the door of the old building before the blue triangle appeared on the top of the door. He touched the symbol and the door opened to reveal a stone corridor. Daedalus and his family entered followed by Artemis and her hunters. Once they were all through, the door closed before the blue triangle faded away.

_**AN: Percy and his friends are on their way to Alaska. Artemis and Daedalus are on their way as well. Eagle is now on the side of Olympus. Next chapter will be the arrival in Alaska, the search for the weapons and the evil surprises that Eagle warned the group about, so stay tuned.**_


	30. Growing Up Fast

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 30: Growing Up Fast

_Ketchikan, AK_

A rock wall in the middle of the Tongass National Forest opened up to reveal a stairway down into the Labyrinth. Out of the opening stepped Daedalus and his family along with Artemis and her hunters.

Artemis and her hunters looked around in wonder at the evergreen rainforest that surrounded them. A strange power unknown to the Olympian gods exuded from the place, it was the power of the Great Spirit. "Where are we?" Artemis asked.

Daedalus smiled. He and his family had visited the largest forest in the United States many times. "This is the Tongass National Forest; we're near the town of Ketchikan, Alaska."

Artemis nodded. "There is a strange power here," she said.

Daedalus nodded. "The power of the Native American spirits," he replied. Artemis nodded.

Phelan stepped closer to Daedalus and Artemis. "My sensors do not detect Percy nearby," he informed. Daedalus nodded. "They are most likely still sailing here. Even with my son at the helm, I doubt they will be here before tomorrow."

"Where do we wait till then?" Artemis asked.

Darkness immediately surrounded the group. Artemis and her hunters took out their bows and readied them. Daedalus and his family also looked around the darkness that engulfed them; they were ready for any attack. Suddenly, the shadows disappeared and the group stood in the middle of a green meadow filled with purple and crimson wildflowers.

"Where are we?" Artemis questioned.

Daedalus turned to Phelan. The robot's red eyes glowed as his internal sensors tried to process the information. "Don't overexert yourself, guardian of Perseus," a voice said from behind them. The group turned to find an eight year old boy sitting on the ground, his black hair blew in the summer breeze and his dark eyes shined with mischief. The hunters glared at the boy, but Artemis just shook her head. "Raven," the goddess said. The hunters just stared at the Native American deity before them.

Raven's smiled widened. "Lady Artemis, I see your hunters are the same as always," he said. Artemis crossed her arms in front of her chest. Raven smiled; it was funny to see a twelve year old girl stand like a much older woman scolding a child before her. "Relax my lady; I'm here to assist you." Artemis relaxed, but she still glared at the boy. "Eagle granted you and your hunters' permission to come to our final stronghold in this country. We exist in the other states, but Alaska is where we remain fully in control."

"Not too much in control considering a giant has taken a foothold here," Artemis said incredulously.

Raven's dark eyes flashed in annoyance. "Don't press your luck Olympian," he said as darkness closed in around them. "Don't underestimate my power."

Artemis shivered at the darkness and the cold that pressed around them. She gritted her teeth and said, "I… apologize, if I was… rude," she said reluctantly.

Raven's smile returned. He looked over at Daedalus and his family. "Daedalus!" the boy yelled before he ran to greet the great inventor. The boy took Daedalus's hand, the inventor's surprised face amused Artemis and her hunters. Daedalus looked down at the boy and couldn't get over the sudden outburst of excitement. "It is so good to meet Percy's dad."

"Good… to meet you as well," Daedalus said once he got over the shock of the powerful entity that held his hand in the form of a small boy.

"Yes, you call can stay here in these cabins," Raven said as two log cabins appeared behind him. "until Percy and his friends arrive."

Artemis and the hunters as well as Daedalus and his families just stared and looked at the two large cabins. "Thank you," Daedalus replied.

Raven smiled at the son of Athena. "You are most welcome," Raven said. Raven's dark eyes clouded over for a moment before they began to shine again. "My brother calls; I will return before Percy arrives." Raven began to glow before a large black Raven stood before them. The bird yelled once before it flew off into the light grey sky above them.

Daedalus watched as the bird disappeared. He turned back toward the others with a curious look on his face. "That was strange," he said.

Zoe turned to her mistress. "Is Raven always that way?" she asked.

Artemis sighed audibly. "No… usually, he's much more annoying," she said before she walked toward the nearest cabin and opened the door. The hunters followed the goddess as she stepped into the cabin.

Daedalus turned toward his family. He walked toward the other cabin and opened the door. He looked at Peleus, Molly, and Aldara. "I think we need a bigger door," he said. The laughter of a little boy erupted from everywhere before the door that Daedalus had his hand on began to glow. Daedalus stepped away from the door quickly. After a few seconds the bright light faded and the door was replaced with an overhead garage door. Phelan opened the garage door and looked inside. His red eyes flared when he noticed that the inside of the cabin was almost exactly like the inside the great warehouse in the Labyrinth that housed Molly and his other family members. Daedalus stepped up to his creation and said, "Don't underestimate Raven." Daedalus and Phelan led their family into the cabin before they closed the garage door.

* * *

><p><em>Pacific Ocean … near the coast of Canada<em>

Percy had sailed the boat since they left Portland. He knew exactly where they were, being a son of Poseidon gave him perfect bearings at sea. Percy smiled as he watched a pod of orcas breach next to the boat. He could hear them talking in his head. _Hello my lord! _Percy's smile widened at the chorus of voices in his head.

Thalia and Annabeth woke to find that the sun was up and the sky was now a beautiful light blue without a cloud in the sky. They both went to their separate bathrooms to get dressed before they made their way up to the control room of the boat.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said cheerily. Thalia rolled her eyes and Percy smirked at the daughter of Zeus.

"You're awfully cheery for a daughter of Athena at sea," Percy commented.

Annabeth's smiled wavered. "What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "Nothing, it just seems odd," he replied quickly.

Thalia laughed. "Oh Dog Breath, relax, Annie won't come after," Thalia said. Annabeth glared at her friend. "Don't call me Annie, Grace!" she chided. Thalia's electric blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't say my last name," Thalia growled.

"Stop it!" Percy yelled. The two girls turned to look at the angry son of Poseidon. "Jeez, I'm sorry I said anything."

Thalia sent one last glare toward the daughter of Athena before she turned her gaze toward Percy. "Do you know where we are?" she asked.

Percy closed his eyes and stretched out his senses. Suddenly, the seas grew calm and the ship stopped completely. Thalia and Annabeth fell forward onto the plush bench seats. They looked up at Percy to make sure he was okay, but the son of Poseidon stood still with his hands on the controls. His eyes were closed, but he had a serene look on his face.

"Percy," Thalia said.

Annabeth walked up to the boy and shook his arm. "Percy," she said.

Percy's eyes opened. His sea green eyes looked around with a wild look in them. "He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" Thalia questioned.

All noise around the boat stopped. It was like the entire ocean came to a standstill, no noise, the wind was even calm.

"Hello son," a man's voice spoke from behind the three friends. The girls turned toward the direction of the man's voice. A man over six feet in height stood before them. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it and Bermuda shorts. His jet black hair was cut short and he had a neatly trimmed beard. His sea green eyes glowed with power. The two girls dropped to their knees and bowed.

"Lord Poseidon," the girls exclaimed.

Percy stepped away from the controls. He didn't bow. He glared at the god before him. "Why are you here?" he spat.

Poseidon was taken aback. The boy's hostility seemed to come out of nowhere. "I felt you stretch out to the sea. You are in my domain, therefore Zeus will never know of this encounter," he explained.

Percy's white canines flashed menacingly as his frown deepened. "Your precious secret is safe, that's all that matters."

Poseidon raised his hand in surrender. "You are my most precious secret," he said. Annabeth and Thalia both smiled at the god's words. However, Percy didn't even acknowledge the compliment. "You left me. I never knew who I was. Do you think I can forgive you so easily?" Percy replied.

Poseidon looked down at the deck of the ship sadly. "No… your mother and I did what we thought was best for you. The pack would have never let you stay, and my family in Atlantis… would never accept you."

Percy stepped closer to his father. "Because I'm a freak, I shouldn't exist, is that right?"

"No, you're not a freak. You are the most special immortal child in the world. Leaving you with Daedalus was the hardest thing we've ever done," Poseidon said as a few tears streamed down from his green eyes. Thalia and Annabeth were both frozen in shock. They'd never thought a god could cry.

Percy stepped closer until he was only a few feet away from his father. "Daedalus is my dad; he raised me that will never change."

Poseidon nodded. "I understand and I would never ask you to leave your family. I just want you to know that I've always loved you son. That will never change." Percy stepped forward; his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He looked into his father's eyes that were identical to his. He could feel that his father spoke the truth. A broad smile stretched across his face before he embraced his father tightly. The tears he was holding in streamed down his face. They both pulled apart after a few minutes.

Poseidon wiped his eyes, but he wore a brilliant smile on his face. "Son, I don't have a lot of time. I'm holding your ship here, but soon it will drift too far away from the god's terrain. You travel to Alaska which is beyond the gods. There you will meet dangers, but you will not be alone. Help is on its way. I can't say more, but trust in your friends and family."

Percy nodded as he turned to look at Thalia and Annabeth; he smiled at both of them. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes, you are the child of the prophecy and your also an immortal," Poseidon said. Percy and his two friends just looked at the god curiously. "I thought I wasn't immortal?" Percy questioned. "Yes and no, my boy," Poseidon replied. "You are a mix of two pantheons. Your body tries to adjust and eventually it will, but for now your blood will alternate between golden ichor and something else, but that's not the tricky part."

Percy didn't understand. "What is the tricky part?"

Poseidon sighed. It was very hard to explain. "Immortals grow up at different speeds. You are biologically twelve and will turn thirteen on August 18th, in about a month. However, physically you will change. I need you grow up some more my boy and there is only one way to speed that up."

"What is that?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I must claim you," Poseidon said. Percy's eyes widened. "Won't that reveal me to the other gods?" Percy asked.

Poseidon sighed. "I'm afraid it will, but there are enough on the council that support you. They will make sure that Zeus doesn't bother you," Poseidon answered.

"What do I need to do?" Percy asked.

Poseidon smiled at his son's courage and trust. "Just stand there and it will be done," Poseidon explained. A bright sea green light enveloped the son of Poseidon. A sudden surge of heat flowed through the godling's veins. Percy screamed and the ship shook with his power. Poseidon had never felt such power before in a godling. After a few seconds the sea green light faded. Annabeth and Thalia both gasped at the sight of their friend. Percy was no longer in his twelve year old form. He looked to be fourteen. He had grown two inches and was now the same height as Thalia. His muscles were more defined and his black hair was longer. His facial features were more angular and lean. His sea green eyes were still the same; he was still Percy. "How do you feel?"

Percy looked down at his body. He raised a leg and shook his foot. He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. He rolled his shoulders and moved his neck around experimentally. After a few seconds he turned back to his father. "I feel bigger," he said. That earned a chuckle from the god of the seas. "You are bigger my boy, now you have greater power for the trials ahead. I wish I could be there to help, but we will see each other soon, I promise," Poseidon said.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Lord Poseidon," she said. Poseidon turned toward the daughter of his rival. "You mentioned help."

Poseidon raised his hand. "I cannot tell you, but you know them. I must go," he said. He turned toward his son. "Remember my son; I'm very proud of you."

Percy smiled. "Thank you, father," he said. Poseidon's smile widened before he disappeared into a sea green mist. Percy turned back to his friends. Annabeth and Thalia both smiled at him. Percy cleared his throat; he was a little uncomfortable at the looks the two girls gave him. "We better get going."

_**AN: So, Percy has learned a little about why his blood changes the way it does and how godlings are supposed to age. Stay tuned, they arrive in Alaska next chapter.**_


	31. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 31: Coming Together

_Alaska… near the City of Juneau_

Percy expertly maneuvered the ship until it rested near the side of a wooden dock in the harbor of the City of Sitka. Thalia and Annabeth tied up the boat as Percy made sure to stow away all of the sailing gear and prepare the ship for docking. He lowered the anchors and smiled down from the control room as he watched Thalia and Annabeth try to figure out how to tie a proper knot. Percy looked at the two ropes before he snapped his fingers; the two ropes shot out of the hands of the two surprised demigoddesses. The ropes twisted and turned before they stretched around the two moorings and pulled tight.

Annabeth and Thalia both turned in unison toward the son of Poseidon. Percy waved toward his two friends with a mischievous grin on his face. He slid down the rail of the stairs that led to the upper control room before he landed on the deck effortlessly. Since Percy's transformation after his father's claiming he had felt stronger and faster, but most of all, he was more comfortable in his body. It was the first time he had ever felt this way before, he couldn't imagine how he would feel once he reached his full godly age and powers.

Thalia rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Don't get so cocky Dog Breath," she teased.

Percy's grin widened at the stupid nickname. "No problem there Lightning Rod," he replied cheekily.

Thalia glared at his tone. Annabeth for her part tried to conceal her amusement, but the sparkle in her grey eyes betrayed her true feelings. Thalia turned her glare towards her friend. "Wise Ass," she said. Annabeth's eyes widened, but before she could give a proper comeback Percy clapped his hands together drawing the attention of the two girls.

"We better go talk to the Harbor Master, so I can pay the moorage charges. I don't want the boat to get impounded," Percy said as he jumped over the side of the ship and onto the wooden dock.

Annabeth and Thalia followed their friend as Percy led them to the Harbor Master. Percy paid the moorage fee with his dad's credit card before they walked into the town. They entered one of the small diners and sat a table. They ordered a few cheeseburgers before they settled down for a good meal.

"Any ideas about which glacier we need to find?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, there are six hundred and sixteen officially named glaciers in Alaska; however, the unofficial number is much greater. Some scientists think there could be over one hundred thousand glaciers within the state."

Percy smiled the entire time the daughter of Athena spoke; the girl was a lot like her mother and to an extent, his dad.

Thalia sighed. "The spouting of facts really helped us there Annie," Thalia commented sarcastically. Annabeth's grey eyes darkened. Percy didn't know what was going on between the two friends, but he didn't like it. "Will you two stop fighting," Percy said harshly.

"We're not fighting," Thalia and Annabeth said in unison. Percy smiled at the two. "You could have fooled me," Percy replied. The two girls glared daggers at the son of Daedalus. Percy just continued to smile at the two mischievously. "I know where we need to go."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his words. "How do you know?"

"Well… the prophecy said a bay of ice," Percy started. Annabeth nodded. "I think the answer is obvious… Glacier Bay." Annabeth nearly face palmed herself; the answer was truly obvious. Thalia gave her friend a knowing smirk. Percy cleared his throat before the two girls could start to argue again. "You really do fight like sisters."

"Thank you," Annabeth and Thalia said in unison. The two blushed when they realized what they had done, again. Thalia calmed herself down so her blushing would cease. "How do we get there?"

Percy turned back toward the harbor. He smiled when he saw one of the masts of their sailboat from the window of the diner. "We sail… now that we've eaten we should buy some more provisions and get on our way." Percy walked off before the two demigoddesses could respond. They looked at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and ran off to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><em>In the forest near Juneau, Alaska…<em>

Three teenagers stepped out of the forest into a clearing. The first teenager was a boy that looked about fourteen years old. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. His mouth was blood red like that of a vampire. He staggered slightly and his two blue eyes didn't seem to match up very well. Behind him were two younger kids. The first was a boy about eleven years old with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was shorter than the older boy, but he carried himself with a confidence that belayed his young age. The second kid was a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She walked through the forest confidently without any sense of fear or worry.

"We should… stop to make … a camp," the older boy said awkwardly. Jason and Reyna both looked at him warily.

"Dakota, it's still light out," the girl objected. Dakota turned toward her with a mischievous grin on his red stained lips. "I need a drink and a seat," he replied. The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Reyna is right, Kota," the boy said.

"Jace, don't go against a fellow fif… I mean… fifth cohorter," Dakota said.

Reyna shook her head. "Cohorter isn't even a word."

Dakota just glared at the girl. "I am the Centurion, now setup camp," Dakota ordered harshly. The two demigods saluted before they began to unpack their backpacks and setup their tents.

Dakota dropped his backpack on the ground before he took out a silver flask. He opened the lid and took a quick swig of the red liquid. "That hit the spot," he said. He sat on an old fallen log and continued to sip his drink.

Reyna and Jason were putting up their tents. Reyna mumbled under her breath about stupid boys with Kool Aid addictions. Jason could only smile at his best friend. "Don't worry Reyna, Dakota is good in a fight," he reassured.

Reyna stopped working on her tent. "I'm not worried about fighting. I'm more worried about ever getting to our destination. We know the prophecy told us to go to Glacier Bay, but we don't know what to expect and every day that we screw around in these woods is one day closer to a war between the gods."

Jason smiled at the Daughter of Bellona. "You're right, but this is Dakota's quest. His dad gave it to him directly."

Reyna sighed. "Why did I ever agree to go?"

Jason put down his half-finished tent. "You did it for camp and to help out your best friend."

Reyna blushed at Jason's tone. "Yeah, for camp," she replied.

A howl drew the attention of the three demigods. Dakota stumbled over to Jason and Reyna. "Wolves," he said.

Reyna looked around at the darkened woods. "Or something worse."

Jason gulped visibly. He flipped the gold coin in his hand before it turned into an imperial gold spear. "We better be ready just in case."

Reyna took out her sword and dagger. Dakota took out his own gladius while he protected his silver flask with his other hand.

Two dozen pairs of red glowing eyes appeared in the woods around them. "Hellhounds," Reyna said. Jason nodded, while Dakota took another swig of Kool Aid. The monsters growled, but suddenly the forest became quiet. A moment later two flames appeared in the distance of the forest. The red eyes of the Hellhounds parted as the two torches moved toward the demigods. When the three Romans could see more clearly they froze at the sight of a beautiful woman in a white dress. Her skin was pale and her dark hair cascaded down her back. She stared at the three demigods with bright green eyes. A green aura covered her body. The Hellhounds made no move to come near her. She stepped closer to the three Romans until she was only a few feet away from them.

Dakota and the others held their weapons in a defensive stance as they kept an eye on the Hellhounds as well as a suspicious glance at the powerful woman before them. Reyna stared at the woman for a few seconds before the realization hit her. She bowed her head and motioned for the others to do the same. Jason and Dakota followed her lead.

"Lady Trivia," Reyna said.

Trivia nodded. "Yes, I am here to give you a choice demigods," Trivia said.

Dakota looked up at the goddess, his red stained lips set in a frown. "What choice?"

Trivia's green eyes flared for a moment. "You may join my master or die at the hands of his minions."

Dakota took another quick drink before his blue eyes locked onto those of the goddess. "Who is your master?"

Trivia's glare would normally freeze anyone in terror, but the son of Bacchus was immune to such mind games. His father may be the wine god, but he also had control over the psyche and he could cause and ward off madness. "Saturn," she said simply.

Jason and Reyna stared at the goddess in shock. "You would betray Olympus?" Dakota asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"They disrespect me and my children. Your beloved camp looks down upon my children as witches and deviants. I will not stand for such disrespect," Trivia said.

Dakota's face turned nearly as red as his lips. "We will not betray Rome and neither will we betray Olympus."

The flames of the two torches that Trivia held in her hands flared. The flames grew to three times their previous size. "Then you'll die," she said. The Hellhounds moved closer until the sounds of arrows and a plume of flame erupted from the behind the Hellhounds and the goddess. Trivia turned; her eyes flashed with surprise and fear as she saw the silver clad hunters, but her eyes widened even more when she saw the group of monsters that accompanied them.

The fighting was a blur; silver arrows flew creating piles of sand where the Hellhounds once stood. Peleus the dragon spouted plumes of flame that engulfed the hounds of the underworld until nothing was left but charred remains. Molly attacked the other Hellhounds and dispatched them quickly as Aldara and Leora swept through the hounds causing mayhem. A few hellhounds tried to escape the massacre only to be thrown back by the speed of Arion as he ran circles around the monsters causing disorientation and panic. A few minutes later the fighting stopped and the three demigods and the Roman goddess stood in the middle of the forest without a single Hellhound left, except for Molly. Artemis stepped out of the trees with Daedalus, Phelan and Zoe at her side.

Trivia glared at the sight of the Greek goddess and Olympian. "Diana," she said. Artemis glowed for a moment before she took on the Roman form of the huntress. She looked similar except she was clad in imperial gold armor instead of the silver hunters outfit. "How dare you align yourself with the enemies of Olympus," Artemis said angrily.

Trivia sneered at the goddess before her. "We other gods deserve more respect. Saturn has promised us that."

Diana's glare grew harsher than before. "You are a traitor and a fool Trivia. Saturn played you and the others against us, but he cares not for your problems and he will not follow through with his empty promises."

"Time will tell hunter. Time will tell," Trivia said before her torches flared once more temporarily blinding those around her and giving her the chance to escape. When the bright lights receded, the goddess of magic and the crossroads was gone.

Diana cursed under her breath. She turned toward the three Romans and frowned at the two boys, but a warm smile stretched across her face at the sight of the daughter of Bellona. "We finally meet, daughter of the war goddess."

_**AN: The Romans are now in the picture and Percy and the others are on their way to Glacier Bay. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	32. Allies or Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 32: Allies or Rivals

_Alaska… near the City of Juneau_

Reyna bowed to the goddess of the hunt. "Yes my lady, what can _we_ do for you?" she asked.

"You can come with us. I believe that your quest coincides with our mission," Diana replied.

Jason stepped forward ignoring the concerned look from the daughter of Bellona. "My lady, what is your mission?"

Diana looked at the boy with disgust. She ignored him completely before she turned back to the daughter of the war goddess. "My hunters and our… _friends_ are going to help both quests find the weapons of the gods."

Dakota hiccupped before he stepped up to look at the goddess. "B-both quests," he stuttered. Jason and Reyna both rolled their eyes at their friend.

Diana looked at the boy like he had just crawled out of the ground. "Yes, the _Greeks _have authorized a quest."

Jason, Dakota and Reyna both frowned. "The Greeks still exist?" Reyna asked. Diana nodded. "Octavian would love to know that," Jason said, but it was clear by the tone of his voice that he didn't care much for Octavian.

Dakota took a drink from his flask. "We have a quest. What do you want us to do?"

Artemis was about to turn the insolent boy into a jack-a-lope, but Daedalus stepped forward. "We want you to come with us. The quests that both the Greeks and the Romans have are intertwined. We can all help each other, because the forces that are against us are greater than any one side could face alone," Daedalus explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Reyna asked. Artemis smiled at the girl's attitude.

Daedalus's grey eyes stared into the dark eyes of the demigoddess. "You don't have much choice. We just saved your lives and believe me, this won't be the last time you'll need rescuing."

Reyna nodded. She looked at Jason; he nodded in agreement. "Dakota, I think we should trust them," Jason said. Dakota looked at his young friend. He'd always trusted the judgment of the son of Jupiter. "Alright, we'll join you, b-but we will inform our superiors when we return from the quest," Dakota added.

Artemis and Daedalus both smiled in agreement. "Once this is over, we're all going to Camp Jupiter. This is only the beginning of a long and drawn out conflict," Artemis said ominously.

* * *

><p><em>Glacier Bay, Alaska<em>

Percy sailed the ship effortlessly into the bay. The sounds of ice hitting the water echoed through the canyon-like bay of rock and ice. The son of Daedalus marveled at the beauty of the place, but most of all, he was captivated by the wildness of it all.

Thalia stepped into the control room. "A drachma for your thoughts," she said.

Percy chuckled. "It's so beautiful here. This is the reason why I loved to train in Alaska."

Thalia smiled at how excited her friend sounded. "It's also beyond the gods."

Percy smiled mischievously. "It's only beyond the Olympians. This place is home to gods like Raven and Eagle."

"You really care about Raven," Thalia commented.

Percy's crooked smile widened. "He's my mentor, but in way, he's like my father. Daedalus opened my mind to the Greek world and eventually the Roman one, but Raven; he really showed me the rest of the world, and how nature and the wilderness fit into it."

"Must be wonderful to have such good mentors looking after you," Thalia said, but Percy could hear the pain in her voice.

"You had Chiron, and now Artemis and her hunters to look out for you," Percy replied.

Thalia forced a smile. "Chiron was always too busy taking care of so many demigods and Artemis… well… she's a goddess and the hunters are always too busy training. I never really had a father figure." A tear leaked down from Thalia's electric blue eyes. Percy punched a button the control panel to stop the ship. The sails had been stowed away when they entered the bay. He walked over to the daughter of Zeus. They were both about the same height now. He pulled Thalia into his arms before the girl cried into his shoulder. He had never seen Thalia cry before, but he could feel the pain and sadness that had gathered within her soul over the years. He didn't know how he could feel such things, but he just could. Thalia finally pulled away from the son of Poseidon. "Thanks, but don't you dare tell anyone I cried."

Percy's just smiled at her. "I won't tell anyone," he said. Thalia could tell by the seriousness in his voice that he was being sincere.

"So, what do we do now?" Thalia questioned as she changed the subject.

Percy was happy that she changed the subject. He didn't know what to say to a girl, especially now that he had hugged her and comforted her. When he held Thalia, he had felt a strange tingling in his stomach and his chest felt warm like he had just drank some hot chocolate. He didn't know what those feelings meant, but he didn't have time to dwell on them. "I'll anchor the ship here, and then we'll take the zodiac to shore."

"How do we get to the top of the glacier?" Thalia questioned.

"We take the zodiac to the shore before we climb up the mountain," Percy replied.

The door to the control room opened. Annabeth stepped inside; she had a strange sensation that something was going on between Thalia and Percy. She planned to ask her friend later on when they were alone. "Hey, Wise Girl, I'm lowering the anchor now," Percy said before he hit a button on the control panel. The sound of the two anchors lowering into the water could be heard clearly outside of the control room.

"Thalia, come with me to get the gear," Annabeth said. Thalia nodded as she followed the daughter of Athena out of the control room. Percy watched them go before he turned back to the controls in order to close down the ship until they returned.

Thalia and Annabeth went down the stairs into the cabin area below. They entered the main hallway that led to the individual bedrooms, and to the living room and galley. Annabeth turned around immediately with an accusatory look in her grey eyes. "What were you and Percy doing in the control room before I arrived?" she asked sternly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We weren't doing anything, _mom_," Thalia replied incredulously.

"Shut-up Thals!" Annabeth yelled. "What happened?"

Thalia sighed; she knew Annabeth wouldn't give up. The daughter of Athena hated not knowing something. "Okay, we talked a little about his growing up with Daedalus and Raven as his father figures. I kinda got a little upset; you know I never really had any one act like a parent toward me." Annabeth nodded; she knew exactly how her friend felt. "I'm sorry," Annabeth said. "It's okay, Percy just gave me a hug until I calmed down," Thalia replied.

Annabeth's grey eyes shined mischievously. "He hugged you," she repeated. Thalia nodded. "He must really like you then."

Thalia's face paled. "I'm a hunter," she said.

Annabeth chuckled. "Even a hunter can like a boy," Annabeth offered.

"No we can't," Thalia scoffed. "Artemis will kick me out of the hunt."

"Ha! So, you do like him," Annabeth said loudly.

Thalia shushed her friend. "Not so damn loud," she scolded. Annabeth just continued to smile at her friend knowingly. "Don't even go there."

"Come on. Just tell him that you like him," Annabeth urged.

Thalia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not going to tell him anything. He's immortal, if you haven't heard. It would never work, plus, I like being a hunter."

Annabeth sighed. "You're impossible, do you know that?"

Thalia smiled. "I sure do, now let's get packed."

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus – Throne Room<em>

Poseidon walked into throne room. Zeus sat on his throne with his arms crossed; he sent a glare toward his brother when he entered the throne room. Athena, Aphrodite and Hera were in the room with them. Poseidon took a deep breath before he walked to his throne and sat down.

"You called brother," Poseidon said with an innocent voice.

Zeus's eyes flashed with electricity. "You know damn well why I called."

Poseidon held in his smirk; he knew his brother was angry, but the god of sea always liked to rile his little brother. "Oh, that little event."

Athena rolled her eyes at her uncle; she knew he was playing with fire when he tried to anger her father.

"Little event, you claimed a son, an immortal child no less," Zeus said angrily.

"So," Poseidon replied

"Who is the child's mother?" Zeus asked before a celestial bronze spear appeared in his hand.

Poseidon grinned. "I won't say," he replied.

Zeus stood up. "You will tell me now!"

Poseidon crossed his arms before he shook his head.

"My dear, it really isn't any of our business. Our brother is just a man-whore," Hera said. Poseidon's eyes narrowed at the term.

Athena smiled at Hera's term for her uncle. Aphrodite cleared her throat. "Why am I here?" she asked.

Zeus turned toward the love goddess. "Can you tell me who this child's mother is?" he questioned.

Aphrodite grinned at the question. "No, I had nothing to do with this affair," she replied.

Zeus's eyes flashed again before thunder erupted above the throne room. "I will find out and when I do…" Poseidon stood from his throne. "You'll do what?" he asked before a celestial bronze sword appeared in his hands. Zeus was taken aback by the look in his brother's eyes. He had never seen the sea god with such a ferocious look on his face. "This isn't the last you'll hear of this," Zeus said before he grabbed Hera's hand and the two disappeared into a golden light.

Athena and Poseidon both glared at each other. Aphrodite looked between the two before she rolled her eyes. "You two just need to admit your feelings, all this pent up sexual frustration isn't good for you," she commented.

Athena's grey eyes darkened. "Aphrodite, go find some mortal fool to sleep with, before I rearrange your make-up covered face." Aphrodite visibly gulped before she disappeared into a pink cloud of perfume. Athena and Poseidon both coughed at the pungent odor.

"Nice one," Poseidon complimented. Athena's glare softened, but she wouldn't smile at the sea god. "Have you heard anything from them?" Athena questioned.

Poseidon sighed. "Not since I claimed Percy."

Athena took a deep breath. This wasn't something she liked to admit. "It was brave of you to claim him."

Poseidon smiled at the thought of his son. "He's a very special boy. I'm proud to claim him, even though it makes him more of a target."

Athena nodded. "Did you expect him to age two years in a mere moment?"

"No I didn't," Poseidon admitted. "He's very powerful, but I worry about him."

Athena's eyes flashed as she realized what he meant. "You're afraid he won't be able to reconcile between his Roman and Greek sides."

Poseidon could hear the malice in Athena's voice when she said the word Roman. "Yes, I do." Poseidon looked into the grey eyes of the goddess. "It isn't good for you to dwell on your past with Rome."

Athena stood up from her throne. "How dare you lecture me on what I should do," she yelled. "You should keep it in your pants and we wouldn't have such a problem child on our hands." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Athena knew she did something terrible.

Poseidon stood from his throne. "My son is not a mistake." He pointed his sword at the goddess. "For the sake of peace on Olympus, I will not blast you for your words against my son." He walked towards the doors of the throne; the doors opened at his approach. "I love my son, don't ever forget that." He charged through the open doors into Olympus.

Athena collapsed into her throne. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "That was not a very smart thing to do, especially for you," Hestia said from the hearth. Athena looked down at her aunt with sad grey eyes. "I got mad. I didn't really mean to say that," Athena replied. Hestia stepped away from the hearth and walked up to Athena's throne. She placed a hand on the goddess's shoulder.

"Poseidon is right; you're anger toward Rome clouds your judgment, a dangerous thing for the goddess of wisdom," Hestia said.

Athena looked at her aunt. "You know what they did to me," Athena said. Hestia nodded sadly. "How can I ever get over that?"

_**AN: Another chapter done. The next chapter will be the confrontation at the glacier, so stay tuned.**_


	33. In the Grip of Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 33: In the Grip of Fear

_Glacier Bay, Alaska_

Percy lowered the small zodiac into the water. The water in the bay glowed with almost a fluorescent blue color. Percy caught a glimpse of a whale breaching a few hundred yards from their current location. He smiled as the power of the sea rushed through his body. He had to admit that the sea was even more inviting to him now that he'd reconciled with his father. He wished that reconciliation with his mother would do the same. He would never admit this, but he desperately wanted to meet his mother. He had wanted nothing more since he had been a small boy.

The three friends entered the zodiac before Percy started the engine and motored the small craft towards the shore. The three marveled at the sheer size of the glacier that towered over the surface of the water. As ice collapsed into the sea it would make a thunderous noise that echoed down the canyon-like bay.

Percy powered the boat onto shore before he raised the engine as he shut it off. The shore was covered in coarse black sand. The three stepped onto the beach before they looked up toward the glacier.

"How do we get up there?" Thalia questioned as she stared up toward the top of the glacier.

"We need to find a way around it," Percy said as he looked around. Annabeth pulled a pair of binoculars out of her bag. Percy and Thalia smiled at the sight. The daughter of Athena seemed prepared for almost any contingency. Annabeth looked up the side of the mountains that confined the great sheet of ice between them. "There is a slope about a mile away that looks pretty good. It should be easier to climb there," she said before she pointed toward the section of mountain that she spoke about.

Percy opened his pack and checked the climbing gear that he held. He pulled out three sets of ropes, a climbing harness and other needed essentials. "We're all packed," he said after he placed the materials back into his pack. "Let's go." Percy led his friends through the mile long hike to the base of the mountain. Percy loved to walk through the woods, and the forests of southeastern Alaska were his favorite. They were temperate rainforests, the largest of their kind in the world. After an hour the small group finally made it to the base of the mountain. Annabeth was correct; the slope at this segment of the mountain was much gentler than the others. The three began the tedious task of preparing their climbing equipment. After thirty minutes, they were ready to begin the arduous climb to the main ledge of the mountain that would lead them to the glacier.

Percy took the lead as he began to climb the mountain. He would stop every twenty feet or so and set the ropes and safety equipment. The climb was slow, but Percy knew better then to skimp on safety details. An hour later Percy was near the top and Annabeth and Thalia were only twenty to thirty feet below him. Percy set his last clamp in place before he pulled himself up onto the mountain ledge.

Several minutes later Annabeth and Thalia had joined him on the ledge. The two girls were out of breath, so Percy allowed them some time to rest. He borrowed Annabeth's binoculars as he scouted ahead. He could see the edge of the ice maybe a hundred yards from their current position. The ice shone brightly with a strange blue color that reflected the light from the sun at a different spectrum than the light that shined off of the dirty white ice. He followed the glacier uphill toward inland Alaska. Percy marveled at the sheer size and power of the river of ice. His senses came alive as a stiff breeze blew in his face. The smell of the sea and ice merged to form an intoxicating aroma to the son of Poseidon and Lupa.

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy lowered the binoculars as his mind took over his senses. "Yeah, I was just concentrating on the glacier; I don't see any structures or anyone up there," he said.

Annabeth nodded. "I doubt they would be near the edge of the glacier, too much of a chance for whatever is up there to fall over the side."

"Yeah, but I have a strange feeling that something powerful is up there," he replied.

"They do have a weapon of the big three up there," Thalia answered.

Percy shook his head. "Something more than that." Thalia's face paled slightly. If this thing was powerful enough to spook Percy, then she wanted no part of it.

Annabeth stood up as she stretched her muscles to get the feeling back into her hands and feet. "So how far?"

Percy smiled; he was glad that Annabeth always knew how to break the awkward silence. "About a hundred yards."

"Let's go before we think about it too much," Thalia said as she sent a silent glare toward the daughter of Athena. Annabeth just rolled her grey eyes at her best friend.

The group walked toward the glacier, being careful not to fall off the narrow ledge that they walked on. Thirty minutes later they reached the edge of the glacier.

Annabeth stepped onto the ice carefully. She couldn't get over the fact that she was stepping on tons of ice that was slowly moving towards the sea. This force was destructive, but she knew enough about geology to understand that glaciers also created. They made lakes, fjords, hanging valleys and other unique features. The ice was the living hand of nature that literally shaped the land around them.

The others stepped onto the ice and followed the daughter of Athena as she led the way. Thalia shivered as the temperature decreased the further they walked out onto the glacier. Percy took off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. Thalia's cheeks burned red; the sight was not lost upon the daughter of Athena. She sent a mischievous smirk toward her best friend.

Thalia glared at her friend before she turned to regard Percy. "Won't you get cold?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I find the cold rather invigorating." Percy's smiled wavered. "My dad wouldn't be happy though."

"You miss him?" she asked sincerely.

Percy nodded before he gave her a heart breaking smile. "I miss him and the rest of the family," he said. He looked down with a little red on his cheeks. "I've never been separated from them for this long before."

Annabeth stopped walking; her friends nearly crashed into her. "Why'd you stop?" Thalia questioned irritably.

Annabeth just pointed in front of them. The others stared in wonder and fear at the sight before them. A wall of ice wrapped itself in a tight square around a group buildings that were easily visible from their current location. The buildings themselves were made of ice as well. The largest building was a citadel made of ice that towered above the other structures and the wall of ice itself. This was some kind of fort, a frontier fort that was very familiar to the daughter of Athena.

"Romans," she said.

Percy and Thalia both looked at their friend curiously. "Romans," they both said causing their cheeks to redden.

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, this was a typical frontier fort that the Romans would create prior to the development of a town. They would organize the buildings into a grid formation with a citadel or some primary structure in the center." She pointed toward the citadel in the middle of the encampment.

"Why would it be made of ice?" Thalia questioned.

Annabeth smiled at how oblivious her friend was. "Do you see any stone or trees nearby? Ice was all they had."

Thalia nodded, but she still couldn't get it through her mind how they could build all of it with just ice.

"We have to go in there," Percy said as his sea green eyes concentrated on the citadel.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at their friend in concern. "You feel it don't you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "The weapon is in there, plus… something else… something evil."

Annabeth and Thalia both paled as Percy spoke; his voice grew more ominous as the words left his lips. Annabeth steeled herself against her fears and self-doubts. "Let's go, but be careful."

The others nodded as they followed her toward the fort. They reached the walls of the encampment within a few minutes. The walls were as tall as a three story building and they towered threateningly above the three heroes that stood before them.

"How do we get through those?" Thalia asked as her eyes darted around worriedly.

Annabeth was about to reply, but Percy stepped forward and pushed on the two double doors. The doors opened easily; a loud creaking sound echoed across the frozen surface of the glacier.

Thalia winced at the noise, now their enemies knew they were here. Percy walked through the open gates. Thalia and Annabeth hesitated, but they both hurried to catch up with their friend as they realized that Percy was headed straight for the citadel. They reached the five story structure in a few seconds. They all looked up at the thick walls made of ice and the two large doors that towered above them. Percy reached forward and touched the walls; the coldness of the ice made him shiver. The cold didn't usually bother him, but this was different, something about the place made the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on end. This place was full of despair and most of all, evil.

Percy took a deep breath before he pushed on the doors. At first nothing happened, but then a loud crack echoed through the encampment before the doors creaked open with a spine tingling sound. The shrill noise reverberated all around them until Percy stopped pushing on the doors. The three heroes looked into the building and froze at the sight before them. Over a hundred skeletons lay on the ground in different states of decay, the smell was terrible, and it was like they entered a cemetery full of open graves and caskets. The bodies still wore their golden armor and clutched their weapons in their hands. Their faces were distorted in screams of pain and torment. Percy shivered at the sight. He stepped further into the building followed by his two friends.

"Welcome children," a deep voice echoed off the walls of the citadel. "Welcome to my humble abode."

The three heroes stopped when the voice spoke to them. A shadow moved at the back of the building before a thirty foot tall giant stepped into the light of the open door. The creature squinted at the light with his ruby red eyes. His body was covered in gold, gems and other minerals that gave off a subtle glow.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked.

The giant chuckled causing the ice beneath their feet to shake. "I am the bane of Hades, I am, Alcyoneus, the eldest giant, child of Gaea and Tartarus."

The three heroes froze at the name and titles. "Where is the weapon?" Percy questioned as he stepped beside Annabeth.

The giant smiled, but instead of white teeth he had jagged teeth made of gold and silver. "Son of Poseidon," he said. "My friend will show you, come forward brother."

A man dressed in celestial bronze armor stepped from behind the giant. He had short grey hair and silver eyes. He was about ten feet tall; he held a spear in one hand a strange hat in the other. The hat emanated a power unlike any Percy had seen or felt before. Percy gasped when he realized that the large man held the Helm of Darkness; the godly weapon of Hades. "Yes brother," the man said.

The giant bowed to his older brother. "May I introduce, the titan of mortality, Iapetus, son of Ouranos and Gaea," Alcyoneus proclaimed. Iapetus bowed at the introduction.

Percy gulped; he could feel the apprehension and fear from his two friends. How could they fight a giant and a Titan?

"Now, you may surrender or die here in this cold and desolate place," Alcyoneus said.

A growl of several animals echoed from the door of the citadel. The giant and Titan looked behind the three heroes and froze at the sight before them. A dozen or more girls dressed in silver stood before them with an auburn haired girl with silver eyes that glowed with hatred in the lead, but that wasn't the most surprising thing. Beside them were three demigods that looked on wide-eyed at the giant and Titan before them, but even that wasn't the most surprising thing. Beside the three demigods were a group of monsters that was all too familiar to the son of Poseidon. A tall man with salt and pepper hair stood in front of the creatures with a large Hellhound on his left and a twelve foot tall automaton on his right with six arms. "I think not giant," the man said.

Alcyoneus growled. "You dare interfere goddess," he said as he glared at the goddess of the hunt.

Artemis only smiled. "I didn't say anything, my friend here did," she said as she pointed toward Daedalus. The immortal inventor smiled at his aunt.

"Who are you?" Iapetus asked the inventor.

"I am the eldest son of Athena, the inventor of the Labyrinth, but most important of all, I'm Percy's dad," Daedalus said with a smile on his face before all Hades broke loose. The hundreds of dead soldiers rose to their feet and charged the monsters and hunters.

The giant surged forward, but he was met by Thalia and Annabeth, but they weren't alone. Jason, Reyna and Dakota stood with them as they held their weapons ready for the assault.

Iapetus tried to move around the battle that surged around him, but he stopped as the son of Poseidon stood in his path. "Going somewhere Titan?"

Iapetus glared at the boy. "Get out of my way," he yelled before he placed the helm on his head.

Immediately, Percy felt his legs grow weak and his hands began to shake. Iapetus smiled at the effect the weapon had on the immortal child. "Cower before me boy." Percy shivered at the Titan's words. He felt a cold hand descend around his heart. He couldn't breathe as he froze in fear. He fell to his knees as tears flooded his eyes. He looked up to see the Titan tower over him with his spear ready to strike.

_**AN: I had a mistake last chapter that I fixed, it revolves around the confrontation between Zeus and Poseidon, no more hints. This chapter, another cliffhanger, queue evil laugh, stay tuned more to come.**_


	34. Family Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 34: Family Reunions

_Glacier Bay, Alaska_

"Percy," a voice yelled from the top of the door to the citadel. The voice snapped Percy out of his fear as he rolled out of the way before Iapetus's spear struck the ground where the boy once stood. Percy turned toward the door to see a large Raven perched on the door. "The helm is too powerful for you, but certainly not the wolf."

Percy nodded before his body began to glow until a wolf bigger than anyone had ever seen before stood in his place. The wolf was the size of a garbage truck, his black fur was as dark as midnight and his huge canines protruded from his mouth menacingly. His green eyes burned with a glow and a power like nothing the raven or anyone else had seen before. Raven squawked once before he settled down on his perch to watch the fight proceed.

Iapetus ran for the door, but the wolf cut him off like a blur of blackness within the darkened citadel. Iapetus stopped as he looked into the eyes of the beast. He narrowed his eyes before he concentrated on the power of the helm that sat on his head. "Leave beast," he yelled. The wolf only stared at him harder. "Fear my power."

The wolf opened his mouth and a gravely laugh like an avalanche of ice and snow echoed throughout the citadel. The noise stopped everyone's battles, even the ghosts stopped. They all looked in shock at the massive wolf that stood in front of the doors of the citadel. The wolf stopped laughing before he sent a withering glare toward the Titan. "I fear no god, no Titan and certainly no giants," he said with a deep voice that shook the walls of the ancient fortifications. "No one leaves before I taste the blood and flesh of an immortal."

The statement made the golden ichor in the blood of the Titan run cold. Iapetus leveled his spear toward the wolf before he ran toward the beast with the blade pointed toward the wolf's chest. The wolf moved his paw in a blur before he struck the spear sending it flying into the icy walls of the citadel; the spear broke in half when it struck the thick icy walls. Iapetus fell back; he turned to run, but the wolf slashed him across the back with his imperial gold claws. Golden ichor splattered the walls of the fortress and Iapetus screamed in pain. The strike knocked the Titan against the wall of the citadel. The sound of the raven echoed throughout the building before it swooped down and took the helm before flying away. "No fear; I will bring this to the gates of the underworld," Raven yelled over the beating of his wings.

The wolf stalked toward the injured Titan. Iapetus slowly rolled over on his spot on the icy ground. His golden blood covered the ground. He looked up and cowered in fear as the massive wolf stood above him with his teeth bared ready to rip the Titan to shreds. A silver arrow sailed through the air and struck the Titan in the chest. Iapetus's eyes widened.

"Back to Tartarus with you," Artemis said before the Titan dissolved into golden dust. The wolf growled before he turned toward the Olympian. "He was mine," the wolf yelled. Artemis shook her head. "Your friends need you Perseus," she replied before she pointed toward the fight with the giant. His green eyes widened as he watched the giant hover over Thalia and Annabeth; the Romans were all knocked out from the battle.

Alcyoneus held his spear before he spun it in the air causing a whirling sound like a helicopter blade. "I will kill the Romans next, but first these little Greeks must die," Alcyoneus said. He raised his own spear that was the size of a flag pole with a sharpened diamond as the point over his head. He was just about to strike with the spear when a black blur hit him head on. The giant was knocked to the ground before the spear skidded across the icy floor and under a pile of armament.

Thalia and Annabeth looked up at the wolf in awe of his size and power. "Percy," they both said. The wolf's green eyes lightened at the name. The giant groaned from the ground as he tried to stand up. The wolf jumped on his back before slashing his paw across the giant's face. The golden claws scratched loose a few gems and minerals causing a mess of crushed rock and oily blood to splatter on the icy ground.

"Arion," the wolf yelled. The fastest immortal horse in the world was by his side in an instant. The two communicated silently before the horse whinnied in excitement. "Ladies," the wolf gestured towards a large rope on the ground. Annabeth and Thalia grabbed the rope and started to tie it around the legs of the giant. The giant woke once before the wolf silenced him with a massive paw to the face. Arion stomped his foot when the two girls tied the ropes to a harness that they had found in the ruined mess of armament on the ground. "Go east," the wolf yelled before the horse took off out of the citadel and toward Canada dragging the giant behind him. The giant's head bounced along the ground as the horse shot across the icy surface of the glacier like a bullet.

The wolf walked toward door of the citadel. "Where are you going?" Annabeth questioned.

The wolf smiled, it was a strange and dangerous sight. "The fool built his home too close to Canada. I go to kill a giant," he replied before he ran out of the citadel in a black blur that was nearly as fast as Arion.

A few miles passed the border with Canada, Arion had stopped. A few seconds later the wolf appeared. The wolf chuckled. "Yes, you still can beat me," he said to the silent comment that the horse had given him. He laughed again. "I'll be sure to tell Leora what a great hero you are." Arion shrugged off the harness before the two immortal creatures turned to glare at the giant.

Alcyoneus began to stir as he lay sprawled out on the wet Canadian ground. "You can't kill me; I'm invincible here in Alaska."

Arion whinnied; it was a strange sound like a laugh. The wolf joined in the guffaw. "A good thing this is Canada," the wolf replied.

Alcyoneus sat up as shiver a fear ran through the giant's spine. He looked toward the wolf; the beast smiled a vicious grin with his dagger like teeth gleaming in the sunlight. The giant's eyes widened as the wolf pounced on him.

Miles away in Alaska, the ghost army had evaporated after their master's defeat. The sound of a giant scream drew the attention of the monsters, hunters, and demigods. The all stepped out of the citadel and looked toward the east before a massive flash of light erupted in the distance signaling the death of the giant. A few seconds later Arion appeared; he looked back toward the east before the wolf appeared out of a blur of black fur.

The hunters and the Romans all clutched their weapons at the sight of the massive wolf. Artemis raised her hand. "Put down your weapons; he's on our side," she said, but Phelan could sense the twinge of uncertainty in her voice.

The wolf began to glow before a fourteen year old boy stood before the strange group. He was rushed and pulled into a hug by the middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. "My boy," he yelled. Percy hugged his dad tightly. "Good to see you dad," he replied. He looked at the rest of his family with a broad smile on his face. "Good to see all of you." Phelan smiled at the boy. The automaton and the rest of the family gathered around the boy to greet him.

Artemis stepped closer to the group. "I hate to break up the reunion, but I need to know where the helm is?" she asked.

The family stepped away from Percy before the boy stepped forward and bowed toward the goddess. "Raven was there; he took the helm to the gates of the underworld," Percy replied.

Artemis nodded. "Then it appears that the first part of the quests is over." She looked Percy up and down before she realized something. "You look older."

Percy smiled showing off his pearly white canines. "Yes, my father claimed me. He said that the claiming would age me physically."

"It appears that the wolf has grown as well," Thalia said as she stepped up to her mistress. "My lady." Artemis smiled at her hunter and half-sister.

"Thalia, it appears that you and… your _friends_ have done well," Artemis replied.

Reyna stepped up to the goddess while Jason and Dakota walked behind her; they stayed behind the daughter of Bellona to make sure they didn't cause any problems with the goddess or her overly zealous man hating hunters. "What happens now?" she asked.

Artemis smiled at the girl. "You have a quest to continue," she said before she looked at Thalia hopefully. "Your next stop his Hawaii, so you'll need a boat." Thalia's eyes widened. "You don't mean," Thalia said. Artemis's face turned serious before she gave the daughter of Zeus a stern look. "The Romans and Greeks must work together. There is plenty room on your boat."

Perseus stepped forward. "You mean my boat," he said. Artemis turned toward the immortal child. "You have a problem with my _request_?" Perseus chuckled. "Request, it sounded more like an order." Artemis stepped closer to the boy. He looked older than her now, but she didn't look worried. "You dare to question my order."

Percy's green eyes flashed in annoyance. The hunters stepped closer, but Artemis waved them off. "You're in Alaska now, beyond the gods, if I were you I wouldn't be ordering others around," he said.

Artemis's silver eyes glowed. "You dare threaten me," she said.

A sudden squawk from a bird echoed overhead before Raven landed on the ground. The large bird began to glow before a ten year old boy stood before them. "Perseus," he said in warning. Percy looked at his patron before a guilty expression crossed his face. "Sorry my lord," he said. Raven stepped between the goddess and the immortal boy. "Lady Artemis is correct, but…" he said, the last part drew the attention of the goddess. "She could have asked in a nicer way." Artemis glared at the Native American god, but he just smiled at the face she made. She huffed in frustration before she stormed off toward her hunters. "You are the link between Rome and Greece." Thalia and Annabeth understood, but the three Romans looked on curiously. Raven smiled at their curiosity. "Oh, my manners," he chastised himself. "I am Raven, and this is my champion, Perseus Jackson, the adopted son of Daedalus, the birth child of Poseidon and Lupa."

The three Romans stared at Percy in shock. They bowed instantly before the son of the mother of Rome. Reyna was the first to recover. "You are the child of a Greek god and a Roman god?"

Perseus nodded. "Yes, you all may call me Percy. It appears that my patron and Lady Artemis request that I take you all to Hawaii. It is time for all of us to introduce ourselves," Percy said before he pointed toward Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said. When she said Athena, the Romans looked at her in shock. The sight made Annabeth feel a little awkward before Thalia stepped forward. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis."

Jason stepped forward with a strange expression on his face. Reyna glared at her friend, but she stopped when she saw the look in his blue eyes. "Thalia," he repeated.

Thalia turned to look at the boy. His blue eyes were the same as hers, but her face paled when she saw the familiar scar on his lip. "Jason," she said. Jason smiled before he rushed his sister to hug her. Zoe was about to protest when Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoe gave her mistress a curious look before she stepped away.

The two children of the king of the gods hugged tightly. "I thought you were dead," Thalia said through her tears. Jason pulled away. "I remembered you always, but I thought you were lost," Jason replied. Thalia pulled her brother to her side and looked between Percy and Annabeth. "This is Jason Grace, my little brother." Percy and Annabeth both stared in wonder at the two siblings.

"Full blooded brother and sister, but their fathers are Jupiter and Zeus. He visited your mother in both personas," Raven speculated.

Thalia and Jason both nodded. "Remarkable," Daedalus said as he stood beside his son.

Reyna stepped forward, everyone turned to look at her. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona," she said. Raven smiled. "Roman goddess of war," he replied. Reyna smiled.

The others turned to the dark haired boy behind the daughter of war. He was drinking out of a metal flask. "Dakota," Reyna yelled. Dakota shot her an annoyed glare before he stepped forward. "Dakota, son of Bacchus, centurion of the fifth cohort," he said.

Raven nodded before he turned back to Percy and the others. "You don't have much time my boy, say your goodbyes and prepare for departure." Raven looked back at the group. "You have all done well. Lord Hades sends his regards." Raven glowed with a black aura before he turned into a bird and flew off into the blue sky.

_**AN: No cliffhanger this chapter, but I hoped everyone enjoyed the new and improved wolf, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	35. A Whale of a Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 35: A Whale of a Dilemma

Percy stood at the controls of the boat; he turned and waved one last time at his family; the Monster Force and the hunters stood on the glacier and watched the boat sail away from Alaska. Percy sighed before he looked at the others on the boat. Dakota sat by himself drinking some red liquid, Percy wondered what it was. Annabeth and Reyna sat together talking about the differences between the Roman and Greek camps. Percy gaze moved to the brother and sister that stood near the bow of the ship; he smiled at how happy Thalia was. He'd never seen her so carefree before, it warmed his heart.

Thalia stood beside her brother; she couldn't help but smile at him. "I missed you Jason."

Jason smiled. "I was so little when we were separated. I thought you were a dream, until today," he replied as he kept his unshed tears from falling.

Thalia grinned as she looked her brother over. His blonde hair and his facial features were so different from hers, but his eyes were the same. "I can't get over how grown up you are now."

Jason blushed. "I'm still only twelve, so… you're a hunter now?" he asked awkwardly.

Thalia chuckled. "Yeah, but don't worry… I could never hate my little brother," she reassured.

Jason sighed. He looked back at the others near the rear of the boat. He felt someone watching him. He looked up at the boat's controls to see Percy staring down at him with those glowing green eyes. Jason shivered a little as he remembered the wolf. "I guess we better get back to the others." Thalia followed his gaze; she frowned at how his demeanor changed when he looked at Percy. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jason stared at his sister worriedly. "About Perseus…is he…" he tried to say. Thalia smiled at his nervousness. "Is he safe?" she asked. Jason nodded.

Thalia laughed at her brother's expression. "To his friends, he is, but to his enemies," she said with a shiver. "let's just say, that you wouldn't want to be one."

"Is he really a child of two gods, of a Roman and a Greek?"

"Yeah, he is," Thalia replied. "He's a good friend." Thalia blushed when she said the word _friend_.

Jason eyed his sister suspiciously, but he let it slide, he just got her back, and he didn't want to upset her. "So, we go to Hawaii, I'm sure that's a new place for demigods to go."

Thalia smiled. "Let's go back to the others; I'm sure that Annabeth has an idea where we're going."

The two siblings walked to the rear of the boat. Dakota was passed out on a bench, his mouth stained red from his drinking binge. Jason just shook his head. Thalia gave the son of Bacchus a disgusted look. "Is he drunk?"

Jason and Reyna both smiled at the question. "Drunk on sugar and whatever else is in fruit punch flavored Kool-Aid," Reyna said incredulously.

Thalia walked over to the demigod before she gave him a slight shock from her finger on his shoulder; Dakota didn't even move. "I'd say he was dead, except I can hear him snoring."

Jason chuckled at the annoyed face that his sister wore. "Yeah, his drink has three times the amount of sugar as directed, it interacts with his ADHD, and makes him seem drunk," Jason explained.

Annabeth stood and walked over toward the passed out demigod. "Fascinating," she said as she eyed the unconscious demigod. Thalia cleared her throat to regain the daughter of Athena's attention. "Sorry, did you need something Thalia?"

Thalia smiled at the girl. "Do you know where we're going in Hawaii?"

Annabeth smiled showing off her white teeth. "Yeah, the only place in Hawaii that has snow, the highest point of the big island." The others looked at her in anticipation. "The big island of Hawaii like the others in the chain of islands is a hotspot in the center of the Pacific Ocean. The islands grow from giant volcanoes that slowly build the islands up. The Big Island is still being built up and at the highest point of the island it is cold enough for snow to exist year round. You can literally go to a rainforest in the early afternoon, and a few hours later, you could be snow skiing on top of the mountain."

Jason just stared at the twelve year old girl in shock. He knew she was a daughter of Athena, that was rare enough, but she was smarter than anyone he knew. Reyna frowned as she watched the boy she secretly liked look at the daughter of a maiden goddess for Olympus' sakes. "Any ideas on who our enemy would be?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth looked at the daughter of Bellona as her brow furrowed in thought. "Wise Girl doesn't know," Percy said as he jumped down from the controls. Annabeth scowled. "I can figure it out," she defended. Percy raised his hands in surrender. "No need to burn out your big brain, I've got it figured out," Percy replied sarcastically.

Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, tell us already," she said her voice laced with annoyance.

Percy smiled. "I think it's rather obvious," he began. Annabeth watched him curiously, but she couldn't hide her annoyance. "Alcyoneus was in charge of Hades's helm." Annabeth and the others all nodded in agreement. "I think the sea of monsters would most likely be Polybotes with my father's trident, so that leaves Porphyrion and your dad's master bolt," Percy finished as he pointed toward Thalia and Jason.

Annabeth smacked her forward. "It was so obvious," she said. "but he won't be alone." Everyone turned to listen to the daughter of Athena. "Alcyoneus had Iapetus with him, so that means Porphyrion will have a titan with him."

"Who?" Reyna asked.

"A good question," Annabeth replied. "I would have said Kronos, but Percy is pretty sure he hasn't risen from the pit." Percy nodded remembering his dreams about the pit.

"Who does that leave?" Jason asked.

"It could be Hyperion," Percy offered.

"Yeah, he is the Titan of light, so he could be there to help the giant," Thalia supported.

Annabeth nodded. "True, but he could also have multiple titans with him, the master bolt is the most powerful of weapons, they won't make it easy to take back," she explained.

"Especially after we took back the helm; they're going to make getting the bolt and trident back extremely hard. We'll just have to be prepared for anything," Percy suggested. Everyone agreed with what he said. They would have to be ready for anything or anyone.

Suddenly, the boat shook violently; the demigods and Percy were knocked off their feet. Percy was the first to recover before he ran to the control room. He righted the course before the boat shook again. Percy scanned the ocean, the waves were still calm, but something pulled at the back of Percy's mind, the sense of danger.

Thalia and the other demigods rushed into the control room. "What's going on?" she yelled. Percy's eyes never left the ocean. "Something is attacking us, scan the water!" Percy answered excitedly.

The demigods rushed out of the control room and dispersed around the boat. Jason stood on the starboard side of the boat near the bow. He looked at the water until he saw two black humps in the water. His eyes grew big when he saw a whale that looked like a Sperm whale, except its head was twice as big and it had teeth that looked like something out of a dinosaur movie. "Thalia," he yelled. Thalia was at his side in an instant. Before she could ask, Jason pointed toward the massive whale. "What is that?" she yelled. Annabeth and Reyna joined them. Annabeth looked at the creature before he grey eyes shined in realization. "Leviathan melvillei," she said. The other demigods looked at her curiously. "It's a prehistoric whale; it was supposed to be extinct, like two million years ago."

"He looks pretty alive to me," Reyna said. Annabeth and the others had to agree.

"What do we do?" Jason asked worriedly. "That thing is bigger than the boat."

"I'll tell Percy; he'll need to see this," Annabeth said before she ran off toward the control room.

"Where is Dakota?" Jason asked.

"Still asleep," Reyna huffed. Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Typical," he replied.

A few seconds later Percy ran up to the side of the boat. He stared at the creature in disbelief. He closed his eyes. Thalia and the others just watched him curiously. Percy opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. "That thing has worse language than Arion." The demigods just stared at him like he was insane. "Sorry, son of the sea god here, I can talk to sea creatures, even that monster."

"What's he want?" Reyna asked in irritation at how calm he was.

"Our heads," Percy replied coolly. Jason and his sister both gulped visibly.

Reyna scowled at the answer. "Why are you not concerned?" she asked irritably.

Percy raised his hands. "I am, but I'm not going to have a heart attack over it," Percy closed his eyes and stretched out his senses. "What are you doing?" Reyna questioned with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Thalia shot her a warning glare. Reyna returned the hunter's glare. "Calm down and let Percy," Jason began as he watched the immortal boy with his eyes closed. "do whatever he's doing."

Percy opened his eyes before he exhaled loudly. "I called for help," he said. He turned to Reyna and stared into the girl's dark eyes. The daughter of Bellona shivered slightly at his powerful gaze. Reyna recovered from his gaze and frowned. "What kind of help?" she questioned.

As if in answer to the girl's question a pod of killer whales breeched alongside their boat. Percy smiled at the sight of them. "The wolves of the sea," he said in appreciation.

The monster whale breeched on the other side of the boat and moved toward the pod of much smaller whales. Percy could tell that the killer sperm whale was at least sixty feet long. The largest of the killer whales was around twenty feet and the smallest about twelve feet, and most likely a juvenile. Percy frowned at the thought of a child being hurt by the monster. Suddenly, Percy was broken away from his thoughts as the ship rocked sideways violently. Percy lost his grip on the rail and fell over the side of the boat into the frigid waters. Thalia yelled in concern; the others looked over the side to try and find him.

Annabeth poked her head out of the control room when she heard the yelling. "What happened?"

Thalia looked up at her friend with fear in her blue eyes; Annabeth knew something terrible had happened. "Percy fell overboard," she yelled. Annabeth looked around at the surface of the water around their boat frantically. "Do you see him?" she asked.

Jason and the others shook their heads as they looked around the boat for the son of Poseidon and Lupa.

The killer sperm whale breeched the surface and swam toward the boat. Thalia and the other demigods screamed as the monster approached. Five killer whales attacked the monster, drawing its attention away from the demigod's boat.

Percy sank deeper into the ocean depths; he could vaguely hear the screams of his friends, but he couldn't do anything about it. At first he worried about air, but when he opened his mouth he could breathe from the water. He smiled at the powers that he received from his father. He looked though the ocean water, a giant shape was in the distance; Percy's eyes grew big at the sight of the killer sperm whale. The creature's head was at least ten feet long and it had teeth that were nearly half as long as his sword.

_My lord_

Percy heard the voice in his head. He turned to see a twenty foot killer whale about thirty yards from his position. "I can hear you."

The whale nodded his head. _Yes, my lord. How can we help you?  
><em>

"That monster is attacking my friend's and their boat. Could you help them?"

_Our pleasure, my lord._

Percy smiled as the whale swam off with the rest of his pod. Percy watched as the killer sperm whale swam toward the boat, but the creature stopped when the pod of killer whales began to attack it. "Be careful friends," Percy said.

Suddenly, the killer sperm whale turned its giant head and looked in Percy's direction. Percy felt an ice cold sensation in the back of his mind.

_Son of the sea god_

"Who is this?" Percy questioned, but he could feel the ancient evil in the voice, he knew it was the monster.

_I have come to destroy you and those demigods. My master has ordered it._

Percy stared at the creature in the distance. He already knew its intentions, but not the source of them. "Your master, who is it?"

_The great Oceanus, the bane of Poseidon!_

The killer sperm whale swung his tail swatting several of the killer whales away and making the remnants of the pod to flee for their lives. Percy watched in horror as the massive sea monsters swam toward him with its terrible jaws opened and ready to swallow the son of the sea god with one gulp.

_**AN: The Killer Sperm whale was a real creature do a Google search to find out more. A little cliffhanger, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	36. A Killer Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 36: A Killer Surprise

_Pacific Ocean – on their way to Hawaii…_

Percy had only moments to react as the killer sperm whale shot towards him at speeds unheard of for a creature of its size. Percy was glad he could breathe underwater; he dove down and towards the sea floor. He kicked his legs and willed the sea to push him toward the bottom. He didn't dare turn around because he knew the monster was on his tail.

Percy's eyes darted around the dark ocean floor below as he looked for a place to hide away from the monster. The ocean floor wasn't completely flat; actually there were several large boulders that littered the sea bed. Percy saw a rather large one and changed direction toward the undersea boulder. He darted behind the boulder just as a giant shadow passed above him. Percy watched the monster move above him; the creature's giant teeth protruded from its mouth and stood out clearly from the monster's dark flesh.

The demigods in the boat above were freaking out as they rushed around to various areas of the craft as they looked for the son of Poseidon in the water.

"I don't see him," Thalia yelled. She looked to her brother Jason who stood on the other side of the boat with his blue eyes locked onto the surface of the ocean. "No sign over here," he said.

Dakota lay sleeping on a bench near the aft of the boat. Reyna wanted to smack him, but she was too busy looking for the son of Lupa. She feared for their new ally, that monster was beyond anything she had seen before.

Annabeth piloted the boat; she listened to her fellow crewmates, in hopes that Percy would be seen. She could only see the bow of the ship, but the sonar that the boat had alerted her to the presence of the sea monster. The creature was several hundred feet beneath the boat. Annabeth knew that they couldn't stay here, if the sea monster finished off Percy, then they would be the next target. She turned the boat and headed at full speed toward Hawaii, which was their last best hope. Guilt welled up within her, but she knew it was the smart thing to do, but her heart disagreed with her, she didn't want to give up on their friend.

Thalia felt the boat change direction. She looked into the control room. Annabeth wore a determined, but guilty expression. Thalia rushed into the control room to confront her friend. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Saving us," Annabeth replied sadly.

Thalia glared at her friend. "What about Percy?"

Annabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Thalia, but we need to protect ourselves, if Percy loses, then that thing will target us next. We have a quest, and we can't afford to lose," Annabeth reasoned, but there was sadness and guilt in her eyes.

Thalia frowned. She wanted to argue with her friend, but she could tell that this was hard on the daughter of Athena. Percy was their friend, it wasn't easy for Annabeth to turn the boat and run, but it was the correct option. None of the group could face down this monster and live. Thalia let out a deep breath before she looked down at the ground in defeat. She slumped down in one the seats near the far wall of the control room. Annabeth looked at her friend worriedly. She looked away from Thalia, the pain on the girl's face was too much to bear. Annabeth kept her gaze on the controls and the ocean in front of the boat; they had to make it to Hawaii. Thalia stood and left the control room; Annabeth didn't even say a word to her. A few minutes later Reyna stepped into the control room. "Need any help?" she asked. Annabeth looked at the daughter of the war goddess. "Yeah, thanks," she replied.

Percy watched as the killer sperm whale swam above him. He looked around for any place to hide. He couldn't fight this creature; it was too large and powerful. A small light caught his attention, a small ball of light floated into an undersea cave, Percy turned to find the position of the monster before he risked a swim to the cave. The killer sperm whale was out of sight for the moment, so Percy swam as fast he could, willing the currents to push him toward the cave. He entered the cave before he sighed in relief. His eyesight adjusted to the darkness, a perk of being both a son of Poseidon and the child of Lupa. He walked into the cave, his senses made note of the slight incline in his path, he was walking up into the cave, not just toward the back of it. A few minutes later his head broke the surface of the water. The top of the cave had an air pocket of some sort. He climbed out of the water and onto the shore. The ceiling of the cave was at least a hundred feet above his head. He sat down on the shore and steadied his nerves. "What was that ball of light?"

"Welcome, child of the sea and wolves," an ancient voice said from behind him, Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around quickly to see an old man sitting on the ground cross-legged. The man had long flowing salt-and-pepper hair with a long beard of the same color. His eyes were black as coal, but a gold light shined around them. He wore a buckskin shaman's outfit, which looked like something out of a Native American village from the western plains of the United States.

"Who are you?" Percy asked worriedly as he stood up ready for a fight.

The old man smiled. "Do not fret champion of my little brother," the old man said.

Percy looked at the man with broad eyes. "Raven is your brother?"

The old man smiled, the wrinkle lines around his eyes showed that he had once smiled a lot, but now he was more solemn. "Yes, I am Wolf, the spirit of the hunt and wild places."

"Wolf," Percy repeated. The old man glowed until a large black and grey wolf stood before him. The creature had dark black eyes, but the whites of his eyes were gold, not white. Percy stepped back startled by the old man's change in appearance.

"Do not worry child," Wolf said. "I have waited for you for many years."

Percy stepped closer. "What do you mean that you waited for me?"

"My life force is slowly fading, just like the fate of my old friend, Pan."

"Pan, the Greek god of the wild," Percy said.

The wolf nodded. "The same, he faded and I was left as the last spirit of wild places. I waited for your arrival for many years."

"Why me?"

The wolf sat down on his haunches. "I am fading, but I needed to pass on some of my spirit to someone deserving." The wolf's eyes locked onto Percy's. "You are that someone."

"Why me, I don't understand," Percy said astounded.

"You have the spirit of the wild and the hunt within you, a gift from your mother, but also one that was destined to be yours."

Percy nodded as he realized that he had always felt a part of nature. "I think I understand, but how did you get here?"

"You saw my human form and my land animal form, but I also have a form from the wilds of the sea."

Percy's green eyes brightened. "The wolf of the sea," he said as the wolf before him nodded. "The killer whale."

"Yes child, the Orca is my third persona, the wolf of the sea."

Percy's eyes darkened. "I'm trapped in here; the Titan Oceanus has sent a huge monster after me and my friends."

The wolf nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know, that is why you are here, to gain the fullness of your power and your connection to the wild."

"I don't understand," Percy replied before the wolf's eyes glowed with a golden light and two beams of energy struck the immortal teenager in the chest. Percy stumbled backwards before he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, the wolf was gone, and in his place was the old man once again.

Percy sat up, his body tingled, but his mind raced with images, scenes of running through the forest and swimming through the ocean depths, the sounds of howling wolves and the songs of the killer whales. He didn't even realize that he'd closed his eyes, but when he opened them, the cave was empty and the old man was gone, except for a wooden mask that looked like the face of a wolf. Percy stood and walked over to the mask; he bent over and picked it up carefully. He turned the mask around and examined it before he tentatively placed it over his face. A sudden jolt of electricity flowed through his body, he stumbled back before the mask in his hand turned to saw dust and fell to the floor. Percy stared at the pile of dust on the ground, he felt burns on his neck, and he touched the places where his skin burned before he had to pull away at the pain. He walked over toward the water and peered down into the calm salty water, his reflection shone in the water. Percy looked at it closely until he spotted three marks on his neck, one on either side of his neck and one just below his chin. The mark under his left ear was in a Native American design of a wolf and the one under his right ear was one of a killer whale. He looked at the mark below his chin to see an image of a Native American dressed in the garb of a shaman and wearing a mask that had a wolf on the front and a killer whale on the back.

_You are one now, may the Great Spirit be with you, _a voice said in his mind, and it was the voice of Wolf. Percy smiled before the smile turned into a frown as he thought of his friends on the surface of the ocean with that monster below them, most likely on its way to destroy them.

Percy slipped back into the water before he swam to the entrance of the cave. He looked outside of the cave for the monster; it was nowhere to be seen. He opened his senses to the ocean, until he sensed the orcas, they were nearby. He called to them before they answered in his mind. He smiled at the sensation. He told them his plan before they all gathered near the surface.

On the sailboat, Annabeth sailed the ship toward Hawaii at full speed. She wasn't nearly as good as Percy, but Reyna was a big help, it appeared that she had been at sea before. The two managed to keep the boat on course. Dakota never really awoke from his drunkin stupor, or whatever you call an overdose of Kool-Aid.

Thalia and Jason stood on the bow of the ship. Jason scanned the horizon, praying that the boat would move faster and that the Hawaiian Islands would appear soon.

Thalia just stood beside her brother staring into the water. Her thoughts lingered on Percy and the last time she saw him. She was a hunter and she knew that her feelings for the immortal boy were dangerous, but she couldn't help it, he was her friend, maybe more than that.

"Where are we?" Annabeth questioned before she dared to look away from the controls and toward the daughter of Bellona. Reyna scanned the charts and the global positioning system or GPS for their current position. She pulled up the navigation course and expertly plotted their current position and course. "Five miles east of the big island of Hawaii," she replied.

Annabeth sighed. "Almost there," she said.

Suddenly, the boat lurched to the port side. Reyna stumbled across the control room into the far wall. Annabeth held onto the wheel tightly. Reyna peered out the window of the control room, her eyes locked onto the dark humplike body of the giant whale. "Its back," she yelled. Annabeth moved the boat back on course as she looked straight ahead for any sign of the monster. "Warn the others," she said anxiously.

Reyna nodded before she ran out the door of the control room. She stumbled again as the boat lurched to the starboard side. She caught herself before she landed on top of Dakota; the son of Bacchus was out cold with a line of drool dripping from his chin. Reyna looked at the boy in disgust before she stood up straight and ran toward the bow of the boat. She reached Jason and Thalia to see them both holding onto the rail for dear life.

Thalia spotted her brother's friend. "Reyna, what in Hades is going on?"

Reyna smirked at Thalia's tone; it was one she knew well, it was a tone that Jason's voice took on when he was flustered. "The monster is back."

All the color drained out of the Thalia's and Jason's faces. Jason looked forward once again, a cold sensation ran down his spine, the whale was straight ahead of them, on a direct collision course with the boat. Thalia saw the distress on her brother's face. She followed his gaze until her own body froze in shock. "Everyone, hold on," she yelled.

The killer sperm whale swam toward the boat head on, ready to strike the sailboat with his massive head. The creature's eyes narrowed in anticipation when it saw three of the demigods on the bow of the ship. He would fulfill his master's orders soon enough.

Suddenly, the monster was struck on the side by two large male orcas, the sperm whale tried to shake them off before two more large males struck him on the other side. The orcas latched onto the monster's sides with their conical shaped teeth. The sperm whale swiped his massive tail side to side, but the orcas were latched on too tightly, and in the perfect positions to avoid the tail. The sperm whale's vision turned red as its anger and frustration took over its senses. It should have dove toward the ocean depths, where it could have overpowered the orcas, instead it stayed at the surface and tried to throw off its attackers. Needless to say, it never saw the strike from below. A male orca bigger than the other four attackers struck the sperm whale from below and directly beneath and behind the creature's massive jaws. This was the perfect location for an attack as this was a soft spot that not only led to a large artery, but was also completely undefended. The large orca bit through the artery and soft flesh causing a fountain of dark red blood to gush into the ocean, coating the surface with a thick and slipper combination of salt water, blubber and blood.

The sperm whale screamed with a noise that shook the surface of the ocean. The demigods on the deck of the sailboat watched the monster in shock and relief. The orcas continued to rip it apart, until the large orca swung its tail and body flipping the sperm whale over onto its back. The orcas held the monster down until its body stopped moving. The monster stayed on the surface as the orcas swam off. The largest orca swam toward the sailboat. Thalia, Reyna and Jason stared it in wonder. Annabeth in the control room tried to steer away from the creature, but the boat wouldn't move. The boat was frozen in place; the sea itself held it in place.

The large orca maneuvered alongside the boat. Thalia positioned her spear for the strike. A brilliant light flooded the area around the orca, when the light faded, Percy Jackson stood on the deck of the boat, his clothes where disheveled and his messy black hair was all over the place, but he gave Thalia and the others a crooked smile before he slumped to the deck in exhaustion.

_**AN: Percy can turn into a killer whale, I bet some of you saw that coming. I will put up a poll on my profile for everyone to vote on the pairing for this story, the prerequisite for a love interest is that she has to be immortal. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	37. A New Goal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 37: A New Goal

_Pacific Ocean – on their way to Hawaii…_

"Percy," Thalia yelled as she grabbed the son of Poseidon around the waist before he fell to the deck. She held him in her arms carefully. Jason kneeled beside her. "Is he okay?" Jason asked.

Thalia looked at her brother, her forehead creased with worry. "I don't know," she replied in shock. "Help me carry him below decks to one of the beds." Jason nodded as he helped his sister carry the immortal son of Lupa and Poseidon.

A few minutes later Percy was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. Thalia and Jason sat on a small couch just outside the bedroom in the crew lounge. The door opened revealing the daughter of Athena. "How is he?" she asked.

"Sleeping," Thalia said. Annabeth looked at the worried expression on Thalia's face. "Jason," Annabeth said. Jason looked up at the girl. "Reyna needs some help in the control room, and it would be helpful if you could wake up Dakota, he's slept through enough excitement." Jason nodded before he stood and left the room. Annabeth walked over to Thalia before she slumped onto the couch beside her. "A killer whale, huh?"

Thalia smiled at the question. "Yeah, a really big one."

Annabeth laughed. "Percy doesn't do stuff half assed."

Thalia joined her friend as the two laughed on the couch. Thalia finally stopped laughing as a serious expression crossed her face. "We're almost to Hawaii."

Annabeth nodded. "A few more miles, that's it."

Thalia smiled. "Percy is okay; he's just resting."

Annabeth looked at her friend carefully. "How're you?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry so much, mother hen, I'm fine."

Annabeth frowned at the description. "I'm your friend Thalia. I'm worried that you're getting too close to Percy. He's a child of two gods. It would never work out between you two; besides, you're a hunter."

Thalia hid her discomfort well. "I'm a hunter; he's just my friend, our friend to be exact."

"Of course he's our friend, but you seemed pretty worried, more so than the rest of us," Annabeth reasoned.

Thalia put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Owl Head, I'm a big girl, I can control my emotions." Annabeth studied her friend for a moment. "I hope so, I don't want to see you hurt again," Annabeth said sadly when she remembered how Luke betrayed Thalia before he had turned her against her best friend. Thalia could read the emotions on the face of her friend. "Annabeth, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, now let's get ready. We've got another weapon to find in Hawaii," Thalia replied before she stood up and extended her hand to her friend. Annabeth took her hand before Thalia pulled her up onto her feet. "You're right, let's go," Annabeth urged as she walked to the door.

Once the two demigods were out of the room, the bedroom door opened. Percy had heard the entire conversation. His heart ached a little, but he also knew it was right. Thalia was a hunter, off limits to love. He was an immortal child, and would someday take his place in the Pantheon of gods. He ran a hand through his hair before he changed his clothes. A few minutes later, he climbed the stairs to the deck above. The area was clear, he stopped when he heard talking coming from the control room. He heard Reyna yelling at Dakota, while the others discussed where they were going to dock the boat. Percy walked toward the bow of the ship; he sat down with his legs dangling over the front of the boat. He looked ahead as the big island of Hawaii came into view. He smiled at the sight of the green island with the large mountain top that extended into the clouds. The skies were clear, except for the area around the top of the mountain.

Percy felt movement from behind him; he turned to see Thalia standing behind him with her hands on her hips. He smiled at the way she glared at him. "You have some nerve Dog Breath," she said.

Percy laughed. "I had a feeling you'd yell at me," he replied. Thalia's glare softened before she gave him an amused smirk. She walked over to the rail next to where he sat before she leaned against it as she looked out toward the large island that was closing on them quickly. "Annabeth is going to anchor the boat in that cove," she said as she pointed to a small cove that was just barely visible at the moment.

"A good idea, it's out of the way and remote," Percy praised.

"She's the Wise Girl, after all," Thalia replied dryly. Thalia bit her bottom lip for a moment. "How do you feel?"

Percy turned his head to study the daughter of Zeus; she wore the silver outfit of a hunter, but her skull ear rings and her black 'Death to Barbie," t-shirt ruined the image. She was a rebel, and he loved her for it. Loved her, really? Percy shook the thought out of his mind. "I feel good. I can turn into an Orca."

Thalia chuckled at his admission. "I saw, seems pretty cool, but a… weird."

Percy's crooked grin widened making his pronounced canine teeth show even more. "You have no idea." Thalia laughed louder, it was a sound that warmed Percy's heart.

"Do you know where we need to go on this island?" Thalia questioned.

Percy looked away from her as his eyes scanned the island ahead of them. He looked up toward the mountain top that was clouded in the distance. "The prophecy talked about a place with a rainforest and a snow capped mountain." Thalia nodded in agreement. "There's the rainforest." Percy pointed toward the forest just off the beach. He looked up at the mountain and pointed before he said, "There's the snow."

Thalia listened as she followed his directions. She looked at the clouded mountain top before a large smile stretched across her face. "We need to go to the mountain," she said.

"Exactly," Percy replied. "We enter the island near the rainforest, but our journey will be completed at the top of the mountain."

Thalia nodded. "Maybe we can go skiing." Percy laughed. "If we survive, sure we can, but we have a giant and who knows what else up there waiting for us," Percy replied.

"Hey Percy, how're you feeling?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to Percy and Thalia. Thalia and Percy instinctively moved away from each other when Annabeth spoke. Annabeth shot Thalia a strange look, but Percy ignored it.

"Just fine Wise Girl," he replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the lame nickname.

"Reyna and Jason are piloting the boat toward the cove," Annabeth said.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Where's Dakota?"

Annabeth laughed. "He's in the galley, it appears after an overdose of Kool-Aid, he gets the munchies."

Percy chuckled at the thought. "Well, he better get over them quick. We have a long way to reach the top of Mauna Kea."

Thalia shot him a questioning look, but Annabeth's smile showing that she understood. "The White Mountain, yeah I agree, we'll be going up there to find the weapon," Annabeth said before she pointed toward the mountain.

Thalia sighed. "I hate it when you both get all analytical on me."

Annabeth blushed, but Percy just smiled. "A child of Athena and a boy raised by one, what else did you expect?"

Thalia rolled her eyes before she mumbled something about brainiacs and idiotic boys. Percy and Annabeth just let her walk away. Annabeth walked up to the place that Thalia once stood. "How're you really doing?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy sighed. "How did you know?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The whole change into an Orca was kind of a dead giveaway."

Percy chuckled. "I guess so, I kinda met someone in an underwater cave, he helped me unlock my powers," Percy replied.

Annabeth gave him a curious look. "Who?"

"Wolf, the brother of Raven and the other Native American gods," Percy explained. "He was fading like Pan, but he gave me his blessing, and then I got these." He pointed to the tattoos around his neck.

"Didn't even see those," Annabeth admitted.

Percy nodded. "They're pretty small, but they just appeared after he faded. I think it has to do with something related to me, my wolf and this whole Roman and Greek stuff."

Annabeth nodded. "You know there is an old legend that the reason the Romans and the Greeks truly don't get along is because of Athena," Annabeth explained thoughtfully.

Percy looked at her worriedly. "What does your mother have to do with this?"

Annabeth frowned. "The Romans changed Athena to Minerva, and they took away her authority as a war goddess. The Romans thought Athena was too Greek because of her combination of smarts and warrior attitude. They wanted her just to be smart, but not a warrior."

Percy raised his hand for her to stop. "What does that have to do with the conflict?"

"The Romans stole the Athena Parthenos, it was the statue of my mother that was in the Parthenon."

Percy's green eyes brightened. "The one where she held Nike in her hand?"

Annabeth nodded with a smile on her face. "Athena holding victory in her hands, it was something the Romans couldn't handle, so they stole it, and it was never seen again."

"I get that, but later when Rome fell, the last vestige of the empire was the Byzantines, the remnant of the eastern empire. They were more Greek than Roman, which should have caused some reconciliation."

Annabeth shook her head, but inwardly she was impressed with the son of Daedalus. "No, it didn't. The Romans built a new city where Byzantium once stood, they named it after their emperor, it was in Greece, but it stayed more Roman than Greek."

"So, is there no way to reconcile between the two?" Percy questioned sadly.

"If the Athena Parthenos could be found, it might do the trick, but it was lost centuries ago on its trip from Greece to Rome, the ship sank in the sea of monsters," Annabeth explained.

Percy felt his heart sink at the thought. He knew their next destination after Hawaii was the Sea of Monsters, could they find the statue as well as the last weapon? Percy cleared his throat; he was about to walk away before Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "What do you think of Thalia?" Percy's guilty expression showed. Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest. "You heard, didn't you?"

Percy looked down at the wooden deck sadly. "I'm sorry; I was awake when the two of you spoke." Annabeth sighed. "She cares about you, more than she should as a hunter," Annabeth explained.

"I know." He looked into the grey eyes of the daughter of Athena. "I have these feelings for her; I don't know how to explain them." He ran his hand through his hair. "When we're close I have this fluttering in my stomach and my heart feels like it's on fire. Is that weird?"

Annabeth smiled amusedly. "I'm no daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth said with a shiver at the idea. "I think it means you like her. You like her as more than a friend."

Percy's green eyes widened. "It couldn't work. I'm an immortal child and she's a hunter."

Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish things could be different."

Percy smiled at his friend. "You're a good friend Annabeth. Thanks for the talk."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Now get yourself ready; we've got a godly weapon to find and some bad guys to beat."

Percy chuckled. He gave the daughter of Athena a friendly salute before the two walked back to the control room.

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus<em>

Athena sat in a garden that was dedicated to her; it was just outside her temple. In the center of the garden was a cauldron filled with flames. Athena hadn't paid much attention to it, but now she was startled to see that her Aunt Hestia sat on the ground on a plush pillow stoking the flames higher with a long metal poker. She stood from her seat before she made her way over to the oldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea. She snapped her fingers and another pillow appeared on the ground beside the goddess. Athena sat down and almost gasped when she looked into the flames, an image of Annabeth and Percy showed. She could hear them discuss the Athena Parthenos before shifting to the discussion of the daughter of Zeus.

"Should I be offended that you're spying on my daughter?" Athena questioned.

Hestia turned toward her niece. "I watch over Perseus when I can."

"You're not mad that he broke his promise to you?"

Hestia smiled. "I knew he'd have to tell some people, plus others found out on their own," she said as she gave Athena a knowing expression.

Athena raised her hands in defeat. She knew better than to argue with her aunt. Hestia was one of the few gods that was able to keep up with her intellect. Athena wondered whether anyone really knew how powerful the goddess of the hearth truly was. "Do you think they could find my statue?"

Hestia grinned at the question. "Do you want peace between the Greeks and Romans?"

Athena stared into the flames. The anger for Rome was still within her, but that anger had cost many of her children's lives over the years. Athena sighed. "I think it's time for peace."

Hestia reached out, it was a strange sight to see, but the eight year old goddess took the hand of the much older looking goddess, but Athena could feel the love and good will that her aunt put in the gesture. "I'm proud of you my dear, to set aside your anger and pride is not easy to do, but the lives of children are worth the price."

A tear slipped down Athena's cheek, before she wiped it away. She smiled at her aunt and squeezed her hand tenderly. "You're right, they are."

_**AN: As everyone should know from the end of the poll, this story is now a Perlia, but it will be a while before we can truly get to that and the road there will not be easy. This chapter was put in to confirm Perlia, setup the hardships to come and to establish a new goal for Percy and his friends, to find the Athena Parthenos. Just to let you know it won't be in Rome and will most likely it won't be guarded by Arachne, but someone or something else, something much more dangerous. Next chapter will be the battle for the next weapon and the fight with a giant and a few other surprises, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	38. The Hearth's Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 38: The Hearth's Child

_Hawaii – trail to the top of Mauna Kea_

Percy stood in the middle of the deck of their boat as he looked out toward the island.

"Mauna Kea, if you count from the base of the mountain that is really the underwater base of the island itself it would be the world's tallest mountain," Annabeth explained.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Dakota asked irritably.

Annabeth glared at the son of Bacchus. "Do you ever stop drinking that stupid drink?"

Dakota's face turned red, almost the same color as his Kool-Aid. "Don't start something Greek, which you cannot finish."

Annabeth glared at the Roman before she pulled her dagger out, and aimed it toward the Roman demigod. "Believe me, I can finish it."

Dakota unsheathed his sword. "So can I, Sweetheart," he replied sarcastically. Annabeth roared as she lunged toward the Roman. Thalia caught her friend around the waist before she pulled her back. Dakota tried to step forward, but stopped when Reyna punched him in the jaw. He staggered back from the strike. He glared at the daughter of Bellona. "You dare strike a Centurion, girl."

Jason stood in front of his friend. "Stop it Dakota, what's gotten into you?"

Dakota looked into the electric blue eyes of his friend. "I don't trust these Greeks," he replied. Jason shook his head. "That's not it, is it?" Jason questioned.

Dakota sighed. "My dad came to see me in a dream," he began. Everyone gathered around him; suddenly, every thought of the recent argument was gone. Anyone could see that Dakota was upset, but it was more than that, he was really scared. They stared at him, hoping he would explain further. "I know the giants that we face; they're the twins, the bane of Bacchus."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Otis and Ephialtes," she said. Dakota looked up at the girl. "I'm sorry, he's not coming to help us," Dakota said. "Why?" Reyna asked. Dakota gave her an apologetic look. "Hawaii like Alaska is beyond the gods. He can't help us."

"How do we fight two giants without a god's assistance?" Thalia questioned.

"Hawaii is also beyond the gods," Percy repeated. Annabeth looked at him strangely for repeating what Dakota just told them. "We know that," she replied irritably.

Percy smiled, showing off his pearly white canines. "There are native gods there as well. We might be able to find one to help us, Pele perhaps."

"Pele," Annabeth repeated. "Hawaiian goddess of fire, lightning, wind and volcanoes." Annabeth's eyes widened when she said volcanoes. "Mauna Kea," she whispered.

"Exactly, Mauna Kea is the extinct volcano on the island, not to be mistaken for Mauna Loa, her spirit will be around there, at least it should be," Percy explained.

Reyna nodded. "So, we have to rely on another god, not Greek or Roman."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, Champion of Raven here," Percy proclaimed.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't get a big heard there, Dog Breath."

"Don't blow a gasket, Lightning Rod," Percy replied sarcastically. Thalia glared at him.

Jason stepped toward Percy. "Don't make fun of my sister," he yelled.

Percy smiled before Thalia pushed her way between them. "I can take care of myself, little brother." She pushed Jason back; he looked at his sister with hurt in his eyes. He didn't know how she could defend Percy when he had made fun of her earlier.

"Guys, stop this stupid arguing," Annabeth urged.

Dakota stepped forward. "Who're you calling stupid, you freak?"

Annabeth's grey eyes flashed in alarm. "Who are you calling a freak?"

"You're a daughter of Minerva, blasphemous," he declared.

Annabeth stared at him in shock. "What?"

Reyna stepped between the two. "Annabeth, in Rome, Minerva is a virgin goddess, she doesn't have any children."

Annabeth's face flushed when she heard that. "Athena is a maiden goddess too, but she has children of the mind, the same way she was born."

Dakota just stared at her like she was from another planet. He sat down on a bench seat. "That's just weird, I need a drink," he said as he took the flask from his pocket. Jason grabbed it from his grasp. "No time for that now," Jason scolded.

Dakota stood up quickly with an angry look on his face. "How dare you take a possession of a Centurion," he yelled as he tried to grab it from Jason. Percy stepped between them before he grabbed the flask. The two Romans turned to glare at the son of Poseidon and Lupa. "Give it back you freak," Dakota spat.

Percy's eyes began to glow before a deep growl escaped his lips. He bared his long canine teeth. "This freak will rip your throat out if you don't shut-up." He threw the flask out into the water. Dakota followed it with his eyes before he turned and unsheathed his sword. He swung his sword toward Percy, but the immortal teenager stepped into the strike before he grabbed Dakota's forearm; he squeezed the arm tightly making the Roman drop his sword to the deck. "I warned you." He pulled the demigod forward until Percy was directly in his face, the son of Lupa's mouth was open and his canine teeth shined in the morning light. "Percy stop it," Thalia yelled. Percy turned to look at his friend. "Leave him." Percy looked back at Dakota; the son of Bacchus was shaking in his shoes. "You're lucky, next time, you might not be," Percy growled. He threw Dakota back as he released him, the Roman fell backwards onto the deck. Percy walked passed Reyna and Jason; they both gave him a wide berth. "Take the zodiac; I'll get there on my own." His raven wings extended from his back earning wide eyes from the Romans and a smirk from Thalia and Annabeth. He extended his wings before he flew off toward the island.

Annabeth turned back toward the Romans. "Let's get to the boat before he destroys the whole island," she commented incredulously before she walked toward the zodiac followed by Reyna and a limping Dakota. Jason looked at his sister worriedly. "She's joking right?" he asked. Thalia smiled deviously before she shrugged her shoulders and followed her friend. Jason looked back toward the island; he ran his hand through his hair. "Gods help us," he sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Island of Hawaii<em>

Percy landed on the beach before his wings retracted. He felt a strange, but powerful presence nearby. He walked along the beach, until he spotted a teenager; he looked about sixteen with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore all black, except for a red stripe that ran diagonally across his shirt. He was moving his hand as his eyes stayed on the ground. Percy looked at the ground before his eyes grew big; on the ground was the skeleton of a mouse. The mouse moved around beside the guy's feet. Percy walked towards the strange guy before his shadow covered where the mouse ran. The teenager looked up at Percy and frowned. "It took you long enough," he chastised.

Percy stared at the older boy strangely. "Who are you?" he asked.

The boy stood and brushed the white sand from his dark clothes. "Dustin Jacobs, son of Hestia and adopted son of Hades," he said before he extended his hand toward the son of Poseidon and Lupa. Percy just stared at him in wonder. Dustin smiled at the younger boy's stunned expression. He waved his hand in front of Percy's face. "Hey kid, you okay?"

Percy finally snapped out of his shock. "Um… yeah, I'm Perseus, but my friends call me Percy," he said before he took the older boy's hand in his. A sudden shock of electricity shot through their hands. They both let go before they shook their hands in order to remove the strange pins and needles feeling from them. "That was… weird."

Dustin laughed. "So, your Uncle P's kid," Dustin said.

"My dad is Daedalus, but yeah, Poseidon is my birth father."

Dustin nodded. "No problem Perce," he said with a mischievous grin. "I can call you Perce, right?" Percy just nodded. "My mom asked me to help you and…" he looked behind Percy. "your friends."

"They're on the boat still, I had to get away from them; they can be rather annoying."

Dustin laughed. "I know what you mean."

Percy studied the older boy before him. "You're not a Half Blood?"

"Of course not, my mom is Hestia, she made me out of the hearth, can't break the maiden vow, you know."

Percy nodded, but inside his mind was racing. Thalia suddenly popped into his mind before he forcefully pushed any thoughts of her out of his head. "Aunt Hestia is pretty cool."

Dustin smiled. "Thanks."

"So, adopted son of Hades, how does that happen?"

Dustin chuckled. "Just lucky I guess, he may seem all dark and sinister, but he's a real softy. He doesn't show it, but he likes to play catch."

Percy smirked at his cousin. "Daedalus likes to watch and play soccer."

Dustin chuckled. "What about Poseidon?" Percy's mood darkened. "I don't know him really; he gave me up when I was born."

Dustin looked down at the ground sadly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Percy shook his head. "No problem, I've only met Poseidon on this quest, and I've never met my mother."

Dustin nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your mom?"

Percy smiled. "Your mom once told me not to tell people, but I'm not going to hide myself away like some kind of freak. My mother is Lupa, the mother of Rome."

Dustin's hazel eyes grew big. "Lupa, a Roman goddess is your mom, wow, and I thought my life was complicated."

Percy laughed. Dustin smiled at his cousin. "Don't worry Dustin; we're going to get along just fine."

"So, you're immortal like me?"

Percy shrugged. "I really don't know, I'm supposed to be, but Poseidon said I wouldn't become fully immortal until I was sixteen."

"The prophecy, you're the prophecy kid," Dustin relayed with a surprised expression on his face.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be."

"Well, it's good to meet you Percy," Dustin said strangely. Percy caught the strange expression on his cousin's face before he heard the sound of a motor behind them. He turned to see the others speeding towards the shoreline. Dustin's face darkened; he knew about the prophecy. He felt sorry for his cousin. Percy turned around and Dustin forced a smile. "Well, let's go meet my friends," Percy urged.

"Sure," Dustin said as he followed Percy toward the water.

The zodiac came ashore; Annabeth piloted the small craft expertly. "You're getting the hang of boats Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth smiled before her gaze turned toward the older boy beside her friend. "Who's that?" she questioned.

Percy turned toward the son of Hestia. "This is Dustin Jacobs, immortal son of Aunt Hestia and adopted son of Hades," Percy introduced. Dustin smiled and bowed his head slightly. "A pleasure, daughter of Athena," he said. Annabeth blushed.

The Romans stared at Percy and the older boy beside him. Dakota shook his head. "Sacrilege, Vesta is a virgin," he spat.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "She's still is Roman, I was born from the hearth." The Romans and the Greek demigods just stared at him in wonder. "Why are you here?" Thalia questioned.

Dustin grinned at the girl. Thalia blushed, but she stiffened as she saw the look of jealousy in Percy's green eyes. She straightened up and mentally chastised herself for letting two boys get to her, especially immortal ones.

"I'm here because I live in Hawaii and my mom thought you might need a hand," Dustin replied. Dustin didn't miss the look his cousin gave him, but he didn't have any interest in Thalia, she was a hunter and well, he'd didn't want Lady Artemis after him. "So, where are we going?"

Percy smiled at his cousin. He noticed that he didn't show any interest in Thalia. He was glad because he felt a connection to the son of Hestia. They were both oddballs in the world of the gods and goddesses. "We're going to the top of Mauna Kea; they're we'll find Zeus's Master Bolt, but it won't be easy. We can expect a warm welcome from a pair of giants, and who knows what else."

Annabeth stepped forward. She was intrigued with the son of Hestia. "What do you know of the mountain?"

Dustin smiled at the young girl; she was certainly younger than him, but she carried herself like a much older girl. He couldn't help but like her. "Well, there is a ski slope up there that's pretty cool, but the main attraction is the astronomical observatories up there. It's pretty fascinating."

Annabeth just stared at him as he spoke. She had a crush on Luke, but she knew it had more to do with him being her brother figure. Dustin was a different story, he was mysterious and he seemed pretty smart. "We better go, you can tell me more as we go." Annabeth walked off with Dustin beside her as the two talked fervently about the observatories. Reyna rolled her eyes and walked off with Jason at her side. Dakota glared at the four that walked ahead of him. He turned to find Percy and Thalia glaring at him. He stiffened at their glare. He reached into his pocket for his flask, until he remembered that Percy had thrown it into the sea. He angrily removed his hand from his pocket before he stormed off after the others.

Percy shrugged his shoulders while Thalia smiled triumphantly. "You seem pretty proud of yourself," Percy commented. Thalia turned her head to look at him. "I don't like that guy, he reminds me too much of Mr. D."

"Dionysus, huh?" Percy asked. Thalia nodded. "Well, we better catch up to the others."

Thalia bit her lip for just a moment. "What do you think of that Dustin guy?"

"We can trust him; I can tell if he was lying, but his heart rate stayed constant."

Thalia studied her friend with a strange expression. "That's pretty freaky."

"What is?"

Thalia smiled. "The way you can listen to people's heart beats to see if they're lying."

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face before he stepped closer to the daughter of Zeus. His green eyes bored into the girl's electric blue ones. Percy could feel Thalia's heart race, even as his own heart rate quickened. "It comes in handy," he whispered only an inch from the girl's ear. Thalia's cheeks reddened, she instinctively turned to meet his eyes. Their lips were nearly touching. Percy's eyes moved to look above her head. Thalia tilted her head up to look as well before a large ball of water fell onto her face. Thalia screamed as Percy jumped away from her. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he ran away from the daughter of Zeus in the direction of their friends.

"Jackson!" Thalia screamed. "I'm gonna kill you." Thalia ran after the immortal child as fast as she could go. Percy passed the others and a few moments later Thalia passed them as well as she continued to yell at the son of Lupa and Poseidon.

Dustin watched in amusement as Thalia chased his cousin. He turned toward Annabeth curiously. "Are they always like that?"

An amused smirk appeared on Annabeth's face. "Most of the time, except when they're acting oh-so obliviously in love with each other."

Dustin grinned. "My cousin and a huntress, this I gotta see," he said before he ran to catch up with them. Annabeth grinned as she ran to follow him.

The Romans stopped as they watched the Greeks run ahead. "What's with them?" Jason asked.

Reyna smiled. "Acting like teenagers I guess, we better catch up." Reyna smiled at the boy she cared for. "Race ya!" Jason smiled wickedly. "You're on," he replied before the two raced ahead.

Dakota watched as his fellow Romans began to run away. "Only those fools would run towards the danger," he commented. "I so need a drink." He looked up toward the trail that sloped upwards toward the top of the mountain. "I hate running," he said before he took off after them.

_**AN: No real action here, but I wanted to introduce a new character that was give to me by drpend, thank you so much for the OC. I hope everyone likes Dustin; he's a special character for their Hawaii adventure. I will be looking for another OC when they reach the sea of monsters, so if anyone has an idea please send me a PM. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	39. Snowy Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 39: Snowy Surprises

_Hawaii – trail to the top of Mauna Kea_

Dustin and Annabeth stopped when they heard a scream from up ahead. They ran toward the noise before they came to an abrupt halt. In the middle of the trail was Percy, lying motionless with Thalia standing above him. They looked closer before they saw the steam and smoke wafting off of the son of Lupa and Poseidon. Thalia grinned at the boy fiendishly.

"What did you do?" Annabeth yelled before she fell on her knees with Dustin at her side. They both turned Percy over and gasped at the burnt place on his chest. "You hit him with a lightning bolt."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Serves him right."

Dustin frowned at the tone of Thalia's voice before he checked Percy's pulse. "Thank the gods; he's still alive."

Thalia just stared at him. "He's immortal, that couldn't kill him."

Annabeth shook her head. "Poseidon said that he isn't immortal until after he turns sixteen. That's why he's really the prophecy child."

Thalia's electric blue eyes widened. "I didn't know that," she said before her hands started to shake nervously as all of the color left her face. She sat behind Percy and put his head in her lap. She stroked his hair as she tried to keep the tears from falling. "Percy, please wake up."

Dustin's anger subsided. He looked at Annabeth; the twelve year old girl looked on the verge of tears as she stared at their unconscious friend. Dustin placed his hands on his cousin's chest before he prayed to his mother. Dustin's hands grew warm as an orange glow surrounded Percy's body. "Come on Percy," he pleaded.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes shot open before he gasped for air. Thalia jumped before she nearly broke down in tears. Annabeth sighed in relief. "Percy, I'm so…" Percy jumped out of her lap. He lay on the ground as he sent a vengeful glare toward the daughter of Zeus. "What in Tartarus is wrong with you?" he yelled. He backed away toward Dustin and Annabeth. "Stay away from me." Dustin helped his cousin stand up. The two walked back up the path toward the mountain top.

Thalia put her head in her hands, but she didn't cry. Thalia Grace wouldn't cry over a boy, again. "Thalia," Annabeth said. Thalia looked at her best friend. "He's just angry. He'll get over it."

Thalia shook her head. "No, I screwed up. He was just being silly, being Percy. I got mad and overreacted. I could have killed him."

"You didn't. He's fine, just mad. All children of the Big Three have tempers; he knows this as well as you. Just give him some time."

Thalia looked up at her friend. Her eyes were watery, but no tears fell. "Do you really think he'll forgive me?"

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was thinking. "I can't promise anything, but Percy doesn't seem like a person to hold grudges."

Thalia sighed. "He's my friend, I don't want to lose that, I just got carried away with my powers," she confessed.

Annabeth smiled; she could tell that there was more to it than what Thalia was telling her. The way the daughter of Zeus reacted when she learned that Percy wasn't completely immortal had proved that. "Okay, let's catch up with the others."

"Thalia, are you okay?" Jason asked as he and Reyna appeared behind them. Thalia straightened herself up; she wouldn't let her little brother see her this way. "I just twisted my ankle slightly. Annabeth was helping me," she lied. "Can we help?" he offered. Thalia smiled at her brother in reassurance. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said.

The sound of huffing and puffing came up the trail from behind them before Dakota's sweaty face emerged from over the hill. He stopped running when he saw the others. He bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He finally looked up and found the others watching him curiously. "Thanks for stopping; I really needed a breather."

Thalia and the others rolled their eyes. "We better get going, Dustin and Percy are probably waiting for us," Thalia said, but nobody could miss the hopefulness in the tone of her voice. Thalia and her three friends turned and began walking back up the trail after Percy and Dustin.

Dakota just watched them go. "So much for waiting for me," he shouted, but the others just ignored him. He turned and looked down the trail, ready to just abandon the quest, but a picture of Lupa and her wolves appeared in his mind. _Don't let your father's nature best you, pup! _Dakota sighed before he wiped the sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve. "Wait up, I coming," he yelled as he ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><em>Maun Kea – near the top of the mountain…<em>

Percy and Dustin crouched behind a few boulders as they watched the strange sight before them. The top of the mountain held the ski slopes, but as Dustin had said three astronomical observatories stood on the other side. However, none of that was the strange part. Two dozen men made of out earth and rock walked around the mountain as they shifted debris and other materials around the mountain top. The top of the mountain was in a shambles with the bodies of humans littering the landscape. The earth creatures moved around the mountain top placing bodies in piles and moving around the wreckage from buildings that once stood around the observatories.

"What are they doing?" Dustin questioned.

Percy frowned in disgust. "They're covering up the bodies and removing the debris, just in case more mortals show up to investigate."

Dustin's expression darkened. "What are those things?"

"My dad told me about them; they're earthborn, the minions of Gaea," Percy replied.

"Gaea, I thought the fight was against Kronos?"

Percy shook his head. "Kronos and his mother are working together this time."

Dustin's face paled. "How do we stop them?"

Percy smiled. "Teamwork, and a lot of help from a wolf," he said as Dustin shot him a strange look.

Suddenly, movement from behind the two immortal children drew their attention. They turned to find Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and Reyna behind them. Percy avoided looking at Thalia, a gesture that the others noticed, but no one questioned his odd behavior. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"The earthborn are here, about two dozen of them," Dustin replied.

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened. "How can we stop that many, and still find whatever has Zeus's master bolt?"

Percy smiled showing off his long canine teeth, Dustin just stared at his friend and cousin in surprise, he'd never seen his teeth before. "I'll have that covered." Dustin looked around at the others, but no one questioned the son of Lupa and Poseidon. "I'm sorry couz, but how are you going to take on all those earthborn?" Percy's green eyes lit up knowingly. "Don't worry DJ, I have my ways." Dustin smiled at the stupid nickname before he shook his head in amusement.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked.

"The goddess Pele is here, we need to find her," Percy offered.

Dustin nodded, before his face darkened. "I know where she is, the earthborn did more than move around dirt, rock and debris; they captured a goddess." He pointed toward the opposite side of one of the observatories. A ten foot tall cage made of wood, rock and dirt had been created, within the cage sat a beautiful Polynesian woman with molten lava eyes.

Annabeth smiled as Dustin spoke; Percy sent a smirk toward his cousin. The daughter of Athena had a crush on the son of Hestia. Percy made note of that for future teasing reference, especially considering his cousin was four years older than her. "Good, now all of you will free Pele, and then find and steal back the bolt. I'll take care of the earthborn before I come to back you all up."

Dustin still didn't know how is cousin would do all of that, but again no one protested. "Percy, are you sure about this?" Dustin questioned. Percy smiled at his cousin. It was good to have someone care about you, especially a cousin that he had only met a few hours ago. "Don't worry, I can handle them," Percy replied. Percy stepped back from his friends before his body began to glow with a golden light, when the aura subsided, a giant black wolf stood in place of the immortal son of Lupa and Poseidon. Dustin looked closely at the massive wolf, when his gaze reached the glowing green eyes of the wolf, he gasped in surprise. "Percy," he said in awe.

The wolf looked at the son of Hestia before a strange grin stretched across the wolf's face. "Hello cousin, you can call me Wolf," the Wolf said. Dustin smiled; Wolf's voice was rather intimidating, but he could only imagine what his cousin could do to the enemy. Wolf leapt over Dustin and the others and into the clearing at the top of the mountain. The earthborn stopped in their tracks when the massive wolf landed before them. "Hey rock heads, what are you doin?" Wolf yelled in amusement. The earthborn lunged toward the beast, but Wolf was ready, he ran at unheard of speed as he drew the attention of all the earthborn. The children of Gaea followed Wolf as he charged down the ski slope.

Dustin turned back to Annabeth and the others with a surprised look on his face. "Pretty cool, huh?" Annabeth asked. Dustin nodded before he shook out of his surprise. "We need to free Pele," he replied. He stepped from around the group of boulders they had hid behind before he stalked toward the cage that held the Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanoes. They approached the cage, but stopped as two large figures erupted from out of the earth. Both giants stood about twelve feet in height, but they differed greatly in appearance. The first wore black dress slacks that concealed the two grey snakes that made up his legs. He wore a lavender colored shirt that clashed with his dark purple hair. He held a ten foot spear in one hand with a large ski pole in the other. He stood on two ten foot long snow skis, which made it difficult for him to walk. The other giant was the same height, but he wore snow board shorts that showed off his grey snakes that made up his legs. He wore a baggy ski jacket and goggles that covered his eyes. His bright green hair was tied up in a ponytail, and he stood on a ten foot long snowboard as he spun a ten foot staff in front of his body.

"Welcome, children of the gods," the first giant said. "I am Ephialtes," he began before he gestured dramatically toward the giant that stood at his side. "and this is my little brother Otis." Otis smiled as he continued to spin his staff like a baton. "Hey Ephy, I should have been in a marching band," Otis said happily. Ephialtes frowned. "Keep your head in the game Otis, no slacking off," Ephialtes scolded. Otis pouted before his face morphed into a strange attempt at a serious expression; however, it made him look more constipated than anything else.

"I see you wish to free the goddess of the savages," Ephialtes said as he motioned toward the goddess within the earthen cage. "My brother and I cannot allow that."

Thalia stepped forward with her bow at the ready. "We out number you little giant," she mocked. Annabeth gave her friend a concerned looked.

Ephialtes frowned at the insult before a wry smile stretched across his face. "I'm afraid that you're the ones that are outnumbered," a female voice said from behind them. The group turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman in a rather revealing white dress. Her snow white skin contrasted greatly with her dark brown eyes and her midnight black hair flowed down her back; around her stood a few Hellhounds, two Empousae, and a Cyclops.

Dustin stepped toward the woman and the monsters that supported her. "Khione, you've sided with the enemies of Olympus."

Khione's smile widened. "Oh Dustin, a pleasure to see you again," she said, her voice thick with charmspeak. Annabeth and Thalia stepped forward on either side of the son of Hestia. "Why are you doing this, traitor?" Thalia growled. Annabeth touched Dustin's arm; he turned toward the young daughter of Athena, the glaze over his eyes faded away. He gave Annabeth a thankful smile.

"I'm here to ensure victory, little hunter," Khione replied. She looked around at the group before a deep frown stretched across her face. "Where is the son of Daedalus?" In answer to her question an ear piercing howl echoed behind them. Everyone turned to look at the noise, the sight behind them made everyone freeze with shock and fear.

_**AN: A little cliffhanger, I know quite evil of me, but I think you all will enjoy what I have planned, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	40. Battle for the Bolt, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 40: Battle for the Bolt, Part I

_Hawaii –top of Mauna Kea_

Wolf sprinted away from the two dozen earthborn that followed him. He made sure to run slow enough to give the dirt creatures enough incentive to keep following him. He had to get them away from the others, so they could free Pele, and then search for the master bolt. He bounded down the ski slope before he had an idea; a very dangerous one. His eyes glowed green as he concentrated on the ground beneath the mountain. He would have to time this perfect while trying not to take himself out in the process. He focused on the ground until he could feel the earth tremble beneath his feet.

The earthborn ran as fast as they could after the wolf, but suddenly the ground began to shake. Snow drifts in the steeper parts of the mountain began to come loose from their precarious perches before they began to tumble down the slope. The earthborn never had a chance as an avalanche enveloped them as they ran down the mountainside.

Wolf smiled to himself as the massive amount of snow covered the earthborn, but there was only one problem. The avalanche was now bigger than ever and it barreled down toward the son of Lupa and Poseidon. Wolf's green eyes glowed again before raven wings sprouted from his back. He flew off into the air just before the avalanche caught up to him. He watched in fascination as tons of snow went down the mountain carrying the earthborn with it. The mass of snow struck a large rock outcrop about a mile down the slope, snow and pieces of dirt and rock flew into the air before crashing down to the ground. Wolf's green eyes glowed proudly at the destruction he'd wrought. He landed before his wings disappeared. He turned to climb back up the slope before a noise caught his attention. He spun around to find a swirling mass of rock and dirt, which formed a tornado of sorts as the debris began to coalesce into a new form. Wolf's glowing green eyes widened as he watched the materials form into a giant larger than any he'd seen before. The giant was made of dirt and rock and was the size of a ten story office building. The giant turned toward the wolf with glowing red eyes. The creature's eyes rested upon the wolf before the creature began to walk toward the son of Lupa and Poseidon.

"Damn," Wolf said before he turned and raced up the hill with the lumbering giant behind him. Wolf ran as fast he could, but the giant made up the ground quickly with his enormous strides.

Wolf charged toward the top of the mountain at speeds that would rival the fastest race horse, except for Arion, of course. He reached the top of the hill before his gaze rested upon his friends surrounded by two smaller giants, the goddess of the snow and an assortment of monsters. Wolf let out an ear piercing howl before he charged toward the group. The group turned after his howl, but they could only stare in shock at the sight before them as a massive wolf and an even larger earthen giant bared down upon them.

Wolf hit a Hellhound and an Empousa head on. The impact sent the Hellhound into a rock wall, which collapsed on the monster crushing it into dust. The last thing the Empousa saw before it too met its end were the gaping jaws of the wolf.

The giant earth creature trampled through the group crushing Cyclops and other monsters.

The two giants, Ephialtes and Otis, the twins stared wide eyed as the giant monster crushed their small army of monsters. Khione rushed away from the scene, but Dustin and Annabeth followed her.

Thalia, Jason and Reyna stormed toward the twin giants. Ephialtes threw his spear at the three demigods, but Thalia deflected it with Aegis. The impact knocked her off her feet, but Jason was there to help her. Thalia sat up cautiously, she reached behind her back, her hunter's bow was broken in half, she cursed under her breath. The bow would mend on its own, but not until they returned to the mainland.

Reyna unsheathed her imperial gold sword before she charged Otis. The giant tried to avoid the strike, but his feet were still attached to the snowboard; he moved left while the board went in the other direction, Otis face planted in the snow. Reyna stabbed him in the shoulder, but Otis recovered quickly. He swung his staff at her feet, striking Reyna and knocking her to the ground hard. Otis detached his feet from the snowboard before he stood up. He walked toward the daughter of Bellona with his staff held in both hands like a club. He stood over the demigod and prepared to strike. He raised the staff above his head. "Time to die girly," he said mockingly. He swung down toward Reyna before a sharp pain shot through his hip; he looked down to see a golden sword imbedded within his thigh. He screamed before he fell backwards, dropping his staff on the ground beside the daughter of Bellona. Reyna looked to the left of the giant to find Dakota standing there; he was still out of breath, but his eyes shined with a purple glow. He stumbled toward Reyna before he helped her stand up. "Thanks," she said. Dakota smiled in return. "Sorry for being such an ass lately," Dakota replied. Reyna smiled, this was the Dakota she knew. He might be addicted to Kool-Aid, but he was a loyal friend. "Apologize to the Greeks, but we better get out of here," she said. Dakota nodded before they ran off in search of the others.

Jason and Thalia stood before Ephialtes. The giant stepped toward them; his spear reappeared within his hands a moment later. "Children of the sky, your wolf won't stop me from killing you," he said. Jason flipped his coin before it turned into an imperial gold spear. Thalia took out her can of mace before it too transformed into a spear, this one made of celestial bronze. "We don't need the wolf to fight you," Thalia replied. Ephialtes laughed before he charged the two siblings. He pushed his spear toward Jason with such speed that it nearly skewered the demigod, but Jason spun to the left just as he threw his own spear at the giant. The spear struck the giant in the side slicing a deep gash in the giant's ribcage, golden ichor bled from the wound.

The giant turned quickly backhanding Jason and sending him crashing into the ground. Ephialtes took a few deep breaths before the wound on his side healed. He looked to his right to see the daughter of Zeus walking toward her spear. He looked to his left to see the son of Jupiter on the ground clutching his bruised ribs. "Time to die, boy."

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Dustin chased the goddess of snow as she ran toward one of the observatories. Dustin grabbed Annabeth's hand before the two disappeared into a shadow. The two reappeared within the observatory. Annabeth nearly collapsed when they fell out of the shadows. Dustin held her close, causing the girl to blush furiously. Dustin pretended not to notice. "What was that?" she asked.<p>

Dustin smiled. "Shadow travel, we'll wait here for the Ice Queen," he replied.

The door to the observatory began to open. Dustin wrapped his hand around a red metal wrist band on his left wrist, the band glowed a bright orange before a red metal sword appeared in his hand. The sword was about a meter long with a black leather grip.

Annabeth's eyes grew big at the sight of the sword. "What kind of metal is that?"

Dustin grinned proudly. "Folga steel, a mix of celestial bronze, mortal steel and Stygian iron that was forged within the heart of the hearth; it was a gift from my mom."

"Cool," Annabeth said. Dustin smiled at her, but the discussion was cut short as the door opened. Annabeth placed her baseball cap on her head before she disappeared from view. Dustin wore a surprised expression, but he recovered quickly as the goddess of snow entered the observatory. She looked around the space until her eyes fell upon Dustin.

"Hello there," she said. She walked toward him swaying her hips from side to side. Dustin frowned at her attempt to attract him. He didn't like girls that were that easy.

"Put your hands up and surrender, or… we'll have to do this the hard way," Dustin said sternly with his sword ready to strike.

A broad smile stretched across the goddess's face. "That's the way I like it," Khione said seductively.

A growl emanated from behind the goddess drawing her attention just as Annabeth ripped off her baseball cap and charged the goddess with her celestial bronze knife positioned to skewer the goddess of snow in her icy heart. Khione wore a surprised expression before she stepped to the side, but not before she raised her leg to trip the daughter of Athena. Annabeth fell to the ground, her knife skidding across the floor of the observatory.

Khione stepped forward. "A daughter of Athena," she spat in disgust. The hands of the goddess gave off an icy blue glow as she continued to walk toward the daughter of Athena that lay on the floor weaponless. "I think you'll make a decent ice sculpture."

"No," Dustin yelled before he shadow traveled between the goddess and the demigoddess. "Leave her alone." Khione smiled. "I see that you care for the girl," Khione said. "So be it, you'll both make excellent sculptures." She raised her hands before an icy blue mist moved toward them, but as soon as the mist reached the son of Hestia, an orange glow surrounded his body.

"It seems that my mother's power trumps yours," Dustin mocked as he walked toward the goddess.

"Impossible," Khione growled as she continued her onslaught on the immortal child. The decrease in temperature made ice form on the floor around the goddess's feet, but ice didn't form around Dustin. His body continued to glow orange with the power of the hearth before a wicked grin spread across his face. He raised his hands before two plumes of fire erupted toward the goddess. Khione wailed in pain. "This isn't over child." Khione's body began to glow before she disappeared into an icy mist.

The fire ceased before the orange glow around the son of Hestia disappeared. Dustin took a few deep breaths before he moved quickly to Annabeth's side. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

Annabeth looked up into his hazel eyes and blushed slightly. "I'm fine, thanks for saving me."

Dustin smiled in return before he helped her up. Annabeth walked over and picked up her dagger. "That's a pretty cool hat," Dustin said as he pointed to Annabeth's ball cap that hung from her back pocket. Annabeth smiled. "A gift from my mom," she replied.

Dustin nodded. "We better get back to the others," he said.

* * *

><p>Reyna and Dakota ran back toward the cage. The cage wasn't guarded; monster dust clung to the ground where the giant's monster army once stood. "We need to free her," Reyna said gesturing toward Pele, who sat on the ground at the back of the cage.<p>

Dakota looked at the celestial bronze cage. "How?" Reyna smiled before she took at two pieces of wire and a needle-like piece of metal. "What are you doing?"

Reyna smiled. "Picking the lock," she replied. Dakota's mouth hung open in surprise. "Something I learned from some pirates," she explained, but her words only made Dakota more confused. Reyna began to pick the lock, a few moments later the lock clicked before the cage door opened.

Pele stood up carefully. She was a little wary of these children. Dakota stepped forward with a smile on his face. "We mean you no harm my lady," he said as he bowed slightly.

Pele looked at the demigod. She thought he looked strange with his bright red lips, but something in his purple eyes made her understand that he meant her no harm. "You are children of Rome."

Reyna stepped forward. "Yes, my lady. We are here to retrieve the master bolt from the giants. We need your help to defeat them."

Pele nodded in understanding. She looked behind the two demigods before an evil grin spread across her face. "It appears that I'll get my time for revenge soon," she said just as Otis walked toward them. Reyna and Dakota stood protectively in front of the goddess. Pele smiled at them. "Do not worry heroes, we shall work together," she said before a ball of fire appeared in her hands. Pele turned toward Otis. "Time to return to hell, child of the earth goddess."

_**AN: Part one of the battle, so I hoped you enjoyed it. I will continue to work on this story first until is complete before I go back to the two other stories, so please be patient. Thanks again to all those that like the Champion of the Pit, so stay tuned for more, PMF.**_


	41. Battle for the Bolt, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 41: Battle for the Bolt, Part II

_Hawaii –top of Mauna Kea_

Reyna and Dakota watched as the giant, Otis walked toward them with his staff held high, like a club. They could feel the power of Pele behind them as the Polynesian goddess stepped from the cage before she took position between the Roman demigods and the giant. Pele's brown skin shined with a reddish glow, the heat from her body radiated out toward the giant, Otis stopped in his tracks.

"You will feel my wrath," Pele yelled before a plume of fire shot from her hand engulfing the giant in a bonfire. Otis screamed in agony as the red hot flame burnt his flesh. Pele turned toward Reyna and smiled. "Time to end this child."

Reyna looked into the eyes of the goddess; she could see the fire and power in the goddess's gaze. Reyna took out her sword before she changed her grip on the blade. She held it like a spear before she threw the weapon, the sword cut through the air before it sliced into the chest of the giant. Otis looked up before turning toward his brother. Ephialtes stood above Jason and Thalia, ready to kill them, but he stopped as he turned toward his twin. He watched in horror as Otis melted into the earth.

"No!" Ephialtes screamed before he charged toward the goddess and the two demigods beside her, Thalia and Jason forgotten.

Jason and Thalia both sat on the ground; they were tired, but they knew it was time to act. They both stood up together, clutching each other's hands as they looked up to the sky. A flash of light arced across the dark blue sky before a bolt of lightning struck Ephialtes in the back, steam rolled off the giant before Pele let loose another plume of fire that engulfed the other twin. Ephialtes wore a surprised expression before the giant dissolved into the ground.

Reyna ran over to Jason and pulled him into a hug. Thalia let go of her brother's hand; she smiled at him, she could tell how much he cared for the daughter of Bellona. Dakota walked over to Thalia, warily. The daughter of Zeus glared at him, but he didn't shy away. "I'm sorry," Dakota said his purplish eyes looked down at the ground guiltily. "I let those old seated resentments of the Greeks get the better of me."

Thalia stared at the son of Bacchus carefully; he wasn't like his father after all. "You're forgiven, but you need to apologize to Annabeth. She didn't deserve your contempt."

Dakota smiled. "I will do that," he said as he looked around for the others. "Where is she?"

Thalia's face paled. She'd totally forgotten about Annabeth and Percy for that matter. "I don't know." The sound of running drew everyone's attention. Annabeth and Dustin appeared. Dustin looked exhausted as Annabeth ran toward her friends, pulling the son of Hestia behind her. "Thalia," she said.

"Where's Khione?" Reyna questioned.

Dustin smiled. His face was pale and he was drenched in sweat. He plopped onto the ground, Annabeth let go of his hand. "Ran away like a rat," he replied before he took a few deep breaths.

Annabeth smiled down at the boy. She looked at everyone with the broad smile on her face, before her grin turned to a frown. "Where is the Wolf?"

A loud yelp echoed across the mountain top before a dark object hit a rock wall and slumped to the ground. The group of demigods, the immortal son of Hestia and the goddess Pele all stared in shock at the unconscious form of the giant wolf. A roar from across the mountain top caused the group to turn away as the giant earth monster stomped toward them. The creature towered above the group; its red eyes glowed with the power of Gaea.

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. "Scatter," she yelled as she pulled Dustin to his feet.

Pele unleashed a plume of fire from both hands toward the monster. The fire bounced off the monster's earthen body. Thalia collided with the goddess knocking her off her feet right before the giant foot of the monster crushed where she once stood. Pele looked into the electric blue eyes of the hunter. "Thank you," Pele said before she grabbed Thalia and pulled her out of the path of the giant.

Jason sighed in relief when Pele pulled his sister to safety. Reyna and Jason both attacked the back of the left ankle of the earth monster. Dakota stretched out with his feelings before two large vines erupted from beneath the snow. The vines snaked their way along the ground before they wrapped around the legs of the monster.

"Now!" Annabeth yelled. Dakota made a grasping motion with his hands before the vines tightened around the legs of the monster. The creature's body stiffened before it began to fall forward toward the son of Jupiter and daughter of Bellona. Jason's blue eyes broadened before he wrapped his arms around Reyna and willed the wind to pull them into the air and away from the falling monster. The monster hit the ground sending a shockwave through the mountain top.

The demigods charged as they drove their weapons into the body of the earth monster. The creature bellowed in pain before it thrashed violently with its arms. One arm struck Dakota in the side sending the son of Bacchus careening toward the rock wall. A blur of black fur intercepted the demigod. Wolf stood with Dakota's shirt in his mouth as the demigod hung from the jaws of the son of Lupa and Poseidon. Wolf placed the demigod on the ground, Dakota was unconscious. Wolf turned back toward the monster. The creature tried to stand, but couldn't. The monster rose to its knees, it loomed above the demigods. The monster reached forward to grab Thalia. Wolf howled; the sound shook the mountain again before the giant wolf charged the monster. Wolf hit the earth monster in the chest forcing the creature onto the ground. Wolf let loose with his massive claws digging into the earthen body of the creature, dirt and pieces of rock flew into the air as Wolf tore the monster's body to shreds.

The earth monster flexed its arm before it crushed its elbow into the side of the wolf. Wolf wimpered before it lunged forward grabbing the neck of the giant between its massive jaws. Wolf shook the creature's neck before it began to crack. Wolf pulled one more time before the neck broke into pieces. The creature shook erratically as it knocked Wolf off his feet. Wolf hit the ground hard before the earth monster dissolved into the ground. The ground began to shake, but stopped once the earth monster completely dissolved.

Annabeth had pulled Thalia out of the way as soon as Wolf had saved her. The demigods stood and watched the final fight between Wolf and the monster. Pele stared at the giant wolf in awe of its power. Dustin smiled at the power of his cousin. Once the giant had dissolved Thalia and Annabeth rushed toward the side of the wolf. A golden light illuminated the black wolf before he turned into Percy. Percy lay on the ground unmoving. Thalia and Annabeth sat on the ground on either side of their friend. Thalia held Percy's hand as she desperately prayed that he was okay. Annabeth felt for a pulse; she sighed in relief when she found a quiet but steady pulse.

Percy lay on ground covered in bruises and scratches. A strange mix of golden ichor and red blood oozed from the wounds.

"He's alive," Annabeth said.

Dustin walked toward his cousin; he kneeled beside Annabeth before he took her hand in his. Annabeth smiled at the feeling of Dustin holding her hand. "Will he be okay?" Dustin asked.

Annabeth looked into the hazel eyes of the immortal teenager; she blushed at how close they sat together. "I don't know," she replied.

Pele walked over to the group. She stood over Percy as she studied the boy before her. "He has great power, but I'm afraid this fight took much out of him. He has a few broken bones, but they will heal, but it will be a few days before he awakens."

Thalia looked up at the goddess. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "He'll be okay?"

Pele smiled at the daughter of Zeus. "He will be fine my dear. He needs time to heal and rest."

Thalia sighed in relief. "Thank you"

Pele smiled. "No, my thanks to all of you, but I have something that you need," she said before her hand began to glow. A meter long tube of celestial bronze appeared in her hands capped on both ends by two sparking metal objects.

Thalia's blue eyes shined. "The master bolt," she said.

Pele nodded. "It was under my cage; I believe this belongs to your father," Pele said as she handed the weapon to Thalia. She smiled once to Thalia before her body erupted into flames and disappeared.

Reyna and Jason soon arrived with a dazed Dakota slung over their shoulders. Thalia looked at her brother and smiled. "Is he okay?"

Reyna poked the son of Bacchus with her finger. Dakota's eyes opened. He looked at the others and smiled. "I need a drink," he said. That statement earned a chuckle from everyone present, except for the unconscious Percy that is. Reyna shook her head. "Not going to happen," Reyna replied. Dakota grumbled under his breath before Jason and Reyna sat him on the ground.

Thalia held the bolt in her hand before she took off her backpack and placed it inside beside her broken hunter's bow. "We need to get Percy to the boat and get out of here."

"How do we get from here to the Sea of Monster's, we're in the wrong hemisphere?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna frowned. "We'll have to sail across the North Pole," she replied.

"That's crazy, it's all ice," Thalia said.

Annabeth wore a thoughtful expression. "June is in a week; with global warming the pole is now mostly thawed. We can't sail over the pole, but we should be able to sail around the northern shore of Canada before we reach Greenland, and then we just sail south until we reach the Bermuda Triangle."

"Will that work?" Jason asked.

Dustin closed his eyes. He let go of Annabeth's hand; she frowned at the loss of his warm touch. Dustin's body began to glow orange, until he finally opened his eyes. "I spoke to my mom; she says that Annabeth is correct, but she will contact Poseidon to help you."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you Dustin," she said before she kissed him on his cheek. His body began to glow. When the light faded the sixteen year old son of Hestia and the adopted son of Hades looked twelve, the same age as Annabeth. Annabeth's grey eyes were twice their normal size. Dustin thought that they never looked more beautiful. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but I need to go," Dustin said. He looked at Annabeth again. "I promise to see you again, please stay safe." Annabeth nodded, but she couldn't speak. Dustin's eyes shined before he stepped into a shadow and disappeared.

Thalia cleared her throat, but her own eyes shined with happiness for her friend. "Jason, help me with Percy," she said. Thalia grabbed his shoulders and Jason grabbed his legs. Reyna helped Dakota stand up. The four began to walk down the mountain top.

Annabeth watched her friends go. She looked at the place that Dustin once sat. She touched her cheek and smiled. "I'll be waiting," she said before she rushed to catch up with her friends.

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – Polyphemus's Island<em>

The blinded Cyclops cried as he struggled against the chains that held him to the wall of his cave. A younger Cyclops hurried around the cave as he herded the sheep out of the cave and into the green pastures that awaited them.

"Your little brother is a good worker," a deep voice said from the shadows.

"Why do you do this, I never hurt you?" Polyphemus cried, his head was covered by a bandage that stopped his wounded eyes from bleeding.

The being leaned forward from a throne made of animal bone. The being had a humanoid face, but the skin was the color of pea soup. The creature's eyes were yellow with black slits like a reptile. He had dark green dreadlocks that covered his head and his yellowish fangs stuck out from the corners of his mouth. "Shut-up you worthless son of Poseidon." A cruel smile stretched across his mouth as he looked at the giant Cyclops that was chained to the wall. "I let you live for entertainment. I want you to see what I do to your father."

"Poseidon will destroy you," Polyphemus yelled.

Laughter echoed through the cave. "Your worthless excuse for a father shall feel the sting of my poison and the pain of my bite."

"You cannot have the fleece, it is mine," Polyphemus roared.

"I am Polybotes, bane of Poseidon. You shall die soon enough. Do not fret child of the sea. You and your little brother shall die of heart break when you see the painful death of your father." The giant held out a glowing celestial bronze trident.

Polyphemus couldn't see, but he could feel the familiar power of his father's weapon. "How did you get that?"

"I gave it to him," the voice of a teenage boy rang out through the cave. The boy stepped into the light to reveal sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. A scar stretched along his face from below his eye to just under his ear.

"Who are you?" Polyphemus questioned.

The blonde teenager regarded the Cyclops with disdain. "Luke Castellan, champion of Kronos."

_**AN: Luke is shown here as most people expected, as a traitor. Will the team have to sail across the treacherous waters of the Arctic Ocean? Polyphemus is a prisoner and I'm sure that most people know who the younger Cyclops is, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	42. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 42: Brothers

_Atlantis – the new and improved game room_

A blue skinned man stood in front of a pin ball machine as he hit the controls, lights flickered around the machine, and noises erupted from the speakers connected to the device. Instead of a normal pin ball, a bright glowing green pearl cascaded through the machine as it struck obstacles, setting off lights and sounds that made the man smile. His jet black hair was tied back into a pony tail and his glowing green eyes shined.

A sudden orange light appeared in the center of the game room; the man turned from his game in shock and surprise when an eight year old girl stood from where the light disappeared. The girl had brown hair and wore a mousy brown robe with a hood. Her eyes flickered with orange and yellow flames. A broad smile stretched across the man's face as he looked at her. The girl's smile was just as broad.

"Aunt Hestia," the man yelled as he ran toward the little girl before he fell to his knees in front of her. Hestia smiled at the man's enthusiasm before she pulled him into a hug. She pulled out of the hug a moment later. "Good to see you as well, Triton," she greeted.

Triton couldn't help but smile at his aunt. She was the only goddess that was allowed within his father's palace, without an invitation that is. Triton studied her face to see the reason for her visit, but he couldn't tell. "Why are you here?"

Hestia smiled. "I need to talk to you," she began as Triton stared at her curiously. "about your brother." Triton's eyes widened before his mouth set into a frown.

Triton knew exactly which brother she spoke of, Perseus. "I don't want to talk about my father's little bastard." Hestia's small hand met the side of Triton's cheek in a thunderous slap. Triton stumbled at the force of the strike. He wanted to glare at his aunt, but the look in her fiery eyes made him flinch in fear.

"You will never speak that way in front of me again, is that clear?"

Triton lowered his head. "Yes my lady," he replied before he stood up. He towered over the goddess, but her aura of power was incredibly strong, especially when she was angry.

Hestia's glare softened after a few moments. "Now, we need to discuss Perseus."

Triton stared at his aunt thoughtfully. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about this younger half-brother of his, but he was also mad that his father cheated once again on his mother. "Why should I care what happens to him, father cheated on my mother, again?"

Hestia shook her head. "Yes, but you know as well as I that your parents don't love each other, it was a marriage of convenience."

Triton sighed. "A marriage to bring peace between Oceanus and Poseidon; I know that."

Hestia felt sorry for her nephew; he had a lot of pain and misery in his life. He was one of the first godly children of the big three, and therefore one of the oldest, in fact, he was older than any of the children of Zeus that sat on the Olympian council. Hestia always thought it a major slight that Triton had never been accepted as an Olympian. He deserved it more than many on the council, Dionysus in particular. "Don't blame your brother for something he had no control over. He never knew his father until recently and he's never met his mother. I think he would be happy to have a brother to listen to, one who has suffered his own tragedies."

Triton never thought about his brother's feelings, only his own. He had always sworn to never act like those gods on Olympus, he was better than them, but now he wasn't so sure. "You're right, I have been acting selfish. I acted like a jealous child to a boy that never knew his parents. How can I be jealous when I was raised by my father and mother?"

Hestia didn't answer. She knew that her nephew had figure out what she was telling him. "Your brother needs you Triton. Your father can't act because of the ancient laws, but you can. Perseus needs your help, the quest needs to go to the Sea of Monsters, but they are stuck in the Pacific."

Triton listened intently. "I can help them, but I cannot transport their ship." Triton smiled as he realized the answer. "However, I know of someone who can help them."

Hestia smiled at the look on her nephew's face. "I'm proud of you Triton. Help your brother and maybe you'll find that in which you are missing," Hestia said before her body took on her godly form and disappeared before the prince of the seas.

Triton smiled. His aunt could be just as dramatic as his father and uncles. Triton pondered his aunt's last words, what would he find? "I won't fail you," he said before he disappeared into a blue, sea mist.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's boat – Pacific Ocean<em>

Percy lay on one of the beds below decks. Annabeth and Reyna were at the helm of the ship as they piloted the boat away from Hawaii.

"Why don't we just go through the Panama Canal?" Reyna questioned.

Annabeth sighed. "We could, but the northern route will be safer," she replied.

"Safer," Reyna repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah, the Panama Canal would take us out of the northern areas that are controlled more by Raven and Eagle, the Inuit peoples believe in them, so this is their territory, the southern areas would be controlled more by Coyote, plus he has more allies with Native American gods."

Reyna tried to process all this information. "Why are the Native American gods against us?"

Annabeth frowned. "Not all of them, but most of them support Coyote, and he supports Kronos and Gaea." Reyna gave her a questioning look. "They don't like the way the westerners have polluted the ground, air and water, so they blame the Olympians."

"They don't understand, Kronos doesn't care about the environment, he only wants his power and revenge." Reyna's face was flushed with frustration

Annabeth smiled reassuringly. "That's what I said as well, but sometimes emotions outweigh logic and reason."

Reyna sighed. "Well, we'll just have to do our best," Reyna said. Annabeth nodded; she really liked this daughter of Bellona.

* * *

><p><em>Below decks….<em>

Dakota lay on the bunk above Perseus; he was sleeping peacefully, his wounds were much less severe than Percy's, but he was still exhausted.

Jason and Thalia sat side by side next to Percy. Jason studied his sister's face, her blue eyes were dark like a stormy sky and her face was paler than normal. Her brow was creased with worry. He knew that his sister, the hunter, cared for the immortal son of Poseidon and Lupa. She cared for him a lot.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jason reassured.

Thalia turned toward her brother; she forced a smile on her face. "I know," she replied.

"Why are you so worried?"

Thalia could see the curious expression on her brother's face; he really was concerned. "I hurt him Jason, the boy who at first drove me crazy, the boy who I thought was no better than any of the boys the other hunters talked badly about, the boy that became my friend, and the boy that I care more for than I should."

Jason's blue eyes grew bigger. She just admitted what he always suspected. "You love him don't you?"

Thalia's blue eyes flashed with something Jason couldn't read. "Is it that obvious?"

Jason chuckled. "Only after you blasted him, when Annabeth told you about him possibly dying… well, you kinda freaked."

Thalia smiled. "I'm a hunter, I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I've never met a boy or well… anyone really," she began as she stared down at the unconscious boy. "he's not like anyone I've ever met."

Jason wrapped his arm around his sister. "I'm happy for you sis, but what happens after the quest?"

Thalia took in a hesitant breath. "I don't know," she admitted.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the small room. The siblings closed their eyes tightly. Once the light faded they opened their eyes to see a man with pale, blue skin standing before them. His long black hair was tied into a pony tail and he wore celestial bronze armor with a three pronged trident on his chest. Thalia studied the man, but when she saw his sea green eyes she fell to her knees before him. Jason followed her lead.

"Rise, children of Zeus," the man said with a slight smile of amusement on his face.

Jason stood before they sat back down on their chairs. "Lord Triton," Thalia said carefully. They were on the sea, in the domain of Poseidon; she didn't want to be blasted.

Triton smiled. "Do not fear, I will not hurt you or the others," he reassured.

Jason and Thalia both sighed in relief. "Why are you here, my lord?" Thalia asked.

Triton looked down at his brother worriedly before he turned back to the children of Zeus. "Could you leave us alone for a while?" Thalia and Jason looked at each other before turning back to the prince of the seas. Triton raised his hands. "I will not harm him."

Thalia and Jason nodded. They were about to leave when Triton motioned toward Dakota. "He's out cold," Jason said.

Triton nodded before he waved his hand and the son of Bacchus disappeared into a blue light. "Where?" Jason questioned worriedly.

Triton smiled. "He's in the room next door," he replied. Jason and Thalia quickly left the room, Triton's gaze unnerved them.

Triton watched the door close before he turned to look at his brother. He moved slowly toward the bedside before he sat down. Percy was covered with a blanket, but his head and neck were visible. Triton studied the boy's features; he looked so much like their father. He wondered what his eyes would look like. Triton placed his hands over his brother's body before he began to chant an ancient Atlantean spell, one that his teacher, Sophus had taught him as a young boy. Percy's body began to glow a sea green color before Triton completed the spell and the light faded.

A few moments later Percy began to stir in his bed. He could feel a powerful presence nearby. He opened his eyes quickly and turned toward the other person in the room. He was about to jump up when Triton said, "I'm not here to harm you."

Percy sighed, but his curious gaze never left Triton. "Who are you?"

Triton smiled at his brother's unease and curiosity. "I am Triton, your brother," he replied taking in the boy's surprised expression.

"Brother," Percy repeated.

"Half-brother, actually," Triton clarified.

Percy nodded, his mind still trying to process the god that sat beside him. "Why are you here?"

Triton smiled; he was beginning to like this boy, he was right to the point. "I'm here to help you and the others on this quest."

"Why?"

"Lady Hestia asked me to help," Triton replied simply.

Percy eased himself up into a sitting position. "I thought you'd hate me."

Triton ran his hand through his hair before he made sure it was still tied tightly. "At first, I was jealous, but I don't hate you."

Percy stared at his half-brother in wonder. "Jealous of me," Percy said in disbelief.

Triton nodded. "Our father cares for you Perseus, more than you know."

Percy shook his head. "If he cared, he wouldn't have given me away. No, my dad is Daedalus."

Triton could understand his brother's animosity toward their father. Triton would have been relieved at the boy's anger toward Poseidon, but the pain in his brother's voice and eyes, those eyes that were so much like his own, made him reconsider. He felt sorry for the boy, and that disturbed him. "He does care, you're not supposed to exist, but you do."

Percy chuckled darkly. "I know, I'm such a big mistake that the world might end because of it."

Triton felt his heart burn with anger, but not toward the boy, it was anger toward his father for letting his brother feel this way, and anger toward the Fates for putting so much on a young boy's shoulders. "I'm sorry Perseus," he said sincerely.

Percy just stared at his brother in shock. "Why are you sorry?"

"You don't deserve to have so much on your shoulders. You are still just a godling, but the world looks to you for its salvation."

Percy took a few deep breaths. He never thought that anyone could understand how he felt. "Sometimes, it's too much." A few tears streamed down the boy's face. Triton just stared at his brother before he leaned forward and pulled the boy gently into a tight embrace. Percy cried into his brother's shoulder. They pulled apart after a minute or two. Percy wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No reason to apologize." Triton gave his brother a reassuring smile. Triton's expression turned serious. "I can help you get to the east coast."

"You can?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, but I cannot transport the boat." Triton watched his brother's face fall in sadness. "However, I know someone that can take all of you to the Sea of Monsters."

"Who?"

"His name is Captain Nelson Teach."

Percy sat up straighter in his bed. "Who is he?"

Triton helped his brother stand up. "My son."

_**AN: A big thank you to gallantmon7196 for the idea of Nelson Teach, we will meet him next chapter, stay tuned more to come.**_


	43. Uncle Perce

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 43: Uncle Perce

**Hera's POV**

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

Zeus sat on his throne; I sat beside him. I sent a glare toward my husband, it was his fault that they were so behind in preparations for a war that I knew we were bound to lose without the assistance of the demigods and the immortal son of Poseidon.

The doors to the throne room opened before Athena and Artemis entered; the two goddesses were quiet, but I could tell that they had just come from a long discussion, most likely about the quest.

"My dears," Zeus said with a smile. I rolled my eyes; the two goddesses had my husband wrapped around their fingers. Daddy's girls for sure. "How goes the quest?" I nodded; it was about time that he gave his attention to the important matters, like not getting sent to Tartarus by our terrible father.

Artemis and Athena both bowed before they took their seats on their thrones. I would never admit this, but the two goddesses were my favorite step-children.

"I just came back from the first leg of the quest, Alcyoneus and Iapetus were defeated, the helm of darkness was just returned to Lord Hades," Artemis informed. I smirked. I bet my little brother was happy about that; he got his weapon back before Zeus got his.

Zeus nodded, but his mouth was set in a frown, but I could tell it was more of a pout; he didn't get his weapon back first. "Any news about my bolt?" I sighed quietly. The man had a one track mind, always about the damn bolt.

Artemis shook her head. "I watched them leave on a boat toward Hawaii, the weapon must be there."

"I haven't spoken to my daughter in a while, but I could try to find out," Athena proposed. I shook my head, that wouldn't work.

A small laugh drew my attention, and that of the others. I turned to see Hestia sitting in front of her hearth. She smiled at the attention. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said as she made her way over to us. I smiled in return. I knew very well that my older sister wasn't sorry at all. "My son was with them." Dustin joined the quest that was new information to me.

Artemis and Athena both stared at their aunt in shock. "Son," Artemis said in disgust, while Athena just stared at her aunt in disbelief. It took everything I had to keep from laughing; their faces were priceless.

"Dustin helped them; I'm sure his help was instrumental," Zeus declared. I could tell that he was amused as well by the looks on the two goddess's faces.

Hestia smiled at my husband. "They retrieved the bolt; it is currently on the boat."

"Why wasn't it brought here?" Zeus questioned. Of course, the bolt was more important than anyone's life or the safety of the quest. "The bolt is safe, but the quest may have been in trouble, my dear," I said, I almost threw up when I said, my dear.

Zeus sighed. I guess my words eased his mind. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "Where is Dustin now?"

"I asked him to return to his home in Honolulu," Hestia said. I could tell that my sister understood what my husband was driving at. "However, I did ask someone to help the quest."

Now I was really curious. "Who?"

"Triton, I visited him in Atlantis," Hestia began. I could see that the meeting hadn't gone well, at least at first. "He reluctantly agreed to transport the quest team to Florida; I believe he has a demigod son there."

Athena shifted in her seat. "Nelson," she said.

Zeus turned toward her curiously. "You know this demigod?"

Athena nodded. "Yes, he tried to help a son of mine many years ago," she said her grey eyes darkening. We all looked at her curiously now. "It didn't work out."

"So, what can you tell us about this son of Triton?" Hestia questioned. It was unusual for her to be involved, but I could tell that she knew more than she was letting on.

"He must be in his thirties by now," Athena said. Now that was a revelation, not many demigods reached that age. "I do know that a distant relative of his was Edward Teach, the son of Ares."

"Blackbeard," Artemis said.

Athena nodded. "The same, he runs a charter boat out of Miami, that's all that I know."

Hestia nodded. She smiled at my step-daughter. "Maybe, Triton could bring your bolt here."

"A son of Poseidon bring my weapon here?" Zeus asked in disbelief. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Perseus is the one leading the quest. Why not allow Triton to bring your weapon here?" I replied reasonably.

"Father, that is a good idea, the symbolism alone would go a long way in bringing better relations between Atlantis and Olympus," Athena reasoned.

Zeus stroked his beard for a moment. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I held in my laughter at the thought. Athena gave me an amused smile; she was thinking the same thing. "I suppose it would be a good diplomatic decision," Zeus agreed. He waved his hand in the air before a small cloud formed; he fired a small lightning bolt into the cloud before a flash of light erupted throughout the throne room, a rainbow formed out of the small cloud. Zeus tossed in a coin before he requested Iris to show him Triton, the prince of the seas. A window appeared in the cloud showing the interior of a small cabin on a boat. Triton stood in his golden armor with a fourteen year old boy at his side. My eyes widened when I realized that this was the immortal child of Poseidon, Perseus.

"Triton," Zeus said.

Triton turned with a surprised expression on his face. "Lord Zeus," Triton bowed slightly.

Perseus's green eyes grew bigger than his half-brother's. He bowed quickly. "My lord," Perseus said.

Zeus turned to look at the boy. "And you are?"

Perseus looked up, his sea green eyes glowed. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Daedalus," he said. I noticed Triton frown when Perseus said he was the son of the inventor.

"Ah, Perseus, it is about time that we met. I must thank you for retrieving both the helm and my bolt," Zeus said. I found it unusual that he thanked someone, especially a son of his brother, but I guess he's learned a little about diplomacy over the past several thousand years of screwing things up.

"You're welcome, sir," Perseus said. The boy was more formal than I thought he would be; I guess Daedalus taught him something after all.

Zeus gave a short nod at the boy's reaction before he turned toward Triton. "Triton, once you've finished your work with Perseus and his… friends, please bring my bolt to Olympus."

Triton bowed slightly once again. "It would be my privilege," he said. Zeus smiled at his nephew's obedience. "Very good, I await your arrival," Zeus said before he swiped his hand through the message.

"A polite boy for a son of Poseidon," I said.

Zeus nodded. "Yes, and Triton seemed in a good mood today" Zeus added. Hestia walked back toward the hearth. "Hestia" The goddess turned toward my husband. "Thank you for all your help, please extend my gratitude toward your son."

Hestia's eyes shined at the praise. "I only did what was right," she said before she sat down beside the hearth.

"What about the quest?" Artemis asked. "Do we trust this Nelson Teach to guide them through the Sea of Monsters?"

Athena rolled her eyes at her sister's distrust of the male. "He will help them; besides, Perseus is his uncle, Nelson would never turn down a request from his father, neither would he turn down a member of his family in need." I could tell she wanted to say more, but I knew about her history with Triton, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up now.

Zeus nodded in agreement. "Yes my dear, listen to your sister," he said. Artemis's eyes flashed with annoyance, but she was smart enough not to say anything.

"Yes father," Artemis replied before she flashed out of the throne room. Zeus watched her go before he stood up. "I have a task to complete before Triton arrives," he said before he flashed out as well.

I stood up from my throne and walked toward the hearth. I noticed Athena stand as well, her eyes flashed in concern toward my sister. I turned to glare at my step-daughter. "You both know more than what was just discussed," I said accusingly.

Athena shook her head, but I could read her well enough. I turned toward Hestia, but the fiery look in her eyes made me hesitate. "Sister, we have sworn an oath to keep a secret, one regarding the young immortal son of our brother," Hestia admitted.

"A secret is this something that should concern me?" I asked worriedly, taken aback by her tone of voice. Hestia sighed. She looked toward Athena; my step-daughter nodded reluctantly.

Hestia took a deep breath before she went into the details of the life of Perseus Jackson. To say the revelations about this young immortal boy shocked me would be an understatement. His existence went against some of our strictest laws, but as Hestia described his life and what they knew about the war we found ourselves in, I realized that this boy might be our only salvation. I swore to keep his secret, but I also swore to myself that I would keep a closer eye on this son of Lupa and Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Percy's boat – Pacific Ocean_

Once the Iris Message faded I just stared at my brother in shock; we had just spoken to the King of the gods on Olympus.

"Perseus, where is the bolt?" Triton asked.

I was still a little dizzy from standing up for the first time in a few hours since I was healed. "I don't really know; Thalia might have it," I said as I tried to think of the person most likely to keep track of the weapon.

Triton nodded. "Change your clothes and meet me upstairs. You'll need to pack a bag; I will not be able to transport the boat any further than the west coast," Triton said.

I gave him a worried look. "How will we get to the Sea of Monsters?"

"Nelson has his own boat; he will be your transport and your guide."

Triton placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Perseus, we are family, Nelson will take good care of you and your friends, I promise." I nodded before Triton left the cabin to go find the rest of my team and the bolt.

I took a few minutes to change my clothes and pack a duffel bag. This trip might be long or short, it all depended upon the forces allayed against us. I left my cabin and walked into the main lounge on the boat, everyone was seated, except for Annabeth, she must have been on the bridge guiding the boat. Triton stood in the middle of the room; Jason and Thalia both gave me concerned looks. Dakota and Reyna sat in two chairs near the door. They all gave my brother wary looks.

"Hey guys," I said. Thalia rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, good, I was still mad at her any way.

"Brother, I need to transport all of you first," Triton snapped his fingers before Annabeth appeared before us. She looked around, her grey eyes much bigger than normal.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, my brother is going to transport us to Miami," I reassured.

Annabeth nodded. "How do we get to the sea of monsters?"

Triton sighed. "My son Nelson will take you." He said in exasperation. I guess he'd answered this question several time already. "Now, everyone stand around me in a circle." My friends and I stood around my brother; we all clutched our bags protectively. A blue light filled the room before my skin began to itch. A moment later we reappeared in front of marina. The air was heavy with humidity and the temperature was really warm, my friends were already beginning to perspire.

I stepped forward as I walked toward the Marina. I could sense the presence of the son of Triton, the power of the sea pulled me toward him. I stopped in front of a sixty-five foot fishing boat; it was light blue with a white stripe along the side. The cabin was also blue with a white wave pattern along the side. The boat looked fairly old, but I could tell it was in good condition. A bell hung from a light pole on the dock. I rung the bell before a man in a greasy, navy blue t-shirt, Bermuda shorts and worn sandals climbed out of the decks below. He wiped his greasy hands on his shirt. He was a pretty impressive looking man; he was roughly six foot, eight inches in height, his skin was tanned and he biceps on top of biceps. He had a thick black beard that covered most of his lower facial features, but his fluorescent sea green eyes showed that he was a child of the sea. To most people he would have been very intimidating, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was kind and brave.

He had a few scars on his arms from past battles and a scar ran just under his left eye to below his ear, so I could tell that he was a battle worn warrior used to life as a demigod.

He stared at me for a few moments before he looked at the rest of my friends. His gaze returned to me before a huge smile stretched across his face. "Uncle Perce," he yelled before he lifted me off the ground in an agonizingly tight bear hug. I looked back at my friends; they all tried to keep straight faces at the name he gave me and the surprised and pained expression on my face.

"C-can't breathe," I wheezed before Nelson placed my feet back on the dock. "Sorry about that Unc," he replied. I took a few breaths before I gave him a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you too, Nelson," I said slowly.

Nelson shook his head. "So much for the formalities, I'm Nelson Teach, Captain of this fine vessel, the Neptune's Gamble. Y'all can call me Nels or Cap'n, whatever suits y'all," he said. I turned toward my friends and introduced them to my… _nephew_, gods I have a screwed up family, I thought.

"Nice to meet y'all, now come on aboard and stow your duffels down below," Nels said. The others went down below; Jason took my bag for me.

"So Nels, did your dad tell you where we're going?" I asked.

Nels's expression darkened. "To the Sea of Monsters, yeah, he did."

"I'm sorry that you had to get drug into this mess," I said honestly.

He shook his head. "I don't get to meet many of my kin, it's good to know that I have a few," he replied with his southern drawl. He placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "So, Gramps lost his old frog gig, did he?" I laughed at the description. "Yeah," I said with snort. Nels laughed at my reply. "We're going to get on just fine Unc, now let me show you my girl," he said as he gestured toward the boat. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**AN: I know some people are upset with my concentration on one story at a time, but I wanted to get a few completed, so I can concentrate more on the others. Don't worry; this story will most likely have another seven to nine chapters before it is completed. Again thanks to gallantmon7196 for the character, Nelson Teach, I hope everyone enjoys him as he will be in the story for a while as they travel through the Sea of Monsters, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	44. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 44: Betrayed

**Jason's POV**

On board the Neptune's Gamble

Reyna and I stowed our bags in one of the cabins with Dakota. Dakota placed his bag on a bunk before he walked back toward the lounge area, leaving Reyna and me in the room.

_Jason_, a voice said in mind; the voice was my father's. I stumbled slightly, but Reyna didn't notice.

I looked at Reyna and forced a smile. "Why don't you go back to the others; I need to go to the restroom first," I said.

Reyna smiled before she kissed me on the cheek, her smile widened as my cheeks reddened. She walked out the door with a proud look in her dark eyes. I swallowed hard before I walked into the small bathroom. I closed the door behind me and set the latch. A few moments later an Iris Message appeared before me. I could see the proud and determined face of my father in the image. I bowed politely and said, "My lord."

Jupiter smiled at me. "Well done on retrieving the bolt, my boy," he said proudly.

I smiled at the compliment; it was an unusual thing to receive from the King of the gods. "Thank you, sir."

"I have ordered Triton to bring the weapon to me, but I have a question for you," Jupiter said, his electric blue eyes that were identical to mine flashed in determination and with a hint of warning. I nodded. "What can you tell me about the son of Poseidon, this Perseus?"

I gulped. "I'm sure you know as much as I do," I said, trying my best to not show my unease.

Jupiter frowned at my answer. "You know more than you're telling."

"I don't know what you mean," I replied nervously.

Jupiter glared at me; the look made the hairs on my arms stand on end. "You're lying child, it does not befit the role of a future Praetor to lie to the King of the gods, especially when the god is his father."

I bowed my head again, trying to make up for my falsehoods. "I swore to never tell," I said.

Jupiter's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you swear on the Styx?" I gave him a curious look for a moment before I shook my head. "Good, then I order you to tell me this _secret_."

I felt sweat pour down my face. I couldn't disobey my father's direct order. "His mother," I began as my father's facial expression urged me to continue. "is Lady Lupa."

My father's blue eyes widened before lightning rumbled overhead. He sent me a glare before he swiped his hand through the message. I looked into the mirror above the sink, my face was pale and my brow was covered in sweat. I turned on the water and splashed my face. I took a few deep breaths before I turned and opened the door to the bathroom. I froze at the sight of Reyna standing before me with her fists clenched tight in anger.

She reared back and punched me square in the face hard; I stumbled back, but caught myself on the sink. "How dare you break your promise," she yelled. The look in her eyes broke my heart; I hadn't just disappointed her, but I could tell that she believed that I had betrayed her and the others.

I lowered my head to avoid her gaze. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't disobey him."

"Your father cares nothing for you. He just sees you as a tool, something that he needs when it suits him. Juno cares more for you than Jupiter," Reyna said angrily. I looked up to see her walk out the door, but she turned to glare at me one more time. "I care about you Jason, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you for such betrayal. Percy has saved our lives, but you turn your back on that to please your father. You better hope that he's more forgiving than me." She turned and strode out of the door. I just stood there frozen in the doorway of the bathroom. My face hurt from the punch; I could feel the blood drip down from my broken nose. I took a few deep breaths before I left the room and walked toward the others, knowing that I might not make it out of this quest alive; I just never realized that my teammates might be the ones to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Triton's POV<strong>

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

I appeared in the middle of the throne room. I looked around and spotted Hestia by the hearth, stoking the flames. Aunt Hera sat on her throne, but no one else was in the room. I bowed to the Queen of the gods. "Lady Hera," I said.

Hera gave me a small smile, which was more than I had expected. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulder and her brown eyes locked onto the weapon I held in my hand.

A sudden clap of thunder and a golden light announced the arrival of the King of the gods. He wore a dark blue pin striped suite with a red tie. His mouth was set in a deep frown as he studied me. A flash swept across his blue eyes when he saw the master bolt in my hand. He raised his hand and the bolt flew from my grasp and into his hand, lightning struck above the throne room once again, but with an intensity that shook the entire building.

"Thank you Triton," Zeus said. He looked a Hera, and then toward the goddess of the hearth, his eyes narrowed when he looked at Hestia. The goddess in her eight year old form shifted uncomfortably in her seat near the great ceremonial fire of Olympus. "Please stay nephew; I must speak to my wife and sister about a topic that you should find most interesting." I eyed my Uncle suspiciously.

Hera studied her husband before she inquired, "What do you wish to speak to us about?" Hestia stood from the hearth before she made her way over to my side.

Zeus's electric blue eyes darkened. "I know that Perseus's mother is Lupa," he said as he looked for a reaction from his eldest sister. Hestia for her part remained unfazed, but I knew her mind must be reeling from all of the possible outcomes from this admission from the King of the gods. I truly felt worried for the safety of my brother. He turned from Hestia; it appeared that he hadn't seen in her reaction what he had anticipated.

"How did you discover this?" Hera questioned.

"Jason Grace, my son, informed me of my brother's treachery. He has gone against one of our most important laws. He has mixed the two pantheons, that is something that cannot go unpunished," Zeus replied. Jason, that little bastard, he would soon feel the wrath of the sea, if I had anything to say in the matter that is.

I could see the turmoil in Hera's eyes, the disbelief the boy that she cared for had divulged a secret that he promised to keep. "What do you plan to do about it?" Hera asked.

Zeus stood from his throne. He looked at me for a reaction, but he didn't find what he looked for. "I'm surprised that you are not shocked by this revelation," he said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know of my father's unfaithful ways, that doesn't shock me, but I am surprised that he would go against the law that forbids _interaction_ between Romans and Greeks," I replied.

Zeus nodded. "I understand," he said, but I knew he really didn't, the man was more unfaithful to his wife than my father ever was to my mother. He turned back to Hera quickly. "My brother must be summoned here." Hera nodded reluctantly. "Hestia, you shall travel to Atlantis with Triton to bring my brother here, is that understood?" He looked at the goddess of the hearth with narrowed eyes.

Hestia never flinched from his gaze. I could tell that this unnerved the King of the gods. "I will do as you _request_, brother." Hestia grabbed my hand before both of us were engulfed into an orange light and disappeared from the throne room. We reappeared into the throne room of the Atlantean palace. My mother was conspicuously absent from her throne, but my father's eyes grew big when he saw me with Hestia.

"Sister, why are you here?" Poseidon questioned. His eyes never left Hestia, but I could tell that my presence didn't ease his mind.

Hestia smiled at her brother, but there was sadness and fear in her fiery eyes. "Zeus knows about Percy's mother."

It was like a quiet bomb went off in the throne room. My father fell back against his throne with such violence that I though the marble and celestial bronze might break apart. I had never seen my father look this way before; his eyes were filled with such intense fear, but also anger at the same time. His hands were shaking as he tried to right his position on his throne. He took a few deep breaths before he was finally in control. "What does he want?"

It was a simple question, but one, that I knew had many ominous possibilities. "I believe he wishes to punish you for your transgression," Hestia replied.

Poseidon frowned at the answer, but he eventually nodded his head in acceptance. "I take it that both of you are here to see to it that I go to Olympus."

"Father, I knew about Perseus, and I harbor no ill will toward my brother," I said.

Poseidon smiled; it was the first one that I had received from my father in many years. "I'm proud of you Triton. I know my infidelity toward your mother brings you pain, but you also know that neither of us love the other." I nodded before a wave of sadness engulfed me.

I looked down at the ground sadly. "I know father, it hurts sometimes, but it is a fact I can't change." My father stepped down from his throne before he pulled me into a hug. "I love you son, no matter my feelings toward your mother, remember that," he whispered. I felt a tear leak from my eye. We pulled apart before my father turned toward my aunt.

"Sister, I am ready for my punishment. I knew this day would come," my father said. Hestia gave him a reassuring smile before the three of us disappeared into an orange light.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_On board the Neptune's Gamble…_

I left my nephew in the control room of his boat as we departed Miami and headed out toward the Sea of Monsters. The weather was beautiful and the sea calm. I walked down the stairs and stepped into the lounge area. Dakota was asleep on one of the couches. Annabeth sat at a table studying a map of the Bermuda Triangle. Thalia sat across from her; she seemed to be lost in thought. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed glazed over, but I shook those thoughts away, I couldn't forgive her for hurting me. I looked for Jason, but he was conspicuously absent. Reyna walked out of a corridor that led to the two bow cabins on the boat. She was visibly shaken and her dark eyes were nearly black.

"Reyna, are you okay?" I questioned her.

Reyna looked at me; her eyes broadened before a determined looked crossed her face. "Percy, we all need to talk," she said before she sat down at the table between Thalia and Annabeth. The other two girls looked at her expectantly. I could tell that something bad happened by the look in Reyna's eyes and her stiffened posture. "I caught Jason talking to Lord Jupiter, in an Iris Message."

Annabeth's grey eyes darkened. "I thought the Romans didn't use Iris Messages?"

Reyna nodded. "Lord Jupiter sent the message, not Jason."

"What did Jupiter want?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

Reyna sent Thalia a pitying look. Thalia turned to look down the corridor; I could tell that she had a bad feeling about this conversation that Jupiter had with her brother. I think Reyna realized what Thalia thought as well. "Jason is okay, at least physically." Before Thalia could question further, Reyna continued, "Jupiter asked Jason about Percy. Jason told him about Percy's mother."

Before I could even register what she said Thalia jumped from her seat and yelled, "He did what?" Annabeth and Reyna both pulled back from the table at the raging daughter of Zeus before them. "Why would he do something so stupid?"

"Thalia, please calm down," Annabeth soothed. Thalia looked at her best friend, but her eyes showed that she was nowhere close to calm. "Calm down, he promised never to reveal that secret. He knew better and now…" She stopped talking when her eyes met mine. The anger was now replaced with something else, fear. Thalia Grace was scared, not for herself, but for me. Her emotions surprised me. Why did she care so much, especially after she nearly electrocuted me to death? Our eyes were locked in a war; a conflict to see which person would decipher the mood and the thoughts of the other.

"Why do you care?" I asked, not even really understanding the harsh tone in my voice.

Thalia visibly flinched at my question. A tear ran down her cheek. "I care Percy. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled overhead.

I stood there in shock. She cared, clearly a lot more than I ever thought by the oath she just proclaimed. "I don't understand," I said.

Annabeth chuckled. "She thought you were immortal, that you couldn't die from the lightning. She cares about you Percy, can't you see that?" Annabeth said.

I looked at my friend, the daughter of my adopted grandmother. I walked to a lounge chair between the couch that Dakota lay passed out on and the table in which the three demigoddesses sat around. I slumped down into the chair, my mind racing with thoughts, some about what Zeus might do with the revelation about my mother and the other side, my emotional side, which tried to deal with the news that Thalia cared about me.

Thalia wiped her tears away before she turned away from me. I didn't respond to Annabeth, all I could do was sit there and listen. "What does Zeus knowing mean for Percy and the quest?" Thalia asked.

"Worst case, your father tries to kill him, but I think he'll wait at least until we are back on the mainland. We're at sea, in Poseidon's domain, we'll all be safe here from the King of the gods," Annabeth reasoned. Thalia and Reyna both nodded in acceptance.

"What about Jason?" Reyna asked.

Thalia scowled at her little brother's name. "I should kick his ass, but what would that do?" She seemed so defeated and betrayed.

"Can we trust him?" Annabeth asked. Now that was the question.

Reyna looked at the daughter of Athena, thoughtfully. "I don't know anymore. I always trusted him more than anyone at camp, but now… I just don't know what to think." Join the club, I thought.

"Guys," Jason said from the corridor. Everyone, except for Dakota turned to look at him. I felt a fire in my stomach explode before an angry growl erupted from my throat; I charged the son of Jupiter. My vision red with anger and my mind clouded with one thought, retribution.

_**AN: That's the end of this chapter. What do you all think of Jason? We'll find out what Percy thinks next chapter. What will be Poseidon's punishment? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	45. Don't Pull Your Punches

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 45: Don't Pull Your Punches

**Third Person POV**

_Somewhere in the forests of Washington State_

A tall man with salt and pepper hair walked through the forest accompanied by a strange assortment of creatures, an eight foot tall metal man with six arms walked by his side. Behind them were a white unicorn, a large tan horse, a grey Gryphon, a giant green dragon, and a black and grey Hellhound that was as large as a garbage truck.

A howl in the distance stopped the strange group in their tracks. Out of the darkness stalked a group of large wolves; they surrounded the man and his family.

Daedalus raised his hand. "Don't attack," he said to Phelan and the rest of his family.

Phelan studied his master with his glowing red eyes. He didn't know why his master hesitated, but he knew there was a reason, Daedalus always has a plan.

The wolves that surrounded the group stopped growling and their ears perked up. Two wolves near Daedalus and Phelan separated as a much larger wolf stalked toward the inventor and his family. The wolf was a dark brown color with glowing yellow eyes. The wolf stopped when it saw the son of Athena. A golden light enveloped the wolf, when the light faded a beautiful women dressed in the garb of a hunter stood before them. She had lightly tanned skin with dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her eyes were a yellowish gold color. She looked at the inventor and Phelan with interest.

"Daedalus," she said.

The inventor looked at her closely, until his grey eyes widened. "Lady Lupa," he replied.

The woman smiled showing off her large canine teeth. "Yes, son of Athena, it is I, the mother of Rome."

Daedalus bowed before the goddess, Phelan and the rest of the family followed his lead. "I mean no disrespect my lady, but why are you here?"

Lupa smiled warmly. "Do not fear my pack and I am here to see you, they now know of the existence of my son, your son."

Daedalus smiled when Lupa called Perseus his son as well. "He is a good boy, a father or mother could never be more proud of a child."

Lupa nodded. Her eyes showed the love and pride that she felt for her son, the son that she hadn't seen since his birth. "I am proud of him, more than you could possibly imagine. I hid him from my pack, but they are willing to meet him. They will judge him on his own merits."

"I am glad, the boy needs his mother. I've done what I could to raise him, but boys need their mothers," Daedalus said.

The sound of a Raven echoed throughout the forest. Suddenly, a large Raven landed on a low branch near the strange group assembled around the forest floor. "A family reunion of sorts," the bird said with a mischievous voice.

Lupa rolled her eyes at her old friend. "Raven, why are you here?"

Raven bowed his head slightly at the goddess of wolves. "I am here to inform both of you of Percy's whereabouts," he replied.

"Where is my son?" Daedalus questioned.

"He is on his way to the Sea of Monsters. The helm and bolt were both recovered, now he goes to recover his father's trident," Raven answered.

Lupa smiled at her son's accomplishments, but she also felt dread for her son, the Sea of Monsters was not a place to underestimate. "Is he unharmed?"

Raven squawked loudly making the wolves and the monsters cringe. Raven was a powerful being, no one, even wolves and monsters would dare attack or question him. "My champion is well; however, Zeus knows of his full parentage now."

Daedalus paled at the thought and by the look in Lupa's eyes, it was clear that she feared for her son as well. "What can we do?"

"I will go to Olympus, to plead for my son, to take my punishment for disobeying the law," Lupa declared.

Raven stared into her eyes with his black ones. Lupa flinched; those eyes were like a doll's eyes, lifeless and full of the unknown. "You will do no such thing," he scolded.

Lupa growled. "I do not take orders from you, Raven," she reminded.

Raven squawked again, but this time the ground began to shake and the trees in the forest began to move and grow until the group of monsters and wolves were surrounded by an impenetrable mass of limbs and leaves. The ground stopped shaking, but the show of power from the bird, had its intended effect. "Do not question my recommendation," Raven said, but it was clear enough by his tone that it wasn't a recommendation, but a demand.

"You would let my son be harmed?" she yelled angrily.

Raven ruffled his feathers before he landed on the ground between Lupa and Daedalus, his body changed into that of an old man in his eighties or nineties. "The boy will be unharmed; you have my word on that."

Lupa studied the old man, but she could sense no deceit in his words. "I believe you. I will not sacrifice myself, but Zeus or Jupiter will have me punished. There is no getting around that."

The old man chuckled. "Don't be so sure of that my dear. Your family is more resilient and resourceful than you can imagine. Hold fast and keep the faith in those you love and in the ones that love them, they will not fail you or the boy." The old man glowed again before he took off into the air in the form of the giant bird. He squawked once more before disappearing into the dark blue sky above. The trees returned to normal as if the bird had never been there.

Daedalus shook his head. "I will never get used to that old bird."

Lupa chuckled. "Yes, Raven is an unusual entity." She looked back at the inventor and his family, no, her son's family. "Let us talk about our son."

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

_On board the Neptune's Gamble_

Annabeth, Reyna and me fell out of our chairs as Percy lunged over the table and into my brother. His growl was so loud that it woke Dakota from a sound sleep. He was about to say something when he saw Percy holding Jason by his arms on the ground. I was frozen on the floor of the lounge in shock at the quick turn of events.

"I'll rip out your throat," Percy growled, his canine teeth glinted in the low light of the room. Jason's blue eyes were large with fear. "Percy please, let me explain," Jason said before Percy growled once again silencing him.

I stood up quickly and ran to Percy and my brother. I ignored the concerned stares from Annabeth and Reyna. "Percy, let him down," I yelled.

Percy slammed Jason against the wall hard one more time before he turned to look at me. "Of course, defend the little traitor of a brother. Stay out of it, Thalia."

I glared at Percy, but he didn't even flinch. "He made a mistake, but you can't kill him over it."

"Watch me," Percy roared before he lifted my brother further off the ground as he dug his nails into my brother arms making him yell in pain.

"Perseus Jackson, stop this now," I yelled. Percy flinched slightly at my tone. He turned to look at me again, and this time I was ready. I reared back and punched him in the side of the face as hard as I could. Percy dropped Jason to the ground hard. He stumbled back as a cut appeared just below his left eye, golden ichor dripped onto the ground. I screamed in pain because I broke a knuckle on impact. I clutched my hand in pain. Percy's green eyes that were dark had now lightened. I thought he would attack me for hitting him, but what he did totally shocked me. A guilty expression appeared on his face as he turned around and charged out of the lounge and up the stairs toward the deck. Everyone in the room was completely frozen in shock.

Reyna appeared at Jason's side to check up on him. He hit his head when Percy dropped him and was dazed. His arms were scratched pretty deep and his back was bruised, but for the most part he was unharmed.

Annabeth led me to a chair before she carefully wrapped my hand and gave me some ambrosia. The pain stopped within a few minutes.

Dakota watched all of us before he finally said, "Is anyone going to tell me what in the name of Tartarus just happened." No one said anything. He stood up and walked to one of the cabins grumbling about always being left out of the drama.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Dakota's dramatics. "How're you doing?"

I raised my bandaged hand. "I've been worse." Annabeth laughed. "Why didn't he attack me?"

Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid. When I didn't say anything she sighed in defeat. "Why do you think he didn't attack you for hitting him? Why do you think he didn't attack you for shocking him?" I shrugged my shoulders. "He likes you dummy."

My mouth hung open at that realization. "He doesn't like me. We do nothing but fight. I nearly killed him."

"I seem to remember you telling him that you cared about him only a few minutes ago." Annabeth's grey eyes analyzed me. "You're not dumb Thalia. You can see these things, but you don't want to admit it."

I had enough of her analyzing me. "Why is that?" I asked harshly.

Annabeth ignored my tone. "You're a hunter, sworn to hate boys, to give up on love, but here you are very close to falling in love with a boy, again."

I thought about Luke and his betrayal, but deep down I knew that Percy would never do that to me. "I can't love him. I don't want to."

"Is that so?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," I replied, but even I wasn't convinced by the tone of my voice.

Annabeth smiled. "Go to him. Talk to him. It will help both of you," Annabeth urged. I stood up and rolled my eyes. "Okay, Doctor Phil," I said. Annabeth glared at me before she started to laugh; however, she became serious quickly, she put her hands on her hips, her grey eyes narrowed before she pointed toward the direction where Percy had run off to.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm blaming you if one or both of us get turned into a Jack-a-lope." She laughed as I took off after Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Triton's POV<strong>

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

I appeared in the throne room with my father and Aunt Hestia. When we arrived all of the Olympians were there waiting along with Hades and Persephone. They sat on two smaller thrones near the hearth. Hestia joined her brother and niece near the ceremonial fire. My father was about to walk to his throne before Zeus said, "Poseidon, you are under review, stay where you are." Zeus looked at me curiously. "Triton, you may sit in the audience, if you like."

I shook my head. "I will stand with my father."

Zeus was taken aback by my declaration. "You have done nothing wrong, your loyalty is misplaced."

I narrowed my eyes at my younger uncle. "I am loyal to my father."

"So be it," Zeus huffed. "We are here today because Poseidon has violated one of our most sacred of laws, the law to keep separate Rome and Greece. He has fathered a child with a Roman god." The room erupted into arguments and yelling from the gods that didn't know, Zeus was surprised when Artemis and Athena never said anything. "Artemis and Athena, you don't seem surprised."

Artemis glared at her father and for one of the few times Athena did as well, now that was something I never saw coming. "We knew about it, father," Athena said surprising everyone in the room, except for Hera, Hestia and Poseidon.

Zeus's face turned red. "You both knew, why didn't you tell, he broke the law?"

"Lupa is my friend; I will not be the one that told on her. I would not see her punished for falling in love, even though I find it distasteful," Artemis said. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Athena, I can expect this from Artemis, but from you. Why did you do it?"

Athena laughed. "The boy is needed in this war. Yes, the law was broken, but it appears to be the will of the Fates, who am I to question them?"

Zeus growled before he sent a flash of lightning across the sky above the throne room. "Poseidon, you shall be punished. Your throne shall be removed from Olympus and you shall be exiled from the surface world. You shall never set foot on the land again."

My father stood there in shock. "How can you do this?"

Zeus's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm the King of the gods," he replied. Hades mouthed the words mockingly, but I was the only one to catch it.

"I will not stand for this. I will declare war on Olympus before I agree to this outrage," Poseidon yelled. The other Olympians sat in shock.

Zeus stood from his throne with his master bolt in hand. "You dare threaten me. You have no weapon Poseidon. You will lose."

Poseidon stepped toward Zeus. "Then I will lose," he said before he charged his brother. Zeus hurled the master bolt at my father. The weapon struck my father in the chest. A blast of wind and a blinding light erupted throughout the throne room. When the light faded and the dust settled my father stood in the center of a small crater in the center of the throne room floor, he was completely unharmed.

"Impossible," Zeus said as his mouth hung open in shock. He looked at his master bolt. "This cannot happen."

I began to laugh at my father's side. All heads turned to look at me. "What is so funny, nephew?" Hades asked.

I looked at my Uncle and smiled. "I was the one ordered to return the bolt, but I didn't come here first."

Zeus stepped toward me threateningly. "What did you do?"

"I had an Ancient Atlantean spell placed on your weapon, Uncle. The master bolt cannot harm Poseidon, his children and those that he loves," I replied.

Zeus narrowed his eyes and roared with rage. He blasted me with the bolt with the same result. Zeus turned to walk back to his throne when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around just as my father let loose with a right hook that struck the King of the gods in the face. He fell back on his throne hard. "I don't need my trident to kick your ass, little brother. You or anyone else on this council or under your order or any others on Olympus threaten those that I care for or Rhea forbid hurts my family, I will come back here and beat you within an inch of your immortality. Do I make myself clear?"

Zeus looked up at his older brother; the fear was evident in his blue eyes. He nodded without saying a word.

Hera beamed at her brother in pride. Artemis and Athena both smiled at him. Athena looked at me with a smile, which made me feel strange. I turned away to see Aunt Hestia with a radiant smile and Uncle Hades barely controlling his laughter.

Poseidon stepped down before he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. "You're welcome, dad," I replied. We pulled apart and turned to look at the Olympians. "Remember my warning," Poseidon said before he disappeared into a sea mist. After that the throne room emptied; Zeus was the first to leave. He gave me one last glare before he did.

Hestia and Hades appeared in front of me. "Nephew, that was the most fun I've had on Olympus in two thousand years," he said before he disappeared into a shadow. Hestia pulled me into a hug before she disappeared into a column of fire. I looked around and everyone was gone. I turned to walk toward the throne room door, but I stopped in my tracks. The goddess of wisdom stood before me.

Athena analyzed me closely. It had been a long time since I had been this close to her. The last time was just before my daughter Pallas's death; my heart clenched at the thought of my faded daughter. "Triton, can we talk?" Athena asked. Oh gods, here I go.

_**AN: Jason didn't get killed, thanks to Thalia that is. Triton is a devious boy, thank you very much. Poseidon got his own shot in. Now Triton gets to talk to Athena. What is that all about? Stay tuned more to come.**_


	46. To Love or Hate the Seas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 46: To Love or Hate the Sea

**Triton's POV**

My emotions were in turmoil as I heard those words from the wisdom goddess. Her grey eyes analyzed me, trying to determine how I felt about her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Athena sighed. "We've avoided each other long enough; it's been nearly five thousand years. We need to move on from _this_," she said.

My blood boiled at what she said. "By this, you mean how you killed my only daughter?"

Athena's grey eyes narrowed, but I could also see the pain within them. "She was my first friend, my best friend, I miss her too."

I took a deep breath to steady my emotions. "I can't forget what happened. I warned both of you to be careful training, Pallas was older, but you were more grown up, much more aware of the dangers. You knew better Athena, but still you let your competition and pride get in the way. It's your fault."

Athena stood there in stunned silence. I watched as she tried to hide the pain and anguish that she felt for so many years, but now, her heart was flayed open by the words I had spoken. I could feel her emotions, so raw and frayed. She turned her head away from me, unable to look at me anymore. "I'm sorry," she said softly. I could almost feel all the pain and hurt that was beating against the floodgates of her mind, all the emotion and guilt she had felt at the death of her first true friend, my daughter.

I felt guilty as she began to shake from the emotions building within her. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her, she jumped slightly, startled that I had made physical contact with her, but as my arms held her close she visibly relaxed before she began to cry into my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back as I remembered all the good time that we shared with my daughter. I also remembered the way I had felt for her before Pallas's death. It was strange that I would have feelings for a young goddess that was my daughter's first real friend, but Athena was no godling at the time. She was born fully grown, but without the knowledge of her powers. Zeus ordered me to take care of her and teach her what it meant to be a god. It was a great honor at the time, but in the end it cost me dearly. I lost a daughter and a young goddess that I _loved_. I froze at the thought; Athena pulled away from the hug and stared at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Her grey eyes stared at me curiously.

I swallowed hard. "I forgive you," I said, but that wasn't all I wanted to say.

Athena wiped her tears away before she gave me a genuine smile. "Thank you, it means a great deal to me."

I nodded. "You were right; it wasn't your fault. I was the one that was supposed to watch both of you train, in the end, the blame was mine."

She shook her head and glared at me. "You were a great father to Pallas, a great… friend to me."

I smiled when she hesitated. "Thank you, I'm happy that you thought of me as a friend."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. She leaned closer to me, making my heart rate increase. "I had quite a crush on you then," she admitted.

I was struck speechless for a moment. I visibly gulped. "Now that we're speaking candidly, I had a crush on you as well."

Athena's grey eyes broadened. She looked into my eyes to check that I spoke the truth before she did something I never expected, she closed the distance between us quickly and kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft, with a hint of jasmine. I didn't kiss back at first, but then I began to move my lips in unison with hers. We broke apart a few moments later. We were both blushing fiercely. "I'm sorry," she said.

I smiled at her warmly. "Don't be, I've wanted to do that since the first day we talked. Don't apologize for something you don't regret, unless…" I never got to finish as she kissed me again. Damn, my day just gets weirder and weirder, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_On board the Neptune's Gamble_

I passed Nels on the bridge, but he didn't say anything. I guess he heard the commotion down stairs. He simply got out of my way as I stepped onto the deck of the boat before I made my way to the bow. I sat on the edge of the boat with my legs dangling over the side of the boat. The ocean spray rose up and touched my feet as the boat motored through the waves and toward our destination, the Sea of Monsters. I took a few deep breaths to settle my mind and to get rid of the terrible anger that I felt. My face stung from Thalia's punch, but I didn't blame her. I nearly killed her brother. The kid made a mistake; he let Zeus get to him, which I guess was understandable. How could I expect a demigod to stand up to the King of the gods? The answer is I couldn't. I heard movement behind me. I turned my head to see black Converse and black jeans. I looked up to see Thalia standing behind me. Her arms were crossed behind her back and she shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Can I join you?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded. She sat down beside me, but she was careful not to get too close. "Do you need something?"

Thalia sighed. "This is harder than it should be," she conceded.

"What is?" I questioned, but I had a good feeling what she meant.

"Feelings," she replied simply. "People tell me to talk about them, to tell you what I feel."

Now my curiosity was peaked. "How do you feel?"

She looked at me closely. "I like you, a lot," she huffed in annoyance.

I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't. "That wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

"You're making fun of me." I saw the pain in her eyes.

I shook my head before I reached out and grabbed her hand. She hesitated at first, but then she let me hold it. "I like you too. I guess I always have, even when we were fighting."

Thalia just stared at me for a moment, trying to read if I was lying or not. "It's hard for me to trust boys, after you know."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm not Luke, I will never betray you. I swear on the Styx," I said before thunder rumbled overheard. Thalia's blue eyes widened in shock before a wry smile stretched across her face.

"I never thought you would do that."

I laughed. "I tend to be full of surprises," I said as I squeezed her hand tenderly.

Thalia leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry I punched you."

"No you're not, you did the right thing. I shouldn't have tried to hurt him. He's our quest mate and your brother."

Thalia laughed. "I don't like to hurt you."

"You've got a strange way of showing it," I said teasingly.

She smiled at my words. "I guess it's a daughter of Zeus to a son of Poseidon thing," she said.

I nodded. "We like to fight, but maybe that's just our way of showing affection."

Thalia lifted her head from my shoulder. I turned to look her in those beautiful, but intimidating blue eyes. Our faces were only inches apart. "I think you're right," she said as she leaned forward to kiss me, but I pulled back. A deep frown stretched across her face and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I want to kiss you Thalia, but…"

"Why can't you?" she asked louder than she mean to.

"You're a hunter; I don't want you to get in trouble over me."

Thalia sighed. "Always the damn hero," she said as she shook her head.

I looked into her eyes sternly. "If you lose your immortality, then you'll be the child of the prophecy, I won't have that happen."

A tear leaked from her left eye. "I don't need protecting."

I wiped the tear away with my thumb. "I know, but the Fates want me to be the child of the prophecy. As much as I want to kiss you; I won't jeopardize you or the world for a single kiss. I'm sorry Thalia, but we'll have to wait until it's over."

Thalia nodded, but I could still see the pain in her eyes. "I understand, but I don't have to like it."

I laughed. "I don't have to like it either," I said as I wrapped my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder again and sighed contentedly.

Thalia yawned before she fell asleep with her body pressed against my side. My cheeks reddened at the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I looked down at her as she slept. Her lips were parted slightly and I had to do everything in my power to fight off the urge to kiss her. I had no idea what this made her and me. We weren't really a couple, but we were more than friends. I guess only the future would tell. Damn my life was so screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon's POV<strong>

_Atlantis – throne room_

I appeared in the middle of my throne room; I looked around at the empty room curiously, something didn't feel right.

"Poseidon, you're back," Amphitrite said as she entered the throne room; she looked happier than normal to see me. Her blue skin was shining and her deep blue eyes had a strange sparkle to them, like she knew something I didn't.

"You seem rather happy to see me," I said.

Amphitrite smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I'm just happy you're home. I'm sure Triton will want to talk to you."

"I just saw Triton on Olympus." She seemed taken aback by that news.

"Why was he there?"

"Zeus was paranoid again, but it seems that Triton helped return his bolt, and so everything is right with the world again," I replied with a smirk, remembering my little brother's face when he saw that his bolt had no effect on me or Triton.

Amphitrite forced a smile; something is definitely off with her today. "Good, have a seat on your throne, I have a surprise for you."

I stared at her for a moment before I sat down on my throne; I felt the power of the sea flow through me, but I also felt… danger. I looked around just in time to see celestial bronze chains wrap around me and my throne. I struggled against them. "What is the meaning of this?"

Amphitrite stepped back into view with an evil grin on her face. "It is time you were put in your place, you dolt."

"What have you done?" I yelled.

Amphitrite began to laugh. "I never loved you, as you know, but I'm tired of your cheating."

I glared at my wife. "I'm tired of you screwing every merman in Atlantis, you whore."

Amphitrite's eyes widened; she thought that I didn't know about her little rendezvous. "How did?"

I laughed as I struggled against the chains that bound me. "I'm the King of Atlantis. I know what goes on here, the only one that doesn't is our son. I shielded him from the truth. He didn't need to know about your infidelity. I didn't shove it in your face like you did mine."

Amphitrite's scowl would have turned a mortal to stone, I know, don't forget I used to date Medusa, I shuddered at the memory. "No matter now, I finally had enough of your presence," she spat.

"What have you done?" I asked worriedly.

She looked toward the main doors of the throne room. "I setup a family reunion for Triton and me."

"What do you mean?"

The doors to the throne room opened revealing a tall blue skinned man, his body was packed with muscle and a sea snake was coiled around his shoulders. His light blue eyes glowed with power, Oceanus.

"Oh nephew, it appears that our truce is over, thanks to my dear daughter here," Oceanus said as he gestured toward Amphitrite. She smiled deviously.

"You traitor," I yelled as I struggled against my bounds. "You betrayed me and our son."

Amphitrite laughed. "Our son will join me, or he will suffer your fate."

Oceanus smiled evilly. "You shall be imprisoned during the conflict to come. My brother has asked for my support in this war, and this time I plan on participating. It will be the end of Olympus and a start of a new age. The second age of the Titans."

"You're insane. You can't win, and Triton would never join you. He is loyal to Atlantis and to me."

Amphitrite was about to respond, but Oceanus raised his hand to silence her. "If Triton doesn't join us, then he will be imprisoned with you, and once Olympus is defeated, I will see to it that both of you find a place of dishonor within Tartarus." His laughter filled the throne room as my anger grew. I struggled against my bounds, but I finally slumped down in my throne, the chains were too strong. I was betrayed and defeated. I knew she was unfaithful, but I never thought she would betray Atlantis and our son. I swore to make her and that insufferable Titan pay for this treachery, if it was the last thing I ever did.

_**AN: So, some tender moments between two potential couples. Amphitrite betrays Poseidon, no surprise there, but what will happen to the King of seas? I guess you'll find out next chapter where the real adventures begin in the Sea of Monsters and the betrayal of Atlantis is discovered by the Prince of the Seas, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	47. The Canine Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 47: The Canine Savior

_Mount Olympus – throne room_

**Triton's POV**

I heard someone clear their voice from behind us. Athena and I broke the kiss. We turned expecting to find Aphrodite gloating behind us, but instead, we found an eight year old goddess smiling at us happily.

"I do say it was about time that both you put the past behind you and finally admitted what I always knew," Hestia said mischievously.

"Aunt Hestia," I said as I tried to calm down the burning sensation in my cheeks.

Athena was still blushing until I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "How did you know?" she asked.

Hestia's smile only grew. "I watched you and Triton the first day you met, I can feel when someone comes home or finds their home. Both of you were meant for each other."

"Oh gods," Athena said. Her face paled. She looked at me sadly. "I took the maiden vow; I'm so sorry Triton."

I felt my heart shatter. I let go of her hand and turned away as a tear made its way down my face.

"Do not fret, either of you," Hestia said. I turned around to see my aunt give Athena a look that showed her disappointment. "You will not break his heart again Athena. You took an oath to your father, but you did it because you thought the only man you would ever love hated you. Is that not correct?"

Athena's face turned red gain before she looked at me. I studied her face hopefully. "It's true, but my father will never allow me to break the vow."

I stepped toward her. "I won't give up on you. I will make sure to convince your father; please don't turn away from me."

Athena stared at me before I saw a look of determination cross her face. "I won't give up, I promise you."

I sighed in relief. I stepped toward her and took her hand in mine. We both stared into each other's eyes before Hestia interrupted, "Now, I think you both should go somewhere together, maybe an ocean cruise." Athena and I both turned toward her curiously.

"What?" Athena asked curiously.

"I think it would be nice for you to visit Annabeth, Perseus and the others," Hestia replied.

I looked at my aunt suspiciously. "Why?"

Hestia smiled. "I believe that you will need your brother soon enough, now, you two should go before they get too close to the Sea of Monsters."

Athena and I both tried to question her, but she disappeared into a column of fire. "I hate it when she does that," I said.

Athena chuckled. "They say that my father is dramatic," Athena added.

I smiled at the beautiful goddess beside me. "So, do you want to go visit your daughter and my little brother?"

"Well, as long as we're together… I'd like that very much," she said before both of us disappeared into a sea mist.

Athena and I appeared on the bow of my son's boat. We looked down and spotted two teenagers sitting together in front of us. They both had jet black hair, but I could tell that one was a girl and the other a boy, and then I realized who they were. "Oh my gods," I exclaimed. The two kids jumped apart, Thalia nearly fell over the side of the boat before Perseus caught her. "What is going on here?"

Athena smiled at my flustered expression.

Perseus and Thalia were both red with embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like," Perseus said as he sent a silent communication to the youngest daughter of Zeus. "Yeah, we were just watching the stars," Thalia added quickly.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "She is a hunter, Perseus," I responded to their excuses.

"I know Triton, we were just sitting here," he defended.

Athena wrapped her arm around my waist; Perseus stared at the two of us with his mouth open. A huge grin spread across his face, which made his top canine teeth protrude from his mouth. "What is going on there? She's a maiden goddess," he said louder than I wanted him to say. Athena's cheeks reddened as I felt myself grow angrier.

"She's my girlfriend," I said defensively. Which earned a sigh and a happy smile from Athena, who didn't sound like the goddess I knew at that moment, but I also knew that love can change people, for the better I hoped.

Perseus smiled. "I'm happy for both of you," he said. He looked at Thalia who was now standing beside him. "I hope someday that Thalia will be my girlfriend, but right now, we're just really close friends."

Thalia smiled at him before she grabbed his hand. Athena grinned at the two. "I know the prophecy prevents you from acting on your feelings Perseus. It takes a lot of courage to override your emotions for the greater good." Now that sounded like the goddess of wisdom that I knew and… loved.

"Thank you, Grandma Athena," Perseus said.

"I'll never get used to that," I said teasingly. Athena elbowed me in the side, which hurt like Hades. I raised my hands in surrender. "Sorry, it just sounds weird when my little brother calls you that."

"Don't forget, Water Boy, you're older than me," Athena replied mischievously.

I crossed my arms in mock annoyance. "Don't worry Bookworm; I won't let you forget that."

Perseus cleared his throat. "Not to break up this weird display of affection and horrible nicknames, why are you both here?"

I gave Athena a cheeky smile before I turned and said, "I wanted to see my dear little brother and Athena wanted to visit Annabeth."

Athena shook her head. "Actually, Aunt Hestia asked us to visit you," Athena said as she tried not laugh at me.

Before Thalia or Perseus could reply a set of clicks and whistles drew everyone's attention. The boat had stopped and out from the cabin strode my only demigod son. "Dad, what yah doin," Nelson stopped when he saw Athena. He bowed quickly before looking at me curiously. "I don't whanna be rude, but why are y'all here?"

"Son, why did you stop the boat?" I asked curiously.

"A pod of those sea miscreants are playing a darn game with my boat again," Nelson replied.

"Who?" Perseus asked.

"Dolphins, they're more annoyin than a pod of preschoolers," Nelson replied.

"Dolphins," I repeated.

Athena looked at me worriedly. "What is it?"

This time we heard clicks and whistles echo around the boat. _My lord_

I looked around curiously for the source of the voice in my head. It had to be a dolphin and I knew that voice.

"Delphin," I said. The others looked at me curiously as I walked toward the side of the boat. Nelson and the others followed me. I looked over the edge to find the largest dolphin in the world floating beside the boat. He was around twenty feet long and his eyes stared into mine. _Yes my lord_

Perseus and Nelson both nodded. I knew they could hear the god of dolphins as well. "Delphin, why have you interfered with this quest?"

Suddenly, a golden light appeared around the boat and the god of dolphins. "I have come to warn you all of treachery in Atlantis," Delphin said out loud so that all present could hear him.

"What treachery?" I asked.

"Oceanus has captured Lord Poseidon and now controls Atlantis. His army has still not arrived; therefore, he holds sway over the army and the city through his confinement of your father. We need your help my prince," Delphin explained.

"Who betrayed us?" I questioned angrily.

"My lord, I'm afraid you won't like the answer," Delphin replied.

"Delphin, answer the question," I demanded.

"Lady Amphitrite betrayed your father. Your grandfather now holds sway over the throne and soon over the army and the city. The people need their prince," Delphin said. I stumbled back at the answer. I shook my head. "That can't be," I denied. I could see the sadness and sincerity in my old friend's eyes. "I'm sorry my lord, but I speak the truth," he said.

I felt someone place their slender arm around my waist. I looked over at Athena. Her grey eyes showed her sympathy and her emotions. "Triton, I will help you free Poseidon."

"Why?" Delphin questioned.

Athena looked at the dolphin sincerely. "He is my uncle and my boyfriend's father."

At that revelation I thought my old friend might sink to the bottom, but instead he looked into my eyes where he found his answer. He looked back toward Athena and bowed his head. "My lady, your assistance is appreciated."

Nelson stepped forward. "I wish I could help y'all, but my powers are limited to the surface of the sea. I can't handle the pressures in Atlantis.

I walked over to my son and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, you're needed here for the quest."

"I'll go," Perseus said. Everyone turned to look at my little brother. "I can go with you."

"You're needed here Perce. I couldn't ask you to go," I replied.

Perseus smiled. "He's my father too. I'm coming and I'd like to see you stop me," he said as his green eyes glowed with power. I took my hand off my son's shoulder and stepped toward my little brother. "I wouldn't attempt to try," I replied. I looked at Athena and she nodded in agreement. "Okay, it looks like we're going with you Delphin."

The dolphin clicked and whistled. "Thank you, my lords and lady," he said before he took off toward the rest of the pod.

Perseus and I walked toward the edge of the boat. Perseus said his good-byes as I looked at Athena. "How will you get there?"

Athena smiled. "You're father has given me permission recently to enter Atlantis, most likely because I knew about Perseus. I will meet you on the outskirts of the city where the great dome is filled with air. I will be able to let you into the city undetected. I'm sure that Oceanus will have his senses readied for your arrival through teleportation. He would never anticipate my assistance."

I smiled at the goddess that I loved. "You always have a plan, don't you?" Athena smiled warmly. "That's what they say," she replied before she disappeared into a golden light. I shook my head with an amused smile on my face.

I turned back to Perseus who had just finished hugging Thalia. I raised an eyebrow at my little brother, but he just sent me one of his patented wolf glares, which was definitely enough to shut me up. The boy is just scary sometimes. We both jumped over the side of the boat and into the sea before we swam to Delphin and his pod. Perseus looked at me with a mischievous smile before his body began to glow with a golden light. When the light faded a massive Killer Whale floated before me.

_Percy_

_Yes, brother it is I_

_Damn, now that's a disguise_

I closed my eyes as a blue light surrounded the pod of dolphins, Delphin, my brother and me before we disappeared. We appeared a moment later near the rear gates of Atlantis. Perseus glowed once again before he returned to his boyish form. I sent Delphin to the Atlantean army to await our signal. My brother and I slipped through the gates and made our way toward the great dome that covered the palace. It allowed my father and visitors to live within an atmosphere, instead of within the water. A strange sound echoed from a pressurization chamber before a burst of bubbles alerted us to the opening of the chamber. Percy and I entered the chamber before the door closed behind us. The water drained from the chamber before it was filled with air. The internal hatch opened and standing before us was the daughter of Zeus. Athena smiled at me warmly; it made my heart beat faster when she looked at me like that.

"It took you long enough," she said amusedly.

I looked at Perseus and smiled. "My little brother just isn't the same in the water as he is above."

Perseus shook his head in annoyance. "Sometimes, I don't look like myself on land either," he said pointedly as he gave me his wolf glare again.

I visibly gulped; that look is really terrible. "Yeah, well… let's get going."

Athena chuckled before she grabbed my hand and led me toward the throne room. Perseus followed, but I could tell that he was pretty curious about Atlantis and our father's palace. He kept looking around and lagging behind as we ran toward the throne room. A few minutes later we stood in front of the great celestial bronze doors that towered above us.

"We're just going to barge in there without a plan?' Athena asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes before I looked at my little brother who wore a broad smile on his face. "Actually, he's expecting me, so I'll go in while both of you wait out here to come to the rescue."

Athena grabbed my hand tightly. "Don't get yourself hurt, do you understand," she said in a tone that reminded me of the voice my father used to give me when I was just a godling. I leaned forward and kissed her. "Don't worry, just wait for my signal," I replied.

"What signal?" Perseus asked curiously.

I let go of Athena's hand. "You'll know it when you hear it," I said as I pushed open the throne room doors before I slipped inside. I closed the doors behind me. I looked around, but froze when I saw the figure bound to the middle throne, my father.

"Dad," I said as I ran toward him. He shook his head violently as he tried to silently warn me.

"Hello grandson, it is about time that you joined us," Oceanus said as he stepped out from behind my father's throne.

"I'm not your grandson," I protested vehemently.

Oceanus smiled. "Your mother is my child, so you are my grandchild. Speaking of your mother, Amphitrite my dear, please come here."

Amphitrite stepped out from behind the throne. She gave me a curious expression; did she really think I would betray my father? "Hello my boy," she said.

"How could you betray father? How could you betray the people of Atlantis that have served us faithfully for over six thousand years?" I yelled.

My mother was taken aback by my anger. "I never loved him," she said as she sent a glare toward my father. He was nearly unconscious and I could tell now that he was in bad shape. "It was time that he was put in his place. My father shall rule the seas, and I shall have my place at his side."

I felt my heart clench in pain at her betrayal. My vision turned red from anger. "I won't allow either of you to do that."

Oceanus stepped closer before he pulled the massive sea snake that was curled across his shoulders. The snake glowed until it turned into a green spear. "I wanted you to join us, but you suffer the same illness as your father, loyalty."

I outstretched my hand until my own trident appeared in a flash of blue light. "I'd never join you."

"Then die," Oceanus yelled has he pushed his spear toward my abdomen. I swung my trident and intercepted his spear before I twisted and pulled the weapon out of his hand. The spear hit the floor and immediately turned into a snake. The sea snake struck at my ankle; I dodged the strike, but as I turned around I was met with Oceanus's fist. He struck me in the side of the face, a thunderous crack echoed across the throne room. I flew backwards and struck the doors to the throne room. I slumped to the floor. The side of my face was on fire and the back of my head throbbed where I hit the door.

Oceanus walked toward me; the snake sprang into his hand before it turned back into a spear. The Titan stalked toward me with his spear in a position to jab me in the stomach. I knew I couldn't take him on in my current state, so I took a deep breath and yelled, "Now!"

The doors to the throne room opened. Athena caught me before I landed on my back. Oceanus's eyes widened as he saw the goddess of wisdom. "What a surprise, two godly fools for the price of one." He threw his spear toward us, but a golden sword flew from behind us and struck the spear cutting the weapon in half. The spear turned into the snake, but the creature was now cut in two pieces with deep red blood pooling on the throne room floor around its dead body. Oceanus looked behind us wide-eyed as he stared at the boy that stood on the other side of the doorway. "Who're you?"

"Sea Spawn," Amphitrite yelled as she charged my little brother. Percy spun to miss the sword that was aimed toward his chest. He used his momentum to outstretch his leg to intercept my mother. He struck her in the leg, tripping her and sending my mother into a free fall into the floor. She struck the marble floor with a crash, her head bounced off the floor before her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I'm sorry," Percy said with an amused smirk on his face. "I never got to introduce myself. Perseus Jackson, son of Lupa and Poseidon, at your _disservice_." He bowed politely before he looked up and sent a glare toward the Titan that towered above him.

I was lying in Athena's lap; she was about to get up, but Percy waved her off.

Oceanus laughed. "Little godling, you shouldn't turn down help, you'll need it."

Perseus laughed in return as his canine teeth protruded from his mouth, at the sight Oceanus's smile wavered. "Don't worry Titan; I have all the help I need." Perseus began to glow. Athena and I both smiled as we knew exactly what he was doing. A golden light filled the room, when the light faded, a massive black wolf stood in my brother's place.

"You may call me Wolf, little Titan," Wolf said. Oceanus looked up into the eyes of the wolf that was a head taller than the seven foot Titan.

Oceanus looked for a weapon, but none was close by. He looked toward the fountain before he raised his hand and sent a powerful wave of water toward Wolf. Wolf's green eyes glowed, but the water kept on coming. The massive creature dug his claws into the marble floor before the wave hit him. The water completely obscured Wolf's body, but a moment later the water receded revealing a completely dry creature that looked no worse for wear. "Impossible," Oceanus said.

"My turn," Wolf said before he charged the Titan and struck him head on. Oceanus flew across the room before he struck my mother's throne smashing it into oblivion. Golden ichor pooled beneath the Titan's body. He turned to stand up, but he was met with the jaws of the Wolf. Wolf clamped down on the arm of the Titan and ripped his arm off with one violent twist. A terrible scream echoed throughout the throne room as more Titan blood pooled on the floor. Oceanus tried to stand, but Wolf slashed his claws across the Titan's chest, cutting through the his celestial bronze breastplate and digging into Oceanus's chest.

Oceanus was now on his back as he tried to back up. His back struck a marble column preventing him from retreating. I watched in sick fascination as Wolf clamped his jaws around the Titan's throat before he ripped his head clean off in one swift jerk of the massive canine's head. Oceanus faded into oblivion as the wolf sent him Tartarus.

Amphitrite groaned. I looked at my mother before I heard a growl from Wolf. My mother's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned to regard Wolf. Wolf turned to look at all of us, his mouth was covered in golden ichor and his green eyes glowed brightly. He turned his glare on my mother before he howled, shaking the throne room. I watched my mother feint at the sound and sight of my brother in his wolfish form. I sighed in relief. I didn't want the same fate to befall my mother, but I knew she had to be punished.

Wolf began to glow again before he turned back into the form of Perseus. My little brother walked toward my father, who was barely conscious, it appeared that Oceanus had beaten him up pretty good. Perseus raised his hand and water again moved out of the fountain, the water covered my father and healed his wounds. The water receded, but just enough to pick up my brother's sword and move the weapon toward his hand. He grabbed the sword and made two quick slashes in succession before the chains that held our father fell to the floor.

Poseidon smiled at my brother before he engulfed him in a bear hug. I could see the tears in my father's eyes as he held my little brother.

I leaned back against Athena. She leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek. "It looks like everything will be just fine."

I tried to be happy, but my gaze fell upon my mother. "I wish that was so, but how can anything be fine when my own mother is a traitor?" This was one question that my overly smart girlfriend didn't have an answer for.

_**AN: People were asking for a longer chapter, so I hoped it met everyone's expectations. This one was 100% Triton's POV. Next chapter will finish the adventures in Atlantis before Percy returns to the quest; let's hope he makes it in time, so stay tuned more to come.**_


	48. The Strait and Narrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 48: The Strait and Narrow

**Third Person POV**

Nelson stood at the controls of his boat as he piloted the craft toward the entrance to the Sea of Monsters, it was a pretty long trip from Miami to the entrance of the enchanted sea, but Nelson had mastered the trip over the years. He concentrated on the controls and on the sea around him, but his mind kept drifting off toward the middle of the Atlantic, the bottom of the ocean to be exact, the location of Atlantis. He worried for his father, his young uncle and his grandfather. Poseidon had visited Nelson a few times over the years; those were the best memories that he had of his grandfather. They would both tell stories of the sea and Poseidon would relay information about Triton through those discussions. He had only met his grandmother once, and for him that was more than enough. She was cold to her only living grandchild; he knew it had to do with him having a mortal for a mother. Amphitrite despised the surface world and especially mortals. He didn't want to believe she'd betray Atlantis, but he knew it was true. Delphin always spoke the truth and he could sense that what he said hurt him greatly. No servant of Poseidon would want to admit that their Queen was a traitor.

The door to the control room opened before Annabeth and Thalia entered.

"We're heading toward the Sea of Monsters," Annabeth said.

It was a rather silly statement, but Nelson knew why she asked. "We can't wait on'em; they'll catch up."

"What about the entrance; we'll have to travel passed Scylla and Charybdis?" Annabeth questioned. Thalia paled at the thought.

Nelson smiled. "Those old beasties won't harm us. As long as we travel on a tight path between them, we'll be just fine."

"What about the clashing rocks?" Anabeth asked.

"No worries Darlin, I've been through them before. We just have to time it right," Nelson replied with his thick southern drawl. Annabeth frowned; she didn't like anyone calling her 'darlin.'

Thalia smiled at the annoyed look on her friend's face. "Can we help?"

Nelson smiled. "Yep, each of you take a side and keep a look out for anything… outta the ordinary."

Thalia looked out the port windows while Annabeth took the starboard side. They kept a close eye on the sides of the boat.

Nelson let out a deep breath. "We're entering the Strait of Cetus."

"Isn't that a sea monster?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "Yeah… and there it is," she yelled as she pointed toward a green dorsal fin headed straight toward the Neptune's Gamble.

Nelson pushed the throttle down to full as the boat moved at full speed through the strait. "Yeah, I forgot to mention old Cetus."

Thalia and Annabeth both looked at him incredulously. "We can't outrun him," Annabeth yelled as the monster closed on their boat.

"No we can't," Nelson replied before he steered the boat toward the swirling whirlpool of water that was Charybdis. Thalia's eye's widened. "What in Hades are you doing?" she asked anxiously. "Gettin us closer to the giant toilet bowl, close enough to flush old Cetus," Nelson replied.

"Can you do it?" Annabeth asked as she watched the boat move closer to Charybdis.

Nelson smiled. "Yeah, but the tricky part is when we pull away," he began. He could see Thalia and Annabeth urge him to continue with their eyes. "We havta get closer to Scylla than I'd like."

"Well, pull off the first part and we'll see about the second," Thalia said giving him a warning glare.

Nelson smiled. "I see why my Uncle likes you so much, you're a fiery one Darlin."

Thalia's blue eyes flashed in warning. "I'm a hunter Captain, don't forget it, or you'll find yourself shot in the ass." Nelson's tanned face lost most of its color. "Yes ma'am," he replied quickly.

Thalia turned to Annabeth. "Go downstairs and keep everyone down there," Thalia said.

"I should stay here to help," Annabeth protested. Thalia sighed. "We'll be fine, plus I'd feel better if you were down there, just in case things go wrong," Thalia replied. Nelson shot her an incredulous look. Thalia glared at him. He gulped before he went back to the controls. Annabeth nodded. "I'll go, both of you be careful," Annabeth said before she ran out the door of the bridge and toward the stairs.

Thalia closed the door behind her friend. The waves outside the ship were growing larger and Cetus was closing fast. "You're plan better work," she said.

Nelson placed his hand over his heart. "I'm so touched; y'all's confidence in me is gratifying," he responded sarcastically.

Thalia rolled her eyes before a smile stretched across her face; there was something about the sarcastic attitudes of children of the sea that amused her. She blamed Percy for that. "Shut-up and drive," she replied wryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Atlantis – Poseidon's Palace – throne room…_

My father… held me in a tight embrace; his quiet sobs making my back stiffen uncomfortably. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from me. A hurt expression spread across his face, his cheeks were still wet with tears.

"I'm glad you're safe now, sir," I said before I let go of his shoulders.

Poseidon wiped his eyes. "Yes, thank you very much… son."

I nodded. "Hey, what about me?" Triton's voice echoed through the throne room. Poseidon and I both turned to look at my brother. We walked toward him, but Poseidon raised an eyebrow when he saw Athena holding my brother.

"How're you big brother?" I asked before I sent him a smirk as I looked between him and my father. "I guess you're fine with your girlfriend holding you and everything."

Poseidon's mouth hung open as he silently mouthed the word girlfriend. Triton's blue skin darkened in embarrassment. Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "Explain," he ordered.

I laughed to myself when I saw Triton gulp in anxiety. "Well," he began, but then he looked into Athena's eyes and smiled. "I love her Dad."

Poseidon stared at him in shock and disbelief. "You love my rival?" he asked.

I smiled when Athena rolled her eyes. "I thought we were over that now," she said as her gaze shifted to me. "When I kept Perseus's secret."

Poseidon turned his gaze away from Triton. He sighed tiredly. "I will warn you now Athena, if you hurt my son again I will see to it that you are sent to the furthest depths of Tartarus, Zeus be damned."

Athena swallowed hard, but she knew better than to argue the point. "I love him as well. I won't hurt him."

"I should hope not," I added. The three turned to look at me. "I wouldn't want to have Wolf fulfill Poseidon's threat." Athena's grey eyes broadened before I started to laugh hard. "Just kidding, Grandma."

"You are as annoying as Poseidon," Athena commented. I smiled before I bowed my head toward her.

"Cut it out Perce," Triton warned.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I didn't mean any harm."

A moan drew everyone's attention toward the doors to the throne room. We turned around to find Amphitrite lying on the ground rubbing her head in pain. Poseidon charged forward and grabbed her arm before he pulled her roughly to her feet. Amphitrite screamed in protest before her eyes widened with fear. "Don't you dare say anything," Poseidon threatened.

Amphitrite glared at him, but she was smart enough not to utter a word. The look in my father's eyes was enough to put the fear of Tartarus in her. Poseidon's eyes glowed a bright green before two merman clad in golden armor appeared in the doorway. Poseidon threw Amphitrite toward the mermen. The soldiers caught her with surprised looks on their faces. "Take this traitor to the dungeons, until after this war is over." The mermen saluted. "Wait one last thing." Poseidon grabbed Amphitrite's hand roughly. He pulled a beautiful sea green metal ring with an emerald in the middle off her finger. "Consider that a divorce." The mermen pulled Amphitrite away as she screamed insults at Poseidon and his soldiers.

"Poseidon," I said, I still wasn't comfortable calling him father just yet. "Delphin said that Oceanus's army was on its way here."

Poseidon's eyes glazed over for a moment before they cleared. "Do not worry, we'll be ready for them, but you need to get back to your friends. They will need your assistance soon. By this time Athena and Triton were by our sides. Poseidon smiled when he looked at my older brother. "How do you feel son?"

Triton forced a smile. "I'm here to help dad."

Poseidon smiled at his son before he pulled Triton away to speak with him, leaving Athena and I alone. "You have gotten awfully close to Thalia," she commented.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

Athena chuckled. "You better have a more thought out answer when Artemis finds out."

My face paled at the idea. "She's my friend, that's all."

Athena gave me a calculative look. "The way you two look at each other shows more than friendship."

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with this argument, not against Athena. "Alright, I like her… a lot, but I will not jeopardize her life or my fate in this prophecy."

"If she broke her oath, then she would be older. The prophecy would be about Thalia," Athena said.

I shook my head. "I won't let her have the burden, this prophecy is mine, and it is the will of the Fates."

Athena smiled at me. "It seems that it's your will as well."

Poseidon and Triton joined us a moment later. Poseidon placed his hands on my shoulders. "It is time you returned to the surface, my boy."

"Yes, it is," I replied. I gave Triton one last smile before I was engulfed in a sea green light. I appeared in the ocean. I looked around until I felt the strange pull of the sea. I swam toward the sensation at full speed until I spotted the whirlpool. I knew it had to be Charybdis. I looked at the cliff on the other side of the strait, until I spotted the numerous heads of Scylla. I looked back at the water and spotted the Neptune's Gamble heading toward Charybdis with a snakelike monster on their tail. I closed my eyes before a black mist covered my body, when the mist faded my Raven wings were spread out behind my back. I forced the water to push me into the air before I flapped my wings and headed toward Charybdis.

I moved as fast I could toward the boat, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I watched helplessly as the boat moved toward the deadly whirlpool with the sea monster closing fast behind them. At the last minute the boat veered off as the sea monster lost its control and tumbled over the side of the whirlpool and into the waiting jaws of Charybdis. Nelson's boat struggled to pull away from the whirlpool until something amazing happened, the rear of the boat opened and a rocket fired pushing the ship away from the whirlpool. I sighed in relief, until I realized what was happening, the ship moved toward the rock cliff that Scylla lived upon.

I moved closer to the ship when two heads shot down toward the boat. The first head crashed through the window of the control room while the second head grabbed a person out of the bridge. I looked on in horror as Thalia was pulled by the back of her shirt toward the waiting heads of Scylla. My mind went blank as sheer anger erupted within me, my blood boiled before I dove towards the head that held Thalia in its jaws, I twirled the ring on my hand until my sword appeared I dove as hard and as fast as I could before I grabbed Thalia with my left hand as I swung my sword with my right. The sword connected with the neck of the beast and severed the ugly head connected to it. The head fell into the water with a splash. I heard Scylla screech in pain before I pulled Thalia and me up into the air as I avoided two more of the creature's heads that barely missed my feet. We flew higher into the air. Thalia had her arms around my waist as she tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"Please, take us down," she pleaded, I could hear the fear in her voice. She was on the verge of tears. I nodded before I changed direction and flew back toward the boat. By now the boat had righted its course and was moving out of the strait. We landed on the deck of the ship before we both stumbled to the ground. A moment later Annabeth and Jason appeared from below decks with Dakota and Reyna behind them.

Annabeth pulled Thalia into a hug as the others approached me. Jason stepped toward me warily, but I could read the guilt in his expression. "I'm so sorry Percy," he said. I could tell that he meant it.

I looked over at Thalia. Annabeth had pulled out of the hug and now Thalia was watching me with her brother. The Wolf wanted me to rip out his throat, but I couldn't do that, not to Thalia's little brother. "You're forgiven, just don't do it again."

Jason sighed. I could see the relief wash over him. "Thank you, I won't fail you again."

"I should hope not," Thalia said as she approached us. Jason smiled, but I could see that he was scared of his sister. "I'm glad you're safe Thals," Jason replied before he pulled her into a hug.

"Y'all, I hate to interrupt this family shindig, but we got bigger fish to fry," Nelson yelled from the bridge.

"What is it Nels?" I asked.

He looked out the broken window in the bridge and pointed ahead of us. "The Cyanean Rocks," Annabeth said. We all looked at her strangely. "The Clashing Rocks also called the Symplegades."

"Thanks for the geography lesson Darlin," Nelson replied. Annabeth glared at him. Nelson rolled his eyes. "Hold onto your butts, we're goin in."

_**AN: Stay tuned more to come.**_


	49. Freedom of the Seas

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 49: Freedom of the Seas

**Percy's POV**

_Onboard the Neptune's Gamble_

"Di Immortales," Annabeth exclaimed as she ran toward the bow of the ship. The others followed her, except for Thalia and me. We ran into the bridge.

"Nels," I said as we entered the bridge.

He didn't turn to address me as he kept his eyes on the ocean in front of us and the Crashing Walls that we passed through. "I go this baby at full throttle, but…"

"What is it?" Thalia asked nervously.

"I kinda depleted the rocket engine," Nels replied as he turned to look at both of us with a dark expression on his face.

"Damn," Thalia said.

"I can help," I said. They both turned to look at me curiously. "I can control the sea, have it help us move faster."

Thalia looked at Nelson. "It might work, go with him," Nelson said.

I ran out of the bridge with Thalia behind me. I sat at the rear of the boat; the sea spray splashed me as I leaned forward and placed my hands in the water. Thalia held my legs as I leaned into the water and concentrated on making the ocean push us faster. The speed increased exponentially. I could hear Thalia's breath quicken as the Crashing Walls began to close on us. We were nearly at the end and the walls were only a few feet away from the hull of the boat. I held my breath as I concentrated with all my might on the water just before a sudden surge of sea water pushed us through just as the walls closed behind us. A massive crash shook the water around us and a wave topped over the boat. Thalia was thrown off balance, but I caught her before she could fall over into the ocean. I pulled her toward me as we stood up. I held the rail of the boat with one hand and Thalia with the other. Our faces were only inches apart. A deep blush crossed her cheeks making the freckles on her nose stand out.

"Are y-you oh… kay?" I stuttered. Thalia smiled, my face must have been as red as hers. "I'm fine… thanks to you," she replied as she kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry, that doesn't break my vow. I pulled her into a hug before someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned to see Annabeth, Jason and the others behind us smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to break it up," Annabeth said amusedly.

Thalia and I pulled apart. "No problems, I just caught her before she could fall overboard," I said. I could tell by their faces that they didn't believe it.

Thalia glared at her best friend. "Shut-up Owl Head," she said, but I could tell that it was all in good humor. She wasn't really mad at Annabeth, only irritated. "Nelson, get your sorry behind out here."

The door to the bridge opened up quickly before Nelson rushed out looking a little flustered. "Yes Ma'am."

Thalia smiled a little at the way he addressed her now. "We're in the Sea of Monsters, any ideas where the trident is?"

Nelson looked around and frowned. "Sorry, but I'm only the transportation, not a tracking device Dar… I mean Ma'am. Now I was really curious, what did she say to him? Annabeth smirked. "Why don't we ask our darling smart girl over here?" he said.

Annabeth's amused smirk evaporated. Her grey eyes darkened before she glared at my nephew. "I don't know where it could be."

"Hold on," I said as I tried to calm her down before she stuck her knife in my nephew's chest. "I might be able to locate it." I walked to the side of the boat before I leaned over the side and placed both of my hands in the water. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sea. I had never really done this before, but I had to try. I stretched out with my feelings, with my senses. I felt the coolness of the ocean at first, followed by the pulsing of life within the immense depths of the seas. I heard a multitude of voices talking and singing out to the ocean world below and to me. I smiled as voices merged into a chorus of living creatures, the feeling of so many beings in harmony with the sea made a smile stretch across my face.

"Percy," I heard a beautiful voice say, but I ignored it. I wanted to stay in the sea. The sea was peaceful; it made me feel a part of something bigger than myself. It was a feeling more than family and more than love. I was the sea and the sea was me. "Percy, concentrate on the trident." The trident, my father's weapon, I had a purpose; I had a mission to complete. I pictured the trident in my mind; it was celestial bronze and glowed with a sea green power. I held onto that power, that sensation as my mind searched the sea for a similar power. Like a scope on a gun my vision narrowed as an island appeared in my mind, a volcanic island with black sandy beaches. My eyes focused on the mountain, the volcano, the weapon was there.

I took a few deep breaths before I detached myself from the sea, I felt a pain in my chest, it felt like I lost the most important person in my life, like I had seen a love one die. I felt wetness on my face as I opened my eyes. A beautiful girl stood next to me, her blue eyes full of concern. "Percy, thank the gods," she said as she hugged me tightly. It took me a moment to register what she was saying; she smelt of ozone and pine trees, it was a smell that flooded my senses. She finally pulled away before she wiped the tears from my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Thalia," I said. A broad smile stretched across her face. "I'm fine."

"Did you find the trident?" a female voice said from behind Thalia. I looked to find a blonde haired girl with grey eyes staring at me expectantly.

"Annabeth," I said as my memory kicked in. She rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, come on, wake up, did you find it?"

"The trident," I said. Thalia and Annabeth both nodded. "The trident… yes, I found it." I rushed into the bridge. I nearly knocked Nelson to the ground as I rushed toward the navigation computer. I punched in the coordinates before the boat shifted direction. Nelson moved beside me as he looked over my shoulder at the readout. "That's Hephaestus's forge, it's on an island in the center of the Sea of Monsters," Nelson said.

"How far?" Jason questioned.

Nelson looked at the navigation computer. "About a hundred miles, but it's a pretty rough journey. It'll take us several hours to get there at top speed."

"Get moving, we don't have a lot of time," Annabeth said impatiently.

Nelson smiled and gave her a Boy Scout salute. "Right away, Darlin," he replied. Annabeth growled, but Thalia pulled her away before she could gut the son of Triton.

"Don't push your luck, Old Man," Thalia warned. Nelson clutched his chest. "I'm not that old," he protested. Thalia smiled. "Old enough Gramps," she replied. Nelson didn't say anything, but I could have sworn that I heard him grumble something about punk hunters and not to get her panties in a twist. I smiled, but I knew that he would be a dead man if Thalia ever heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Triton's POV<strong>

_Atlantis – throne room_

"Dad, when will the enemy arrive?" I questioned worriedly. Athena was by my side; she held my hand tightly as we sat around a makeshift war table in the center of the throne room.

My dad stroked his beard as he looked down at a map of the city. He waved his hand across the map before the ancient parchment began to glow until a three dimensional image of the city stood in place of the old map. Athena smiled at the image. Poseidon touched the image before the map zoomed out showing a mile radius around the outskirts of the city. A large formation of enemy forces glowed red; they approached slowly from the south.

"So, they're a mile away," Athena said.

Poseidon nodded. He touched the map again as the Atlantean army appeared in blue on the map. They were arranged around the southern walls of the city, smaller groups of soldiers covered the remainder of the city walls. "Our primary forces are in place to counter their attack from the south."

"We have a light group of forces to make sure that they do not try to sneak around our forces," I said.

"How will you reinforce them if the enemy does try to send a force to one of the other segments of wall?" Athena questioned.

My father smiled before he moved his hand over the image of the city. A green group of soldiers appeared behind a rocky outcrop just passed the western walls. "Delphin, and his forces will outflank the enemy, but first they will stay in reserve just in case the enemy tries to outflank our main defensive force."

I smiled before my hand moved over the map; a group of soldiers in gold illuminated the center of the city around the palace. "Our royal guard can lend a hand where needed, if additional forces are warranted."

Athena smiled. "I guess you really aren't a Kelp Head after all."

Dad chuckled. "I've been in more battles than you have my dear. You always learn from your mistakes."

Athena nodded. "What I don't understand is why are they still attacking if Oceanus is gone?"

"They don't know that," I replied.

"Why don't you tell them?" she questioned.

Poseidon smiled at the back and forth banter between Athena and me. "I want to bait them into attacking, and then we will crush them once and for all."

Athena smiled. "A wise plan… I want to help," she offered.

Dad looked at her in surprise. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to see Triton hurt, plus it allows me to see how you fight here in Atlantis," Athena replied.

"I think you'll find our army is strong. Although we have fought against Oceanus and his forces off and on for years; we have remained an effective fighting force. However, the true strength of Atlantis is in its people, not its weapons or its armies," Dad said.

Athena nodded, but I could see that she was really impressed by my father. She was finally seeing him in a new light. He wasn't some womanizing, lazy and stupid god like she thought. He may have acted that way on Olympus, but here in Atlantis, he was the King of the seas, and a just and kind ruler.

A horn echoed throughout the throne room. "The battle has started," I said before my body glowed, when the light faded I was clad in my golden armor with my own smaller version of my father's weapon in my hand.

My father was now clad in his own armor with a celestial bronze sword in his hand. I could tell by the way he held the sword that he missed his trident.

Athena wore her armor with Aegis and her spear at the ready. "How do I breathe and survive the pressure underwater?" Poseidon stepped toward her and raised his hand over her head. I nodded toward Athena reassuringly. She closed her eyes before my father began to chant in ancient Atlantean. A blue light covered her body before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Athena opened her eyes before she looked at my father questioningly. "It's an old Atlantean blessing, you are now free to swim in the depths of the oceans and breathe through the water as needed," he explained.

Athena bowed. "Thank you, Lord Poseidon," she said.

My father smiled. "You may call me Poseidon, it was the least I can do for my son's girlfriend, and for someone who wishes to fight at our side."

Athena nodded gratefully before we disappeared in a sea green light. We appeared on the top of the southern wall. I looked on to see a force of several thousand Sharkmen, Telekhines and several groups of giant squid.

I looked at our forces, which were comprised of mostly mermen, but Delphin's forces included sharks, dolphins, whales and Hippocampi.

My father stepped forward; the army became quiet. "Oceanus has been sent to Tartarus, but we are here today to finish the fight for the seas once and for all. Today, the forces of Atlantis, the forces of good shall triumph over evil. This is our day, our time for victory, this is the time for the seas to be truly free. I call upon your skill and courage. Together, we are stronger than apart." My father raised his sword into the air. "For Atlantis! For the oceans! For freedom!" The army screamed in unison with my father as our forces prepared for battle. This day would be the end of the battle for the oceans, but I couldn't help to wonder how my little brother was doing in the Sea of Monsters.

_**AN: A short filler chapter. However, next chapter will be the battle for Atlantis and the oceans as well as the beginning of the adventures in the Sea of Monsters for the son of Lupa and his friends. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	50. Sea Battles and Sea Monsters

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 50: Sea Battles and Sea Monsters

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantis – southern wall of the city_

The forces of Oceanus struck the base of the walls that surrounded Atlantis. The mermen bombarded the enemy forces with spears, harpoons and Greek fire. The weapons sent the enemy forces scattering to regroup.

Triton looked out toward the hill that looked over the city. A dozen giant squids sat perched on the hill in a strange formation. "What are they doing?" Triton asked his Dad and Athena.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Prepare for incoming," he yelled. The soldiers watched in horror as the squids worked together to create living catapults before they let loose boulders the size of human automobiles. The boulder struck the walls head on. The walls held, but several mermen were knocked off their perches on the wall because of the violent shaking. They fell the fifty feet off the wall toward the ground, but thankfully they were underwater, so they were unharmed.

Athena stared at the battle with a curious expression on her face. "Why don't they just swim over the wall?" Triton smiled at the question. As soon as she finished her question a Sharkman that was smaller than the others and probably younger swam up the wall, but before he could reach the top he struck a visible barrier that glowed blue as the Sharkman's body struck it. The soldier's eyes rolled back into his head before he was pushed away from the shield and back toward his comrades.

Triton smiled smugly. "That's why," he replied.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky Fish Face," she said teasingly. Triton gave her his best glare, but she only smirked at him. "Whatever Owl Head," he replied.

Poseidon smiled at the interaction between Athena and his eldest son. He was happy for Triton, but he was also amused. He planned on giving his son a hard time about being whipped in the near future.

"Here they come again," Poseidon yelled. "Stand ready to repel the attack."

The enemy forces drove forward as they struck the main gates to the city. They held battering rams while their other soldiers shot harpoons toward our forces. A few mermen were hit and fell backwards before their comrades caught them. The army of Atlantis held strong under the assault, but more boulders hurtled down toward the walls and the barrier that protected the city from attack above the walls.

Athena watched as the boulders bounced off the barrier above the stone walls. "Why doesn't the barrier protect the entire city? Why do you need walls?"

Poseidon smiled at his niece. "The force shield is made from Atlantean power crystals; the shield cannot touch the ground as the power would be dissipated by the earth below our feet. The walls are needed to be the base of the force shield and to provide protection for the city at ground level."

Athena nodded. She promised herself that she would look into these crystals after the battle was over.

More boulders rained down upon the city walls. A merman rushed toward Poseidon before he bowed toward the King of the seas, and then toward the other gods. "A section of wall near the gate has weakened to the point of collapse your majesty."

Poseidon stroked his beard. He waved his hand through the ocean before an image appeared before him. A giant dolphin appeared in the image surrounded by an assortment of other sea creatures. "Delphin," Poseidon said. "My lord," Delphin replied. "I need you and your force to attack the giant squids that are located on the hill south of the city. They are attacking the walls of the city and are about to break through." Delphin sounded a few clicks and whistles to his troops before he turned back to the message. "We shall destroy them my lord," Delphin said before the image faded.

"Can they do it?" Athena questioned worriedly.

Triton grinned at her. "Delphin will not fail, his forces are strong."

The three gods stared out over the battlefield. The defenses of the city were holding firm for the moment, but as soon as that section of wall collapsed the enemy would pour into the city, such an occurrence would spread panic and disarray throughout Atlantis.

Triton kept his eyes on the hill that overlooked Atlantis; the giant squids continued their bombardment. Triton looked behind and slightly above the squids as he caught sight of Delphin and his forces. Delphin moved his forces of orcas and dolphins into a corkscrew formation. The cetaceans began to twist and turn making the corkscrew formation move like its namesake. The formation moved quickly toward the squids and struck them dead center, like a bowling ball striking a group of pins. The giant squid formation broke apart into individual creatures. Triton smiled at the display before a deafening blare of echo location filled the valley as dozens of sperm whales descended from the surface into a deadly dive toward the giant squid. Each whale grabbed a squid in their toothy jaws before they began to rip the creatures apart. Triton turned away from the scene; he never like to see creatures die in such a way.

Delphin and his force of cetaceans moved forward striking the rear flank of the enemy forces. Oceanus's forces dissolved into disarray and panic. Poseidon raised his sword before he ran down the stairs toward the gates. He ordered the gates opened before the Atlantean army charged through the gates of the city into the remaining forces of Oceanus. Triton and Athena ran toward Poseidon as the god of the seas went into a fighting frenzy with his celestial bronze sword.

Poseidon slashed through one Sharkman before he spun to his left and cut the head off a Telekhine. He was a whirlwind of death and destruction as water surged around him and aided him in the decimation of the enemy. Athena watched in fascination as her Uncle unleashed his power over the sea and displayed his unparalleled fighting ability with a sword. She looked to Poseidon's side to see Triton fighting in an almost identical way to his father. It was clear that Triton was powerful, almost as strong as his father. She smiled at the beautiful, but deadly dance that Triton displayed as he cut through the enemy forces. She was broken out of her analysis of her boyfriend's and Uncle's display of fighting prowess when a sword sliced toward her head. She ducked under the blade before she forced Aegis toward the Sharkman, the creature stumbled backwards at the sight of Medusa on the shield. Before the Sharkman could recover Athena impaled him with her spear through the heart. The creature dissolved into the sea water like the ink from a squid.

The fighting continued as Athena joined Poseidon and Triton in a close formation. The three gods created a wall of destruction as they strode through the center of the remaining enemy forces breaking their formations and causing additional panic. A series of clicks and whistles alerted the group to Delphin and his forces as the three gods and the cetacean forces closed upon each other creating a pincer formation that decimated the enemy forces between them. A few minutes later the last Sharkman was run through by Triton's trident and the last Telekhine was beheaded by Poseidon. Cheering erupted throughout the battlefield as the Atlantean army cheered for their final defeat of Oceanus.

Poseidon raised his sword into the air causing the army to quiet down and stare at their leader. "Victory!" The chant rang out through the Atlantean army.

Triton turned toward Athena and smiled before he pulled her into a warm embrace. Athena placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. She pulled away slightly to look in the eyes of the man she loved before she kissed him roughly.

Poseidon smiled at the sight of his son with Athena. The army cheered harder when they spotted the heir to the throne with his girlfriend. Poseidon joined them, but the two love birds were completely unaware of those around them as they were lost within their own blissful moment.

* * *

><p><em>Onboard the Neptune's Gamble<em>

The boat had traveled only a mile before Nelson saw a strange but large image on his sonar. A creature or craft of some type was headed up from the depths toward his boat. He sounded the alarm, which was basically a really loud version of the song Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffet. A few moments later the other demigods rushed into the control room.

"Would you turn that down," Annabeth said.

Nelson looked a little hurt by her statement. "Why, that's my favorite?"

"Turn it off," Thalia yelled. Nelson lowered his head in defeat. "Yes Ma'am," he replied before he flicked a switch on the console cutting off the music.

"Thank the gods," Annabeth said, which earned a glare from the son of Triton.

Percy smiled at the irritated look on his nephew's face. "Why did you call us?"

Nelson's eyes widened as he remembered. "Yeah, we have an unknown contact rising from the deep about three miles from us," he began before he checked something on the sonar. "at ten knots."

Percy walked over to the sonar and studies the screen. "What is it?"

"I don't know, it could be another monster or something else," Nelson replied.

"What do we do?" Thalia questioned.

Percy studied the screen. "Prepare for attack," he said.

Jason looked at him curiously. "Swords and spears may not be enough."

"He's right, Nelson do you have other weapons?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Nelson smiled. "This old baby has a few surprises."

Thalia shook her head. "I hope they're not ones that you used up already, like the rocket engine."

"Oh yee, of little faith, Sweatheart," Nelson replied. Thalia's face turned red before she stepped toward Nelson. Percy stepped in front of his nephew. "Calm down Thals," Percy urged. Thalia crossed her arms in front of her. "I'll calm down as soon as I deliver a little lesson to this stupid Kelp Head," she said menacingly before she tried to lunge around Percy and toward Nelson. Percy caught her around the waist and held her tight. Thalia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Percy's strong and warm arms wrapped around her; she sighed at the feeling, all thoughts of hurting Nelson gone. Percy picked her up and carried her to the other side of the boat. He placed her feet on the ground again. Thalia turned around quickly; ready to give him a piece of her mind, but then she realized that their faces were only inches apart. She stared into Percy's eyes and lost her train of thought completely. His eyes glowed a beautiful sea green color, showing the power that resided within him. He smiled at her making her knees weak. Thalia berated herself for being so weak, especially around a boy, but she couldn't help it.

"Let it go Thals, I'll talk to him," he said soothingly. His voice sounded calmer and serene; she had never heard it sound that way before. She liked it. Thalia cleared her throat. "Okay, but I'll kick his ass, if he talks to me that way again," she replied. Percy smiled in amusement before he nodded.

Percy would have said more. But suddenly, his mind raced with alarms, danger was near. He looked around the boat, but his mind pointed toward the aft part of the ship. He turned around and used his enhanced sight to search the waters behind the boat. His eyes caught onto something green slipping easily through the water about a mile behind the boat. He rushed toward the aft of the vessel to get a closer look. Thalia was completely surprised, but followed him.

Percy stood at the rear of the boat and looked out into the water. His green eyes glowed as they looked at the creature, suddenly his vision changed as he was now able to see underwater, he gasped at the sight of the creature.

"What is it?" Thalia questioned.

"A monster," Percy said. Thalia looked out over the sea, but she couldn't see anything. "What does it look like?" she asked.

"It's body is green and about forty feet long, counting its tail. It has the head of a crocodile with sharp jagged teeth. Its body is humanoid, but with green scaly skin. Its arms are humanoid as well with fingers topped with razor sharp claws. Its back legs are long and shaped like a frogs and it has the long tail of a crocodile," Percy described.

"Do you know who it is?" Thalia questioned, it was clear by the tone of her voice that she was freaked out by this creature.

"It's not Greek or Roman," Percy replied.

"Native American," Thalia answered.

Percy nodded. He concentrated on the image of the creature before his mind locked onto an image in the database of monsters that Raven had placed in his mind. "Cipactli," he said. Thalia stared at him curiously. "It's an Aztec monster, similar to the creature we faced in the museum."

"Oh great, we barely survived that one," Thalia commented sarcastically.

Percy nodded. "I need to draw him away from the boat," he reasoned.

Thalia shook her head vehemently. "You can't, that thing would kill you."

Percy smiled at her. "I'll turn into the orca, don't worry."

Thalia turned Percy around to face her. "Don't you die on me," she scolded. Percy smiled at her concern. He pulled her into a hug. He pulled away before stepped closer to the edge of the boat. "Tell the others to go on; I'll catch up," he said before he jumped into the water.

Thalia watched as the boat pulled away. Percy's body glowed before it was replaced by the form of a giant killer whale. The whale took a deep breath at the surface before it surged underwater and toward the monster that approached.

Thalia stared from the boat until she saw Percy or the whale disappear under the waves. She took a nervous breath before she turned and raced toward the control room. She needed to warn the others, but all she could do was pray that Percy would survive.

Thalia rushed into the control room; everyone turned to face her. "A monster is closing on us from behind. Percy went to face it. He said to continue on. It's probably the thing that you saw on the sonar."

Nelson looked at the sonar. "You said behind the boat?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Thalia asked.

"My sonar contact is closing from the bow, in front of us," Nelson replied.

"What?" Annabeth yelled.

Jason looked at the sonar before his blue eyes widened. "It's surfacing."

The demigods rushed toward the windows just as a long black cylindrical vessel broke the surface in front of them. Nelson pulled back on the throttle of the boat. "What are you doing?" Reyna asked worriedly.

"Taking evasive action Darlin," he said. Reyna glared, but that stopped when an explosion erupted from the port side of the boat.

"What is that thing?" Dakota asked.

Nelson began to shift direction of the boat as he dodged additional explosions. "That kiddies, is a German U-boat."

_**AN: I leave you with a cliffhanger, ha ha! I also, have to say that I will most likely be unable to update for week as we are going into the interior of Alaska on a fishing trip, no phones, computers, or electricity. Therefore, no updating, sorry, but don't worry I will update when I return. Thanks to thetouched for the idea of using Cipactli, he is a truly evil and scary creature, one that has many surprises for Perseus. I had a negative review on first person POVs, so I switched back to third person, please feel free to review and let me know, which you prefer. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	51. The Golden Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 51: The Golden Sword

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Neptune's Gamble_

Nelson and the other demigods stared at the U-boat, the craft's deck gun fired once again across the bow of the Neptune's Gamble. Nelson cursed under his breath as he pulled the wheel starboard away from the splash of the projectile.

"You can't dodge them forever," Annabeth said.

Nelson smirked. "Watch me," he replied.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "They got us right where they want us. Percy's out there fighting that monster, while we're dodging the proverbial bullet."

"What would you have us do Sis?" Jason questioned.

Thalia's blue eyes gleamed with determination. "I'd rather fight, than run like a coward."

Nelson chuckled. "Well, how do you propose to fight a World War II submarine that is firing on us with a well-armed deck gun?"

"Get us closer," Thalia replied incredulously.

"You're crazy," Dakota yelled. "They'll tear this boat apart."

Nelson smiled at the girl's guts. "I'm with you Ma'am," he said, which earned an amused smirk from the daughter of Zeus. "What's the plan?"

Everyone stared at Thalia. Annabeth smirked thinking her friend spoke before thinking, but this time the daughter of Athena was wrong. "I'll take care of the deck gun. You all get ready to board. We're going to fight our way out of this."

Dakota stepped forward. "What if the crew has guns?"

Nelson smiled. "The crew of that there boat ain't human. You can bet your… Kool-Aid on that. No, they'll be either demigods or monsters. Besides, I come prepared." Nelson opened a drawer on the control console before he pulled out two large celestial bronze musket pistols, but they weren't regular old time weapons, they were a gift from Hephaestus, they never needed a reload."

Thalia smiled; this was the first time that she was happy that Nelson was a scoundrel. "Nels, this is the first time where I actually like you," she said.

Nelson smiled mischievously. "If you want to kiss me, I won't tell the Uncle."

Thalia's smile slipped off her face. "Don't push your luck, you old Sea Dog."

Nelson's smile grew. "It was worth a try," he replied.

Annabeth glared at the two demigods. "We're closing on the enemy sub; you better start your plan Thalia," Annabeth said skeptically.

Thalia grinned. "Don't worry Owl Head. I got it covered." Thalia ran outside the door with the others behind her, except for Nelson, who remained at the controls. Thalia rushed toward the bow of the boat just as another shell flew over the bow and crashed into the sea just a few yards away from their vessel.

Jason ran up to his sister. "What's your plan?"

Thalia smirked at her brother. She looked up at the sky before an evil grin stretched across her face. "We light'em up," she said as the first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Jason's smiled mimicked his sisters as he concentrated on the sky above them.

Nelson piloted the boat toward the U-boat. He hoped that the daughter of Zeus knew what she was doing; he couldn't dodge those enemy shells for long.

Lightning streaked across the sky in multiple locations, the crew of the U-boat scurried around the deck of the boat, but Thalia couldn't tell what they looked like, their heads were covered by hoods and masks. A burst of lightning struck the deck of the submarine; sparks flew off the metal hull as electricity conducted through the metal and into the bodies of the three crew members of the U-boat. The men fell forward before they slid off the side of the boat and into the water below.

Nelson smiled as he maneuvered his boat alongside the U-boat. Thalia and Jason jumped down onto the deck of the U-boat before Annabeth, Dakota and Reyna followed. Nelson stood in front of the controls prepared for whatever might happen as he leveled one of his guns out the window of the control room in order to cover his demigod friends.

"Check the hatch," Thalia said. Dakota and Jason ran to the conning tower to try the hatch, but before they could touch the door it opened startling the two demigods. They fell back as three crewman stormed out onto the deck. "Watch out!"

The three crewmen each carried a pistol; they pointed their guns at Jason and Dakota. Another man stepped out of the U-boat; he wore a black uniform with a Nazi swastika on his shoulder. He wore a gold mask with the image of a snake haired woman on it. "Medusa," Annabeth said in shock. The man frowned at the name before he looked toward the daughter of Athena. He pulled a golden sword from the scabbard on his belt before he pointed it toward Thalia, Annabeth and Reyna. "Lay down your weapons," the man said. He looked toward Jason and Dakota. "or they're dead."

Annabeth and Reyna both looked at Thalia worriedly; she gave them a short nod. The three demigods laid their weapons on the deck of the U-boat, as soon as their weapons touched the deck three splashes erupted from the ocean below them. The three crewmen that were electrocuted landed on the deck beside Thalia and her two friends. "Guard them," the man in the gold mask ordered. The guards pulled off their hooded masks to reveal bald grey skinned heads. Thalia and her friends gasped; they were the heads of dolphins. The three guards that held Jason and Dakota took off their hooded masks as well to reveal grey skinned dolphin heads.

The man in the gold mask turned to look at the Neptune's Gamble. He stared at the control room. "Lay down your gun, Captain," the man said. Nelson stepped out of the control room before he placed both of his pistols on the deck. "Good, now join your friends." Nelson jumped down onto the deck before he walked up to Thalia and her friends. He looked at the daughter of Zeus apologetically. Thalia gave him a small smile. The man in the golden mask stepped down from the conning tower before he walked up to Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna. "Three lovely ladies, we shall be rewarded handsomely for them."

"Do you work for Gaea or Kronos?" Thalia asked.

The man in the gold mask stared at her. "That is your first question. I thought a smart hunter like yourself would want to know who I am."

Thalia's blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. He stepped closer to the daughter of Zeus. "I am Chrysaor."

Annabeth gasped at the name. Chrysaor laughed at the sound. "You, daughter of Athena, I'm glad that you know the name."

"You're the son of Poseidon and Medusa," Annabeth replied.

Chrysaor nodded. The snakelike hair that hung from his golden mask made a swishing noise against the back of his uniform. "I do not care for Poseidon, as he never took any interest in me. I am his son and I do have powers to navigate the sea and talk with its creatures," he said before he pointed toward the six half men and half dolphin sailors that guarded the demigods. "However, I do care for my mother; she would be quite happy with my capture of not only a daughter of Athena, but children of Zeus as well."

Thalia spit at Chrysaor hitting the front of his mask. He wiped the spit from his mask before he backhanded Thalia across the face. Her head snapped back as she grunted in pain from the strike. Annabeth growled before she lunged toward the son of Medusa. She sent a right hook toward his face, but the immortal child of Medusa blocked the strike; he grabbed her wrist and twisted Annabeth's arm behind her back. Annabeth bit her bottom lip drawing blood as pain shot through her arm and shoulder. "You are both quite feisty. Circe will love to have you join her, along with a daughter of Bellona."

"Let go of her," Reyna yelled. Chrysaor laughed at the daughter of the Roman war goddess. "Or what?" he asked.

Reyna growled before she threw a fake punch toward the immortal's face. She pulled up at the last minute before she kicked him in the shin. Chrysaor threw Annabeth to the deck before he bounced back on one leg. "You'll pay for that," he hissed. Reyna just glared at him, daring the son of Medusa to attack. He rubbed his shin before he shook his head in amusement. "It almost worked girl, but I will not lose my payday." He whistled loudly before the last two members of his crew climbed down from the conning tower. "Commandeer their boat. Take them back onboard and confine them to below decks." The eight dolphin men forced the six demigods onto their boat before they locked them in the two forward compartments. Chrysaor looked on with his hands on his hips. He looked at his golden sword. "Now, we wait for that damn pleasure boat."

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – Beneath the surface<em>

Percy swam through the ocean depths in the form of a Killer Whale. He sent a signal of echo location through the water to locate his enemy. His senses exploded with danger as he felt the presence of Cipactli, the creature was only a few yards behind him, and closing fast. Percy didn't even think to turn around. His Orca form may be powerful and fast, but it was not the most maneuverable because of its size. He willed the water to push him forward as he moved his tail at a faster pace. He could feel the distance between himself and Cipactli growing as his speed increased.

_Help us!_

A familiar voice echoed within Percy's head. The sound was unique; it was a child of the sea.

_Nelson?_

_Uncle Perce, we are trapped on the boat._

_By whom?_

_Chrysaor_

The name echoed through his mind; the son of Medusa and Poseidon.

_Where is he?_

_On the submarine_

Percy stretched his senses to their limit as he felt for a large mass of metal in the water. The vibrations in the water that circled the U-boat caught his attention. He had found the U-boat. He could also sense the Neptune's Gamble and his six friends that were held prisoner within the two front compartments. He shifted his concentration to the U-boat; he could sense a lone figure standing on the deck of the ship. A few moments later six additional beings joined the figure. Percy could sense the power that emanated from the figure; it had to be Chrysaor, his half-brother. Percy knew what needed to be done; he swam harder as he shifted direction toward the U-boat. He could feel Cipactli on his tail, but he had a plan, a dangerous one. He aimed for the submarine as his body rose closer to the surface, exposing his large, black dorsal fin.

Chrysaor was too busy barking out orders to his dolphin-men crew to notice the rapidly approaching Killer Whale and the scaly green monster that followed him.

Percy swam faster and faster, until a scream from one of the enemy sailors drew attention to him, but it was too late. Percy jumped out of the water as he extended his massive body to go over the U-boat. The enemy sailors shot their guns toward him; he felt a burning pain erupt in his side before he fell back into the water.

Cipactli wasn't as lucky. The Aztec monster tried to jump up over the submarine, but his body was not meant to do what a Killer Whale was designed for. The scaly green monster crashed into the side of the U-boat and through the first wall of its hull. Pandemonium reigned within the U-boat.

Chrysaor was knocked from his feet and over the side of the U-boat. The six enemy sailors ran to the conning tower before they slid down the ladder to find Cipactli thrashing about within the bridge of the submarine.

The crew rushed forward to attack the monster, but the creature had mouths all over its scaly body. Cipactli ripped the dolphin-men crew to pieces, but the creature was stuck within the bowels of the boat. The last sailor rushed to the control panel just as a sudden explosion rocked the submarine. The sailor looked at the control panel, his dolphin eyes bulged from his head as he saw the overload light illuminated near the diesel engine gauge. He tried to power down the engines, but it was too late. A massive explosion rocked the submarine once again before a fire ball of burning diesel engine fuel engulfed the insides of the submarine, incinerating the last sailor and Cipactli. The U-boat ruptured under the pressure of the sea as it sank beneath the ocean waves above.

The last two sailors stood on the bow of the Neptune's Gamble as they watched the events proceed before them. They turned to go to the control room before a large splash caught their attention. When they looked back they saw Perseus, in his human form with his golden sword at the ready. He slashed through the two sailors turning them to sea water that rushed over the side of the boat and into the ocean.

Another splash erupted from behind the son of Poseidon and Lupa. Percy turned around to find Chrysaor standing before him. The immortal's clothes were soaked and his mask was slightly tilted to one side. Chrysaor shifted the mask back into place before he leveled his own golden sword at his half-brother.

"Perseus, we finally meet," Chrysaor said.

Percy's expression hardened. "I think you should drop your weapon, _brother_," Percy said.

Chrysaor laughed. "You can't beat me. I'm the greatest swordsman in the world; besides, you're injured, little brother."

Percy looked at his side that was bleeding golden ichor onto the deck of the boat. "No matter, I can still beat you."

Chrysaor smiled fiendishly. "So be it," he said before he swung his sword at Percy. Percy blocked the strike with his own sword before he did a spin kick toward the side of the son of Medusa. Chrysaor barely avoided the kick before he sent another slash of his sword toward Percy's sternum. Percy barely avoided the strike, but his clothes were still ripped by the slash. "Good, you're fast, but I'm faster."

Chrysaor spun his sword before he charged again, but this time he was too fast, he faked a lunge toward Percy's stomach before he spun to the left and away from a thrust from Percy. Chrysaor continued his spin as Percy stumbled forward. The son of Medusa pushed his sword forward and into Percy's left shoulder just as Percy turned to face his half-brother. Percy screamed in pain, but when Chrysaor tried to pull out his sword, it wouldn't budge. He looked down and gasped when he saw Percy's right hand clasped onto his own arm.

"What are you doing?" Chrysaor asked.

Percy pulled Chrysaor forward with gritted teeth as the sword slid further into Percy's shoulder. Percy's long canines were revealed as he grimaced at the pain. "I will rip out your throat. Chrysaor tried to pull out his sword, but Percy was too strong. Long golden claws appeared on Percy's hands before he dug them into the arm of the son of Medusa. Chrysaor screamed in pain as Percy twisted his claws into the fore arm of the immortal. A demented grin spread across Percy's face at the sight of Chyrsaor's blood. He twisted his hand again before he pulled hard at the immortal's arm. Chrysaor screamed as Percy ripped his fore arm from his body. Golden ichor covered the deck as Chrysaor fell onto the ground holding his destroyed arm. Percy ripped the sword out of his shoulder with an inhuman growl. He threw the sword along with the remnants of Chrysaor's fore arm and hand into the ocean.

Chrysaor was sobbing on the deck as he held the bloody stump that was once his right arm. He looked up at Percy, but he shivered at the sight of those glowing green eyes that were now as dark as a forest. Percy limped forward as his left arm hung useless at his side from the wound on his shoulder. Percy reached down and grabbed the son of Medusa around the throat with his right arm. He pulled the immortal to his feet as he stared into the eye holes of the immortal's golden mask. "I don't need a sword to tear you apart," Percy said.

Chrysaor shook uncontrollably now. "Please brother, have mercy."

Percy growled. "No mercy for the wicked," he said before he sunk his claws into the throat of the immortal son of Medusa. In one quick motion he threw Chyrsaor over the side of the boat as his claws ripped open the throat of the immortal son of Medusa. Percy smiled wickedly when he heard the body hit the water. He stumbled toward the stairs that led below decks. He stood at the top of the stairs before his vision blurred and he fell forward and down the steps. He hit the floor of the lounge hard. He looked up toward the front compartments when he heard voices yelling his name. He tried to crawl, but darkness consumed him.

_**AN: Maybe a cliffhanger, but only a little one. I'm back from my trek into the wilderness of Alaska or as I call it a fishing trip. I had a lot of fun, but I missed electricity, computers and updating for all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just had to add Chrysaor, the golden sword into this story, I hope you enjoyed it, plus a taste of Percy's bloodlust, maybe the Wolf isn't the only bloodthirsty one. Stay tuned for more to come.**_


	52. On Course

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 52: On Course

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Neptune's Gamble_

A sea green mist appeared on the deck of the Neptune's Gamble, the mist solidified into the forms of the heir and messenger of the seas, Triton and his girlfriend, the goddess of wisdom, Athena. The two were smiling, but the smiles faltered when they saw the deck of the ship covered in golden ichor with two golden swords lying on the deck.

"Perseus," Athena yelled as Triton knelt down beside the two swords. He picked up one sword and frowned. "That one is Percy's sword, but this one," he pointed toward the other, "I feel a connection to the sea, but it has a monster aura as well."

Athena frowned at the revelation. "Annabeth," she yelled this time, but no one answered.

The two gods looked around frantically, but no one was on the deck and neither were they within the control room. They both looked down the stairs that led to below decks. They climbed down the stairs; muffled voices could be heard as they descended. They moved more quickly, but froze before they reached the lounge floor. Athena and Triton stared in shock and fear at the sight of the son of Lupa and Poseidon lying on the floor of the lounge in a pool of his own blood.

Triton rushed forward before he fell to the ground. He pulled Percy toward him and looked in horror at the terrible wound in his shoulder and the bullet wound in his side. He snapped his fingers before two larges bandages appeared. He placed them over the wound before he gave his little brother some nectar. Athena crouched beside him and she helped him secure the bandages.

"Help us, is anyone down there?" a voice yelled from the cabins in the bow of the boat. Athena looked at Triton; he nodded his head in the direction of the voice.

Athena stood and rushed forward. The two front cabins were locked. Athena broke the locks before she opened the doors. She smiled when she saw Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna in one room. She found Jason and Dakota within the other.

Thalia looked around frantically. "Where's Percy?" she asked.

Athena's face darkened at the question. "He was injured; Triton is taking care of him."

Thalia rushed passed the goddess before she gasped at the sight of her boyfriend and the pool of blood that surrounded him. She knelt beside him as she watched Triton finish his treatment. "Will he be okay?" she asked as she looked at Triton, expectantly.

Triton stared at his brother for a moment. "I don't know… the bleeding has stopped, but he's so cold and pale." Triton nearly broke down as he looked at his little brother. He didn't know why he was so sad, but something inside of him hurt at the thought of losing his brother. It was a sensation that oddly familiar to the god; he had only felt it once before, when he lost Pallas. He realized at that moment, that he loved his little brother and nothing could ever change that.

"You have to help him," Thalia said before a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hunters aren't supposed to cry, she reminded herself.

By this time the others had approached the scene. Annabeth knelt beside Thalia before she wrapped her arm around her best friend. Athena smiled at the gesture.

Triton finally looked up at Athena, helplessly. The sight broke the goddess of wisdom's heart. It was the same look she saw in his eyes before Pallas had faded. Percy couldn't die, his death would break the man she loved and hurt so many others, especially Daedalus, her son. Athena's grey eyes brightened as a thought came to her. She snapped her fingers before a stretcher appeared under Percy's body. Everyone looked up at her questioningly. "Jason and Triton carry Percy up to the deck," she said, but it was more like an order. Triton and Jason both snapped out of their questioning daze before they lifted the stretcher and began carry the son of Lupa and Poseidon to the deck above.

"Mother, what do we do now?" Annabeth questioned. Everyone stopped moving.

"Put him in the ocean," Athena said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What about monsters?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Nelson stepped away from them before he ran up the steps. The group watched him run away, they all wore curious expressions. He came back a moment later with his two pistols in hand. "I'll blast anything that gets near them," he said.

Triton smiled at his demigod son. "Thank you, son."

Nelson smiled at his father. "No problem, Pops." Triton's green eyes shined in amusement at his son. He and Jason continued to carry Percy up the stairs to the deck of the boat. They walked toward the edge of the boat before Triton climbed over and into the sea green water below them. Jason helped carry Percy in the water before the eldest son of Poseidon grabbed his brother and pulled him into the sea.

The demigods all kept an eye out for any monsters in the water. Nelson held his pistols at the ready, daring any monster to come forward and attack his uncle and father.

Athena looked on worriedly as she watched Triton hold his younger brother underwater. A sea green aura appeared around Triton before it extended around Percy's body as well.

Triton closed his eyes; he could feel some of his brother's blood seep into the sea, but he also felt an imperial gold bullet in his brother's side. He knew that the slug needed to be removed or Percy would never heal. He focused on the water around him before he sent a small tendril of water into the wound at his brother's side. He focused on moving the water forward until he reached the cold metal of the imperial gold bullet. He wrapped the water around the slug before he carefully moved the bullet free from the tissue that surrounded it. Percy moved slightly, but the water helped to dull the pain of the strange surgery performed by the heir to the Atlantean throne. Triton willed the water to pull out the slug, a small cloud of blood erupted as the bullet was removed. Percy's body glowed again before the wound sealed itself. The color slowly returned to Percy's skin, but he remained unconscious. Triton sighed; he knew his brother was safe now. He willed the water to lift his brother from the warm embrace of the sea and lay him on the stretcher once again. Triton climbed aboard as he breathed heavily from how much he had exerted his powers both physically and mentally.

Athena wrapped her arms around the eldest son of Poseidon. The demigods looked at them strangely, but Nelson only smiled knowingly at his father.

Annabeth cleared her throat, breaking the two gods away from their affectionate embrace. "What's going on mom?"

Athena smiled at her daughter. "Triton and I are now together."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "How?"

Triton smiled at the daughter of Athena's expression. "We always cared about each other, but other events always prevented us from seeing that."

"What events?" Annabeth questioned.

Athena glared at her daughter, now she understood why people always got irritated with her questions. "For another time my dear; just know that I'm happy with Triton." Annabeth wanted to question her mother further, especially about her vow, but she knew better than to go against her mother's wishes.

"Nelson and Jason take Percy down below to one of the cabins," Triton said. The two aforementioned demigods stood and lifted the stretcher. Thalia stood with them. "I want to go too," she said. Triton smiled before he gave her a nod of consent. The three walked down the stairs with the unconscious Percy.

Annabeth, Reyna and Dakota stepped toward the two gods. "What do we do now?" Reyna asked.

"Set course toward these coordinates," Triton said. He handed a slip of paper to the daughter of Bellona. She looked at them curiously. "How?" she asked. Triton chuckled. "The fleece is located on Polyphemus's island," he replied. "My brother's penance for his disgusting behavior during and after the Trojan War; he guards the fleece for Zeus and Hera."

Reyna nodded before she ran to the control room. The boat shifted course before the engines roared to life and the boat pushed forward through the sea toward the Island of Polyphemus. Dakota went below decks to prepare for dinner.

Annabeth stood beside her mother as Triton looked out over the sea. "This route will pass between a great forge of Hephaestus and the island of the Sirens. Be prepared, please look after your crew," Triton said.

Annabeth smiled. "I will," she replied. Athena leaned forward and hugged her favorite daughter. She leaned next to Annabeth's ear and whispered, "The son of Hestia is a good boy, but that will not stop me from tearing him apart if he hurts you."

Annabeth's hung open in shock. "Mother," she began to protest, but Athena raised her hand to silence her. "No more, that is my warning, take care my dear," Athena said before she disappeared with Triton in a sea green mist.

Annabeth let out a deep breath in relief. "I'm twelve and my mom is already threatening potential boyfriends." She shook her head in disbelief before she joined Reyna in the control room.

* * *

><p>Island of Polyphemus<p>

Luke stepped into the cave followed by an Empousa. The son of Hermes saw the giant Polybotes sitting on his throne of bones. He walked towards the giant before he bowed in respect. "My lord, the boat has made it through the trap set by the son of Medusa."

Polybotes looked down at the son of Hermes; his reptilian eyes glowed in the low light of the cave. "What of the monster sent by Coyote?"

"He was defeated by the son of Lupa and Poseidon," Luke replied.

Polybotes smiled. "Good, they approach the island of the Sirens; hopefully, those lovely ladies will lure a few of them to their deaths."

"I'm sure Triton has warned them of this danger," Luke informed.

Polybotes growled at the name of the son of Poseidon. "Yes, you are most likely correct, but they still need to pass them unscathed."

"Annabeth… I mean the daughter of Athena will think of a way," Luke said.

Polybotes glared at the son of Hermes. "You're belief in the girl is commendable, but also troubling. I hope you're not wavering in your loyalty."

Luke gulped at the insinuation. "Of course not my lord," he replied. "I am loyal to Lord Kronos and Lady Gaea."

"I should hope so, we are not as lenient about disloyalty as the Olympians," Polybotes said, but the warning was clearly evident in the tone of his voice. "Prepare your army; they may be of use to us after all."

Luke bowed followed by the Empousa. "As you command my lord," Luke said before he turned and rushed out of the cave.

Polybotes followed the two as they left the cave. His yellow eyes glowed. He snapped his fingers before a young Cyclops entered carrying a freshly cooked sheep carcass. He handed the platter to the giant carefully. Polybotes smiled at the smell of the meat. "Awe, a glorious smell," he said. He looked at the young Cyclops thoughtfully. "You have done well with this meal… ah," he stopped toward the end of his sentence.

"Tyson," the young Cyclops said with a voice that sounded like that of a small child.

The giant nodded. "Tyson," he repeated. "You have done well."

"My lord," Tyson looked up at the giant with his lone calf brown eye. "May I feed my brother?"

Polybotes frowned at the question. "It has only been three days since he was last fed."

Tyson nodded. "He grows weak, my lord."

Polybotes turned his head to look at the dark cell at the back of the cave. The Cyclops, Polyphemus was chained against the back wall of the cell, his body covered in lacerations from several beatings from the whip that Polybotes used to torture the older Cyclops with. "You may feed him."

"May I clean his wounds?"

Polybotes slammed his trident on the ground beside his throne making the young Cyclops fall on the floor in fear. "Do not push your luck," he replied scornfully.

Tyson shook with fear. "N-no my… my lord," he stuttered.

"Go and feed your brother, then remove yourself from my sight," Polybotes growled. Tyson bowed quickly before he slunk out of sight of the giant and toward the back of the cave.

Tyson grabbed a small platter of food and carried it toward the cell. He opened the metal cage door before he entered. He looked around the cell, but his eyes rested upon the unconscious form of his older brother, his friend. He shook his brother's uninjured shoulder before Polyphemus opened his eye. The eye was red from tears and was glazed over, still injured from his long standing wound that he received from the champion of Athena, long ago.

"Big Brother… I brought you food," Tyson said as he placed the platter in front of his brother. Polyphemus grabbed the food greedily before he chomped it down quickly. He ate the food before he looked at his little brother thankfully. "Thank you, brother," he said, his voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry Big Brother is hurt," Tyson said as tears ran down from his eye.

"You are unharmed, right?" Polyphemus asked.

Tyson smiled at his brother's concern. "Yes brother, they only work me, no beatings."

Polyphemus forced a smile. "Good… I prayed to father to free us."

"I think he sent help," Tyson said. Polyphemus looked at his brother hopefully. "A brother of ours and demigods… sent to take the fleece for Uncle Zeus and daddy."

Polyphemus smiled, but winced at the pain he felt from all his injuries. "I pray they come soon," he replied.

"Me too big brother, me too."

_**AN: A fluffy chapter, but it will set up the next few chapters. Polyphemus is not a bad guy in this story as you might think. Tyson is in this story as Polyphemus's little brother and the one that Poseidon selected to help reform the old Cyclops. Stay tuned for more to come.**_


	53. Love Can't be Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 53: Love Can't be Denied

**Third Person's POV**

_Oakland Hills, California_

A dark haired woman in a silver hunter's outfit walked through the forests of the Oakland Hills. A man and an automaton walked beside her. Behind them was a strange group of what mortals would call monsters, but Perseus called them his family.

Lupa stopped suddenly as she smelt the air. She looked around the forest before a silver arrow struck the ground in front of her. Lupa's golden eyes narrowed at the sight before she looked in the direction in which the arrow had come.

A teenage girl with black, long flowing hair stepped out of the trees, behind her was a group of other teenage girls all wearing silver hunter's outfits. The girl wore a silver circlet on her head and her dark eyes gazed at the group in front of her. When her eyes met the golden eyes of the goddess of wolves she lowered her bow.

"Lady Lupa," the girl said.

Lupa smiled showing off her long canine teeth. The pack of wolves that surrounded her visibly relaxed. "Zoe, where is Diana?"

Zoe sighed in relief at the sight of Lupa. "My lady, it is good to see you." She looked to the right of the goddess before her eyes widened. "Daedalus"

The inventor smiled and bowed his head. "My family and I keep bumping into you and yours."

Zoe gave him a small smile. He was a man, but he was a good father to Perseus. The boy might be a pain sometimes, but for most part he was the best male she had ever met. The adopted father, the one that raised him, was most likely the cause of that. "We are headed to New Rome."

Lupa's golden eyes flashed. "Why? Are they in trouble?"

Daedalus looked at the daughter of Atlas closely. "My lady believes that the enemy will strike the Roman camp and their city first. They are the bigger threat as well as closer to the seat of their power."

"Othrys," Lupa said. Zoe nodded in understanding. "My pack and I will accompany you."

"Hold," Daedalus said. The hunter and the goddess turned to regard the immortal son of Athena. "My family and I will accompany you."

"Why?" Lupa asked.

Daedalus smiled at the question. "Perseus would be disappointed, if we could have helped, but chose not to; besides, my son would always want his family to help his mother and her friends."

Lupa smiled at his words. "Thank you, my people thank you as well."

Zoe gave the old inventor a nod of respect. She smiled to herself. Perseus was a lot like his adopted father.

The group turned and proceeded toward the Roman camp. Little did they know that a group of mythical and supernatural creatures followed them toward their destination.

A pair of red glowing eyes watched them from the darkness of the forest. A few low growls could be heard behind those eyes. "Stand down, my children, our fight will come soon," a voice growled as the red eyes narrowed in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – Neptune's Gamble<em>

After Athena and Triton left the boat, Nelson, Reyna and Annabeth sat in the control room as they maneuvered toward the coordinates that the two gods had given them.

"What do we do about the Sirens?" Jason asked worriedly.

"We can do what Odysseus did, plug our ears," Reyna suggested.

Nelson chuckled at the idea. "Odysseus didn't plug his ears and he nearly died because of it."

"He wanted the knowledge that comes with the song of the Sirens," Annabeth replied. Jason and Reyna looked at her curiously. "The song shows you what you want most, plus it reveals your fatal flaw in doing so."

Reyna nodded. She understood why someone would want that. A warrior should always know their strengths and weaknesses.

"The song will drive y'all crazy. You'll do anything to get to their lair… and once you do, well… y'all never return, Sweatheart," Nelson said pointedly.

Annabeth had her hands on her hips. "Don't call me Sweatheart, you old Sea Dog," she replied angrily. Nelson raised his hands in surrender, but the wry smile on his face gave away how he truly felt. Annabeth glared at him one more time before she cleared her throat. "I want to know. Tie me up to one of the fishing chairs on deck, so I can't escape."

Reyna smiled at the idea. "I want to know too," she said.

Jason stepped toward his best friend and his secret crush. "No, you're not, it's too dangerous."

Reyna's dark eyes flashed with anger. "You don't control me Jason, so stay out of it," she said with barely controlled anger. Jason looked down at the ground as he felt a stab of pain hit him in the chest. He only wanted to protect her, but Reyna was too independent to ever want or ask for help. Jason wouldn't look her in the eyes, but Reyna was too proud to see the hurt in his eyes or in the expression that he wore on his face.

Dakota stepped into the control room. The room was eerily quiet when he entered. He thought that they were mad at him, but the glares that Annabeth and Reyna gave Nelson and Jason told him otherwise. "What's going on?" he asked.

Annabeth and Reyna each grabbed one of his arms as they pulled him out of the control room. "You're going to help us," Annabeth said. Reyna nodded in agreement. "Help you with what?" Dakota questioned. Annabeth smiled slyly. "You're going to tie us up," Annabeth replied before a broad smile stretched across Reyna's face.

_Below decks – starboard cabin in the bow_

Percy was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds as Thalia sat in a chair beside his bed. She blushed as she remembered thinking of Percy as her boyfriend. They weren't really official because she was still a hunter and he might die because of the great prophecy. However, she could no longer suppress her feelings toward the son of Lupa and Poseidon. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone before.

Thalia reached forward and brushed the dark hair that covered Percy's eyes that were currently closed in sleep. The color had returned to his skin, thanks to Triton's curative powers and the strength of the sea around them and within Percy's blood. Thalia's finger tips tingled when they touched Percy's forehead. She pulled away as a wistful smile stretched across her face. She took Percy's hand in hers before she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

Percy groaned slightly, Thalia jumped startled at the sudden noise. She looked at Percy's eye lids as they began to flutter. They opened suddenly, Percy almost jumped up, but Thalia squeezed his hand. He turned his head and his eyes gazed upon the daughter of Zeus. Percy sighed before he sent her a thankful smile. "I thought it was over."

Thalia frowned. "You had me so worried… I thought you died," she said as her eyes grew misty. Percy squeezed her hand in return. "I'm fine; you can't get rid of me that easy," he replied.

Thalia leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Percy reached up and ran his hand through her black hair. He marveled at how it had changed so much since the first time he had seen her those many years ago. Her hair was long and combed perfectly. She no longer had the spiky hair of a punk rocker. Percy thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Thalia smiled at the feeling of Percy's fingers in her hair. He finally removed his hand before he placed his hand under her chin. Thalia lifted her head as she peered down into the glowing green eyes of the boy she loved. "I can't lose you," she said awkwardly.

Percy smiled, but his heart soared at the look of love in her eyes. "You won't, I'll do everything I can to prevent that."

Thalia nodded before she grabbed his other hand. "You need to rest for a little while longer."

Percy nodded as he closed his eyes; he began to drift off into a peaceful sleep as soon as they closed. "Love you," he murmured before his breathing evened out, signaling that he was in a deep slumber.

Thalia's blue eyes broadened in surprise. She grinned down at the boy before her. "I love you too."

_On deck – aft section_

Dakota grudgingly finished tying Annabeth and Reyna to their respective fishing chairs.

Dakota looked at them skeptically. "Are you both sure this is a good idea?" Reyna and Annabeth both glared at the son of Bacchus. Dakota stepped away from them with his hands held up in surrender. "Shutting up now."

Jason stepped out of the control room; he frowned when he saw the two girls tied to the fishing chairs. "Kota, take this and put it in your ears." Dakota took the objects from Jason's hands and looked at them strangely. "Candle wax," he said. Jason smiled. "We're heading passed the Sirens, so you better do as I say," Jason replied. Dakota gulped visibly before he placed the wax in his ears.

Jason stepped closer to Reyna. "I can still get you some," he said before he looked over at Annabeth. "for both of you." The two girls shook their heads. Jason sighed in defeat. "I really hope you know what you're doing." Dakota had already walked into the control room, but Jason stopped as he looked at the two girls sadly before he climbed down the stairs toward Percy and his sister. He knocked on the door of the cabin before he opened it carefully.

"Jason," Thalia whispered. Jason looked at his sister before his eyes rested upon the sleeping form of the immortal child of Lupa and Poseidon. "How is he?" Jason inquired.

Thalia smiled. "Better, he just went back to sleep. He'll need his rest."

Jason nodded. He handed two pieces of candle wax to his sister. She looked at the objects strangely. "We're heading passed the Sirens."

She nodded before she placed the wax in her ears. She looked down at Percy before she took out one of the pieces of candle wax from her ears. She motioned for Jason to do the same. "What about Percy?"

Jason smiled; he knew that his sister really cared for the son of Lupa. "Nelson said that an immortal would not be influenced by the Siren song, only mortals or demigods in our case."

"Great, so we're at risk while Sleeping Beauty sleeps," Thalia said incredulously.

Jason smirked. "I don't look at boys that way, so I'll take your word for it that Percy's beautiful."

Thalia's cheeks turned red before she punched her little brother in the shoulder hard. Jason winced at the bruise that was bound to form from the strike. "Damn Thalia," he yelled, but Thalia put her hand over his mouth to quiet him. "No yelling, you baby," she scolded him before she looked over at Percy. He shifted slightly in his bed, but didn't wake up. Jason pouted before he placed the wax back in his ears, Thalia did the same. The brother and sister left the cabin and climbed the stairs to the deck above. Jason informed her about Reyna and Annabeth. Thalia wasn't happy, but it sounded like they were secured and safe for the time being, at least Thalia hoped they would be.

Jason and Thalia gave the two girls concerned glares before they walked into the control room and closed the door. Nelson pointed ahead and signaled that the Siren song was about to begin. The four demigods looked out the window of the control room as they watched the island of the Sirens grow closer. Large rocks lined the shore of the island, wrecked ships littered the coast of the island and other vessels lay crashed against the sides of the large jagged boulders that were just offshore. It took all of Nelson's skill as a sea captain to pilot the boat away from the rocks, while avoiding the other island on the starboard side. That island held a massive volcano that spewed ash into the air and sent flows of lava into the sea. The boat traveled between the rocks of the Sirens Island and the scalding waters and lava flows from the forge of Hephaestus, neither place was safe for demigods.

Thalia grabbed her brother's shoulder and motioned for him to follow her outside. They opened the control room door and stepped out onto the deck of the boat. They both froze at the sight or lack thereof, before them. The two fishing chairs were empty and ropes lay rolled up on the deck with a celestial bronze knife beside them. The two demigods raced toward the side of the boat, two figures were in the water swimming toward the Island of the Sirens. Thalia's and Jason's blood ran cold as they watched their friends swim toward their doom. What could they do?

_**AN: A little cliffhanger, quite evil of me, I know, stay tuned more to come.**_


	54. The Siren's Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 54: The Siren's Scream

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Neptune's Gamble_

Jason and Thalia stood on the deck near the aft of the boat. They clutched the side of the boat as they watched Annabeth and Reyna swim toward the rocky shore of the Siren's Island.

"What can we do?" Jason shouted trying to allow his sister to hear through her ear plugs, he stared at the water in fear; children of the sky would never dare swim in the ocean.

All the color had left Thalia's face. She hated being scared, but at this moment she was terrified. "We have to go after them," she yelled in reply. Jason looked at his sister like she was crazy.

Suddenly, the door to the decks below flew open slamming against the wall behind it. The noise was so loud that the two children of the sky turned to see what happened. Their eyes grew big at the sight of the son of Poseidon. He stood only in a pair of shorts, his body glowed sea green with power; he aged before their eyes as the once fourteen year old grew two inches taller and the muscles in his arms and chest doubled in size. Thalia's blue eyes stared at him in shock. Perseus was now a fifteen year old teenager with the body of a god. He raced passed the two shocked children of the sky before he dove over the side of the boat and into the churning sea below.

Perseus swam after his two demigod friends at a speed that was unheard of for any mortal. The sea pushed him toward the shore like a torpedo racing toward its target. Perseus opened his mind to the ocean around him; he could hear the Siren song, but its magic had no effect on the son of Lupa and Poseidon. He could hear the real intent of the song; it was a melody of death and destruction. Like a moth to a flame, it would drive its victims into the open jaws and claws of the Sirens. He could sense Reyna and Annabeth as they frantically swam against currents and dodged obstacles to reach their destination; he could sense the injuries inflicted upon them by their senseless pursuit of the song, their wills drawn to the impending doom that awaited them. They were close to the beach now; Perseus knew that he couldn't stop them, so that left only one option, he had to get to the beach first.

Annabeth and Reyna swam side by side toward the shore, they were bleeding from multiple cuts on their arms and legs inflicted upon them by the sharp rocks and reefs that they swam passed; however, they never slowed their pace. They continued on toward the shore. A wave pushed the two onto the wet sandy beach. The two girls were on their hands and knees in the sand. The Siren song stopped; the two girls looked around frantically as their minds began to clear from the effects of the magic melody.

"Where are we?" Reyna questioned.

Annabeth looked around until three creatures stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. The creatures were humanoid and it was clear from their clothes and body shape that they were women, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of delicate fingers they had menacing claws. In the place of beautiful faces, they had wrinkled skin with yellow eyes and grey fangs that hung from their open mouths. They stalked toward the two girls.

Annabeth and Reyna both looked for their weapons, but in their rush to the island they had left their weapons on the boat. They closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable. The flapping of wings made them open their eyes in curiosity, standing between them and the Sirens was a familiar looking teenage boy, but he seemed different, he was taller and more muscular than before, but Annabeth knew this boy, it was Perseus.

Perseus stood between his two friends and the three fiendish looking hags. His wings vanished into his back.

The middle Siren stepped forward. "Another sacrifice, sisters," she hissed.

A low growl emanated from Percy's throat, making the Sirens stop their forward approach. "You will never have them," he said.

"You cannot stop us boy," the Siren on the left spat.

Percy chuckled darkly. His body began to glow until a wolf the size of a large dump truck stood before them. "I warned you," the Wolf growled menacingly.

The Sirens stared at the monstrous canine in fear. They back up away from the creature. "We'll leave them," the Siren in the middle pleaded.

The Wolf smiled showing off his massive teeth that gleamed in the light of the moon. "You had your chance," the Wolf replied before he rushed forward in a blur of back fur as he attacked the three Sirens. The Sirens screamed as they tried to fight back, but the Wolf pounced on them as he held one Siren down under each paw before he would grab one and shake them to pieces. The Sirens didn't even have time to scream again as the last thing they saw was the powerful jaws of the beast before it shredded them to pieces.

Wolf finished off the last Siren before he turned toward the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Bellona. He was covered in monster dust and his green eyes glowed with power and thirst for destruction. Annabeth and Reyna just stared at the beast in awe and in fear; they never wanted to be on the wrong side of those jaws. Wolf began to glow before Perseus Jackson stood before his two friends. He took a deep breath before he rushed toward his two friends. He willed the sea to cover the wounds of his two friends before the water began to glow, once the glow subsided the wounds that covered the two demigods had faded away to lights scars.

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "Thank you," she said.

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Thank you for saving us."

Percy nodded before a stern look crossed his face. "You two are in so much trouble when you get back to the boat." The two demigods lowered their heads in guilt. Percy closed his eyes before his black Raven wings extended into the air. He stood over his two friends before he took each of their hands in his as he lifted them to their feet. He wrapped an arm around each of their waists making the two girls blush at how close they were to his bare and muscled chest. "Hold on tight," he said before he flapped his wings and jumped into the air. The two girls screamed in shock as the Champion of Raven flew through the air toward the Neptune's Gamble. They reached the boat in a minutes before Perseus lowered his wings and the three landed on the aft deck of the boat. Jason and Thalia both jumped in surprise when the three landed before them. Perseus let go of the two girls, who fell to the deck.

Thalia and Jason ran forward. Thalia pulled Annabeth off the ground and into a tight embrace; Jason did the same with Reyna. Thalia pulled out of the hug; she looked at Annabeth closely before she slapped her across the face. Annabeth's grey eyes widened before she placed her hand on her cheek that was now turning a deep shade of red from the slap. "That's for being a really stupid daughter of Athena," Thalia yelled.

Annabeth was speechless, plus her face hurt like Hades now. She saw the unshed tears in Thalia's eyes. She now realized how much she had scared her best friend. "I'm sorry Thalia," she said before Thalia pulled her into another hug.

Reyna looked warily at Jason. Jason smirked at her worried face. "You're lucky that I don't hit girls…" he started before he sent a mischievous look toward his sister. "I can always have Thalia give you a good smack."

Reyna's dark eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she said before she buried her head into Jason's shoulder. Thalia smirked at her brother's face, which was now red from embarrassment.

After a few minutes, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason walked down the stairs toward the lounge; the two girls were exhausted from their ordeal. Perseus stood near the side of the boat. Thalia heard Dakota and Nelson in the control room plotting their course toward Polyphemus's Island. She turned around and her eyes locked onto Perseus. He now wore a simple white shirt, but she could still see his muscles through the fabric. She watched him closely trying to decipher his mood. She sighed before walking toward the son of the sea.

"Percy," Thalia said. Perseus turned around and gave his future girlfriend a small smile. He looked weary, but Thalia didn't think much of it. He had just raced to save the lives of their two friends. He didn't answer, so Thalia asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head once. "Fine, just a little tired."

Thalia wrapped her arm around his waist. He was now five inches taller than her. She didn't like that fact, but secretly it made her more attracted to him. "Thank you for saving them."

Percy's crooked grin spread across his face. "They're my friends. I wouldn't let those hags get them."

Thalia chuckled at his name for the Sirens. "You're a good friend." Thalia leaned her head on the side of his shoulder.

Percy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. "Thanks," he replied. He looked down at the daughter of Zeus. Since his most recent transformation or growth spurt; whatever, he felt even more drawn toward her. He knew it was wrong; she was a hunter after all. "I love you."

Thalia looked up at him and smiled a breathtaking smile toward the son of Lupa. "I love you too."

Percy sighed at her response. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise something like that."

Percy shook his head. "I would rather die, than see you hurt."

Thalia blushed at his tone of voice. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, you know."

Percy chuckled lightly. "I know, but I like taking care of you."

Thalia's face turned red. "I know," she began before her words became a whisper. "I like it when you take care of me."

Percy squeezed her a little tighter making her look up into his eyes. "Now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?"

* * *

><p><em>Camp Jupiter - outskirts of New Rome<em>

The mother of Rome led her pack and the two groups that followed them toward the Little Tiber. She waved her hand and a stone bridge appeared over the river. The stone was a light grey with glints of silver within the rock. The wolf pack and their patron walked across the bridge followed by Daedalus and the Monster Force as well as Artemis and her hunters. The group stopped once they were all across the bridge. Lupa looked at the bridge again and waved her hand. The stone bridge disappeared into thin air. The group turned around as the gates to the stone fortress before them began to open. When the gates opened the Twelfth Legion poured out of the gates and into a defensive formation.

The sound of large wings flapping drew the attention of the three groups. Lupa smiled at the tan Pegasus that flew through the air before the creature and its rider landed between the legion and the three groups. A girl just a few inches shorter than Lupa jumped off the back of the Pegasus. She wore a purple cape and golden armor underneath. She held a Roman gladius in one hand as she walked toward the mother of Rome. The girl bowed toward Lupa before she sent another bow toward Lady Diana as well.

"Mother Lupa and Lady Diana, what have we done to deserve the honor of your presence today?" the girl asked politely, but Lupa could hear both the curiosity and the sternness behind the question.

Lupa smile showing off her large canine teeth. She was in her human form. She stood beside Diana, who was in her twelve year old form. Lupa's yellow eyes stared at the Roman legion before they rested upon their Praetor.

"Hylla, it is good to see you child," Lupa said. Lupa gave Diana a pointed look.

"Yes, we are here to warn you of impending danger," Diana said.

Hylla's eyes narrowed. "What sort of danger?"

"Gaea has sent an army to attack Camp Jupiter and New Rome. It is an army with one purpose," Diana said. Her silver eyes darkened. "That purpose is to destroy all Roman demigods and legacies."

_**AN: Hylla is not an Amazon in this story. I thought it would be interesting if she was Praetor for this story. Next chapter will be in Rome and their defense against Gaea's forces. Also, Percy and the others will have a surprise waiting for them on their way toward Polyphemus's Island and their confrontation with Polybotes and Luke. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	55. A Ferocious Flock

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 55: A Ferocious Flock

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Jupiter – outskirts of New Rome_

Hylla stood beside her Pegasus. The legion rallied behind her waiting for any orders to confront those before her.

Hylla bowed her head once again toward the two goddesses. "We must discuss our strategy for the coming battle," she began before her gaze rested upon Daedalus and his family. "Who are they?" she asked. "This is Daedalus, the ancient inventor, and this is his family. They're our allies in this coming battle," Diana replied.

Hylla stared at the strange group of monsters and mythical beasts. "I will take your word they can be trusted." However, by the look in her eyes it was clear that she was wary of this strange assortment of beings; it was probably a good thing that she didn't know the Greek demigod name for them, the Monster Force. She pointed toward a centurion that was to her left, but before the soldier could step forward a tall, skinny kid in a white toga stepped out of the line of soldiers. His blonde hair was cut short and his light blue eyes were unnerving, he looked like a cross between a nerdy chess player and a serial killer, definitely not a pretty picture. Hylla stiffened at the sight of the boy. "Octavian, you have something to say?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The boy, Octavian smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, no it screamed fake sincerity mixed with barely concealed contempt. "As Auger, I must be consulted before we allow visitors to enter the camp."

Diana stepped forward, Lupa was at her side. "Boy, we do not need your permission to enter."

His eyes widened before he bowed his head toward the two goddesses. "No my lady, neither of you do, but…" He motioned toward Daedalus and his family; the Auger's eyes narrowed. "These… _things_, cannot be allowed within the camp and gods forbid they be allowed within New Rome."

Daedalus stepped forward, ready to defend his family, but Lupa waved him off. "They are friends of the Pack, and I will not allow you to deny them the right to help to defend this last vestige of the empire," Lupa said.

The Auger's mouth hung open at the Mother of Rome's words. He was about to protest, but Lady Diana intervened, "You will allow them entry into the camp. The animals will stay in the stables and Daedalus and the automaton will be given living quarters."

Octavian was about to protest, but the sound of a horn blaring from inside of the fortress drew everyone's attention. A large male, bull elephant stormed out of the fortress with a rider on his back clad in golden armor. Hylla couldn't hide the smile that adorned her face. The elephant wore black Kevlar armor with the name Hannibal on the side. The elephant moved toward them before it stopped beside the legion. The ride slid down off the back of the elephant landing on the ground perfectly. He strode toward the group assembled in front of the fortress. He gave a slight bow to Hylla, who only smiled in appreciation at the warrior. The warrior stopped in front of Octavian, the Auger shifted nervously under his gaze. "Octavian, let our guests within the camp. I hope I didn't just hear you go against my fellow Praetor's orders, did I?" the warrior questioned with an Irish accent.

"No sir, but…" Octavian began.

"No buts, Auger, these guests must be treated as such. They have come to assist in the coming battle and they are vouched for by two goddesses. In fact, they are vouched for by two of three goddesses that I hold in the utmost respect," the warrior said determinedly. Octavian looked at the goddesses and then between Hylla and the warrior. He stomped his foot with an indignant huff before he turned and stormed back into the fortress. The warrior watched him go before he turned toward the legion's guests. He removed his helmet to reveal blonde curly hair and shining emerald green eyes. "My name is Bobby Destino, son of Fortuna."

The goddesses both looked at the young man before them, he looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, about the same age as Hylla. Lupa smiled warmly at the boy. "Bobby, it is good to see you again," Lupa said.

Bobby's face broke out into a broad smile. "Mother Lupa, it is always an honor to see you again," he replied before he turned to Diana. "Lady Diana, it is also a great honor to finally meet you, my mother speaks very highly of you."

Diana nodded. "Your mother is an exceptional woman; I hope that you do her justice," Diana replied.

Bobby bowed. "I try every day to do my best for the legion and for New Rome; it is a Praetor's job to look out for others and to defend Rome with my life."

Diana's silver eyes darkened. "The threat that approaches will test that," she replied. Bobby's smiled faded away at the warning.

Hylla cleared her throat drawing the attention toward her. "Please, Bobby and I will escort you all within the Fortress." She turned back toward the legion. "Legionnaires, return to your posts, please escort Hannibal back to his grazing grounds." The legionnaires saluted before they marched back into the fortress with the giant elephant in tow. Hylla smiled at the organization of the legion before she turned back to her fellow Praetor and their guests. "Please, follow us." Hylla and Bobby walked into the fortress followed by Lupa and her pack, Diana and her hunters, and Daedalus and the rest of the Monster Force.

Little did they know that a group of mythical creatures had followed them, on the other side of the Little Tiber was a forest of pine trees, if anyone had looked closely they may have seen the dozens of creatures walking around on four legs. Their leader stood near the edge of the woods, his red eyes glowing in the shade of the trees as he looked out over Camp Jupiter. The greatest battle in camp history would soon be upon the Romans.

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – onboard the Neptune's Gamble<em>

Nelson stood in front of the controls to the boat as he piloted the craft toward the coordinates. The GPS didn't work in the Sea of Monsters, but his internal navigation, his legacy as a son of Triton made him aware of their position. He smiled as he realized that they were only a few miles from their destination. The door to the control room opened to reveal the son of Poseidon and Lupa.

"Hey Unc, how's the misses," Nelson asked in amusement.

Perseus's face reddened. "That's no way to treat your uncle," he replied.

Nelson smiled. "No worries, so, she's some kind of woman that one."

Perseus cleared his throat. He definitely didn't want to talk about that. "Come on Nels, stop trying to embarrass me."

Nelson chuckled. "Sorry Perce, it's just too easy to see that both of y'all have it bad, but are in denial."

Perseus nodded. "I think it can wait until after the world is saved."

Nelson nodded. "Yeah about that," he said. Perseus stared at his older nephew closely. "We'll be at the island in about an hour." Perseus closed his eyes as he let his senses search out for their destination, a sudden sense of dread flooded his mind and body, his breaths quickened and he began to sweat before his body began to shake. He opened his eyes to find Nelson shaking his shoulders. "Thank the gods; you had me worried."

Nelson let go of Perseus's shoulders. Perseus took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry, I tried to sense the island," Perseus began. Nelson watched his young uncle in concern. "There is evil there and power, a great, dark power, we need to be careful."

Nelson nodded. He knew getting back his grandfather's weapon would be difficult. "We'll do what have to, plus little miss Owl Head will come up with something."

Perseus chuckled. "You better not let Annabeth hear you call her that."

Nelson smiled mischievously. "I'll take my chances."

Perseus shook his head in exasperation before he stepped out of the control room and onto the deck of the boat. He walked to the bow of the ship before he sat down by the rail with his legs dangling over the edge of the boat. The sea spray flew up and touched his legs, making the son of Poseidon smile at the feeling. He stared out over the horizon toward the island that was now just barely visible in the distance. He had a sense of foreboding as he watched the small land mass grow in size. He had a very bad feeling about this. A large white ship came into view on the other side of the island, it was a cruise ship. Perseus narrowed his vision as he focused on the ship, until he was able to read the name, the Princess Andromeda. His stomach churned at the name and the sight of the vessel. He stood up quickly and rushed back into the control room. Nelson turned to look at his uncle, but he froze at the expression he saw on the boy's face. "What's wrong?" Nelson asked.

"Take us to the eastern side of the island," Perseus said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it, we have some uninvited guests."

Realization dawned within Nelson's greenish blue eyes. "You go it," he replied as he steered the boat toward the eastern side of the island away from the Princess Andromeda.

The door to the control room opened; Thalia and Annabeth stepped inside. Thalia smiled when she saw Perseus. Annabeth looked at Perseus expectantly. "Hey, Thalia," Perseus said. He turned to look at Annabeth, but the guilty look on her face surprised him. "It's okay Annabeth, I'm not mad at you. I know how hard it is for children of Athena to not know something."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's my fault, I talked Reyna into doing it and we almost died."

"It wasn't a smart move for a daughter of Athena, but we understand," Thalia said. Perseus nodded in agreement. Thalia looked pointedly toward Nelson, but the son of Triton didn't seem to recognize the gesture.

"What?" Nelson said as Thalia glared at him. Thalia walked over toward him; she extended her hand before an arc of electricity shot from her palm toward Nelson. He jumped back just as the electricity shot up his arm. He slumped back against the controls of the boat before he cursed under his breath. "Damn, okay, it wasn't your fault."

Thalia smirked. "See, even Captain Oblivious here can see that."

Annabeth couldn't hold in her smile. Perseus laughed at the face of his nephew. Nelson grumbled inaudibly, but Perseus thought he heard him say something about women and not getting married. "Nels, anchor the boat just off-shore. We can use that beach over there," Perseus said as he pointed toward the sandy beach that was only a few yards from a forest that led further into the island.

Nelson anchored the boat about a hundred yards off the beach. He stayed in the boat in order to guard it and prepare for a sudden escape, if needed.

Perseus stood near the aft section of the boat as he used a small winch to lower a large zodiac into the water. He climbed down into the boat before Jason, Annabeth, Dakota, Reyna and Thalia followed. "Here we go, stay close together until we know what we're up against," Perseus said.

Perseus started the engine and motored the craft toward the shore. A few seconds later he cut the engine as the boat pushed its way onto the beach. The heroes walked onto the beach before they looked around for any signs of the enemy.

"We need to walk through the forest to reach the area where we saw the cruise ship," Annabeth suggested.

Dakota sighed. "We don't even know where the trident is being held."

"It will be someplace that is well guarded," Perseus began. Reyna nodded in agreement. "We'll know it when we see it," she added.

Jason stepped toward the trees. "Let's move; we don't have all day." The group walked into the forest, but Perseus was the one that led them. As he walked through the trees his senses were at their peak. He could feel a few animals in the forest; a few deer could be seen as they walked.

They walked for an hour before they heard strange sounds coming from a clearing up ahead. They were about to walk into the clearing before Perseus raised his hand to stop them. The group all looked at him curiously before Perseus pointed at a herd of very large sheep within the center of the meadow. He sniffed the air. He could feel something wrong with this situation.

Suddenly, a rustling in the trees on the other side of the meadow drew their attention. A deer walked into the meadow before it came closer to the sheep. A few sheep cried out, but nothing really alarming. A male sheep stood protectively in front of the flock before his eyes locked onto the deer. The male sheep's eyes turned red before the creature lunged forward and grabbed the deer around the throat with its jaws. The deer struggled at first, but then the entire flock of sheep rushed forward and encircled the deer before they converged on the frightened animals. A few moments later the sheep stepped back. Perseus and the others quietly looked on in horror as they saw the neatly stripped bones of the deer lying in the grass. No meat or anything was left on the white bones; they had been picked clean.

"Di immortales," Annabeth said quietly. The others nodded. Dakota stepped back, his face pale with fear. "I need a drink," he said.

Perseus stood near the edge of the forest. "We have to pass them. They're blocking the way."

"How do we get through them?" Thalia questioned.

Annabeth looked at the flock before her grey eyes lit up. "I have a plan."

_**AN: They are on the island and the Romans with their new allied will need to prepare for an attack. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	56. A Giant Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 56: A Giant Surprise

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Polyphemus's Island_

Perseus and others stared at Annabeth. "You want me to wolf out?" he asked in anticipation.

Annabeth shook her head. Perseus raised an eyebrow at her. "No, that will only draw more attention to us. The Wolf, well… he's not very restrained."

Jason laughed. "He's a beast," he said playfully as he gave Perseus an amused smirk. Percy gave the son of Zeus an amused smile before he rolled his eyes playfully. Thalia grinned at her brother and Perseus; she was glad that they were trying to get along.

Annabeth placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her three friends. "Are you all done?" she asked incredulously.

Thalia's grin widened as she looked at the two amused smiles on her brother's and Perseus's faces. "We are," the three of them said in unison.

Annabeth sighed. "We need to distract them, get them concentrated on something besides us."

"Like what?" Thalia asked.

Perseus's green eyes widened. "Deer," he replied. Thalia and the others looked at him quizzically. He smiled at their faces. "I saw a deer as we passed through the forest. We can lead a deer to the clearing, get the 'meat lovers' to attack it, and then we slip by them."

Annabeth just stared at Percy in awe for a moment, but she had to remind herself that he was raised by Daedalus after all. "Pretty good idea," she replied.

"Not good for the deer," Jason commented dryly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Better the deer than us." Annabeth nodded in agreement. Thalia turned toward Annabeth. "How do we get the deer to come to the clearing?"

A low growl erupted from Percy's mouth before his body began to glow, the demigods turned away. When the light subsided they turned around to come face to face with the Wolf. "I'll chase it," he growled softly.

Jason and Annabeth both nodded, still in shock at the size and power of the beast before them, the monstrous wolf, that was actually their immortal friend. However, Thalia was unfazed. "Wolf, that is a good plan," she commended. A strange and disturbing grin stretched across the beast's face before he took off further into the forest, leaving the three demigods standing near the edge of the meadow in awe of the creature's speed.

Wolf sprinted through the forest; his senses came alive as he ran passed trees at incredible speed. His sense of smell was unparalleled as he locked onto the scent of a large, buck deer, his green eyes narrowed in concentration as his speed increased; he dug in his claws before he stopped on a dime. He looked straight ahead as a large male deer stood only a few yards in front of him. The deer's brown eyes widened at the size and ferocity of the beast that stared him down. The deer's head tilted before it took off in the other direction. Wolf grinned before he darted off after the animal.

Wolf flew through the forest as he passed the deer, the poor animal turned to the left before running off toward the direction of the clearing. The deer ran as fast as it could as Wolf lagged behind in order to give the deer the sense that it was winning in their presumed race of life or death.

The deer darted out of the forest and into the clearing. The animal stopped in its tracks, breathing heavily as it turned to look for the wolf, which was its last mistake. One sheep let out a cry before the whole heard converged onto the defenseless deer.

Wolf caught up with the others before they dashed across the clearing and into the forest on the other side. A golden light shined before Perseus stood in place of the monstrous canine.

Thalia ran forward and hugged the son of Lupa, making the boy's face turn red. Annabeth and others all smiled at the two, even Jason looked pleased. Thalia pulled out of the hug, her face completely red. She cleared her throat before she turned back to the others. "Let's get going," she said with a little more enthusiasm than she felt, but she didn't want to stand around for long because Annabeth would make some snarky comment.

Perseus and the demigods walked through the forest on the lookout for danger. The forest was eerily quiet as the trees began to thin out. They stopped behind two large trees and looked out over a small clearing with a rock path that led to a swinging bridge made of ropes and wood planks. On the other side of the bridge was a large cave with a boulder the size of a two-story house beside it.

"That's a really big cave," Dakota commented.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It has to be big for a full grown Cyclops to live there."

"Cyclops," Dakota repeated nervously.

"Polyphemus, the one that Odysseus blinded," Thalia explained.

Jason smiled. "It doesn't appear that he's alone," Jason said as he pointed toward a group of monsters that just came into view from the other side of the cave entrance. One was an Empousa and the other two were Telekhines.

Reyna narrowed her eyes at the three monsters. "The trident is in the cave, isn't it?"

Perseus sighed. "Yeah, there is most likely a giant and my Cyclops half-brother in there waiting for us."

Dakota visibly gulped. "That's encouraging." He looked at the others before his gaze rested upon the daughter of Athena. "How do we get passed those guards, push that rock out of the way, and then get into the cave and steal back the weapon before they find us?"

Reyna grinned at the Centurion. "Not bad, that pretty much sums it all up." Dakota just glared at her amused expression.

Annabeth gave the daughter of Bellona a thankful nod. "First things first, we take out the guards." She motioned toward the three monsters that guarded the entrance to the cave.

"What about the cruise ship?" Percy questioned. The others gave him strange looks. "The ship I told you about, the one that was closer to the beach, by the cave."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, well… I doubt they'd have more guards near the entrance. They expect us to attack from the sea, not anchor on the other side of the island, trek through the forest and dodge carnivorous sheep."

"Yeah, she's right," Reyna agreed as she gave Annabeth a warm smile.

"Okay, now back to the planning," Annabeth said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Thalia, I need you to use that bow of yours to take out the guards, but we'll need to separate them first."

"I can distract one of them," Dakota volunteered. The others looked at him skeptically. Dakota sighed. "Don't worry, I got this."

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. "You better," she replied, but the damage was done. Dakota gulped visibly before the color returned to his face. He never wanted to get on the bad side of the daughter of Athena ever again. Annabeth turned away from the son of Bacchus to look at the cave entrance again. "What about the others?"

Suddenly, the rock rolled away from the entrance of the cave, startling the three monsters. The three monsters sighed in relief as a young Cyclops stepped out of the cave. He wore ragged clothes that just barely covered his body. He walked past the monsters before the two telekhines left to follow him. They didn't seem to trust the young Cyclops much.

Annabeth turned back to the others with a broad smile on her face and a glint in her grey eyes. "No need of a distraction." Thalia readied her bow and fired an arrow that struck the lone Empousa in the back of the neck before the creature turned to dust before their eyes. "Nice shot Thals." Thalia bowed dramatically earning a few snickers from her friends and a roll of the eyes from her brother Jason.

Perseus smiled at how childish his friends could be before he led the group out of the forest and across the swinging bridge. Annabeth stopped once they crossed the bridge; she knelt down and took out her dagger as she began to cut at the ropes that held the bridge together. "What are you doing?" Perseus asked worriedly.

Annabeth turned around. "Cutting this bridge, what does it look like?"

"Why?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "They will send reinforcements. I need to cut them off."

"We'll be stuck here," Jason said anxiously as he looked at Reyna, hoping she would support him.

Reyna frowned at the look in Jason's eyes. "She's right, better to face what's here than to be surrounded by our enemies."

Jason couldn't believe what she said. "We'll be trapped here. How can you support this insanity?" Reyna's eyes narrowed, but Perseus stepped in front of her before she did something rash.

Perseus stepped toward the son of Jupiter. "She's right Jason. We'll find another way out of here, but first we need to recover the weapon, and then defend it. If it comes down to it, I'll fly everyone back to the boat, one at a time."

Jason looked around at the group. Even his sister nodded in agreement with Annabeth's plan. "I really hope this works."

A moment later the last rope snapped and the bridge tumbled down the side of the rock wall before it slung across the chasm landing roughly against the other side. Annabeth turned toward her friends. "Well, that's done."

Perseus nodded before he led the others into the cave. They all crept as quietly as they could walk as they traveled down a dimly lit corridor until the sound of a booming voice echoed through the cavern, "Where's my dinner?"

Perseus looked at Thalia and Annabeth. "I think we found our giant." The two demigoddesses nodded in agreement.

"I hope my little brother escaped," a deep raspy voice replied. Annabeth and Thalia both looked at Perseus questioningly. The son of Lupa just shrugged his shoulders.

"Polyphemus, stay your tongue, or I will cut it from that insolent mouth of yours and let you hang from your prison walls like the feeble creature that you are," the voice that must have been the giant's said.

All of the demigods looked at Perseus in shock. The eldest Cyclops was a prisoner? Perseus's mind wasn't sure how to process that, but then he realized that the younger Cyclops must have been the younger brother that Polyphemus had talked about. Perseus leaned toward his friends; they all realized that he was going to whisper to them, so they leaned in as well. "We need to free Polyphemus."

"What?" Thalia asked. "We can't trust a Cyclops."

Perseus gave her an annoyed expression. "You heard the giant, he's a prisoner. He might be able to help us defeat him."

Thalia sent a glare toward the son of Poseidon. Annabeth looked between the two; she didn't trust Cyclops either, but she knew they needed help and Polyphemus could help them. "He's right Thalia. We'll need the help holding off the giant until a god comes to aid us."

Thalia knew that Annabeth didn't trust Cyclops either, but that logical brain of the daughter of Athena had never let her down before, so she knew that they had no choice but to trust the Cyclops. "Okay," she replied before she narrowed her eyes at Perseus. "He's your responsibility."

Perseus didn't like taking orders, but he could tell by the look in Thalia's eyes that it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with her right now. "I agree, you'll see, he won't let us down."

Jason stepped between Thalia and Perseus. "I hate to break up this little love spat, but how do we free him?" Thalia's glare sent a chill down the son of Jupiter's spine. He raised his hands in surrender. "Just asking."

Annabeth grinned. "He's right Thalia, but I got it covered," he replied before she placed her baseball cap on her head and disappeared before their eyes. Annabeth stepped around the corner and into the large cavern. She looked up at the ceiling and found beautiful crystal structures that gave off their own light. She heard movement to her right, so she turned and froze at the sight of the creature before her. He sat on a throne made of bones, mostly animal bones, but others looked humanoid. The creature was at least fifteen feet sitting down, so Annabeth calculated that he had to be thirty feet standing up. The monster had two green legs with scales; she realized that they looked like the legs of a drakon. The rest of the creature's body was covered in celestial bronze army that led up to a human looking face with dull green skin and yellow eyes with Reptilian eye slits. Instead of hair, the creature had long writhing snakes or some type creature. At first she thought they were vipers like Medusa's hair, but then she looked closer, these weren't snake, they were Basilisk. They were as long as a grown man's arm and twice as thick. They had glowing red eyes and an expandable collar of white spikes around their necks that dripped with green poison that foamed and burned as it dripped onto the cave floor. The creatures breathed smoke out their nostrils, so Annabeth was pretty sure they could breathe fire. She began to panic, this monster before her was no beast, it was a giant and no ordinary one; he was the bane of Poseidon, this creature was the giant, Polybotes, the creator of the Basilsk, the King of the Serpents.

She looked back at her friends; they all wore concerned expressions on their faces. She forced down her panic and the fear that rushed through her veins. They were counting on her. They had to defeat this giant and she now knew that Polyphemus was their best bet, but her logical side wondered if it would really be enough.

She walked toward the celestial bronze cage quietly. She placed her hand on the cage, but at that moment Polyphemus looked up at her as his nostrils sniffed the air. "Lemons," he said. Annabeth was thankful that the monster whispered. "I'm here to help free you," she whispered. The Cyclops stared in her direction. "Are you a ghost, a tormentor for all my terrible deeds?" Polyphemus asked.

Annabeth was taken aback by the words of the ancient Cyclops. "I'm a demigod, here to free you and return the trident to Poseidon."

Polyphemus smiled at his father's name. "Father, I'm sorry for what I've done," Polyphemus proclaimed softly as he looked down at the ground sadly.

Annabeth couldn't help it, but she felt sorry for the ancient monster. "Polyphemus, my name is Annabeth, let me help you."

"Help me," he replied in surprise. "Why would anyone help me?"

"We need you to help us defeat the giant and retrieve your father's trident."

Polyphemus sat up straighter. "Help father," he replied. Annabeth smiled. "Yes, we need you to help Poseidon."

Polyphemus sat up even straighter as he struggled against the chains that held him. "I'll help," he said. Annabeth, still invisible, pulled out two small pieces of metal and began to pick the lock of the cage door; a soft click announced that the cage door was unlocked. She pulled the door open quietly before she entered the cell. "Thank the Stolls," she whispered before she got to work on the locks that chained the Cyclops to the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Camp Jupiter – Near New Rome<em>

Daedalus's family was now asleep in the stables as the moon shone brightly down upon Camp Jupiter. The old inventor stepped out of the stable and walked toward the Principia, the hunters stayed in the main hall, camping out with their tents, Diana was with them. Daedalus sat down on the steps of the Principia before a small sound drew his attention. He looked to his left and found the goddess Lupa walking toward him. He stood up quickly and bowed toward the goddess, the mother of his adopted son.

Lupa smiled at the ancient demigod. "No need to bow to me Daedalus; I will always be grateful to you for taking care of my child."

"I love Perseus dearly, my lady, it has been the greatest accomplishment of my life to have raised him."

"Our son, you mean, he is as much yours as Poseidon's or mine."

Daedalus smiled. "Thank you; he is an exceptional young man."

"He will make an exceptional god one day."

Daedalus gave the goddess a curious look. "So, he will be a god someday?"

"Maybe," she replied before she looked down at the ground sadly. "At one time there were two great prophecies, one that discussed the rise of the titan, Saturn or Kronos as you Greeks call him. The other prophecy dealt with the rise of Terra or Gaea. However, when Perseus was born the prophecies merged. I'm not fully aware of the details, but it speaks of an immortal child born of two pantheons. One who will decide the fate of the ultimate war for this planet. A war that none of us can afford to lose."

_**AN: This is setup for the next chapters, which deal with fight in the Sea of Monsters and the coming battle for Camp Jupiter and New Rome, so stay tuned. Sorry for the late review, I've been too busy with working and my internet connection has been on the blink, so I hope to have that corrected soon, but who knows for sure.**_


	57. A Monstrous Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 57: A Monstrous Sacrifice

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Polyphemus's Island_

Annabeth stepped into the cage; she gave the ancient Cyclops a wary look. She didn't like them, they reminded her of the time when she was on the run with Thalia and… Luke, the name made her cringe. She looked back at the clouded eye of the Cyclops, her mind wondered to why the creature's eye was like that, until a name popped in her head, Odysseus. She smiled at the thought of the hero, the one blessed by her mother. She took a few deep breaths before she began to pick the locks on the shackles that held the Cyclops attached to his chains. She finished one before her mind wondered back to her time on the run, and the run-in with the Cyclops that almost killed Thalia.

"You promise not to attack us when I free you?" she questioned as she looked up into the face of the Cyclops.

Polyphemus could hear the fear in the voice of the demigod. He sighed; his time in this cave with his little brother had changed him. He was no longer the angry and bloodthirsty monster that killed and ate his victims. Tyson, his little brother, the one sent to watch over him by their father had taught him many things, but the most important was to be kind and brave, to look out for those that believed in good. Tyson told him that Poseidon only loved those sons that believed in goodness and kindness, but above all, loyalty to family and friends. "I swear that I will protect you and your friends. I swear that on the Styx." They were in a cave, so they couldn't hear the thunder, but the oath was sealed.

Annabeth just stared at the Cyclops in shock, he was nothing like the story, he was just vowed to protect her and her friends. She nodded before she went back to picking the locks on his shackles. A few minutes later the last shackle opened to release Polyphemus's leg, the Cyclops carefully stood before Annabeth opened the door to his cell. Annabeth placed her cap on her head; she disappeared from view before she stepped back into the main chamber of the cave. Polyphemus quietly stepped out of the cave, but a booming voice made the Cyclops freeze in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going?"

Polyphemus stared up at the thirty foot giant that towered above him. The Cyclops was twelve feet tall, but even his large size was nothing compared to the Bane of Poseidon. Polybotes stared down at the Cyclops, a Basilisk fell from his head and landed only inches away from an invisible Annabeth; the daughter of Athena bit her lip to keep from screaming at the six foot long creature that slithered passed her. She quietly rushed toward the other side of the cavern toward her friends. Percy and the others just watched in sick fascination as the poor Cyclops shivered in fear at the sight of the giant that bored down upon him.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the cave…<em>

The young Cyclops, Tyson, walked out of the trees with the two Telekhines behind him. Tyson stopped when he noticed that the bridge was out. "Why did you stop Cyclops?" one of the Telekhines asked. Tyson pointed down at the destroyed bridge. "How did this happen?"

"What do we do now?" the other Telekhine questioned. The two monsters walked toward the Cyclops, Tyson fell to his knees as he shook with fear. One of the Telekhines pulled out a leather whip with barbed wire on the end of it. "Punish the little Cyclops," the other Telekhine answered. The Telekhine raised his whip as he loomed over the young Cyclops. Suddenly, the monster stiffened as three sharp spear points protruded from the creature's chest. The monster looked down, but it didn't have a chance to figure out what happened before it turned to yellow sand and blew away with the wind.

The other Telekhine turned around with his own whip, but he froze when he saw the grey eyes of the goddess and the sea green eyes of the god that stood before him. He raised his whip, but the goddess was too fast. Her spear was in the air before the monster had the time to react. The point of the spear sunk into the soft flesh of the monster's throat; the Telekhine turned to sand like his brethren.

Tyson stared in shock at the green eyed god. Triton smiled at the young Cyclops, his little brother. "Do not fear young one," Triton soothed. "We are here to help you."

Tyson carefully rose to his feet. He looked down at his tattered clothes and the scars on his arms and legs from the beatings he'd endured. "Poly, he's in trouble."

Triton looked across the chasm at the cave entrance. He sent a worried look toward Athena. "They're all in trouble." Athena nodded. "Tyson, my name is Athena, we will help your brother," she said before she placed her hand on the Cyclops's shoulder. Triton placed his hand on Tyson's other shoulder before the three disappeared into a golden light.

* * *

><p><em>Polyphemus's Cave<em>

Perseus turned toward his friends, his brow furrowed in thought. "We need to help him."

Thalia's blue eyes grew big. "What? He's a monster," she replied in disbelief.

Perseus's green eyes flashed in annoyance. "He's my brother; I can't stand back and watch him die."

Thalia was about to reply when Annabeth placed her hand on the daughter of Zeus's shoulder. "He's right Thalia. He's sorry for what he did. He was trying to help us before he was caught. "Guys," Dakota said as he motioned toward the Cyclops and the giant. The group looked on in horror as the giant lifted the Cyclops off the ground; Polybotes held the Cyclops in the air with his hand gripped firmly around the son of Poseidon's throat.

Perseus's green eyes glowed with anger. He twirled the gold ring on his finger before an imperial gold sword appeared in his hand. A low growl emanated from the son of Lupa before he rushed passed his friends. "No!" he yelled before he sunk his sword into the snake-like leg of the giant. Polybotes screamed in pain before he dropped the Cyclops in a heap on the ground. The giant recovered quickly, as Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand. He spun the weapon down hitting Perseus in the chest and knocking the son of Poseidon across the cavern and into the wall of the cave. Perseus slumped to the ground unconscious.

Thalia screamed from her hiding place as she charged the giant, firing arrow after arrow at the monster.

Polybotes leveled the trident and aimed toward the daughter of Zeus, blue energy covered the weapon before a blast of energy shot forward, but before the blast could hit the demigod, she was forcibly pushed aside by a blonde haired blur. Thalia looked up to see her brother hovering over her, steam rose off his body before he rolled off her and onto the hard cave floor. Thalia sat up quickly as she knelt beside her brother, he was breathing, but his skin was bright red from the heat of the blast that almost incinerated the two of them.

Annabeth, Reyna and Dakota watched the events play out in slow motion. The giant roared with anger when his blast missed the hunter. He turned toward the three remaining demigods before his trident began to glow again. "Scatter," Annabeth shouted as the three separated quickly just before the trident sunk into the ground where they once stood. The three demigods took cover behind any objects they could find.

Polybotes looked away from the demigods before his gaze settled upon the Cyclops. "Polyphemus, it's time to go to Tartarus." Polyphemus stood up; a deep purple bruise was visible around his throat. "I'm not afraid of you," the Cyclops replied, but his lonely eye told another story. Polybotes smiled, his jagged, yellow teeth visible, the giant drew back the trident, ready to dispatch the son of Poseidon. Just before he could strike a golden light filled the cave, when the light faded, Athena, Triton and Tyson stood before the giant. Polybotes's yellow eyes broadened before he began to laugh. "Good, so good, two gods and baby Cyclops have come to thwart my plans. Too bad that none of you will ever leave this cave."

Triton stepped forward, his own trident in hand, ready to attack the Bane of Poseidon. "You will die giant, two gods and a group of demigods is more than enough to dispatch one giant."

Polybotes chuckled at the god's boast. "Maybe, but who said I was alone?" A black cloud of smoke erupted beside the giant, a woman walked out flanked by two giant Hellhounds that were the size of Cerberus.

"Hecate," Athena said. The goddess of magic smiled devilishly at the goddess of wisdom. "Athena, I see that you and the Sea Spawn reconciled, no matter, you both shall be in Tartarus after today," Hecate said.

Athena's face turned red. "You'll be going there, along with this giant," she spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear Athy," Hecate scolded. "Such threats, they're only good if you can back them up."

Athena's grey eyes narrowed. "I can back them up, you bitch," Athena charged toward the goddess of magic with her spear extended, ready to skewer the goddess before her. A sword appeared in Hecate's hand before she deflected the spear away. Athena raised her hand and a golden shield appeared on her arm, the original Aegis. Hecate didn't even flinch at the face of Medusa that was emblazoned upon the golden shield. She sliced forward with her sword, which crashed against Aegis, sending sparks into the air. Athena pressed her shield against Hecate's sword; the two locked in a struggle of strength versus skill.

Triton stood and watched the two goddesses fight; a change in the air around him alerted him to his father's trident, which just barely missed him as the eldest son of Poseidon stepped back from the strike by the giant.

"So close, little godling," Polybotes mocked before he raised the trident from the ground and spun the weapon in a deadly arc toward Triton's side. Triton raised his own trident and blocked his enemy's weapon, but the power behind the hit knocked the sea god off his feet. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

><p><em>Jason and Thalia…<em>

Jason and Thalia sat on the ground; they watched the three gods and giant fight. However, a growl from behind them alerted the two children of the sky god that a Hellhound was barreling toward them. The two demigods rolled away in different directions just as the Hellhound landed where they once sat. Another growl made them aware of the second Hellhound. They reached for their weapons, but they were too far away. The crawled away from the monsters, until their backs hit the wall of the cave, they were trapped. Their electric blue eyes looked around in panic before a celestial bronze dagger landed in the ground between the monsters and them. Thalia and Jason turned to find Annabeth, Reyna and Dakota standing behind the creatures.

"Not so fast doggies," Dakota said as he raised his own sword in front of him. Reyna held her sword out as well, ready to fight for their friends. Annabeth smiled. "Now," she yelled. The two Romans rushed forward to fight off one Hellhound.

Annabeth for her part placed her cap on her head and disappeared in front of the other Hellhound. The beast looked around curiously before it slumped forward just as the invisible demigod jumped on its back. The Hellhounds bucked like a bronco, but Annabeth held on for dear life. Jason and Thalia moved quickly toward their weapons. Jason grabbed his sword before he ran to join his fellow Romans. Thalia grabbed her can of mace before she ran to help Annabeth, the can elongating into a celestial bronze spear as she ran.

* * *

><p><em>Tyson and Polyphemus…<em>

Tyson rushed toward Polyphemus, the ancient Cyclops sat on the ground with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard someone running toward him, his lone eyes widened at the sight of his much younger brother. "Tyson," he said.

Tyson smiled, showing off his crooked teeth, but his calf brown eyes gleamed with happiness and relief. "Hello brother," he replied. Polyphemus smiled sadly at his little brother. "I'm such a coward, our brother fights for me, but I sit here, doing nothing," he chastised himself.

Tyson shook his head. "You are brave," he protested. "We will help." Tyson stared into his brother's eye. He could feel the fear, but also the willingness, the need to help Triton, their big brother, the desire to help return their father's weapon. Polyphemus finally nodded. "We will help," he repeated. The two stood; they grabbed the nearest weapons, a stick for Tyson and a large wooden club for the ancient Cyclops. They rushed forward to aid Triton, but Tyson stopped his brother when he heard a grown from their right. He looked to find a dark haired teenager sitting on the ground near the wall of the cave. He pointed toward the teenager. Polyphemus followed his gaze; the Cyclop's large cloudy eye flashed at the sight of the boy. A spark of recognition erupted within the ancient heart of the Cyclops. This boy reminded him of something, no someone, his father, Poseidon. He stepped toward the boy with Tyson at his side. Polyphemus knelt beside the boy and just stared at him.

Perseus opened his eyes when he felt a presence. He looked up in shock as a giant Cyclops hovered over him. He felt someone move on his other side. He looked to see a much smaller and younger Cyclops. "Who are you?" Polyphemus questioned.

"Perseus, son of Daedalus," Perseus answered. The two Cyclops looked at him curiously. Tyson's big brown eye studied the boy. He sniffed the air. "You smell like the sea, and… the forest," Tyson said. Perseus chuckled. "My adoptive father is Daedalus; my birth parents are Lupa and Poseidon."

The two Cyclops stared at him in wonder. "Brother," Tyson said. Perseus smiled before he raised his hands. "Guilty as charged," he replied before Tyson pulled him into a hug. Perseus's green eyes nearly popped out of his head. "C-can't brea-the," he stuttered. Tyson let go of his brother before he helped the son of Lupa stand up.

Polyphemus looked back at the battle waging on in the cavern. "We need to help Triton," he urged. Perseus looked at the fight, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the giant fighting his brother. "Yeah, we do," he agreed. Tyson and Polyphemus ran toward the battle, but Perseus could only limp after them, his left leg dragging along the ground.

"Hurry brother," Tyson said, but Perseus waved at him to go on with Polyphemus. Perseus gritted his teeth in pain. He looked down at his leg as he limped; golden ichor dripped onto the cave floor, a broken piece of rock was wedged into his thigh. He pulled out the rock, biting his lip and drawing more ichor. He closed his eyes for a moment as a wave of nausea passed through his body. He took a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes and made his way as best as possible toward the battle.

Polybotes pressed his attack against the heir of Atlantis, but Triton was too fast for the giant. The giant smiled as a devious idea entered his demented mind. He grabbed his strange looking dreadlocks before he pulled out a Basilisk and threw it at the son of Poseidon. Triton moved out of the way, but the distraction was enough for the giant to fire a blast of energy at the god. The blast struck Triton in the chest, sending him careening across the cave and into the wall, about thirty feet off the ground; he slumped to the ground unconscious. Polybotes stalked toward the motionless form of the sea god. "It is time for your trip to Tartarus, little god." He aimed the trident at Triton once again, but a sudden strike to his leg drew his attention. Tyson stood below the giant as he repeatedly struck the giant in the leg with his stick. He reached down to strike the young Cyclops before a large club struck the giant in the hand breaking the creature's wrist with a loud crack.

Polybotes turned around quickly swiping his trident like a broom, knocking Tyson off his feet and against the wall of the cave. Polyphemus froze in shock at the sight of his younger brother slouched against the wall, unconscious. Polybotes raised the trident ready to throw it toward the young Cyclops. Polybotes snapped out of his daze before he rushed forward. The giant threw the trident just as Polyphemus lunged toward his little brother.

* * *

><p><em>Perseus…<em>

Perseus was sweating from the pain and effort it took to limp toward the giant and his two Cyclops brothers. His green eyes widened at the sight of the trident flying toward Tyson. He yelled, but his face paled as Polyphemus jumped in the way of the trident, the three pronged spear points sunk into the chest of the Cyclops. The ancient Cyclops cried out in pain as he lay on the ground in a growing puddle of his own blood. Perseus stopped and just stared at the scene before him. Tyson was unconscious behind Polyphemus, the ancient Cyclops lay on the floor motionless with trident protruding from his chest. The giant, Polybotes laughed maniacally from where he stood, appreciating the damage he'd done.

A low growl began in the lower portions of Perseus's throat, anger rippled through the blood of the immortal teenager. His green eyes flared with barely controlled power before pain ripped through the son of Lupa's body, it was like the first time when he had transformed. He felt his bones crack, tendons stretch and muscles strain under the power that flowed through his body. A golden light illuminated the cave, blinding everyone. All fighting stopped, the two Hellhounds were completely distracted, that gave Jason his chance to run through the monster he was fighting beside Reyna and Dakota. The Hellhound dissolved into golden dust. Thalia took the opportunity as well, as she thrust her spear into the other Hellhound's throat, the creature soon faded away to join its brethren in Tartarus.

The ground began to shake; Athena and Hecate broke apart, their weapons still pointed at each other. Hecate stepped toward Polybotes as Athena rushed toward Triton. The golden light finally faded from where Perseus had stood; a deafening howl shook the cave even more than the earthquake. The howling stopped and all eyes settled upon the Wolf, the creature stood only a few yards from the giant, his mouth dripped with saliva as he bared his teeth toward the son of Gaea. The giant's yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of the giant wolf that growled threateningly toward him.

Wolf walked slowly toward the giant; he wondered why the monster hadn't attacked him yet.

"Ah, little wolf, you have come to help me, haven't you?" Polybotes asked. Hecate stepped into the shadows, her eyes never leaving the giant wolf that glared at her and the giant. "Hecate, where are you going?" Hecate stepped into the shadows before she disappeared into a black puff of smoke. "You coward!" The giant looked back at the wolf. "Answer me, you mangy dog."

Wolf's green eyes glowed, making the giant hesitate at the sight. "You are going to die," Wolf said menacingly with his gravely voice.

Polybotes laughed. "It takes a demigod and a god to defeat a giant," he replied.

The Wolf chuckled causing the ground to shake lightly. "A good thing that I'm neither a god nor a demigod, but I think you will die when I rip your head off," Wolf roared as he charged forward at incredible speed, the injury to Perseus's leg was gone, thanks to the transformation into the Wolf. Polybotes moved to thrust the trident towards the wolf, but he was too late, Wolf collided with the son of Gaea sending the two into the cave wall behind them. Poseidon's trident fell from the giant's hand before skidding across the dirt floor of the cave.

Athena helped Triton stand up before the two gods limped over to the trident. Triton picked up his father's weapon, ready to help the Wolf. "Perseus, hold him steady," Triton said.

Wolf stood on top of the chest of the giant as he held the son of Gaea around the throat, every time the giant moved to knock off the giant canine, Wolf would dig his claws into the giant's chest and stomach. Wolf ripped out the giant's throat before he turned back toward the eldest son of Poseidon. "Stay out of this sea god," Wolf growled.

Triton was completely taken aback by the anger in Wolf's voice. He looked to Athena, but the goddess was frozen in sick fascination as she and the demigods watched the giant wolf rip the son of Gaea to pieces. Yellow blood of the giant covered the ground of the cave as Wolf ripped the monster apart. One last tear and Wolf threw the head of the giant across the room where it landed on Polybote's makeshift throne, the giants body began to dissolve as it returned to Tartarus.

Athena stood in shock. "How did he do that?" she questioned.

Triton didn't have a clue. "I have no idea," he replied.

Wolf looked down at the body of Polyphemus, all of his anger had left him. He felt great sadness at the loss of the Cyclops. Polyphemus took one last breath and turned to golden sand before everyone's eyes. Wolf looked passed where the ancient Cyclops's body once lay to see movement, it was Tyson. The young Cyclops stared at the wolf, his body shaking in fear at the sight of the yellow blood that covered the wolf's mouth and claws.

"Pl-please… d-don't hurt me," Tyson said shakily.

Wolf looked down at himself; he wiped his blood covered paws on the ground. He stepped back from the young Cyclops. "I mean you no harm," he said, but Tyson was too scared to believe him. Wolf took a deep breath before his body began to glow again. A moment later Perseus stood in the place of the wolf. Tyson just stared at his brother. "Big brother," Tyson said.

Perseus stared down at the young Cyclops sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry about Polyphemus." Tears dripped down from Tyson's eye. "Where will I go?" A smile replaced Perseus's frown as an idea popped into his mind. "I know just the place," Perseus replied.

_**AN: A longer chapter, I had a lot to accomplish here. The heroes and gods have Poseidon's trident, but they still have to leave the cave and return home. What will await them there, plus what will happen at Camp Jupiter, just wait and see.**_


	58. The Scurrying Maze

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 58: The Scurrying Maze

**Third Person's POV**

_Sea of Monsters – Polyphemus's Island – Polyphemus's Cave_

Perseus smiled down at his Cyclops brother. "Tyson, you can live with my family," he said.

The young Cyclops wiped the tears from his face. "Really?" he asked with hope evident in his voice.

Perseus nodded. "We'll take good care of you."

Triton cleared his throat from behind them, a bright smile on his face. "You can always come to Atlantis, work in the Cyclops' forges."

Tyson looked between his two older brothers. Both ideas sounded great, but the idea of being with other Cyclops, that was something that he couldn't pass up. He looked down at the ground sadly. "Perseus, I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I would like to work in the forges, and learn from the other Cyclops."

Perseus smiled. "Don't worry, I understand little brother, but you will always be a part of my family as well." Tyson stood up and walked toward his brother, even at such a young age the Cyclops was several inches taller than Perseus, and he reached forward and wrapped his brother in a hug. Perseus laughed before his voice changed to a strained croak. "C-crushing m-me," Perseus gasped. Tyson let go quickly, his cheeks tinted pink. "Sorry," the young Cyclops said.

Triton smiled through the entire exchange between his brothers. The eldest son of Poseidon held his father's trident in his hand. "Tyson, we need to go see father."

Tyson stared at his older brother in wonder. "We see father," he repeated.

"Yes Tyson, our father will be happy to see you," Triton replied. Triton turned toward Athena. "Will you come with us?"

Athena wore a thoughtful expression. She looked at the demigods before her gaze settled upon her favorite child; Annabeth gave her mother a meaningful look, the goddess's grey eyes slightly widened. "I would like to talk to Annabeth, but I will most likely return to Olympus." Triton reached forward and took her hand. "I will contact you soon," he replied before he let go of her hand and placed his other on Tyson's shoulder the two disappeared a moment later into a sea mist that blew out of the cave and into the ocean.

Perseus looked between Athena and Annabeth, but before either could speak, he said, "The Athena Parthenos is nearby, isn't it?"

Athena and Annabeth both turned to look at the son of Daedalus. "How did you know?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy's glowing green eyes dimmed for a moment as a blank expression crossed his face. "I can sense its power," he replied. Perseus looked like he was in a trance. "The cave in the mountain at the center of this island… others are after it… they know its here."

"Who knows?" Thalia asked.

"Luke and his army," Perseus replied. "That can't be; we left Luke at camp," Annabeth replied. Perseus shook his head. "Luke works for Kronos now; he's the one that stole the weapons," Perseus answered.

Annabeth's grey eyes began to water. "No, I won't believe that," she said, but then she looked at Thalia. She remembered how Luke cheated on her and how he lied to Annabeth about it. "Why would he do that?"

Thalia sighed. "He wants revenge on Hermes. He's always hated his father."

Athena felt sorry for her daughter, but there was no time to be upset. "Are they close to finding it?"

Perseus shook his head. "No, they are only a mile from this cave. We can take the lead, but…"

"What is it?" Thalia questioned worriedly.

"A monster guards the statue… a monster and her children," Perseus replied strangely.

"What monster?" Jason asked as he stood beside his sister.

Perseus turned to look at Athena and her daughter; they both stared at him with their grey eyes. "Athena knows this enemy well; she created her." Perseus closed his eyes as a vision appeared in his mind. A vision of dark multi-legged creatures scurrying around as another humanoid creature stomped around making the room shudder. The room shook under the weight of the tall man, no… giant. It was a giant, one that would be very familiar to Athena. Perseus opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. "I know our enemy, but there's more."

"What is it?" Annabeth questioned.

Perseus closed his eyes again. A statue stood in the center of the room; it was a woman with pale skin wearing golden armor. She held a shield in one hand and a small winged figurine in the other. It was the Athena Parthenos. The great statue of Athena that was lost to history, but it was here on this island, that wasn't everything, behind the statue was a set of golden doors; they glowed with a dark aura around it, like it led to the underworld itself. Perseus's eyes opened with a gasp.

Thalia held his shoulders and looked into his eyes worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Perseus nodded before he looked into the blue eyes of the girl he loved. "There's more there than the statue, I saw a door, actually double doors, made of gold."

Athena's grey eyes broadened. "We need to get there soon."

"What is it mother?" Annabeth asked.

"Those are the doors of death, if they open them…" Athena said before she trailed off, her eyes glazed over in thought.

Perseus knew what she was getting at. "The enemy will have an endless supply of monsters," he finished.

Jason took out his gold coin and flipped it in the air before it landed in the palm of his hand, the coin began to glow as it elongated and became a golden spear. "We better get going."

Reyna nodded. "Jason's right, if we're going to beat the enemy, we'll have to hurry."

Dakota looked around. "Yeah, but where are we going?"

Perseus opened his eyes. He immediately turned around and stared at the volcano in the center of the island. He raised his hand and pointed toward the top of the mountain, a plume of smoke wafted up from the crater in the center of the volcano. "There," he replied. Everyone followed his gaze as they watched him walk toward the mountain.

The other's followed quickly, leaving Annabeth and Athena standing in a clearing. "Mom, are you coming?"

Athena's grey eyes darkened. "I know this enemy, the giant and the other one," she admitted.

"Who?"

"The giant Enceladus and…" Athena's voice trailed off. "Arachne." Annabeth's grey eyes broadened. "Yes, I'm coming." The two ran off to catch up with the others.

Perseus led his friends through the thick tropical jungle that surrounded the base of the volcano; the temperature increased as they drew closer to the foot of the mountain. Dakota and the other demigods were sweaty and tired from beating the incessant swarms of mosquitos that attacked them relentlessly on their march toward the mountain.

Dakota hunched over with his hands on his knees; he was breathing heavy and sweat dripped from his wet hair. "I could so use a drink."

Reyna and Jason both stood next to him; they didn't look any better. "Tell me about it," Jason said. Dakota was about to say more before Reyna sent him the death glare. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

Perseus stood in front of them. Thalia was at his side and she was just as tired and sweaty as the others. Perseus grabbed her hand, but Thalia ripped her hand out of his grip. "Don't, I'm all gross now," she said, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Perseus smiled. "You could never be gross to me," he reassured. Thalia forced a smile.

"Why have you stopped?" Athena questioned as she appeared behind them with Annabeth in tow.

Perseus turned around his long canine teeth poking out from his lips. "They need a rest," he replied.

Athena nodded as she scanned the group of tired and sweaty demigods. "Yes, I can see that."

Perseus looked closely at the goddess. "You don't look so good yourself."

Athena's grey eyes darkened. "Mind your own business."

Perseus walked toward the goddess, his glowing green eyes narrowed. "You're part of the quest now, so it's my business." Athena was about to protest, but a low growl from Perseus shut her up. "You might be my adoptive grandmother, but… don't get on my bad side… we won't like that."

Athena's grey eyes doubled in size at the warning tone in Perseus's voice. "We?"

Perseus frowned. "Wolf and I, we don't like secrets, especially when they could get us all killed."

Annabeth looked between her mother and her friend. "Mom, knows the enemy."

Athena shot her daughter a reprimanding glare; Annabeth looked down toward the ground. Perseus didn't like the exchange. "Enceladus and Arachne, your enemies." Athena and Annabeth both stared at him in shock. "How?" Athena asked.

Perseus chuckled. "I'm not an idiot. I know all about your enemies, plus Medusa isn't going to be reforming anytime soon, unless the doors of death are opened, which won't happen under my watch."

Athena really didn't know how to respond, but Perseus wouldn't let her have the chance. He looked around at the others. He clapped his hands together. "Let's get climbing," he said.

Dakota stepped forward and looked at the sheer rock wall that was before them. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Jason and Reyna were about to tell him off when they both looked up at the same time. Jason whistled loudly. "I could probably fly up there and find a ledge where I can help secure some ropes."

"No, I've got this, it will better for me to do it," Perseus said. Jason gave him a curious look. "How are you going to get up there?" Jason questioned, although he seemed to forget that Perseus could fly, if he wanted to. Perseus smiled, showing off his long, pearly white canine teeth. He raised his hands for everyone to see before long claws made of mortal steel extended from his fingertips. Jason stepped back at the sight. Athena smiled at the interaction. Annabeth and Thalia both stepped forward and tied the ropes to his belt. Percy smiled at the two before he made his way up the side of the mountain. He climbed for about an hour before he reached a four foot ledge that extended along a portion of the rock wall about a hundred feet up the mountain. He anchored all the ropes and safety lines to several anchors before he threw them over the side of the ledge and down the mountainside. After a few moments, the ropes tensed up as his friends began to climb up the mountain.

Athena created harnesses for all of them to use.

Perseus sat down against the ledge, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, he could feel the power of the statue, but he could also feel the sense of dread at the evil beings that awaited them. He took a few deep breaths before Athena, Annabeth and Thalia finally appeared from just below the ledge. Perseus smiled at them. "Took you all long enough," he said.

Thalia glared at him. "I don't want to hear it Dog Breath," she replied.

Perseus chuckled. He took her hand and lifted her onto the ledge before he helped Annabeth. Athena stood on the ledge and looked up the mountainside. "I don't see a cave or other entrance?"

"That's because it's hidden," Perseus replied. He smelled the air with his eyes closed. He walked away from the others along the ledge. "You could have flown here with your wings?" Annabeth asked. Perseus stopped. "I needed to feel the rock. I had to sense where the base was. I don't know, but I needed to be in contact with the surface," he responded as he walked further away from his friends. The ledge widened to about twice its previous size. Perseus stopped walking; he approached the rock wall and placed his hands on the surface. He opened his eyes. A blue triangle shape glowed.

"I'll be damned," Perseus said. "It was in the Labyrinth all along." He quickly walked back to the others. When he reached where he had left them, he saw Jason, Dakota and Reyna sitting on the ledge, breathing heavy from the amount of work it took to climb the mountain. Everyone looked at him when he approached.

"You found something?" Athena questioned.

Perseus nodded. "Yes, I found the entrance… to the Labyrinth."

Athena and the others froze. "My statue is in the Labyrinth?"

"It must have been in a much older section, my dad always told me to stay away from those areas," Perseus explained.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

Perseus sighed as he ran his hand through his dark hair. "The monsters, and… there is a door to the underworld, but…"

Athena's grey eyes darkened. "This door leads to Tartarus," she suggested.

Perseus's wide green eyes showed she was right. "Yeah, not a good place for anyone to be."

"No, no, no, I didn't sign up for this to go to Tartarus," Dakota protested. Jason and Reyna looked equally ill at ease.

Annabeth stepped forward. "We're not going to Tartarus. We're going to get the statue and make sure the doors of death stay closed."

"Come on, we need to go," Thalia urged.

Jason cleared his throat. "She's right, we have to do this." Reyna nodded in agreement. The rest turned to look at Dakota. The son of Bacchus was pale. "Okay, I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

Perseus led the way back to the door to the Labyrinth. They reached the spot, when Perseus approached the blue triangle glowed. He placed his hand over the glowing symbol before the wall opened up. He stepped through, followed by Athena and the others. Once inside the Labyrinth the wall closed up behind them. Dakota turned around quickly, frantically looking at the wall. "Don't worry; I can get us out when we need to. I was raised in the Labyrinth, the maze knows me, I'm the son of its creator," Perseus said.

Dakota looked at him strangely. "You act like this place is alive," he said.

Perseus nodded. "It is, the life force of my dad keeps this place intact." Perseus walked down the corridor followed by the others. Athena smiled at the boy that was her adopted grandson; he was not a Seaweed Brain, like his father. He reminded her of her son, Daedalus, and Lupa. Lupa, that name had mixed emotions for the goddess of wisdom, for one thing, she didn't like Romans, but Lupa was an exception. She was the best of Rome; she was caring, but stern. She led through wisdom, but also, tenacity. She was the mother of Rome and the goddess of wolves. But, Rome had stripped Athena of her name and her warrior status. She was Minerva to them, the goddess of wisdom and crafts, but not war. That was left to gods like Mars and Bellona; however, this statue gave her the opportunity to change things. She had to find it.

Perseus led them through the maze; he never faltered as he led them forward. The sound of scurrying creatures echoed through the cavern as they approached their destination. The maze became much warmer; the demigods began to sweat furiously, even Athena was uncomfortable. Perseus raised his hand to stop them, before he rushed behind a large boulder. They all peeked over the rock as hundreds of small creatures entered the cavern. Athena and Annabeth both covered their mouths with their hands as the creatures became visible, hundreds of six legged spiders scurried across the cavern floor. They reached a dark alcove before a female voice said, "My children." The woman's voice was like nails to a chalkboard for the demigods. The woman stepped out of the alcove; she was roughly ten feet tall with flowing black hair and pale skin. Her mouth was filled with sharp dagger-like teeth, but the most terrifying aspect of the woman was her lower body, instead of human legs, she had the lower body of a spider, with a dark hairy body and long insect legs tipped with spear-like claws. "Arachne," Thalia whispered next to Perseus's ear. He nodded, in awe of the creature before them. He knew she would be here, but he never imagined that she'd look this intimidating.

More spiders filled the chamber. Dakota shook violently. "We're s-so screw-screwed."

_**AN: I know, another cliffhanger, queue evil laugh. Stay tuned more to come.**_


	59. Fate's New Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 59: Fate's New Prophecy

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Jupiter_

"Where can we find the details of this new merged prophecy?" Daedalus questioned.

Lupa smiled; the immortal demigod did his mother proud. "I see the same light in your eyes as Minerva."

Daedalus frowned. "I know what Rome did to my mother. I caused the strain in my relationship with Athena, but Rome caused her greater pain. For Greece, she was the great female variant to Ares. She was the mind of warfare. She fought with strategy and the use of the rational mind, but Ares was the god of war; he was rage, fear and violence, the horrible aspects of warfare."

"All warfare is horrible," Lupa replied.

Daedalus shook his head. "War is terrible, but sometime wars are inevitable, because sometimes for goodness to prevail over evil, many good people must sacrifice their lives in battle to seal the victory."

Lupa nodded. "Very wise, maybe Rome could do with another god of warfare; maybe it is time for your mother to take that place in our pantheon. Mars and Bellona have their own places, but neither is there for their strategic minds, but for their skill and tactics. Perhaps that was the failing of my people; the reason they finally lost. They didn't think far enough ahead, to prevent their own downfall." Lupa cleared her throat. Daedalus smiled at the wisdom the goddess displayed. "The new merged prophecy, if it's anywhere, it would be at the temple to Jupiter Optimus Maximus." Daedalus nodded as he followed the mother of Rome toward Temple Hill. They crossed a stone bridge that spanned the Little Tiber before they passed through a beautiful marble and iron gate that encircled the hill. They walked past the temples to Pluto, Bellona and Mars, until they stopped in front of a beautiful white marble temple with large Roman columns that stood above the entrance.

Daedalus looked up at the temple before he whistled loudly. "The one thing that I always liked about Rome was its architecture."

Lupa smiled. "We took the best of Greece and improved it," she said as she pointed to the large stone arch that created the entrance to the temple. Daedalus nodded as he followed the goddess up the marble stairs and under the archway. They stepped into the temple and stopped before a giant marble and gold statue of Jupiter. He was seated on his throne with an eagle perched on his left forearm, while in his right hand was the master bolt. Daedalus smiled at the statue, his grandfather would be very pleased with the likeness.

"My lady, why are you here with that Graecus?" Octavian said as he stepped from behind Jupiter's statue. He held a torn stuffed bear in his hands as his pale blue eyes stared at them.

"Child, he is our ally, and we are here for the new merged prophecy," Lupa replied sternly.

Octavian bowed his head quickly; he was smart enough to know when to acquiesce to a goddess.

Daedalus stared at the stuffed bear in the legacy of Apollo's hands. A rolled up piece of paper protruded from the hole in the bear's chest. "What is that scroll?"

Octavian's blue eyes widened before he clumsily tried to hide the bear and the scroll within it. Lupa morphed into her wolf form and charged up the stairs toward the young man. Octavian fell on the floor at the sight of the wolf. He fell on his backside before his shaky hands betrayed him, causing the bear to fall out of his grasp and tumble down the marble stairs. Lupa's body glowed again until she stood over Octavian in her human form. She reached down and grabbed the bear before Octavian could react.

"My lady, you can't read that," Octavian proclaimed.

Lupa's yellow eyes flashed with annoyance before she pulled the scroll out of the bear's body. Octavian stared at the goddess before he backed away from her, until his back met the stone feet of Jupiter's statue. Lupa read over the scroll as Daedalus ran up the staircase. He stopped when Lupa turned to face him. "What does it say," he asked.

Lupa sighed as she looked into the grey eyes of the son of Athena. She cleared her throat and read,

_A mixed blood child of the bond forsaken_

_Shall lead the seven to find the symbols taken_

Wisdom and water defy the laws of old

To aid the seven and end the hatred half-bloods hold

The new city of old's battle

Confines the leaders like cattle

A final conflict at the time lord's mountain

Shall rally good near the goddess's fountain

The immortal child's conflict shall end his days

To halt earth's rise through the wild heir's phase

Daedalus didn't like the sound of this prophecy, especially the second to the last line. He had hoped the merged prophecy would leave out any mention of his son's demise, but there it was, in the second to last line. "I don't like that second to last line."

Lupa nodded; her face devoid of emotion, but Daedalus could see the worry in her yellow eyes. She knew as well as he that Perseus was the immortal child. They could only hope that it had a different meaning.

Trumpets began to blare, one at a time; Daedalus looked at Lupa, anxiously. The goddess's eyes were wilder than normal, she gritted her teeth, making her long canines more pronounced; she sighed deeply and said, "We're under attack!"

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – Arachne's Cave<em>

Reyna elbowed the son of Bacchus in the ribs because of his outburst. "My lady, what do we do?" Reyna questioned the goddess of wisdom. Athena's form flickered between her current form of a warrior goddess dressed in celestial bronze armor to another dressed in a flowing white dress with a laurel wreath in her braided hair. Reyna's dark eyes widened. "Lady Minerva!"

Annabeth stepped forward and grabbed her mother's shoulder. "Mother, snap out of it, please."

Minerva's grey eyes snapped shut before her form flickered back to the warrior goddess, Athena. "I'm sorry; I couldn't control it for a moment."

Perseus carefully made his way to the other side of the goddess. "Athena, look at me," he said. The goddess stared into the glowing green eyes of her adoptive grandson. "You are Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, the goddess of war, don't forget that." Athena nodded as a determined look crossed her face. She smiled at the immortal child before her. "I won't forget," she replied.

"Mom, we need a strategy," Annabeth said.

Athena nodded in agreement. Reyna looked between the goddess and her daughter. "Lady M… Athena, are you sure that your aid is allowed?"

Athena smiled. "Triton and I have already helped you on your quest. You needed gods to fight giants; we'd be damned if we didn't aid you all. Now, this fight has nothing to do with your quest for the Big Three weapons. No, this is my fight, but I am happy to have all of you here with me."

Reyna smiled. "It is an honor for us as well." Jason nodded in agreement, but Dakota stood there completely oblivious until the daughter of Bellona smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Dakota yelled. He looked at his fellow legionnaire, but the look in her eyes showed him that he'd better agree. "Yeah, we're happy to fight alongside you Graecus…" Reyna's dark eyes narrowed. "allies, alongside our friends."

Athena smiled at the boy's unease. She usually didn't like Romans, but Reyna was growing on her quickly, even the son of Jupiter seemed respectful enough. She looked back at the spiders that scurried to Arachne, the monster that she'd created, her greatest enemy, even more so than Poseidon. The thought of her rival made her look at the son of Poseidon that stood next to Thalia. He was completely unlike his father in many ways, but he was also similar. He was loyal to friends and family, something that Athena always envied about Poseidon. "We need to distract these spiders, and then we can take out Arachne."

"I can do it," Perseus said. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Spiders won't like tremors; I can start a small earthquake, the shaking will distract them. You'll be able to get to Arachne." A strange sound further into the cave drew everyone's attention. Perseus stared into the dark tunnel behind Arachne. "However, it looks like there is another enemy."

Athena tried to peer into the darkness, but she didn't have the eyesight of Poseidon or Lupa, but Perseus certainly did. "What enemy?"

Perseus gulped visibly. "A giant it is, but one that I've never seen before." Before Athena could question him further the cavern began to shake before a large giant stepped out from behind Arachne. The giant was a good twenty feet taller than Arachne. He was human looking on his top half with black hair styled in long dreadlocks, human bones were laced through his hair. His eyes were white like clean marble, but his lower body consisted of bright green serpent legs, like those of a Komodo Dragon, he had clawed feet and he held a spear the size of a flag pole in his hands.

Athena stared at the bane of her existence, the giant, Enceladus. "Enceladus," she whispered. Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. "I have to face him."

"What about Arachne?" Annabeth questioned.

Thalia put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You and your mother take out the giant' we'll take out Arachne."

"Are you all sure?" Athena questioned. Thalia and the Romans all nodded in agreement. "Good, Annabeth," Annabeth looked at her mother expectantly, "we've got the giant."

All eyes turned to Perseus. The son of Lupa and Poseidon grinned mischievously as his long canine teeth protruded from his mouth. "Time to rock'n'roll," he said before he stood up and ran down the corridor in which they came. He stopped in the doorway making enough noise to draw the interest of the spiders.

"Go my children, find our uninvited quessst," Arachne hissed. The thousands of spiders moved toward the direction in which Perseus had run. Athena and the demigods watched them crawl away before they readied themselves for Perseus to unleash his earthquake.

The ground began to shake lightly, until the cavern itself moved violently; chunks of rock fell from the cave ceiling, crushing spiders underneath their massive weight. The other spiders hurried into smaller caverns. The earthquake began to change direction, Athena smiled, Perseus was directing the assault toward the smaller caves and tunnels in which the spiders had fled, the smaller entrances collapsed under the violence of the attack. Once the caves were closed, the shaking stopped.

Arachne let out a terrible roar that sent shivers down the spines of the demigods and the goddess. "Who are you? Show yourselves." Athena nodded toward the demigods. They all stepped out from the behind the boulder. Arachne's yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of Athena, before a fiendish smile stretched across her terrible mouth, her dagger-like teeth visible. "Athena."

Athena nodded. "It has been a long time Arachne."

The monster growled. "Too long, for my vengeance," Arachne replied.

The giant walked closer. "No Arachne, the goddess is mine."

"Enceladus, I see your mother let you out to fight again," Athena greeted.

Enceladus chuckled. "Always trying to gain an upper hand through a well-placed insult," he replied.

Athena clenched her hands into fists. "My daughter and I will fight you."

Enceladus chuckled. "I don't think so," he responded. He waved his hand and the floor opened up and a large rock erupted out of the ground. Strapped to the rock in celestial bronze chains was a young man. Athena didn't recognize him at first, but the gasp from Annabeth made her realize who he was, the son of Hestia, the adopted son of Hades, Dustin Jacobs. "You will all set down your weapons before Athena and I fight. It has been a long time my dear goddess. The day of your defeat will be the precursor to my mother's revival; we shall use your ichor to awaken her."

Dustin looked up at them, his hazel eyes locked onto Annabeth's grey ones. His eyes widened. "Annabeth, don't listen to him," Dustin yelled. The giant waved his hand before a gag appeared around the immortal demigod's mouth. "Shut-up, you dog," Enceladus yelled. The giant turned back to the group his eyes never leaving Athena's. "Drop your weapons or his blood will be used to aid in my mother's awakening."

Athena looked at Annabeth; the girl's eyes were full of unshed tears. "I have your word that they won't be harmed," Athena replied. Enceladus smiled. "I don't need to promise, but if it makes you willingly fight, then I will. "I swear on the Styx to not harm the demigods or Dustin, if they drop their weapons and Athena fights me willingly," the giant swore. Athena nodded, but if you looked close you could see a slight glint in her grey eyes. "Drop your weapons," Athena ordered the demigods. The group placed their weapons on the ground and stepped away from them.

Enceladus stepped toward the wisdom goddess. "Time to fight Athena."

Athena nodded as her spear and shield appeared in her hands. Enceladus spun his spear in front of him before readying it for attack. Athena grew in size until she stood twelve feet tall, even at that height; she was less than half the giant's size. Enceladus lunged forward with his spear, Athena deflected it with her shield, but the force of the thrust knocked her back a few feet. The giant spun his spear around like a staff, using the butt end as a battering ram, crashing it against Athena's shield. The goddess almost lost her balance, but she recovered quickly. The fight continued, but Athena could only stay on the defensive, the giant smiled, knowing that he was winning.

No one noticed as Annabeth pulled out her ball cap before she placed it on her head; she became invisible almost immediately. She reached the boulder that Dustin was secured to, the son of Hestia turned his head and smiled. He struggled with the gag, until he was finally able to spit it out. "I missed you," he whispered. "Not so loud," the voice replied. Dustin smiled; he knew it was Annabeth.

Suddenly, a long hairy leg flew in front of Dustin's face and struck the invisible rescuer. Annabeth screamed, the hat fell from her head, Dustin and the other demigods all looked on in horror as Arachne had one of her many clawed feet stuck into Annabeth's shoulder, blood dripped from the wound. "Not ssso fassst," Arachne said. She quickly spun a web, the fine strands of silk, were as strong as steel cables; she encased the daughter of Athena in a cocoon of webbing before placing her on the ground next to Dustin's boulder. Arachne turned toward the demigods. "It seems like it's time for me to feast." She stalked toward the group of demigods.

Athena pushed the giant's spear away with her shield. "You promised they wouldn't be hurt."

Enceladus grinned. "I swore not to hurt them, remember?"

Athena growled and charged, but her anger blinded her from the dagger that suddenly appeared in the giant's grip. He hit her shield with his spear. Athena thrusted forward with her spear; the blade pointed toward the giant's chest, but at the last moment Enceladus spun away, but not before he threw his dagger striking the goddess under her arm, in one of the few places not protected by her armor. Athena stumbled forward and away from her attacker. The giant circled her like a shark waiting for its prey to bleed out. Her grey eyes darkened as the pain and loss of blood began to affect her.

"Don't worry Athena, this won't hurt much," Enceladus said as he stalked toward the goddess, his spear ready to impale her through the heart.

_**AN: A few cliffhangers stay tuned more to come.**_


	60. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

Story: Perseus and the Monster Force

Chapter 60: A New Friend

**Third Person's POV**

_Camp Jupiter_

Lupa took off running toward the sounds of the trumpets as her body began to glow before she changed into her wolf form. She howled loudly, calling to her pack. Daedalus watched in fascination as the goddess ran to reach her pack before the group rushed away to confront the battle that raged outside of the fortress walls.

Daedalus made his way to the stables where his family stayed. He reached the stables before he entered. He looked around until Phelan stepped out of the shadows; the six-armed automaton looked at his master curiously, scanning the immortal son of Athena with curious red glowing eyes. "The enemy has begun their attack," Daedalus said, Phelan's eyes pulsed in anticipation. "Gather the family and meet me at the gates of the fortress." Phelan nodded before Daedalus left the stables and ran toward the sounds of battle.

A few seconds later Daedalus reached the stone walls of the fortress. Hylla and Bobby stood on the top of the walls directing the archers in their attack of the monster army that consisted of Cyclops, Centaurs, Telekhines, Empousae, Laestrygonians, Hyperborean Giants, Scythian Dracanae, and Hellhounds. The arrows flew towards their targets only to be hit with wind and blasts of light. Daedalus looked on as a group of giants over thirty feet tall with another group of beings that ranged from ten to twelve feet tall. Daedalus stood next to Hylla. "Giants and Titans fighting side by side."

Hylla nodded stiffly. "Unheard of, but it makes sense, Terra and Saturn are working together. "I don't see Saturn."

"You won't, he's still trying to rise, but his brothers are here. The one in the golden armor is Hyperion, the one with the ram horns is Krios, and the other in the celestial bronze armor is Atlas," Daedalus replied.

"What of the giants?" Hylla questioned.

Daedalus surveyed the enemy. "It appears that we have Porphyrion, Ephialtes, Otis, Gration, Mimas, Otus, Hippolytus, and Clytius." Daedalus paused for a moment. "What is it?" Hylla asked curiously. "Damasen, the bane of Ares; he isn't here, " Daedalus replied.

"Is that bad?" Hylla questioned.

Daedalus shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't fight in the first giant war. No one knows where he's gone."

"We don't have time for such concerns. We have a battle to wage and a fortress to protect," Lupa dismissed.

Daedalus nodded. "My family will be here soon. How are we holding up?"

Bobby turned from his inspection of the grounds. "We're badly outnumbered and they have too many giants for us to face."

Artemis appeared before them in a shower of silver light. "My lady," Hylla said as Daedalus and Bobby bowed to the goddess. Lupa smiled showing off her long canine teeth.

Artemis acknowledged them with a nod of her head. "I have come from Olympus, the gods will arrive soon with the Greeks, but we do not know if it will be enough. Athena and Triton have not showed themselves; neither have Poseidon and his Atlantean army."

Lupa stared out from the fortress wall at the army of monsters and giants that formed a wall of death and destruction on the other side of the Little Tiber. "What are our numbers?"

Hylla looked away from the enemy lines. "We have two hundred legionnaires, plus thirty hunters, along with the Monster Force."

Lupa nodded. She knew they were vastly outnumbered. She looked at Diana. "The Greeks?" Diana frowned. "They have around sixty campers," she responded. Lupa's frown deepened. "We have to hold out for as long as we can," Lupa said, trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Monsters – Polyphemus's Island – the volcano<em>

Perseus dove out of the way as the corridor collapsed around him, he saw a round cavern and dove into it, but unfortunately it wasn't a cavern, it was an ancient lava vent. The son of Lupa slid down the vent, screaming his lungs out at the speed of the descent, until the angle changed and Perseus found himself sitting on the floor of a cavern. He looked around the room before his enhanced senses caught scent of food. Perseus's stomach growled; the smell was intoxicating. He stood up and wiped the dirt and dust from his clothes. He twisted the ring on his finger before his imperial gold sword sprung to life in his hands. The golden glow of the weapon cast light into the darkened cavern. He walked through the cavern until it opened up into a much larger one. The smell of food cooking intensified. A light was now visible along the other side of the cavern. Perseus ran toward the light, until he stopped in front of the lighted cavern entrance.

He peeked around the corner of the entrance and into the larger cavern that it led to. The sounds of pots and pans moving and a low humming sound emanated from the cavern. Perseus's eyes widened as he saw the giant standing over a very large stove, no, it wasn't one you could find at Sears or any other appliance store. The giant was roughly twenty feet in height, with cherry red skin and a beard the color of rusty iron. The giant wore coveralls and a large apron that read, "Kiss the Cook," and he held a large wooden spoon in his hand that was the size of a canoe paddle. He stirred something within a giant pot, the size of a witch's cauldron. He whistled while adding herbs and spices to his concoction.

The giant sniffed the air before he turned around with the wooden spoon held in front of him like a weapon. His eyes met those of Perseus. "Who are you?" the giant yelled.

Perseus stepped into the entryway of the cavern. "I am Perseus. Who are you?"

The giant sized up the teenager before him, before he replied, "Damasen, Bane of Ares."

Perseus smiled; he remembered his dad's story about the friendly giant, the opposite of Ares. "I'm not here to fight you," Perseus reassured before his sword turned back into a ring. Damasen's eyes grew big at the sight.

"Why are you here?"

Perseus sighed. "My friends and I were looking for a statue. A statue of the goddess Athena, it's in this cave. I was sidetracked while trying to lure away Arachne's kids from my friends."

Damasen nodded. "Arachne, an evil one, she is."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that one out."

Damasen chuckled. He sniffed the air once again. "What are you? You aren't a demigod."

Perseus shook his head. "I am a mistake, a child of Lupa and Poseidon."

"A child of Rome and Greece," Damasen said in awe, "the child of the prophecy."

Percy's green eyes darkened. "You know about the prophecy?"

Damasen's reddish eyes were filled with sadness and despair. "I was stuck in Tartarus, but my mother took pity on me, and allowed me to return, but only as the cook for her forces. I stay here and cook, until my brother, Enceladus, comes for the food."

Perseus felt the heart wrenching pain in the voice of the peaceful giant. "At least you are away from the Drakon, from your torment."

"A torment removed for a new punishment, slavery."

"You can come with me. My friends and I can free you. The goddess Athena is with us."

Damasen's mouth hung open at the news. "The wisdom goddess is here?"

"Yes, she is with my friends."

* * *

><p><em>Athena and the others…<em>

Jason and the others walked toward the mother of all spiders. Arachne stared at them with hungry eyes. "You shall pay for the death of my children," she said.

Jason threw his coin into the air before an imperial gold spear appeared in his hands. Thalia stood at his side with her own spear, and the replica of Aegis strapped to her forearm. Reyna and Dakota held their swords, the four demigods, were ready to fight Arachne. The group of demigods stepped between the monster and Annabeth. The daughter of Athena lay on the ground bound within the cocoon of webbing. Dustin desperately struggled to remove the chains that bound him to the large rock wall.

Arachne shot forth strands of silken web toward the demigods, but Dakota and Reyna cut through the webbing with their swords. Arachne scurried toward them, the clawed tips of her six legs tapped across the stone floor of the cave. She thrust a clawed leg toward Jason, but he spun out of the way as Thalia jabbed her spear into the joint between the leg and Arachne's body. The mother of spiders screeched in pain before she tore the blade from her body, but before she could attack the son of Jupiter, Thalia smashed her replica of Aegis into the face of the monster. Arachne stumbled back, her vision cleared just in time to see two imperial gold swords slash her to pieces; she screamed in agony as her body dissolved into dust. Reyna and Dakota turned to the children of the sky with brilliant smiles on their faces. Jason smiled in return. Thalia just rolled her eye. "Don't get cocky," she admonished. Thalia turned toward the fight with Enceladus, but she froze in shock as a creature stepped out of the shadows, it had the body of a lion, the head of a man with three rows of shark-like teeth, and the tail of a scorpion with a poisonous spine visible, dripping green venom on the ground.

"Manticore," Thalia said. Jason and the others all stared wide-eyed at the creature. The monster may not be the largest or the most powerful, but with his mix of long range and short range weaponry, it was a difficult beast to kill. Thalia notched her arrow ready to let it fly before a spike flew through the air and struck the daughter of Zeus in the shoulder; she dropped her bow on the ground as she stumbled backwards. Jason ran to her aid. "Thalia," he yelled.

Thalia's blue eyes were wide with shock; she reached for her shoulder before she pulled away quickly as intense pain burned through her body. Jason looked at the spike, green venom dripped from the wound in his sister's shoulder. "I need to take it out," he said. Thalia gritted her teeth before she nodded. Jason clutched the spike in his hand, and with one swift motion of his wrist he pulled the spike free from Thalia's shoulder. Thalia cried out in pain before she slumped back against the floor of the cavern. "Thalia," Jason called, but his sister had passed out from the pain.

"Don't worry demigods, you'll soon join in on the pain that your friend suffers," the Manticore taunted. Suddenly, the ground shook and a portion of the wall next to the Manticore opened up. The monster stared at the opening in the stone wall in wonder. "What is the meaning of this?"

From the opening in the wall stepped a giant, his body covered in bright green armor that was made from Drakon scales. He carried a shield that was ten feet in height and over six feet in length. The shield was made from the same Drakon armor, but it was also covered in large Drakon horns that had been sharpened into spear points. The giant stepped in front of the group of demigods, holding his shield protectively in front of them. "Stand down beast," the giant said.

The Manticore growled, showing off his shark-like teeth. "You traitor, why do you protect them?"

The giant smiled. "I am Damasen, I am no traitor to the likes of you. I pick my own battles and my own allies. My friend asked for my help; therefore, I will help him and his friends."

"What friend?"

The Manticore never saw the large blur that darted out of the cave, but the object was large, almost as tall as the giant, and much longer. The Manticore raised his tail ready to unleash a barrage of spikes toward the giant, but froze as something held his tail in its place. He looked back and froze at the sight. A giant black wolf stood behind him with one of its large paws on the Manticore's tail. The Manticore's eyes grew big and he shook with fear as he stared into the glowing green eyes of the wolf. A flick of the wolf's paw sliced off the Manticore's tail. The monster screamed in pain as blood flowed from the severed body part. The Manticore looked back again at the wolf, but it was too late. His last sight was the giant jaws of the wolf clamping down on the Manticore's torso before the creature was ripped to pieces. Golden dust filled the cave.

Damasen stared in wonder at the appearance of the wolf. He stood protectively in front of the demigods. "Do not fear me giant. I am known as Wolf, the other persona of Perseus," Wolf said.

"Other persona," Damasen repeated.

A cry of pain echoed through the cave. Wolf turned to see Athena on the ground clutching her side where golden ichor dripped from the wound. "You need to do better than that Athena," Enceladus mocked. Athena launched herself forward, but before she could reach the giant a large rock erupted from the ground tripping the goddess. Athena fell to the ground hard. Her spear slid across the stone floor. Enceladus towered above the fallen goddess. "Now you're mine."

Wolf raised his head and howled; a howl so loud that it shook the cave and froze everyone with fear. Enceladus turned toward the sound; his eyes grew twice their size, just as the wolf shot in front of him, slicing his claws across the armored front of the giant. Enceladus smiled. "This armor is…" he began before he looked down at the shredded armor that he wore, blood poured from the wound. He stumbled backwards. "How?"

Wolf stalked toward the giant slowly. He raised one of his front paws, imperial gold covered his claws. "Time to die Giant," he said. Enceladus had no chance to respond before Wolf struck, seizing the giant's arm in his jaws before he ripped the giant's appendage out of its socket with a sickening crack and tearing of flesh. Blood flowed like a river from the wound. Enceladus fell to the ground as Wolf through the severed arm away with one swift shake of his head. He walked slowly toward the giant. Enceladus was in shock. Athena and the others just stared at Wolf as he walked slowly toward his prey. He stood above the torn and beaten body of the giant. He leaned forward his terrible jaws only inches from the face of the giant. "Don't mess with my friends." Wolf sunk his teeth into the throat of the giant before he shook his head twice, ripping out the throat of the Giant. Enceladus's eyes bulged in their sockets before he began to fade into black sand that covered the cave floor. The sand turned into a greyish liquid that oozed into the crack of the floor before nothing was left of the son of Gaea.

Wolf turned his head toward the goddess. Athena sat on the floor clutching her injured side; her grey eyes wide at the sight of the blood and gore that hung from the jaws of the wolf. She finally composed herself, when she said, "Thank you."

Wolf bowed his head before the creature's body began to glow until Perseus stood before the goddess. "You're most welcome, Grandma."

_**AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The next chapter will begin the battle at Camp Jupiter, the arrival of the Greeks, and a few surprise arrivals, so stay tuned more to come.**_


End file.
